As I See It
by LadiJ
Summary: This is the first installment of my SamCedes series As I See It. I was so upset at the way they did my ship I had to write what would have happened if I wrote Glee. This starts at Jr. Prom and will show Sam and Mercedes journey through their Senior Year(yeah Sam is a senior) This is the way I SEE IT. Some glee storylines with a twist of my own thoughts. SAMCEDES4EVER! ENJOY :-)
1. Jr Prom

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: This is the first of my SamCedes series. I was going to wait to put this up until I completed it but I was so excited about I could not wait. I have several chapters done already and I will probably update very quickly on this story. I hope you like how I feel Sam and Mercedes story should have went. Please leave reviews good or bad and tell me what you think. Be honest I am a big girl I can take it. LOL**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_Junior Prom_

After junior prom Sam walked Mercedes to her front door. They were both apparently nervous and could not look each other in the eye. Sam decided to break the ice

"So did you have a good time?

"I did" Mercedes said "thank you for being a friend and taking us to the prom Sam."

"It was my pleasure Mercedes" Sam said.

Just as Mercedes was about to turn and walk in the house Sam grabbed her wrist "Um-Mercedes"

Just that slight touch sent a tingle through her body "yes Sam" she answered

Trying to find the right words to say all Sam could do was what he wanted to do all night. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. After breaking the kiss he whispered in her ear "goodnight Mercedes."

She stood there stunned. Did Sam Evans just kiss me? Was this really happening? She saw him turn and walk away but, could not force herself to leave that spot. After what seemed like hours she finally went inside and walked straight to her room and closed the door. She laid across the bed thinking about the events that just took place. She just had one of the best nights of her life. She got her Cinderella moment at the prom, with one of the hottest guys at the school. That would have been enough for Mercedes but, low and behold to end the night with said hot guy actually kisses her goodnight. Those lips were so soft and perfect, like they were made for her lips. All she wanted was to feel them again and again. How come she never noticed how beautiful Sam Evans was before, she knew he was cute but, tonight he went from cute to down-right sexy. Those green eyes of his are so mesmerizing that she could not help herself from getting lost in them while they danced. Her thoughts of this great night started to overwhelm her she grabbed her pillow, through it over her face, and squealed. "I don't know what Sam is thinking but, right now I am so happy."

Meanwhile….

As Sam walked down the street heading home he had a smile a mile long on his face. He had forgotten all about his family's financial troubles just for that one night. That night he just felt like a normal teenager going to his prom. He knew he was going to have fun just being around his friends, he never suspected that tonight he would find his soul mate. The moment she walked down the stairs at her house he knew he was in trouble. Mercedes looked absolutely beautiful. Her strapless fuchsia dress was fitting her perfectly, hugging all her curves in all the right places, showing off her cleavage. Her hair had soft curls swooped to one side. Her makeup was flawless. Sam knew Mercedes was pretty but, the vision that was standing before him tonight left him in awe of her. Once at the prom he watched her for most of the night dance with her friends on fast songs but sit at the table alone on slow songs. He knew he wanted to ask her to dance but, he was just so nervous. He finally got the courage to ask her while Rachel was singing "Jar of Hearts." He walked up to her, extended his hand and said "Mercedes you look beautiful, would you like to dance?" When she said yes he did a fist pump on the inside. After that dance they danced together for the rest of the night and just had fun. They dance without a care in the world. Being silly together and just laughing at each other's silly jokes and moves. He just really enjoyed being around her. So he opted to take Rachel home first so he could have some alone time with Mercedes. He knew he wanted to kiss her but, he didn't know how she felt about him. So at that moment at her doorstep he knew this was the moment he had to just go for it. When he grabbed her wrists he felt the sparks between them. As he pressed his lips on her lips he knew that those lips were the only lips he ever wanted to kiss again. He didn't know how or when but, he was going to kiss those lips again, that was a promise.

**That was Prom up next getting ready for Nationals**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Prepping For Nationals

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: Here is the next chapter the song is Chai Tea Latte by Angel Taylor.**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

Prepping For Nationals

As New Directions were getting ready for Nationals some of the members were very focused on practicing, while a few of them were a bit distracted. Mercedes just could not focus on much lately but Sam. Since prom her thoughts would wonder what he was doing, or how good he looked in glee. Unbeknownst to her Sam was having the same problem. He would find himself staring at her in the choir room, or at her locker. Since prom they had become closer. They would talk and text throughout the day but just friendly conversations. Mercedes wanted Sam to ask her out so badly but she thought maybe he just needed a friend and he wasn't that into her, even if he kissed her after prom, maybe he regretted it. Sam wanted to ask Mercedes out but since he was living in a motel he did not feel like he had anything to offer her. Money was tight so he could not waste it on dates. Mercedes grew weary of all these emotions she had stuck inside her and she just had to let it out. She had to tell Sam how she felt in a huge but discreet way. So she asked Mr. Schue if she could test out a song for Nationals. She knew they would never pick it but that was ok she just wanted Sam to get the point without anybody else picking up on it. Before performing the song she shot Sam a text

**_Hey listen to this song carefully ~M_**

She nodded for the band to start

**_You seem like Mr. Perfect_**

**_Why don't you drive over and pick me up?_**

**_I'll wear my best outfit and people might compliment_**

**_Our chocolate and vanilla skin_**

**_And how it looks so good together mixed in_**

She did everything she could not to make direct eye contact with Sam so no one else would pick up on what she was doing.

**_'Cause without you my flavor is a little plain_**

**_And no one likes plain things_**

**_I wanna walk to your house 'cause you're just up the street_**

**_And seeing you in person is so much better_**

**_Than my thoughts and my dreams_**

**_And you've blown my mind in two hours-time_**

**_And I'm so weak and unable to picture_**

**_You with someone other than me_**

**_But I guess I have to 'cause you haven't asked me out_**

She quickly glanced his way

**_On a date to get some chai, tea, lattes_**

**_You open the door for me always_**

**_You're such a, gentlemen like that_**

**_I don't know anyone who has a sweeter heart than you do_**

**_You're like twenty billion Reese cups in two_**

**_And this Christmas what I really, really, really_**

**_Really, really want is a call from you to say_**

**_Angel, I seem to think of you everyday_**

**_And ever since I've gone away I just have to say that you've_**

**_Blown my mind in two hours-time_**

**_And I'm so weak and unable to picture_**

**_You with someone other than me_**

**_But I guess I'm gonna have to 'cause I haven't asked you out_**

She gave him another quick glance

**_So go ahead and ask me_**

**_Go ahead and ask me out_**

**_I live at 25052, Walnut St., room 217_**

**_I'll be waiting for my doorbell to ring_**

**_'Cause you've blown my mind in two hours-time_**

**_And I'm so weak and unable to picture_**

**_You with someone other than me_**

**_So don't make me have to, just go ahead and ask me out, oh_**

**_Oh, just ask me out 'cause I'm just dying for a chai tea latte_**

After she had finished the class clapped for her. Mr. Schue agreed that the song was good but he did not think it was for Nationals. She agreed with him and took her seat. She didn't even look in his direction she couldn't, then she felt her phone buzz it was a text from Sam

**_Nice song ~Sam I Am_**

**_Thanks ~M_**

Sam tried not to smile so bright and give anything away. She wanted him to ask her out. That's all he wanted to do. _Sam Evans he thought you are going to take out your girl and not just on any old date, you're going to take her out in the greatest city in the world._

**I hope you like this one up next New York**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. New York Bound

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

**_New York Bound_**

Since that day Mercedes sang Sam that song they texted each other all day even when they were in the same class. In glee club they kept their distance but never missed an opportunity to give each other glances back and forth. Mercedes was still a little down because Sam still never asked her out. So she took that as he was not into her that way. The day before they were to go to New York for Nationals Sam texted Mercedes

**_Hey are you packed yet? ~Sam I Am_**

**_No not yet still trying to figure out what outfits to bring ~M_**

**_I'm sure you'll look good in whatever you wear ~Sam I Am_**

**_You damn straight ~M_**

**_LOL Hey can I ask you something ~Sam I Am_**

**_Yeah sure ~M_**

Seemed like an eternity for Sam to reply back. He was so nervous. What if she said no, his heart couldn't take that kind of rejection.

**_Are you going to ask me or what? ~M_**

**_Yeah sorry would you sit with me on the plane tomorrow? ~Sam I Am_**

Mercedes was so excited she could not believe that he was really asking her this. He was so cute and sweet. She started doing her little happy dance. She was so caught up in the moment her phone buzzing snapped her out of it

**_Are you going to answer me? ~Sam I Am_**

**_Sorry, yes I'll sit with you tomorrow ~M_**

**_Good I can't wait ~Sam I Am_**

**_Neither can I ~M_**

**_Goodnight Cedes ~Sam I Am_**

**_Goodnight Sam ~M_**

The next morning, as they gathered at the airport, everyone was all excited about going to New York.

"We have got to go to Time Square" Artie said

"Central Park" Tina said

"Well I want to go to Harlem "Mercedes said

"That might not be a good idea Mercedes" Rachel said

"Why not?" Mercedes asked side eyeing the hell out of Rachel

"It might not be safe" Rachel said

"Well I'll go with Mercedes" Sam jumped in "I always wanted to see Harlem and I'll keep her safe" he gave her a quick wink.

Everybody looked at Sam giving him the "since when" look. Mr. Schue jumped in

"Let's focus on winning Nationals first before we start sightseeing. So here are the boarding passes and I have given everyone assigned seating."

The whole group started whining and yelling

"Come on Mr. Schue you can't be serious?" Puck said

"Why can't we just sit with whoever we want" Santana said "because I am not flying all the way to New York next to Berry"

Everyone agreed with Santana.

"Ok you can choose your own partner but, you must do some songwriting on the plane. I want a verse and a chorus from each of you when we get to the hotel" Mr. Schue said.

Sam and Mercedes quickly caught eyes and before they could get to each other Kurt ran over to Mercedes and snatched her hand "you know we are together right?"

"Uh-well, actually Kurt I-" Mercedes stumbled over her words she looked at Sam begging him to come and get her out of this. She loves Kurt but she really wanted to sit with Sam.

"Oh I see, you have someone else in mind huh? Well I can take a hint. I'll go take Quinn off his hands for you" Kurt said. He walked away giving Mercedes a wink. A few minutes later Sam came over to Mercedes

"What did you say to Kurt?"

"Nothing he figured I wanted to work on the song with a new partner" she said smiling.

"Well was he right?" Sam asked with his lopsided grin.

"Absolutely" she said blushing

"Good cause so did I" he said as he grabbed her carry-on bag and guided her towards the terminal.

Once everyone got settled on the plane and after takeoff people started working on their songs.

"So Evans" she said, while pulling out her IPOD "what kind of style should we go for with this song?"

"Well Jones I'm not sure, you are R&B and I'm Country. You think we can mesh the two?" he said.

"Well anything is possible I guess" she said "let's just focus on the words for right now and let the melody come to us."

"That sounds good to me" he said "so what do we write about?"

"I say just write what is in your heart right now" she replied

"OK" he said

That both sat in silence for about twenty minutes writing. And after they were through they decided to just read what they had written, to each other.

"You go first Mercedes" Sam said

She nodded and began to read:

**_The words you say they can't be real_**

**_Is what I tell myself so I won't feel_**

**_So helpless when you're not around me anymore._**

**_The way you smile it's not for me_**

**_Open your eyes girl so you can see_**

**_A friend is all he wants to be to you._**

**_This is just the life I own_**

**_I take it and I carry on_**

**_This journey I will have to walk alone._**

"That is what I got so far" she said

"Wow Cedes that was really depressing" he said "is that really what's in your heart right now."

"Well yeah I guess" she said.

_She knew he caught on to what she was saying in her song. That was her plan. She wanted him to know that she was prepared for him to leave when things got better for him and his family, and all the nice things he says and does for her right now is because he needs a friend. She was prepared to take him for what he was a friend _

"Well we have got to change that" he said smiling that lopsided grin**. **

_Why does he have to do that to me? Smile at me like that and look at me with those beautiful eyes she thought. I know we are friends and that's probably all we'll ever be but, when he does those things I lose myself for a moment in him. Just for a few moments I think he could like me he did kiss me on prom night but it was a pity kiss just like the date. Snap out of it Mercedes he only wants your friendship._

"So let's hear yours" she said

"Ok" he said

**_If she only knew what I felt inside_**

**_She would never feel she would have to hide_**

**_All the beauty that she holds would come alive_**

**_The way I feel when she's around_**

**_When I hear her voice it is the sweetest sound_**

**_I am on cloud 9 and I won't be brought down_**

**_I thank God for the moment_**

**_I thank him for the second_**

**_I thank him for the minute I found you_**

"That was beautiful Sam" she said as she wipes the tear that has fallen from her eyes.

"I wrote it for you" Sam said "look I know you think I am not into you in a romantic way but you couldn't be more wrong. I know you thought prom was a pity date-wrong, well maybe pity date for Rachel but not you. I know you think I asked you to dance out of pity-wrong. I had to build up the courage to ask you because I was so nervous. You looked so beautiful and I could not take it if you would have rejected me. I also know you think that I kissed you out of pity, you would be dead wrong. I wanted to kiss you the moment you came down the stairs at your house."

"Sam why are you doing this to me, you need a friend Sam and I will gladly be that for you." Mercedes told him with tears streaming down her face. "You don't have to do this"

"What tell you truthfully how I feel about you" Sam asked "you don't get to tell me how to feel about you Jones."

Mercedes laughed "why are you so crazy Evans?"

"Cause you make me crazy woman" Sam said "you know what, I don't think Nationals is ready for a song like this so I'm going it give it to you for safe keeping and we can both write another verse and chorus" he said, folding his song and placing it in her hands, leaned in and whispered in her ear "now how does that sound?"

Mercedes could not say a word. _This man has just taken my voice she thought. I am speechless._ The best she could do was nod her head. She quickly went back to writing another verse.

**I hope you liked this chapter. The words to the song they wrote are my own. So no need to try and find out what song it was from LOL. Up next Mercedes and Sam's first date**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. First Date

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

First Date

After New Directions came in twelfth place at Nationals they had two extra days to sightsee. They all agreed that they wished they were still competing but, two days in New York was so worth it. Sam sent Mercedes a text that morning

**Hey you woke yet? ~Sam I Am **

**Yeah I am. What's up ~M **

**Just wondering if you want to go see New York with me? ~Sam I Am **

**Really? And where would we go? ~M **

**Well I heard someone wanted to go to Harlem. So thought we could start there ~Sam I Am **

**I would love that ~M **

**Can you be ready in 30 min? ~Sam I Am **

**Yeah I'll meet you outside the hotel in 30 ~M **

**Hey Cedes ~Sam I Am **

**Yes Sam ~M **

**Come alone no sharing you today ~Sam I Am **

**Same goes for you ~M**

Mercedes jumped up and grabbed her clothes, makeup, shoes, and toiletry items and went in the bathroom. She showered and got completely dressed. She did not want to give anybody the opportunity to try and tag along. This was her first date with Sam and she really wanted this to go well. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom Santana was at the door.

"Where are you going all dressed up this morning?"

"I'm not dressed up" Mercedes said "I'm wearing jeans and a t- shirt."

Santana scoffed "yeah your ass hugging jeans and your fitted, low cut, tit showing t-shirt. Not to mention you changed your hair today I see, needed more curls huh? Bitch please try that with someone else, who are you trying to impress?"

"I'm not trying to impress anybody" Mercedes said "I'm just going downstairs to get some breakfast."

"Well let me shower and we can go together" Santana said.

"I'm starving so I'll go get us a table" Mercedes said.

She hated lying to Santana but, she couldn't think of anything else to say. She would shoot her a text once she and Sam made a clean get away

Meanwhile…

Sam was doing his best trying to get out of the guys room alone when Puck caught him grabbing his jacket

"Dude, where are you sneaking off to so early?"

"I'm not sneaking anywhere they got free breakfast downstairs and you know with my situation I don't pass up free food" Sam said.

"Damn straight" Puck said "well I'll come to cause I never pass up free food either."

"I'll meet you down there since I'm already dressed" Sam stated.

"Ok, but don't eat everything before I get down there" Puck said.

Sam grabbed his stuff and headed downstairs as quickly as he could. Hanging with Puck is cool but he was all about Mercedes today. He walked through the lobby and went outside to wait. He stood out there for what seemed like hours when he finally saw her come walking out the door, she looked amazing. He gathered his thoughts and leaned against the building and said

"Are you looking for me?"

She turned around to be met with his beautiful green eyes staring back at her._ Damn he looked good she thought. How does he manage to make jeans and a t-shirt look so sexy?_ At that moment she had forgotten that she was trying to rush out the building so Santana didn't see her.

"As a matter of fact I am. I was promised a trip to Harlem and I am ready for it"

"Were then darlin' let's get out of here."

_I am in trouble Sam thought. She is going to be the death of me. Those jeans are hugging her ass perfectly. As if her beautiful ass was not already perfect those jeans make it look even better. And did she have to wear that shirt. I have to do everything in my power not to stare at her chest. I don't know which is more perfect her ass or her breast, snap out of it Sam and get a grip._

Sam had mapped the whole trip out so they would not get lost in the city. He was so meticulous about every single detail that he impressed Mercedes. They took the subway to Harlem, and went to the famous Apollo Theater.

"You're going to be singing here one day you know" Sam said

"That's the plan" Mercedes replied

"I want to be right there cheering you on when you do."

"Well you can buy your ticket just like everybody else Mr. Evans."

Sam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in tight to him and whispered in her ear

"If things go the way I plan baby, I'll be right there on the side looking at my beautiful wife singing on that stage."

_Did he just say wife? Mercedes thought am I dreaming right now?_

"Sam did you say wife?"

"I sure did" he said with no hesitation

"Wait we just started whatever this is Sam you can't start talking about me being your wife."

_Whatever this is he thought. Why would she say it like that?_

"This is us in a relationship Mercedes" Sam said pointing in between them "I knew I wanted this between us for a while now. Do you plan on singing here today?"

"No, of course I don't Sam."

"Well then I'm not talking about marrying you today but, I know Cedes one day I will marry you."

"How can you know that already?"

"My heart told me."

Tears formed in Mercedes eyes. She could not believe that a guy like Sam was pouring his heart out to her and not about some other girl. He felt that way about her.

"Well maybe I need to listen to my heart more" she said as she smiled at him.

"Maybe you should" he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. It was the perfect kiss, at that moment the Apollo Theater was a place Mercedes would never forget.

As the day went on they visited other historical sites in Harlem and by lunch time they were starving and Sam took Mercedes to Sylvia's Soul Food Restaurant.

"Sam how did you know I wanted to come here?"

"Actually I didn't I picked this place cause I wanted to come here"

They started laughing hysterically

"Well it matters not as long as were here together" Sam said as he grabbed her hands and kiss them lightly "let's go eat I'm starving"

"Me too"

So they had a great meal and the atmosphere was amazing. Sam paid for lunch and they left. They were walking down the street when suddenly Mercedes phone started buzzing it was a text from Santana

**Where in the hell are you Wheezy? ~Snixx**

**I'm ok San I'm just sightseeing ~M**

**So you ditched me to go sightseeing alone? ~Snixx**

"It's Santana and she is pissed"

"Why?" Sam asked

"I sort of had to ditch her this morning for breakfast to meet this cute blonde guy for a date"

Sam smirked at her comment "so you think I'm cute"

Mercedes blushed "extremely cute"

They were interrupted by the phone buzzing again

**Now you're ignoring me? ~Snixx**

**No I am not ignoring you. I am sorry about breakfast I'll make it up to you. I'm ok I will be back soon ~M**

"I am on her bad side now. I hope your happy Sam."

"Extremely happy" he said "it's funny because I had to ditch Puck this morning too."

"Really, you know he is going to be mad with you."

"He will understand when I tell him I had a hot date with the sexiest girl in glee club."

"Boy stop you're crazy"

"I am also honest. Look at you you're gorgeous, and sexy. That all I see when I look at you."

This man is too much she thought. He actually thinks I am sexy. Now don't get me wrong I'm a steaming cup of hot chocolate and I know it, but no guy has ever said that I'm sexy.

"Thank you for saying that" she said.

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth Cedes."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and stood on her tip toes and kissed him so deep and passionate once she released him he had to catch his breath.

"Wow Cedes that was-"

"Amazing" she said

At that moment Sam knew Mercedes Jones was going to make him crazy and he was ready for all of the crazy as long as they were together.

After returning to the hotel that afternoon Sam and Mercedes was on cloud 9. You could not wipe the smiles from their faces. As they walked into the lobby they both decided to keep their relationship secret till they got back home. So they walked to the elevators and Mercedes got on first and Sam caught the next one so they would not be caught together. Mercedes walked into her room and Santana saw her and let her have it.

"I don't like getting ditch Aretha"

I'm sorry San but when I got downstairs the food did not look appealing to me" she lied "so I went down the street and got a bagel and then went sightseeing from there."

"You could not call or text me I would have come and met you. You should not be roaming the streets of New York alone"

"I was fine" she said _and not alone she thought._

"Well you know Berry snitched you out to Mr. Schue."

"She did what?"

"Yeah she said you probably went to Harlem with Sam since nobody saw him all day either."

"So what if I did go to Harlem with Sam today was the day for sightseeing right?"

"OH! So you ditched me for Trouty Mouth?"

Mercedes had no words she just said her and Sam were going to keep their relationship a secret and here she go blabbing her mouth.

"He just went with me so I wouldn't be alone. I ran into him at breakfast and asked what my plans were and asked if he could come too."

"So are you guys dating now?"

"NO were just friends" she lied again

"Yeah ok Wheezy I totally believe you" Santana said very sarcastically.

Meanwhile…..

Sam got back to his room to be confronted by Puck

"Dude how was Harlem with Mercedes?"

"Wait how did you know about that?"

"Rachel dimed you and Mercy out to Mr. Schue"

"Dammit"

"So you and Mercedes are…" Puck asked

"Friends" Sam said _who make out in the streets of New York he thought._

"Sure dude whatever you say" Puck scoffed

Sam grabbed his phone to text Mercedes

**Hey did you hear Rachel told Schue where we were? ~Sam I Am**

**Yeah Santana told me ~M**

**Puck told me ~Sam I Am**

**I can't stand her ~M**

**Yeah I am starting to understand why ~Sam I Am**

**Santana suspects us of dating ~M**

**So does Puck ~Sam I Am**

**What are we going to do? ~M**

**We will be fine it's not like we did anything wrong this was the time we were supposed to go sightseeing and who cares if our friends know I am proud you are my girlfriend and I want everybody to know ~Sam I Am**

**Yeah I guess you're right and you are crazy Sam but I'll see you at dinner ~M**

**Yeah and you make me crazy woman. Save me a spot next to you ~Sam I Am**

**Ok Sam ~M**

**So I loved their first date or second if you count prom which I do. This first date was the first time Sam did the asking out, up next Back to Lima.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Back in Lima

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND J**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

Back In Lima

So school was out for summer and Mercedes and Sam could not wait to embark on their first summer together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Things were already turning around for Sam and his family. Both his parents got jobs in Lima which allowed them to move out of the motel into a 3 bedroom home they were able to rent. They were also able to convert the basement into a room for Sam like his own little bachelor pad. It was the best news they could have received. Sam still worked at the pizza parlor but his parents said he could cut his hours down so he can enjoy some of his summer. Mercedes volunteered at the children's hospital. It was fun for her to go and sing and read to the kids but it was also very flexible so she can schedule her time with Sam. By the time everybody got home from New York everybody in glee knew they were dating and they were so happy for them. It was not the same reaction all the time at home though.

"Mercy can you push me on the swing?" Stacy asked

"Sure Stacy"

Mercedes and Sam had taken Stacy and Stevie out to the park while his parents were at work. Sam and Stevie threw the football around. They had a lovely picnic set up for them courtesy of Mercedes. She made roast beef sandwiches, grapes, chips (cool ranch Doritos for Sam) juice, bottled water, and fresh baked brownies.

"This food is great" Stevie said

"I am glad you like it Stevie" Mercedes said

"I didn't know you can bake so well" Sam said

"I can do a lot of things well" Mercedes said coyly

"Mmm yes you can Cedes" Sam smirked "but if you keep making brownies like this I'm go have to marry you woman"

Mercedes had to laugh "well if that's all it takes"

"Stacy, Stevie why don't you guys go play while Mercedes and I clean up" Sam said never taking his eyes off his girlfriend

"Ok" they both said as they jumped up and ran to the playground

"Sam Evans why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I am about to do something else my girlfriend does well" he crawled over to Mercedes and kissed her so deeply it made her toes curl.

"Whew, Sam that was…"

"Amazing" he said "let's clean this mess up"

Sam was throwing all the trash away and was still a little heated from the kiss he just received so he grabbed a bottle of water, took off his shirt, and poured it over his head. He heard a few girls behind him making comments so he turned to see who they were.

"Oh no continue, don't stop the show on our account" the first girl said.

"There's no show" Sam said in a cold voice

"Oh we beg to differ Sam" the second girl chimed in.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked.

"I am Mandy and this is Carrie were juniors Cheerios. You may not know us but we certainly know you."

Sam internally rolled his eyes. This was just too typical for him. Football player cheer leader. Nope he had been there done that not going there again.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls but I have to get back to my family"

"Oh are they your brother and sister?" Mandy asked

"Yeah" Sam said

"Aww there so cute" Carrie added

Mercedes had walked down to throw the last of the trash away

"You ready to go?" she asked

"Yes please let's go" he said begging with his eyes

"Oh is this their nanny?" Mandy asked

"Excuse Me!" Mercedes snapped

Sam grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear "I got this" He turned to the two girls "she is MY sexy, hot, smart, beautiful girlfriend whom I just can't keep my hands off of" he said grabbing her into him kissing her and roaming his hands right to her backside giving it a little tap.

"Seriously eww you can do so much better." Carrie said

"No, no I can't. What's better than the best? And Mercedes Jones is the best."

The two girls just stormed off mumbling back and forth.

"Wow Evans that was impressive. Thank you for that"

"What did I tell you about thanking me for speaking the truth."

Mercedes was speechless. This was her boyfriend standing up for her to some skinny heffa's that would have loved to be with him and he chose her.

"Am I dreaming? Are you real Sam Evans?"

"I'm very real and I am crazy about you Mercedes Jones."

"And I am crazy about you Sam Evans."

**This was fun to write and I'm sure this is one of many run in's with heffa's and douche bags. I know it was short but trust they will get longer cause I got a lot to say. Up next Summer Lovin. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Summer Lovin

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

Summer Lovin

"This has got to be the best summer ever" Sam said "don't you think Mercy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Sam asked

"I'm sorry babe I'm just really in this movie. What did you say?"

Mercedes loved watching her Lifetime movies and Sam knew she always got so involved with them that she never paid attention to anyone or anything else. He on the other hand could care less about the movie. He just watched because that's what a good boyfriend does, he suffers through crap his girlfriend likes so he can get his cuddle time later.

"I said isn't this the best summer ever?"

"Yeah babe it is. I love getting to spend this much time with you."

She leaned in and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. Sam took that opportunity to pull her in closer for a more passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips, as he swept his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry and she happily granted it. The kiss grew more intense as their tongues danced around in their mouths, only the fact that their lungs were begging for air did they break apart from each other.

"You are the best kisser" Sam whispered in her ear.

"I have a great partner" she replied "our lips fit perfectly together, which is weird since they are both so big" she laughed.

Sam laughed so hard "I was trying to be sexy and you go and crack jokes."

"I'm sorry but I had to go there" Mercedes said "and trust, you don't have to try very hard to be sexy Mr. Evans."

"So you think I'm sexy?" Sam asked

Mercedes leaned up and whispered in his ear "extremely sexy."

She leaned in closer to kiss him when her phone interrupted them. She saw it was Kurt and answered it through the heavy sighs coming from Sam

"Hey Kurt" she said

"Diva tell me you are watching this movie it is the best one I think by the way Tina's on the line too but she is barely watching the movie because Mike is there."

"I am watching it" Tina protested "sort of."

Mercedes did not want to tell Kurt that she was a little busy at the moment because this was their thing. Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes would get together and watch the new Lifetime movies. Even if they could not get together they would watch it on the phone.

"I'm watching it and it's really good" Mercedes said

By this time Sam had made his way right behind Mercedes and began kissing her neck. He was going to make her hang up the phone.

"So was I crazy or was the sister the one who tried to poison the teacher?" Kurt asked

"I-I think sooo mm-my guess woo-would have been the me-mean coach" Mercedes was trying to get her words out but Sam kept kissing, sucking, licking, and biting her neck

"Sam stop" she whispered holding the phone away so Kurt and Tina would not hear.

"Get off the phone Mercy" Sam whispered

"In a minute"

Sam took that as a challenge. He went back to her neck but this time with more intensity, wrapping his arms around her locking his hands right under her breast. Sucking harder on her neck and licking around her collarbone. Mercedes was trying her best to concentrate on her phone call but was failing epically.

"Mercedes!" Kurt yelled "is Sam there?"

"Yes" she answered sheepishly

"I swear you and Tina have just ruined movie night"

"Sorry Kurt" both girls said.

In all honesty neither one of them were truly sorry. They would feel bad if just last week Kurt didn't skip movie night completely to hang out with Blaine.

"I got to go" Mercedes said

Before she even heard a response she hung up

"Oh I am going to get you back for that Sam Evans"

"I look forward to it Mercedes Jones" he said giving that lopsided grin that makes her heart melt.

The make out session continued until it was time for Sam to head home.

As soon as Sam made it home he jumped in the shower. When he got out he saw he had a text message from Mercedes

**I miss you already ~M**

**Me too I had to take a cold shower when I got here because of you ;-) ~Sam I Am**

**So did I ;-) ~M**

**Damn you are so sexy Mercy ~ Sam I Am**

**So are you, do you have to work this weekend? ~M**

**No why? ~Sam I Am**

**I want to take a little road trip this weekend ~M**

**Sounds interesting, where would we go? ~ Sam I Am**

**To my family's lake house ~M**

**Hmmm that sounds like something I'm down for but would your parents approve? ~Sam I Am**

**Well actually they are going out of town for a conference ~M**

**Oh well that takes care of you ~Sam I Am**

**I'm sure you can figure out a way to get away for the weekend J ~M**

**I could tell my parents I'm spending the weekend with Puck he'll cover for me ~Sam I Am**

**I knew my smart, sweet, sexy boyfriend would come up with something brilliant ~M**

**You are corrupting me Miss Jones ~Sam I Am**

**Oh I haven't begun to corrupt you yet Mr. Evans but I will ~M **

**Damn Mercy you just don't know what you are doing to me right now ~Sam I Am**

**Not what I want to be doing to you right now ~M**

**And what would that be? ~Sam I Am**

**Kissing those sexy ass lips of yours, and licking your chest and nibbling on each one of your sexy abs ~M**

**Damn Mercy why you messin with me right now ~Sam I Am**

**I wish I was messin with you right now rubbing my hands all over your body ~M**

**Ok I gotta go ~Sam I Am**

**Where you going? ~M**

**I need another shower ~Sam I Am**

**Oh Sam ~M**

**Yes ~Sam I Am**

**I told you I was going to get you back ~M**

**Dammit Mercy ok game on ~Sam I Am**

**Bring it on Evans ~M **

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter we will head to the lake and finally see what went down on that tilt-a-whirl LOL**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Lake House

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: Thank you guys for the love and reviews. You just don't know how much your words mean to me. It inspires me to write even more. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. The songs in this chapter are Breathless by Corinne Bailey Rae & Love song by Adele**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_The Lake House_

The weekend finally arrived and Mercedes and Sam were so excited about their trip. Mercedes had everything on her end planned out. She had taken the key to the lake house from her father earlier that week without his knowledge. She had planned her and Sam's departure approximately one hour after her parents left for their conference. She packed up enough food in coolers for the weekend and even planned her road trip playlist on her IPOD. To say she was ready for this weekend was an understatement. The one thing she was still having trouble with was packing, she just could not decide what to take. This was a very important weekend for her and Sam and she wanted to look good. She was so happy being with Sam and she knew how she felt about him but something kept her from telling him. They have been together going on three months now and she knew since New York she was in love with him but of course she could not tell him that then, it way too soon. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him away. Mercedes decided that this weekend she was finally going to tell him how she felt about him and he could except it or run away, either way she was going to put on her "big girl panties" and tell him. She decided on packing a few of her favorite sundress because Sam likes her in dresses it shows off her ample cleavage. She also packed a few pair of her short shorts since Sam says he likes her legs and he can't stop staring or touching her ass(not that she minds) and her new comic book t-shirts she bought especially for him. She decides to do some alterations on her new shirts to make them special to fit her form. This weekend she was dressing for Sam and she wanted to look her best. A different pair of superhero pajamas for each night (all three pair consist of shorts and a tank top) Captain America the first night, Wonder Woman the second night, and The Avengers the third night each paired with matching underwear. Yeah she had this whole thing planned out. The thought of sex was always in the back of her mind, she was not ready up to this point to go all the way with Sam yet but the temptation and urges were getting stronger. She knew how Sam felt about it he was very upfront and honest with his feelings about sex. He told her how much he wanted to but he would never pressure her to go any further than she wanted during their many, many make out sessions. He was a gentleman and always treated her with the upmost respect and that is why she knew she was in love with him, she just prayed that he felt the same way. After all her packing was done she grabbed her phone and texted Sam

**Hey are you done packing? ~M**

**Yeah just finished ~Sam I Am**

**Ok well I'll come pick you up in 15min ~M**

**Ok cool I'll be ready. Are we hitting the road straight from my house? ~Sam I Am**

**No, we need to come back to my house to load up the car I need some strong arms to do some of the heavy lifting ~M**

**Well lucky for you I got a pair of strong arms~ Sam I Am**

**Yes my strong and sexy boyfriend ~M**

** Mm I love to hear you say that ~Sam I Am**

**LOL you're crazy ~M**

**You make me crazy woman ~Sam I Am**

**I'll be there in 15 to get you crazy man ~M**

**Ok I'll be ready, hey Mercy ~Sam I Am **

**Yes Sam ~M**

**I'm really excited about this weekend ~Sam I Am**

**Me too ~M**

After gathering a few thing Mercedes headed to go pick up Sam. Sam was waiting on his porch with his duffle bag and guitar case. He thought about how getting to this point in their relationship made him feel. He never felt this comfortable with a girl this fast ever. He didn't have to pretend with her or be cool, he could just be his nerdy self, and he could just be Sam. His feeling for Mercedes was something he always wanted to feel for someone special, he never imagined it would happen so fast between them. He was in love with Mercedes Jones and he wanted to shout it to the world but he needed to tell her first. He knew he was in love with her after their first kiss after prom but he couldn't tell her then, it was too soon and that would have scared her off. His mom always told him that he needed to slow down when it came to matters of the heart because he falls in love too fast and too hard but Sam did not care when it came to his Mercy because he knew she was the one. The smile that grew across his face when she pulled up was priceless. He couldn't help but smile, this was going to be a great weekend. He jumped up and ran to the car and threw his things in the back. He got in and leaned over and gave Mercedes a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"I have missed those lips" he whispered

"I have missed those lips" she replied "and I have missed you.

"I missed you too baby" he said "I had to work those other days to get this weekend off though"

"Well I am going to make sure that it was well worth it" she said giving him a wink.

"I am sure you will" he said taking her hand and giving it a quick kiss.

They drove back to Mercedes house and loaded up the car and they were on their way. Mercedes plugged up her IPOD and turned on the playlist she made. It was a mix of songs she liked and Sam liked. He was surprised at how much she knew about his taste in music but what surprised him even more was the fact he like a lot of the music she liked. They both enjoyed introducing each other to new music that they would never normally listen to and new experiences that they could share with each other. Being an inter-racial couple was not something they discussed on a regular but it was something that came up when it came to learning about each other. Sam was a country boy who liked country things so he was going to show Mercedes how to fish this weekend. She was not too thrilled about baiting her hook but she agreed to try it because of Sam. In return she was going to teach Sam how to dance properly. She saw his attempts during glee and they were ok but she wanted her man to move with more confidence and dare she say it SWAG! The first part of the drive was just them acting silly singing along to the radio and dancing. A song came on that Sam didn't know but Mercedes did. She turned it up and began singing it

**_Seems like everyone else has a love just for them,_**

**_ I don't mind, we have such a good time,_**

**_ My best friend, but sometimes, well,_**

**_ I wish we could be more than friends,_**

**_ Tell me do you know?_**

**_ Tell me do you know?_**

**_ Oh.._**

**_I get so breathless, when you call my name,_**

**_I've often wondered do you feel the same_**

**_ There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity_**

**_ When we're all alone,_**

**_ So don't tell me_**

**_ You can't see_**

**_ What I'm thinking of._**

**_I can understand that you don't want to cross the line,_**

**_ And you know I can't promise you things,_**

**_ Will turn out fine,_**

**_ But I have to be honest I want you to be mine_**

**_ Tell me do you know?_**

**_ Tell me do you know?_**

**_ Oh..._**

**_I get so breathless, when you call my name,_**

**_I've often wondered do you feel the same_**

**_ There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity_**

**_ When we're all alone,_**

**_ So don't tell me_**

**_ You can't see_**

**_ Oh!_**

**_'Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time_**

**_ I've been telling with my eyes, my heart's on fire,_**

**_ Why don't you realize?_**

**_ Tell me do you know?_**

**_ Tell me do you know?_**

**_ I get so breathless..._**

**_I get so breathless, when you call my name,_**

**_I've often wondered do you feel the same_**

**_ There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity_**

**_ When we're all alone,_**

**_ So don't tell me_**

**_ You can't see_**

**_What i'm tbinkin of_**

"That was amazing Mercy. What song was that?" Sam asked

"Breathless by Corinne Bailey Rae" Mercedes answered

"I like that" Sam said "especially when you sing it."

"Thanks babe" she said "I'm sure you're a bit biased though."

"Yeah well maybe I am, but you have an amazing voice and you are the best singer I know."

She couldn't help but smile because he has always said that even before they started dating.

"I still don't see how you don't get more solo's in glee" Sam said "when I first heard you guys sing I just knew you were the girl who gets all the solo's cause your voice was so amazing."

"Well I guess everyone does not feel the same way you do" Mercedes said "I guess I am just the glory note girl to them."

Sam hated when she would talk like that. His girl was a star who deserved to shine and if it was the last thing he did he was going to make her see it and then make her show the rest of the world how special she was.

They had to stop and get gas and snacks.

"What do you want to eat?" Mercedes asked

"Just some chips and a drink" Sam said

"Ok be right back"

Mercedes went in the store to get the snacks and pay for the gas when she heard some girls come into the store giggling and talking

"Did you see him OMG so cute right" the first girl said

"Yes" the second girl said "that man is so sexy I am definitely going to give him my number."

Mercedes turned to see who they were talking about and smiled when she saw they were talking about Sam. she decided to have a little fun

"Excuse me are you guys talking about the cute blonde guy?" she asked

"Yes" the first girl said "he is some kind of sexy."

"I know right" Mercedes said "I saw him when I got here and I wanted to say something to him but I don't think he would be interested in me."

"Well if you don't say something to him I will" the second girl said.

"You should totally talk to him" Mercedes said

"You think so" she said "I'm going to do it. We already have things in common I can see with his letterman jacket he's a jock and I'm a cheerleader at my school so it's only natural."

"There you have it, you have to go for it now" Mercedes told her

She watched the two girls walk over to Sam and gave their best flirty smile and their best moves. She watched as Sam being the polite guy that he is smile at the girls and entertained them for just a few minutes before shaking his head and sending the girls on their way. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she paid for everything**. **_I love that man she thought._She walked out of the store and walked behind him

"Excuse me I just could not help but come over and tell you how sexy I think you are" talking loud enough so his two admirers can hear.

"Why thank you" he said "I think you're pretty sexy yourself."

"I was wondering do you have a girlfriend?"

"I do have a girlfriend"

"Well is she here?"

"No she's at home right now"

"Well would you like a girlfriend for the weekend because I got an empty lake house a few miles up the road and we could go there and have a really good time" she said closing the gap between them

"That sounds like an offer I can't refuse" he said in his best godfather impression, he leaned in and kissed her lips.

That drew gasps from the two girls as they got in the car and drove away. Mercedes couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face. They got in the car and left heading to the lake house.

"So what was that about?" he asked

"I was just having a little fun with your fan club" she chuckled "you should have heard them in the store talking about how hot you were."

He started to blush a bit because as much as she or other people told him he was hot he always saw the scrawny kid he was before. He would never say he was sexy.

She continued "they were going on and on about how they were going to talk to you and give you their number. I just had to see that, because my boyfriend had shown me time and time again that he only has eyes for me."

"And don't you ever forget it" he said giving her a wink

"Oh I won't. By the way I got you some cool ranch Doritos and a fruit punch Gatorade."

"You know my snack order I'm impressed."

"I know a lot about you babe but I'm planning on being around to learn so much more."

"Promise"

"Promise"

So they pulled up to the lake house and Sam was impressed by the outside of the house. It looked like a rustic cabin not like the modern lake houses that lined the other side of the lake. This house looked more original.

"So here we are" Mercedes said

"I like it already" Sam declared "should we start unloading?"

"Yeah but first I need you to help me turn everything on. Do you know how to light a water heater?"

"Sure do"

"Ok cool let's get everything on"

They walked to the back of the house to the shed where the power source and water heater were. Sam lit the heater and Mercedes turned on all the power. They then went and unloaded the car and put everything up in the house. Inside the house was totally different from outside of the house. It was very modern with all new appliances and a huge flat screen TV in the living room. Mercedes started putting up the food and setting up what she planned to cook for dinner. Sam poured the ice out of the coolers and put them in the shed out of the way.

"I brought movies in my purple bag if you want to watch one" she said.

"I can help you" he said "we can make dinner together."

"You can cook?"

"I can do a little something and I can also follow instructions so if you tell me what to do I can do it."

"Ok we will make dinner then watch a movie."

So they made dinner which was spaghetti, garlic bread, and a salad. After they ate they both wanted to take a shower and get into their pajamas for the all night movie marathon. Sam showered first and put on his Captain America pajama pants and a wife beater t-shirt. Unbeknownst to Mercedes when she showered she put on her Captain America pajamas as well. When she came downstairs Sam was sitting on the floor with the blankets spread out and pillows all over. When they saw each other they just cracked up laughing.

"I guess great minds think alike" she said

"I guess so" he said

_Damn she is going to be the death of me he thought. Ok the Captain America pajamas HOT she did that just for me I know it I'm going to have to let her know how much I appreciate that. The tank top and shorts are SEXY as HELL. That ass in them tiny shorts and her breast in that tight shirt she is killin me. Damn you Mercy._

"What movie do you want to watch?" she asked

"How about ladies choice, and I'll pick the next one."

"Ok well since we seem to have a theme going on here" she said pointing between the two of them "I say the obvious choice is Captain America."

"Sounds like a plan."

She went to put the movie in**.**

_Shit her ass looks good. Why is she taking so long to put that damn movie in, do she really got to bend over like that for that long to start the movie. She is trying to kill me I am sure of it he thought._

_He is staring at my ass right now isn't he? She looked back at Sam and turned back around yup he's looking I'm going to take my sweet little time starting this movie._

"So we ready?" she asked

"As ready as we'll ever be" he said patting the spot on the floor next to him.

She went and sat next to him and cuddled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they watched the movie.

_He feels so good she thought. Why does he have to be so damn sexy? And why does he have to hold me so tight my body can't handle this. I am trying so hard not to rub up and down his chest right now. Help me Holy Ghost._

"This is nice" he said

"Yeah it is" she said

""Mercy"

"Yes Sam"

"Do you realize that we are in an empty house with no impending interruptions and were just watching a movie?"

She laughed "I see your point I mean we are two teenager who like each other a lot and usually can't wait to be alone."

"So let's take advantage of this time we have alone."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

She slid onto Sam's lap and they began to kiss with such passion. They let their hands roam all over each other. Mercedes did exactly what she was thinking and she lifted his shirt off and rubbed up and down his chest kissing every spot her fingers just touched. Sam moaned with every touch and kiss. Sam then removed her shirt and began kissing her collarbone and sliding his hands over her breast. That made Mercedes let out some moans of her own. They continued their make out session for a while until they were breathless.

"Sam we should stop" Mercedes said

"Yeah ok your right" Sam agreed

"It's getting late anyway and I have a lot of things planned for tomorrow."

"As long as one of those plans is going to that carnival we passed."

"I think we can fit that in"

"Yes" as he fist pumped in the air

"Oh my God you are such a dork"

"Yeah but you kinda like it"

"Yeah I kinda do" she gave him a sweet peck on the lips "let's go to bed."

They got up and put all the pillows back and folded the blankets. Made sure everything was cleaned before heading to their separate rooms.

"Sam here is some sheets and blankets for you"

"Thanks Mercy"

"No problem I'll even help you make up your bed"

"Aren't you just the sweetest?"

"Well you know, I try"

They made up Sam's bed and she was about to leave when she felt Sam right behind her.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"You helped me make up my bed so now I'm going to help you make yours up" he replied.

They headed into Mercedes room and began to make up her bed. After they finished they said their goodnights and went to bed. Five minutes passed and Mercedes heard a knock on her door.

"Come in"

"Hey I can't sleep"

"It's only been five minutes Sam"

"So, I know I can't sleep"

"What will help you sleep?"

"Sing to me"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes very serious"

"How do you sleep any other night? I don't sing to you every night."

"Yes you do because I recorded you singing at Night of Neglect and I listen to that every night."

"You're lying, you did not record me."

"You want to bet" Sam walked to his room, grabbed his phone and went back to Mercedes room "listen to this"

Mercedes jaw dropped, she could not believe he actually did that "Sam-" was all she could get out.

"I don't know why you're so surprised you know I love your voice."

"Yeah but, I can't believe you recorded me and listen to it every night."

"Well believe it so can you sing for me so I can go to sleep"

"Why can't you just listen to it on your phone?"

"Why listen to a recording when I got the real thing right here."

"Well you have a point" she said "so I have to get out of my bed, go to your room and sing you to sleep."

"I have a better idea" he said as he climbed into her bed

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Getting into bed so you can sing to me."

"So what happens when you fall asleep?"

"Then I sleep"

"In my bed"

Sam just gave her his signature lopsided grin. She just rolled her eyes as they both got situated in the bed. Mercedes laid on her back and Sam rested his head on her chest."

"So what would you like me to sing?"

"Whatever you want"

She thought about it for a minute and she began to sing

**Whenever I'm alone with you **

**You make me feel like I am home again **

**Whenever I'm alone with you **

**You make me feel like I am whole again**

** Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am young again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am fun again**

She began stroking his hair

**However far away, I will always love you**

**However long I stay, I will always love you **

**Whatever words I say, I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

_Is she trying to tell me something? He thought_**. **

** Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am free again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am clean again**

With Mercedes stroking his hair and the sound of her heartbeat Sam's eyes got heavy and he fell off to sleep

** However far away, I will always love you**

**However long I stay, I will always love you**

**Whatever words I say, I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

She heard him soring softly

**However far away, I will always love you**

**However long I stay, I will always love you**

**Whatever words I say, I will always love you**

**I'll always love you, I'll always love you**

**Cause I love you**

"I love you Sam" she whispered and she turned and went to sleep. That was the most peaceful sleep they both ever had.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. It got a little long so I am going to split it up into days because I really want to focus on the entire weekend. A lot of important events of their relationship happen this weekend. Up next Saturday. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Carnival

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: This chapter got a little long but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Hope you enjoy the tilt-a-whirl. The songs in this chapter are "I Found My Everything by Mary J. Blige and "She's Everything by Brad Paisley. **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_Carnival_

The next morning Mercedes woke up first with Sam's arm wrapped around her. She loved that feeling of his body next to hers it made her feel safe. She was about to roll over and wake him up with a kiss when she realized she had morning breath. So she gently rolled out of bed so she would not wake him. She tipped to the bathroom quickly brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, washed her face, and put on a quick mist of body spray. She tipped back in the room and gently slid back in the bed and wrapped Sam's arm back around her. A few minutes later Sam started to stir.

"Good morning beautiful girl" he said

"Good morning handsome man" she replied

"You look stunning in the morning"

"Aw Sam you sure do know what to say to a girl" she smiled _he has no idea she thought._

"No it's not a line you are glowing"

"You're so cute" she leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her

"No babe I got morning breath I'm going to brush my teeth" he said getting up running to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back and slipped into bed and began peppering Mercedes with kisses all over her face and neck.

"You smell good" he said

"Thank you so do you" she said giggling

They kissed for a while more before Mercedes stopped him

"Sam I need to go start breakfast and you need to shower so we can start our day."

"I want you for breakfast" Sam said with a smirk on his face

"Sam!"

"Ok, ok I'll stop and go shower but one day you are going to take me up on my offer."

"I'm sure I will" she said giving him a wink

"Oh Mercy you are going to be the death of me"

Mercedes gave him a quick tap on the ass as he got out the bed. That shocked the hell out of Sam. She never did things like that.

"Yup you are trying to kill me" he said as he walked out.

Mercedes went down to the kitchen to get breakfast started. She was making pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. She had coffee and juice to drink. By the time she was finishing up Sam had emerged fully dressed.

"Smells good" he said looking at the table "you cooked all of this while I was in the shower? How long was I in there?"

"It's been about 15 minutes and I am good at multi-tasking. So sit down and eat before it gets cold."

"Yes ma'am" he said as he took his seat.

After finishing their breakfast Sam insisted on cleaning up since Mercedes cooked. Mercedes went and took her shower and got dressed. She decided on wearing her white shorts and her Wonder Woman t-shirt which she altered to fit her form. She made it a low v neck and off the shoulder. She made her way back to the living room where Sam was now sitting watching the rest of the movie they did not get to finish last night she came up behind him

"You ready to go?" she asked

Sam turned to see her and his jaw dropped. Usually he would try to hide his emotions but there was no way he could this time.

"Damn woman you are doing this on purpose aren't you"

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You. Dressed. Like. That. I think you're trying to kill me."

Mercedes could not help but laugh at how Sam was acting. It was sweet, cute, yet also flattering. She never thought she could invoke such a reaction from a guy but it felt good and she was even more excited that it was from Sam.

"So I guess you like huh?" she said as she did a spin for him.

"Hell yeah I like. As a matter of fact I think we should just stay in today so I can show you how much I like" he said wagging his eyebrow.

"Oh no Evans, I look too good to be stuck in the house, plus I got some fun stuff planned for us today."

"Fine Jones we can go and do your plans but I want you to know that I fully plan on showing you how much I like that outfit later."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "come on crazy man let's go" she grabbed his hand to pull him out the door. He pulled her instead back to him kissed her softly on the lips and then whispered in her ear

"I'm crazy about you Jones."

Mercedes had decided that they would first go into town and get a few things from the store that they needed for the house. Then they went to one of Mercedes favorite places to visit when she came here it was the Botanical Gardens. They walked around the gardens hand and hand just enjoying the moment. Sam watched her as her face lit up looking and smelling the flowers. He loved seeing her that way. That smile was the smile he wanted to see on her face all the time and he was determined to be the person to make her smile like that always. The next stop was the local diner to grab some lunch. They were so into each other that they never noticed some of the stares they were getting from others. Even when they did notice they didn't care the only thing they cared about was being with each other. Sam would never shy away from holding her hand or wrapping his arms around her and that just made Mercedes more comfortable with him that she would initiate the affectionate moments between them in public, which made Sam happy since he knew how hard that was for her.

"So where are we going next?" Sam asked

"I thought we should hit up the carnival."

"Yes" Sam fist pumped in the air "I was hoping you say that."

"You are such a big kid.'

"I just love carnivals they take me back to when I was eight years old and my dad took me to the carnival and we spent the whole day riding rides and eating everything. I had so much fun with him that day. We hadn't had a lot of days like that lately.

Mercedes saw the sadness creep up in his face and decided that she was going to make this memory with Sam just as special.

"Well let's go and just be eight again" she said

"Nah, I don't want to be eight again because if I was eight I would not be able to kiss you and really appreciate how hot you look right now. Did I tell you how HOT you look right now?"

"You could always tell me again."

Sam closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear "Miss Mercedes Jones you look so damn HOT."

Mercedes cheeks grew hot and her knees got weak. _This man is too good for words she thought. I love him so much and I am going to tell him tonight. _"You are so good for me Sam Evans you just don't even know" she whispered in his ear.

_She said I was good "for" her. Not good "to" her she said "for" is she trying to tell me something? Does she know I love her? I'm going to tell her tonight because I don't think I could hold it in any longer._

The drive to the carnival was pretty quiet but comfortable. They held hands the whole way there giving glances back and forth from time to time. Sam's face lit up when the carnival came into sight. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at his excitement. They got to the ticket booth and they looked at how many tickets they wanted to get.

"Well why don't we get the wristbands so we can ride whatever we want as many times as we want" Mercedes said

"Yeah that's cool but they are a bit pricey" Sam said

"Don't worry about it I'll get them."

"No Mercy I can pay for them."

"I know you can Sam but, I want to do this."

This is not the first time they had this argument. Sam was a southern gentleman and felt that the man should pay for dates. With Sam's family financial issues Mercedes wanted him to know that she could help sometimes. Sam still had a hard time with that because he did not want to become a charity case. Mercedes understood that and always made him feel at ease because the last thing she ever felt for Sam was pity or charity.

"Why don't you let me pay for the wristbands and you pay for food" she said "and I think I'm getting off easier because I am going to gets me a funnel cake."

"Ok that seems like a fair deal" he agreed.

They got their wristbands and headed into the carnival. They got on the bumper cars first. Then headed to the merry-go-round where they opted to sit on the bench and make out instead of riding on the horses. The Ferris wheel was next where more making out took place. Sam won her a purple stuffed unicorn by knocking the bottles off the table. She in turn won him a Superman poster by popping the balloons with the darts. They were having so much fun when they went to get their funnel cake to split. Mercedes was sitting at the table waiting on Sam to get back when she heard a voice from behind her

"Mercedes is that you?"

She turned to see a familiar face

"Terrence hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" he said giving her a hug.

"I'm good. I didn't know your family was here this weekend. I thought you guys usually leave after the fourth of July.

"Yeah they did I came back to get away for a while and relax but I have to say I am equally as surprised to see you here. Your family is usually gone by now as well."

"I guess you can say I am here for the same reason as you."

Sam came walking back to join Mercedes. _Who was this guy? Why he all up on her? He needs to back the hell up off my girl._

"Wow MJ you look good" Terrence said

"Thank you T" she said

"Hey Mercy I got the funnel cake" Sam said never taking his eyes off this dude.

"Oh hey Sam this is Terrence his family has a house across the lake. Terrence this is my boyfriend Sam."

"Hey Sam it's nice to meet you" Terrence said extending his hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you too Terrence" Sam said shaking his hand.

"So you came up here with your boyfriend to relax huh?" Terrence said looking at Mercedes with a 'yeah right' look.

"Yes I did" Mercedes said glaring back at him.

"So how long are you guys here for? I'm having a get together tomorrow night with some of my friends and I would love for you guys to come."

"We're here for the weekend and we will discuss coming to your party I wanted this weekend to be about us so we'll see."

_Sam's heart flipped when he heard her response. She was so considerate and thoughtful. She wanted this weekend to be about them nobody else and that is what he wanted too. He was falling more and more in love with this woman every minute they were together. _

"Well I hope you guys decide to stop by. Here's my number just in case you do feel like coming just hit me up and let me know."

"Ok T I will do that" she said "it was good seeing you."

"Yeah you to MJ, Sam it was nice meeting you hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah nice to meet you to Terrence."

Terrence turned and walked away and Mercedes and Sam sat at the table.

"Terrence huh?" Sam said

"Yes Terrence" she said 'is there a problem"

"No not at all MJ." Sam said with a pout forming on his face

Mercedes cracked up laughing at the way Sam was acting. She could not believe he was jealous. "Oh my goodness you are jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"You are totally jealous."

"I am not."

"So why are you pouting like a big ol' jealous baby."

"I am not pouting" Sam said stuffing a piece of funnel cake in his mouth.

"Whatever Evans. Let me just tell you if you were jealous, which you're not, you have no reason to be. I am here with you. I only have eyes for you. And there is no one I would rather be here with at this moment in time than you."

Sam gave her his signature lopsided grin and leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you for saying that" he said.

"You don't have to thank me for saying how I feel" she said smiling at him.

"Let's go ride the tilt-a-whirl" Sam said

"The tilt-a-whirl really?" she said

"Yeah it'll be fun" he said noticing the hesitation on her face "please Mercy?" he gave her a pout.

She could never resist his pout "ok I'll go on the tilt-a-whirl but let the record show I'm not too excited about it."

"I'll make it worth your while I promise" he said giving her a smirk.

They got in line to get on the ride and as they got situated in the hollow dome Sam took off his jacket and laid it across her lap.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me Mercy?"

"Of course I do Sam"

"Then just sit back relax and enjoy the ride."

His eyes were peering into her so sultry and full of lust. She knew he was up to something but she was not ready for what came next. As the ride began Sam leaned in and kissed her neck softly. Licking and sucking on her neck and collarbone. Mercedes moaned at the feel of his breath on her skin. He slid his hands down to her waist. He knew he only had so much time to make this ride memorable so he moved at a quick pace. Sliding his hand down to the button of her shorts he quickly unbuttoned them. Mercedes gasped "Sam what are you-" He cut her off by crashing his lips on hers. He slid his finger into her warmth and she moaned even more "Sam." He smiled knowing she was enjoying it. The ride slowed down and just when she thought it was over it jerked and started going the other way. When the ride jerked it made Sam's finger go deeper inside her. "OH" she moaned and that continued until Mercedes had reached her edge and Sam was very pleased with himself. By the time the ride had come to a complete stop Sam had buttoned her shorts back up and licked his fingers clean. Mercedes sat there stunned by what just happened on the tilt-a-whirl.

"You ready to go?" Sam said with that cocky look on his face

"Yeah I think I need to get back to the house."

"Ok let's go" he said "by the way Mercy I REALLY appreciate you wearing that outfit today" he gave her a wink.

The ride back to the house was again a comfortable silence but their eyes had several conversations with each other. When they got back to the house Mercedes asked Sam to start dinner while she went to take a shower and get ready for what she had planned for that evening. She knew he was going to tell Sam how she felt tonight and how she was going to do it. She put on her red sundress that stop just shy of her knee because Sam likes her in red, and her red wedge sandals. She informed Sam she was out of the shower and he could go jump in. He did just that. He loved the smell of her body wash and lotions he just stood there for a minute to take her in. After his shower he went to get dressed and decided to wear his black t-shirt with his black jeans and black converse sneakers. He knew she liked his smedium shirts. He made his way down to the kitchen just as she was bending over taking the lasagna out of the oven.

"That looks so good" he said with a smirk on his face

"Excuse me" she said snapping around to look at him

"What the lasagna looks good I'm starving" he said flashing a smile.

"You're insane" she laughed

"And you're gorgeous"

"And you are hot" she said finally taking a good look at her man _Can he get anymore sexy? He is trying to kill me I just know it._

"Thank you babe, you need any help?"

"You can set the table" she said

"I can do that."

During dinner they talked about anything and everything. They talked about school, glee, events of the day. It was just comfortable with them. They never had to force any conversations between them. After they cleaned up their plates from dinner Mercedes asked Sam if he wanted to take a walk around the lake. Of course he said yes. He picked up his guitar case as they were about to leave

"You plan on singing during our walk?" she asked

"Maybe" he said "I usually get inspired in beautiful surroundings and this is a very beautiful surrounding" looking right in her eyes.

They were quiet for the beginning of the walk just holding hands and taking everything in.

"Sam can we sit and talk for a minute."

"Yeah sure we can babe."

Mercedes picked this spot by a tree right off the lake. She pulled a blanket she brought out of her bag and spread it out. Sam sat and pulled Mercedes in between his legs and she nestled on his chest.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked

"Us" she said

"Ok what about us?" he said nervously _is she trying to break up with me because that would make the rest of this weekend suck._

"No I am not going to break up with you, that would make the rest of this weekend really weird" she said

_Can she read my mind? He thought_

"I wanted to tell you how I have been feeling about us, about you. I could only do it the best way that I know how so I decided to sing it to you, if you don't mind."

"You know I love to hear you sing Mercy."

"Ok but don't fall asleep on me" she said giggling

"I promise"

She pulled out her IPOD and turned the music on. She turned to look him in the eyes.

**_Everything (mmmm)_**

**_ In you (mmmm)_**

**_ I found my everything (mmmm)_**

**_ And I trust in you (mmmm)_**

**_ I found my..._**

**_Can't you see, look at my face it's glowing_**

**_ And it's all because of you_**

**_ (Everything)_**

**_ Everything about ya, ya see I need_**

**_ And I thank God for sending you through_**

**_[CHORUS]_**

**_ (I found my everything)_**

**_ Ya see I found, my everything (in you)_**

**_ In you _**

**_(I found my everything)_**

**_ Ya see I found everything and I (and I trust in you)_**

**_ I trust in you_**

**_ (I found my everything)_**

****She grabbed his hands and pulls them to her.

**_Ooo, the way you kiss me it's like a real man (mmmm)_**

**_ I leave the prom when I_**

**_ Look in your eyes baby (mmmm yeah, every night)_**

**_ And every night is like a highlight baby_**

**_ And there's no better keeper than you_**

**_ Oh, naw naw naw_**

**_[BREAKDOWN]_**

**_ You're someone who_**

**_ Understands me_**

**_ Needs to hold me_**

**_ Really feels me_**

**_ You're the one I love_**

**_ You're the one that I need_**

**_ I knew you'd find me_**

**_ Stick beside me_**

**_ Won't deny me_**

**_ You define me now my world feels so free_**

****She sang with so much emotion Sam felt every word and every note. _She loves me. She is telling me that she loves me._ A tear fell from his eyes.

**_[CHORUS]_**

**_ (I found my everything)_**

**_ Ya see I found, my everything (in you)_**

**_ In you (I found my everything)_**

**_ See I found everything and I (and I trust in you)_**

**_ I trust in you_**

**_ (I found my everything)_**

**_ Yeah, see I found_**

**_ Every, every, every, every (in you)_**

**_ In you (I found my everything)_**

**_ I found (ooh ooh)_**

**_ I found (and I trust in you)_**

**_ I put my trust in you_**

**_ You_**

**_[BREAKDOWN]_**

**_ Now I know just_**

**_ What I wanted_**

**_ What I needed_**

**_ Where I'm going_**

**_ I can see much clearer now_**

**_ I'm glad I found you, you, you, you_**

**_ I love it when ya_**

**_ Love me tender_**

**_ Hold me tight_**

**_ Through the night_**

**_ Seems like we met_**

**_ In heaven before this earth_**

****_I love him she thought Please God let him love me back_

**_[BREAKDOWN]_**

**_ You're someone who_**

**_ Understands me_**

**_ Needs to hold me_**

**_ Really feels me_**

**_ You're the one I love_**

**_ You're the one that I need_**

**_ You won't deny me_**

**_ Justify me_**

**_ Now my world_**

**_ Now my world _**

**_Feels...so... freeeeee_**

**_This time is the greatest_**

**_ That I've ever felt before, oh oh (who)_**

**_ You've given me a reason to smile_**

**_ Cause I never had a reason to smile before_**

**_ (I found my everything)_**

**_ See I found e-everything in you (in you)_**

**_ Youuuu (I found my everything)_**

**_ I found my everything in you (and I trust in you)_**

**_ Yoooou_**

**_ (I found my everything)_**

**_ E-e-e-everything_**

**_ E-e-e-everything_**

**_ E-e-e, E-e-everything, I-I-I_**

**_(I found my everything)_**

**_(And I trust in you) And I trust in you_**

**_ Ya see I found, my everything (in you)_**

**_ In you (I found my everything)_**

**_ See I found my everything in you_**

"So I wanted to tell you that I Love you Sam"

Sam was frozen in awe of what she just said to him. He could not speak. That scared Mercedes, he said nothing. He just stared at her. Not able to take the silence anymore

"Sam please say something, anything"

Sam just grabbed his guitar and began to strum out a song and started to sing:

**_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_**

**_ A holey pair of jeans_**

**_ She looks great in cheap sunglasses_**

**_ She looks great in anything_**

**_ She's I want a piece of chocolate_**

**_ Take me to a movie_**

**_ She's I can't find a thing to wear_**

**_ Now and then she's moody_**

_I love her so much I hope she hears me he thought_

**_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_**

**_ With her brown hair a-blowing_**

**_ She's a soft place to land_**

**_ And a good feeling knowing_**

**_ She's a warm conversation_**

**_ That I wouldn't miss for nothing_**

**_ She's a fighter when she's mad_**

**_ And she's a lover when she's loving_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_ And she's everything I ever wanted_**

**_ And everything I need_**

**_ I talk about her; I go on and on and on_**

**_ 'Cause she's everything to me_**

****_You are my everything too Mercy he thought_

**_She's a Saturday out on the town_**

**_ And a church girl on Sunday_**

**_ She's a cross around her neck_**

**_ And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday_**

**_ She's a bubble bath and candles_**

**_ Baby come and kiss me_**

**_ She's a one glass of wine_**

**_ And she's feeling kinda tipsy_**

**_She's the giver I wish I could be_**

**_ And the stealer of the covers_**

**_ She's a picture in my wallet_**

**_ And my unborn children's mother_**

**_ She's the hand that I'm holding_**

**_ When I'm on my knees and praying_**

**_ She's the answer to my prayer_**

**_ And she's the song that I'm playing_**

**_And she's everything I ever wanted_**

**_ And everything I need_**

**_ I talk about her; I go on and on and on_**

**_ 'Cause she's everything to me_**

**_She's the voice I love to hear_**

**_ Someday when I'm ninety_**

**_ She's that wooden rocking chair_**

**_ I want rocking right beside me_**

**_ Every day that passes_**

**_ I only love her more_**

**_ Yeah, she's the one_**

**_ That I'd lay down my own life for_**

_He loves me too she thought._ You could not wipe the smile that crept on her face.

**_And she's everything I ever wanted_**

**_ And everything I need_**

**_ She's everything to me_**

**_ Yeah she's everything to me_**

**_Everything I ever wanted_**

**_ And everything I need_**

**_ She's everything to me_**

After he finished his song Sam looked at Mercedes and said

"I Love you too Mercy."

She leaned in and gave him the best kiss she could ever give him because she just wasn't kissing her boyfriend she was kissing the man she loved. Sam returned the passion and they stayed in that spot for what seemed like hours.

**A/N: So that was the Carnival what did you think? I am not the best at writing sexy scenes yet so please forgive me if it was not so good. Should they go to Terrence's party? Stay tuned.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Shall We Dance

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all those who follow, favorite, and reviewed this story. You mean all to me and this story. Your words have helped me try to make this a good story. This chapter chronicles their day. **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

Shall We Dance

Once again Mercedes woke up to Sam's strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled when she saw his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. She slipped out of bed again to do her morning hygiene routine before Sam could wake up. She slipped his arm around her just in time and he started to stir. She closed her eyes to act like she was still sleep.

"Mercy you woke" he asked.

She moaned

Sam took that as a no and jumped up to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. He came back in and started to "wake up" Mercedes. He started kissing her on her forehead and down to her cheek before reaching her lips. He started to kiss her neck_ she smells so good he thought. How is it that she looks so good in the morning?_ Mercedes started to stir and saw Sam watching her

"Good morning handsome" she said

"Good morning beautiful" he said _her breath even smells good he thought. How does she do that?_

"Did you sleep well?" she asked

"Best sleep I've ever had." he asked. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" she asked

"To go fishing?" he replied

_Damn I was hoping he would forget about the whole fishing thing. I really don't want to touch any worms today. Since I told him I was going to do it then I guess I have to._

"Yeah fishing, sure I'm ready" she said

M"Good you're going to love it."

Sam went to get everything ready for the fishing expedition. Mercedes went to take a shower and get dressed. Her outfit of choice for the day was her black shorts and her custom fit Batman t-shirt. She went to make breakfast as Sam took his turn in the shower. His outfit of choice was simple jeans and a t-shirt. After breakfast they went to the lake to begin fishing,

"Now you're going to have to show me what to do Sam."

"It's easy you just have to put the bait on the hook."

"Ewe that looks disgusting."

"It's not that bad Mercy just slide it on the hook."

Mercedes scrunched her face as Sam handed her the bait. She took it and did as she was told and baited the hook.

"See it was not that bad" he said

"Ok it was not that bad but still kinda gross" she replied.

Sam taught her how to cast her rod and she picked up on it pretty easy.

"Now what do we do now?" she asked

"We wait till we get a bite" he said.

After an hour went by and no bite, Mercedes was over the whole fishing thing.

"This is boring Sam"

"It is not boring, it's relaxing Mercy"

"Whatever you say Sam, I am going to go get my IPOD because if I have to sit out here all day and wait for some fish to bite then I need some music to calm my nerves."

She jumped up and went in the house. Sam couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. He knew fishing was not her thing but she still made an effort to do it because she loved him and he appreciated it. She came back to the dock and sat next to Sam and handed him a bottle of water.

"Just in case you were thirsty" she said.

"I was so thank you babe" he said

"You're welcome"

She turned on her IPOD and put it on shuffle. For the next couple of hours they sat and listened to music and fished. They listened to everything from Faith Hill to Lil Wayne and everything in between. They talked about how they wanted to do some duets in glee this year.

"That would be nice but you know Rachel would have a cow if her and Finn don't get their time to shine" Mercedes said.

"Well I think it's time other people got they shine on too" Sam said "besides I want everybody to see how well we go together."

"I think people would be surprised how well our voices go together, I know I was" she said

"You were surprised?"

"Yeah I mean I know you got a nice voice and all but I didn't know if you could hang."

"Really you didn't think I could hang? I got skills shawty."

"You got skills?"

"You damn right I do and I could hang with the best of them."

"Look at my man gettin all gangsta on me" she laughed "I like that."

"Oh you do huh?"

"I do."

"Well what else do you like?" he said giving her his sultry look.

Mercedes saw the look in his eye, he was challenging her and she never backed down form a challenge.

"I like feeling your hands on me" she said as she slid onto his lap guiding his hands on her ass.

"Oh you like that huh?" he asked

"Oh yeah I really like that."

"So what else do you like?"

"I like feeling your lips on my lips" she kissed him "on my neck" she pointed to the spot she wanted him to kiss her, and he did.

The make out session was in full force at this point so much so that they did not hear the boat that pulled up by the dock next to them.

"Well lookie here I guess this is how you relax?" Terrence said

Mercedes and Sam both jumped and Mercedes slid off of Sam's lap. Slightly embarrassed they got caught

"T-Terrence you w-what are you doing here? Mercedes said stammering over her words.

"I was just taking the boat out for a spin when I saw the show going on from across the way" he said "actually I was coming over to see if you guys had decided to come to the party tonight."

"No" Sam said sounding a bit agitated "we hadn't even discussed it."

"Oh I guess you've been busy" Terrence said with a smirk on his face.

Sam wanted to punch that smirk right off his face. It took everything I his power not to.

"We have thank you very much" Mercedes snapped.

"Calm down MJ, I'm only joking with you two. Hey if I was smart I would have brought my lady up here with me."

Sam was a little relieved when he heard Terrence mentioned he had a girlfriend.

"Listen T Sam and I just want to spend this weekend alone together and I don't want to put him in an uncomfortable situation not knowing anybody at the party, so I think we're going to pass."

"Oh come on MJ my friends are cool and I'm sure Sam would fit in nicely. He looks like the type of guy who could adapt in any situation."

"Mercy if you want to go then we could go, I'll be fine" he said grabbing her back to her original spot on his lap "and I will know someone at the party, you so I'll just hang with you the whole night" he kissed her gently.

Terrence saw exactly what message Sam was trying to send him with his actions.

"Are you sure babe?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Terrence what time does this party start?" Sam said never taking his eyes off Mercedes.

"Everything starts about seven" Terrence said "I'm glad you guys are coming it will be great."

"Yeah I guess we will see you then T" Mercedes said.

Terrence turned the boat back on and sped away.

"You know we didn't have to go to the party" Mercedes said.

"I know we didn't but he is a friend of yours and I know you wanted to hang out and I am not going to stand in your way of that" Sam said

"Well no matter whose at this party I know the hottest guy in the room is going to be with me."

"That's cool because I'm going to be dancing with the sexiest woman in the building."

"Speaking of dancing, since I did the whole fishing thing it's time for me to show you some moves."

"I don't know why you think I can't dance you saw my moves at prom."

"Yeah I saw and they were ok I just want to give you a bit more swag, more confidence."

She turned on Ying Yang Twins Salt Shaker

"I want to see what you can do with this" she said and started dancing up on Sam. She was grinding on Sam bouncing her ass up and down against Sam. At first he was stunned at how his girl was moving but he had to snap out it and start dancing. He tried to keep up but it was obvious that he needed some help.

"Not too bad" she said "you just need to relax and feel the music."

"Ok I do feel the music but I just seem too-"

"Stiff" she interrupted

"Yeah"

"Well that's why I'm here to help loosen you up" she said "now put your hands on my hips."

"I like this already" Sam smirked

"Would you be serious please?"

"Ok sorry" he said and put his hands on her hips.

"Now feel the music" she said swaying her hips from side to side.

They swayed together from side to side. Sam was starting to feel it.

"Now use your hips and rock wit it"

Sam started rockin his hips and he and Mercedes were gettin into the groove.

"You got it babe" she said

"I'm doing it right?" he asked

"Yeah babe you totally got it" she said smiling at him "now I'm going to show you how to do a body roll."

"I don't know about a body roll."

"Trust me if you get this down you will love it and so would any girl you dance with."

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

She tried to tell him how to do it but he wasn't getting it so she realized Sam was a visual learner so she showed him how to do and he picked up on the body roll really quickly. They danced and danced till he was almost out dancing her.

"Babe you are a dancing machine" she said out of breath "you working it like the rent is due."

"Who knew I could move like this I guess it's because I have such a sexy dance teacher I wanted to impress her.'

"Well mission accomplished because I am very impressed Mr. Evans."

Sam smiled at her and grabbed her hands and pulled her into him

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"No but I'm hoping you'll tell me."

"Mercedes" Sam said staring into her eyes "I am completely crazy in love with you."

"Sam I love you so much words will never truly describe how I feel."

They kiss each other and it grows more and more intense. The only reason they break away is when they heard Sam's stomach growl. They start laughing.

"I guess you're hungry?" she said

"I guess so."

"Well I can't have my man starving so I'll go start lunch."

"Ok I'll clean up this fishing stuff."

Mercedes gathered her things and went in the house to start lunch. After Sam got the fishing stuff put away he came in and cleaned up so he could help with lunch. They had their lunch and watched a movie. They decided just to relax and lounge around till they had to get ready for the party.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Up next the Party**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Party Time

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: This chapter was interesting for me to write. I hope you all like it. I want to send some SamCedes love to all my new followers and favorites. I thank you so much for the love. All those that review you know you motivate me. Please keep it up. The songs in this chapter are Mystical Shake It Fast and Superman by Monica. Enjoy!**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_Party Time_

Sam and Mercedes started getting ready for the party around 6:30. They did not want to be the first to arrive there so they decided to be fashionably late. They both showered and got dressed; Sam wore a mint green button down shirt and black jeans, and black converse tennis shoes. Mercedes wore her black sundress with her red wedge sandals, red earrings and necklace with a red flower scrunchie to hold her side ponytail. She kept her makeup simple with a pop of red lipstick to set off her ensemble. She went to the living room to look for Sam when she heard a noise from the kitchen she turned to see him bending over in the refrigerator looking for something.

She stood there for a moment and smiled just admiring the sight before her. _He's so cute. I don't know what I did to deserve him but I am so glad he is mine. _"Very nice" she said.

Sam snapped up and turned to see Mercedes checking him out. _Damn here she goes again with these outfits. I am going to have to keep a close eye on her tonight._ "You like what you see."

"I most definitely do" she said as she walked over and gave his ass a quick tap.

"Mercy you keep doing stuff like that we won't make it to that party."

She laughed and pulled Sam to her to give him a kiss. _When did I become so bold? I just can't help myself she thought. This man is changing me but I think like it. _

"Come on let's get out of here" she said

"Yeah the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave" he said with a wink.

The party was in full swing by the time they got there. Terrence opened the door to greet them.

"Hey you guys made it" he said "come on in, food and drinks are in the kitchen and dance floor is over there. I know MJ is going to tear the floor up like the old days" giving her a playful nudge.

She quietly laughed and grabbed Sam's hand and led him in the house. Terrence's family's house was really nice and huge. They had all modern appliances and electronics, a game room with a pool table and other games. His friends were all over the house talking and dancing having a good time. Mercedes and Sam walked around for a moment then chose a seat to sit. This was a different situation for Sam to be in because he was the only white boy there. He wasn't that uncomfortable though since he was with Mercy. An hour had passed and Terrence came over to Sam and Mercedes

"You guys enjoying the party?"

"Yeah we are" she said "thanks for inviting us."

"Sam can I borrow your girl for a dance?"

"Sure" Sam said "if she wants."

"I would love to dance T" she said getting up to dance "before this night is over I want a dance Evans" giving him a wink.

"You can count on that Jones."

He watched her as she danced. _She looks so good out there. All the other girls can't hold a candle to her. The way she moves is hypnotizing. _He was snapped out of his thoughts by a few guys close by making some comments about the girls on the dance floor.

"Damn it is some fine honeys up in here tonight" the first guy said.

"Yeah I plan on gettin up on somebody tonight" the second guy said.

"I don't know about ya'll but the honey T is dancing with right now is all I see and I am going to have to have me a taste of that honey" the third guy said.

They all looked at Mercedes and T dancing and agreed she was hot. _Sam wanted to jump up and tell them to stop looking at his girl but he decided that might not be the smartest thing to do. After all they were just looking and noticing what he already knew. It was no doubt that Mercedes was hot and he really could not blame them for looking as long as it stayed only looking._

"I don't know dude I think she came with the white boy" the first guy said.

"Please she only with him until she finds a real brother that knows how to handle all that. He don't know what to do with a sista like that" the third guy said.

Sam could not believe what he was hearing. _What do they know what I can handle? They have no idea what Mercy needs or wants. I know Mercy and she loves me and I love her and that's all that matters._ Sam decided now was the time to show the peanut gallery how he can handle his woman. He walked slowly to the dance floor with his eyes fixed on Mercedes. He cut in on their dance Mercedes smile grew when she saw him. The music changed to Mystical's Shake It Fast and Sam and Mercedes started dancing as the same guys who were talking were now watching Sam and Mercedes rip the dance floor in half.

**Shake it fast**

**But watch ya self**

**Shake it fast**

**Show me what'cha workin' wit**

**Shake it fast**

**But watch ya self**

**Shake it fast**

**Show me what'cha workin' wit**

Mercedes was grinding on Sam and they were in their own groove. People started watching them and the crowd grew and was cheering them on.

**I came here with the mic in my hand**

**Don't make me leave here with my foot in yo ass,**

**Be cool**

**And don't worry 'bout how I'm rippin' when I'm flippin' when I kick it**

**'Cuz this just what I do**

**I'm effervescent and I'm off the crescent**

**Nastier than a full-grown German shepherd**

**Brother, you better keep steppin'**

**They don't mess wit me and they won't**

**Y'all can't catch me and you won't**

Sam was moving with such confidence and drippin with SWAG! Mercedes was lovin it.

**..., and a dollar for dat booty**

**You think I'm trippin', well, I ain't trippin'**

**I'm buyin' if you got nice curves for your iceberg**

**"Drink this here" like it's gonna do somethin' to me**

**Hope this indecent proposal make you do somethin' wit me**

**Forget a dollar, girl, pick up fiddy**

**Forget that coward, girl, you need a real villain**

**Off the top, a brother 'bout hurtin' it**

**Bend over, girl; show me what you workin' wit**

Mercedes was droppin it down low and bouncing her ass up and down then bringing it up slow. The girls were eyeing Sam and the guys were drooling over Mercedes.

** Shake it fast**

**But watch ya self**

**Shake it fast**

**Show me what'cha workin' wit**

**Attention all y'all players and pimps**

**Right now in the place to be**

**I thought I told y'all dudes before**

**Y'all dudes can't mess wit me**

**Now, this ain't for no small booties**

**No sir, 'cuz that won't pass**

**But if you feel you got the biggest one**

**Then, momma, come shake it fast**

**Shake it fast**

**But watch ya self**

**Shake it fast**

**Show me what'cha workin' wit**

**Shake it fast**

**But watch ya self**

**Shake it fast**

**Show me what'cha workin' wit**

Sam and Mercedes started doing the body roll she taught him and she could have sworn she heard some swoons coming from the women behind her. After the song was over they walked in the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Babe you were amazing" he said.

"So were you" she said "and I think you got some new fans when you busted out the body roll" she laughed.

"Well you already had fans."

What are you talking about?"

"I overheard some guys talking about how sexy you were."

She noticed something in the way he said that, she knew he was holding something back.

"What did they say?"

"I just told you they said you were sexy."

"And what else?"

"Why would you think they said something else?"

"I can tell you're not telling me something."

"They said you were with me until you found a "brother" who could handle you and that I didn't know what to do with a sista like you."

"First of all I don't need anybody to handle me" she snapped. "Second of all I love you Sam no matter what people may think I know what's best for me and that is why I chose you. You are not just and mean to an end, you are my end."

"I love you so much right now" Sam said "you are my end too Mercy."

He leaned down and kissed her

Terrence came in clearing his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, MJ you remember my cousin April?"

"Yeah we used to hang together during the summer before her family moved to California."

"Well she's here and she wants to see you."

"Where is she?" Mercedes said

"She's in the game room."

"Ok, Sam I'll be right back."

"I'll be here" he said giving her a smile.

They walked out of the kitchen when a girl walked in to make her a drink. She looked at Sam and gave him a quick smile and he returned the smile.

"You looked good out there" she said

"Thanks" he replied

"You don't see too many white boys who can move like that, well except Justin Timberlake" she giggled

Sam had to laugh at her comment "well I definitely am not Justin Timberlake."

"No you are not" she said "or you wouldn't be here at this lame ass party."

"It's not that bad" he said "everyone seems to be having a good time. You're not?"

"Not really. I came here with my boyfriend and his lame friends and he spent the whole time hanging with his friends and some girl he knows."

"Well I'm sure if you just told him you wanted to hang out more he would."

"Why should I have to? I'm his girlfriend and he should want to hang out with me."

"I have to agree with you on that."

"All I want to do is dance but he won't even do that."

"That's a shame he won't dance with you but that shouldn't stop you from dancing."

"Would you dance with me uh" she laughed "I'm sorry I don't even know your name."

"I'm Sam, Sam I Am and I do not like green eggs and ham and you are?"

She laughed "I'm Miriam, nice to meet you Sam" she extended her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you too Miriam" he shook her hand.

"So would you dance with me Sam?"

He thought about it for a second _it was just a dance. No big deal. _"Sure, I would love too."

"Great thanks" she grabbed his hand and led him to the floor.

They danced and she was grinding on him. _She doesn't feel like my Mercy he thought. She is way too skinny for him and she hardly no ass. _He continued to dance with her. Mercedes walked into the room and saw Sam dancing with the girl. She noticed the difference of how he was dancing with this girl and how he dances with her she couldn't help but smile. Terrence came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Your man is doing it huh?" he said

"Yeah he got skills" she replied

"He better watch his hands on my girl though"

"Boy please my man ain't checkin for your girl."

"Oh aren't we confident?"

"Very, I know how Sam feels about me, he tells and he shows me all the time."

"So you love him huh?"

"With all my heart" she said

"I can tell" he said "you seem happy."

"I am happy T, Sam makes me more confident and I needed that."

"Well I am happy for you MJ even though you know it was supposed to be me."

Boy stop, you were all about my cousin Courtney. She had your nose wide open."

Terrence started laughing "I did have it bad for Courtney but that is after you turned me down."

"Whatever T, but your girl is cute."

"Yeah she is."

"Do you love her?"

"Maybe one day I could, but for now we're cool."

"Well I hope you find that right girl who will make you happy."

"Yeah I want to be as happy as MJ" he joked.

She hit him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Ah come here" he said and he pulled her in for a hug. Sam and Miriam saw them hugging he heard her let out a loud sigh.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Miriam said "it's just my boyfriend is yet again hanging with his friend and now he is even hugging her."

"Oh you're Terrence's girlfriend."

"Yeah"

"Well his friend just happens to be my girlfriend."

"Well I saw you two dancing but I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

"Yeah she is, my Mercy" he said smiling and looking at Mercedes.

"Wow" she said

"What?" he asked

"You are so in love with her."

"How can you tell?"

"The look that came across your face when you were talking about her totally says you're in love, and the fact that we have been dancing all this time and you have not once touched me at all let me further know you are definitely in love."

The smile that grew across his face was priceless. He could not help but laugh at the fact that his emotions were that noticeable.

"I am in love" he said "she makes me very happy."

"I can tell" she said "I guess we should go over there so I can introduce myself to the love of your life."

"Yes let's do that."

They walked over to Terrence and Mercedes. Sam went right behind Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm you smell good" he whispered in her ear.

"And you look good" she said looking up at him.

"Hi I'm Miriam" she stuck her hand out to Mercedes

"Hi I'm Mercedes" she said shaking her hand "I heard a lot about you from Terrence here"

"I have heard a lot about you from Sam as well."

"All good things I hope" Mercedes said.

"That's all I know are good things" Sam said

"So Sam I am sure you know how amazing MJ's voice is?" Terrence said

"Oh of course, we are in Glee Club together. So I get to hear her sing all the time."

"Did you know it was a time when she refused to sing because she thought she sounded like a chipmunk?"

"OH MY GOD T you would have to bring that up" she said "that was a very trying time for me. I honestly hated my voice."

"I am so glad you got over that" Sam said "how was I supposed to sleep?" he gave her a wink.

"What's that all about?" Terrence asked

"Nothing" Mercedes said nudging Sam in the stomach.

"I would love to hear you sing Mercedes" Miriam said "if Terrence is that impressed you must sound great because he is never impressed by anyone's singing."

"She's right I think you spoiled me MJ. Why don't you sing for us?"

"You want me to sing right now?"

"Yeah it could only make this party better" Terrence said

"Please Mercedes" Miriam said

"Go ahead Mercy" Sam said "your public a waits."

"Ok fine I'll do it."

"Great" Terrence said.

He ran over to the DJ booth grabbed the mic and got everyone's attention.

"Hey everybody we got a treat for you guys tonight my girl Mercedes Jones is going to sing for us. If you're smart you will remember her name because she is going to be a huge star one day and you can say you heard her here at my party. So show some love to Miss Mercedes Jones. Everybody applauded as she came to the front.

"Thank you everyone. I was so not prepared to sing tonight" she said glaring at Terrence "but I always have a song in my heart so here it go."

She went to the DJ and told him her song choice. He found it and the music started to play:

**You're my super hero ooh you rock my world**

**If you show me how I can be your super girl **

**Give you super super love cause you're super super hot **

**Give you more than a little bit give you everything I've got **

**Do you think of me like I think of you? **

**Hoping that what I feel is what you're feeling too **

**I want to go through a few ways to describe **

**Just what's in my heart **

She started walking over to where Sam was standing next to Terrence and Miriam

**There is no height that I won't climb **

**There is no light that I won't shine **

**There is no time that I won't find **

**And I'm so glad I found the time tonight **

She grabbed Sam's hands he twirled her around with her back resting against his chest and he wrapped them around her waist and they started dancing

**There is no other place that I'd rather be**

**There is no other face that I'd rather see **

**The way that you do me is somethin like a movie **

**Waking up to you is just like waking up to **

**Superman **

**It's a bird it's a plane it's **

**Superman **

**I can be your Lois Lane **

**Superman **

**There aint nothing you can't do **

**I just want to be with you **

**And I hope you feel it too **

**You're my **

**Superman **

** It's beating in my heart; it's the shaking in my soul **

**Every time I touch you baby I go **

**It's the power of your love it's the passion in your kiss **

**That I'm always lookin for **

**There aint no sea that I won't swim**

**There aint no void that I can't fill **

**And there's no time that I won't find **

**And I'm glad I found the time tonight **

_She could not take her eyes off of her man. Neither did she want too. Sam was her love and all she wanted to do was be in his arms. At that moment Mercedes Jones needed Sam Evans_

** There is no other place that I'd rather be **

**There is no other face that I'd rather see **

**The way that you do me is somethin like a movie **

**Waking up to you is just like waking up to **

**Superman **

**It's a bird it's a plane it's **

**Superman **

**I can be your Lois Lane **

**Superman **

**There aint nothing you can't do **

**I just want to be with you **

**And I hope you feel it too **

**You're my **

**Superman **

** Let me touch the sky Please don't hit the breaks **

**Fly me to the moon I want to see heavens gates **

**I want to feel what it's like to be with superman **

**I'll stay by your side an if you take my hand **

**Then there's no dreams that we can't see **

**And there's nothing that we can't be **

**And there's no time that I won't find **

**And I'm so glad that I found the time tonight **

_She wanted to make sure whoever those guys who Sam heard talking understood that she got the man of her dreams and there was no other man for her._

** There is no other place that I'd rather be **

**There is no other face that I'd rather see **

**The way that you do me is somethin like a movie **

**Waking up to you is just like waking up to **

**Superman **

**It's a bird it's a plane it's **

**Superman **

**I can be your Lois Lane **

**Superman **

**There aint nothing you can't do **

**I just want to be with you **

**And I hope you feel it too **

**You're my **

**Superman **

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause. Sam was the first one up to greet her and he forgot at that moment anybody else was in that room when he grabbed Mercedes and kissed her so deep and so passionate. He needed her touch at that moment and so did she. After they broke away from their kiss they looked each other in the eyes and knew it was time to go.

"MJ that was amazing" Terrence said

"It really was Mercedes" Miriam said

"Thank you guys" she said "I think we're going to call it a night."

"Aw you guys are leaving so soon?" Terrence asked

"Yeah" she said "we are going to go, now."

Sam smiled at the way she was getting them out of there. She was being much nicer than he would have been. If it was up to him he would have scooped her up after that song and just walked up out of there, no goodbyes or nothing.

"Ok well thanks for coming, maybe I'll stop by tomorrow and say hey before I get out of here" he said

"No I don't think that is such a good idea" Sam said "I think we're going to be busy. Let's go Mercy" he grabbed her arm and they left.

"What is wrong with you?" Miriam asked

"What?" Terrence asked

"You couldn't see that they were going to have sex."

"What? No, you think? MJ?" he said

"Did you see her sing that song? Did you hear the words? She was singing it to him and he felt every word she sang. That kiss sealed it. They couldn't get out of here fast enough."

Terrence replayed the events that just took place over again in his head and the light bulb in his head went off.

"I'm an idiot" he said "offering to come check on them in the morning" he put his head in his hands "how stupid did I sound?"

"Not stupid" Miriam said "just a bit slow" she laughed putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok I'm sure they have forgotten all about it."

Mercedes and Sam made it back to the house and did not make it in the door good before Sam had pinned Mercedes against the wall and was kissing her feverishly. Their hands were roaming up and down their bodies. Mercedes started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off him. Sam was unzipping her dress and let it fall to the floor. He stepped back to take a look at the beauty that stood before him.

"Damn Mercy you are beautiful"

He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the room. She was kissing and sucking on his neck the whole time. He laid her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her and kissed, licked, sucked, and bit on her neck and collarbone. He made quick work removing her bra and like every time before he took a second to thank God for her "heavenly mounds" as he liked to call them. He kneaded her right breast while sucking on the left one. Flicking her nipples between his fingers, Mercedes moaned. Sam made sure he gave each of her breasts the attention they deserved. He then kissed his way down her stomach and removed her panties in one quick swoop. Her body began to shiver with anticipation feeling his breath on her skin. Sam slid between her soft thighs, smelling her made him want to taste her even more. He swiped his tongue inside her warmth.

"Oh Sam" she moaned

He continued to lick her pussy flicking her clit with his tongue. He slid one finger inside her.

"Damn your so wet Mercy" he said

"Sam don't stop please" she moaned even louder.

He quickly went back and inserted two fingers inside her. He felt her tightening around his fingers which made him pump them even faster and licking even more.

"OH MY GOD SAM I'm about to come" she screamed

"Come for me Mercy, I want to taste you."

Mercedes had reached her edge and was experiencing another level of love for Sam. He drank up everything Mercedes had to offer. He came back up and kissed her deeply allowing her to taste herself on lips and tongue. Mercedes got up and laid him down started kissing him down his chest. She got down to his pants and unbuttoned his jeans. He stopped her.

"Mercy you don't have to do this."

"I know" she said "I want to Sam, I love you and I want to do this for you."

She slid his pants and boxers off and she was more than impressed by what Sam was working with. Like Sam she decided to take a second and thank God for what she would now call her "magic stick" before sliding her warm mouth on it.

"OH FUCK!" Sam moaned when he felt her mouth slide up and down his dick. Her mouth was so warm. She started sucking and taking in as much as she could. She loved feeling him get harder in her mouth. She kept sliding her mouth up and down his dick.

"SHIT MERCY I'm going to come

She stopped and he was confused why she stopped and he heard her say the words he's wanted to hear since he first touched her.

"I want to make love to you Sam I need to feel you inside of me"

"Mercy are you sure you're ready."

"Yes Sam I need you."

Sam got up got his condom out of his wallet and walked back to the bed and climbed on top of her. He slipped the condom on and rubbed his dick up and down her pussy until he reached her entrance. He slowly slid into her warmth. She moaned and felt a bit of pain. He waited until she adjusted to him. When she gave him the ok he started to thrust faster and faster.

"OH SAM"

He moved harder and harder inside Mercedes. He felt himself about go over the edge and he wanted Mercedes to go with him so he quicken the pace and felt her pussy tightening around his dick.

"Come with me Mercy"

She was making noises that were driving Sam crazy. The look on her face was so fucking sexy. He knew she was ready so he gave her one more hard thrust

"OOOHHH SAM"

"FUCK MERCY"

They hit their climax together and just held each other for a moment until they came down from their high. Sam got up and discarded the condom and slipped back in the bed and wrapped his arms around Mercedes.

"I love you so much Mercy"

"I love you too Sam"

"Thank you for choosing me" he said

"Thank you for being my Superman and saving me" she said.

"You saved me too" he said

They laid there until they drifted off to another peaceful night sleep.

** A/N: This chapter got a little long but that is because I had a lot to say. I hope you like how I handled the party. I didn't want that much angst yet because there will be some when they get back to school. I am very excited about the next few chapters to come so I am trying to get to them. I am not so good with smut writing yet so please forgive me if it wasn't as good. More lake house to come and then school starts.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. After Glow

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: I am so excited to bring you another update so quickly. I hope you like it. To all my new followers and favorites I thank you for reading and I hope to keep you interested. To all who take the time to review you don't even know how much I appreciate you. Words can't describe how thankful I am to you guys. The song in this chapter is "Thank You For Loving Me" by Bon Jovi**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_After Glow_

Waking up in each other arms was becoming very familiar for Sam and Mercedes. They would have the most peaceful sleep that way. As usual Mercedes wakes up before Sam to do her pre-morning hygiene ritual, and sneaks back in bed before Sam wakes up, but this time it took her a little more time to get herself together due to the soreness she was experiencing this morning. She laid in the bed pondering over the events of last night.

_I had sex she thought. I HAD SEX! Oh my God I can't believe I actually did it. I had sex with Sam Evans. I still can't believe it. It was AMAZING! I never thought I could be this happy. Feeling his body on my body as we connected just seems so right. I love him so much. Wait that's it we didn't have sex, we made LOVE._

Mercedes started kissing Sam to wake him up. She just couldn't help herself.

"Good morning babe" she said

Sam still half sleep could only manage to let out a groan.

"Sam wake up"

He let out another groan. So she decided she needed to take more drastic measures to wake him up. She started kissing him down his chest and got to his already hard dick and she began to stroke it and then wrapped her lips around it. Sam shot up very quickly feeling the warmness on his dick.

"SHIT MERCY what are you-" was all he could get out due to the pleasure he was feeling at that moment. She continued to suck on his dick and stroking the part that didn't fit into her mouth. She sucked the head making him moan even louder.

FUCK CEDES I'M GONNA CUM!

She did not stop this time. She wanted him to cum and she was ready to taste him. She started sucking faster and harder feeling him grow in her mouth made her moan. As he reached the edge she felt his warm juices hit the back of her throat as she took it all in and enjoyed every last drop of his love. Sam was coming down from his high when Mercedes looked him in the eye and said.

"Good morning babe" she smiled

"Good morning to you too beautiful" he said still catching his breath "what was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it"

"I just wanted you to wake up with a smile on your face."

"I was going to do that anyway, since I had a great night."

"Oh you did? What happened last night that was so great?" she smirked

"Well for starters my girlfriend, whom I love so very much wore the hottest outfit to this party last night and was the sexiest thing in the room. Then she danced with me and that was also the hottest thing in the world. Then she sang the most beautiful song to me and that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard and the fact she called me her Superman was just incredible. And after all that she gave me the honor and pleasure of making love to her which was the best gift she could have ever given me."

Mercedes felt the tears forming in her eyes. She loved the way he made her feel just with his words. She knew he meant every word he was saying just by looking into his eyes.

"Oh Sam I love you so much. I never thought I would feel this way about someone this early in my life. I always thought maybe in college or soon after I would find the love of my life, but you have come along and just flipped my world upside down and I can't see my future without you being in it."

"Neither can I Mercy"

She leaned in to kiss him when he remembered he hadn't brushed his teeth yet.

"Wait babe, I need to brush I got morning breath."

"Sam I have sat here this whole time with you breathing in my face and have not complained, so it has to be obvious that I don't care. Now get your sexy self over here and give me my kiss."

He cracked up laughing at how demanding she was about her kiss and he quickly obliged and gave her a passionate and deep kiss.

"That's better" she said smacking her lips "Now go shower and get ready for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am" he said

Sam went and showered while Mercedes went to start breakfast. She made grits, eggs, bacon, and toast. Sam came in the kitchen while she was finishing up. He walked behind her and began kissing her neck.

"Sam" she said "let me finish breakfast."

"Well I'm hungry now so I need to eat."

"I'll be done in a few minutes just let me finish the toast."

Sam began kissing her neck again. Her body was meting into his with every kiss. He slid her shorts off of her. Before she could protest he had turned her around and lifted her onto the counter.

"Sam" she moaned "people eat and cook here."

"That's what I'm doing" he said "eating."

He slid down between her thighs and began to devour her. Mercedes let out a moan that only excited Sam that he went deeper with his tongue inside her. He slid two fingers in feeling how wet she was.

"Oh Mercy you're so wet for me"

He continued thrusting his fingers in and out while sucking on her clit. She was coming close to her edge and he loved feeling her hips rocking to try to get him deeper inside her.

"OH SAM I'm about to cum."

A few more swipes of the tongue and finger thrust Sam was licking up all Mercedes love juices. Sam took his time licking it off of his fingers and arm.

"You taste so good Mercy. That was a great start to breakfast."

Mercedes sat there trying to catch her breath. _This man has got a magical tongue she thought._

"Set the table right?" he said

"That's right" she said breathless

It was crazy to them how more comfortable they had become over this weekend. They had their routine down to a science. They ate their breakfast, Sam cleaned up while Mercedes showered. Her outfit today was her blue jean shorts and her X-Men t-shirt. When she came back to the living room Sam was sitting there strumming his guitar.

"What you playing?" she asked

"A song I've been working on for you."

"A song for me. When did you start working on this song?

"I was thinking about it last night and since you sang that beautiful song to me I felt like I should return the favor."

Mercedes sat down in front of Sam waiting on her song. He started strumming on his guitar:

**It's hard for me to say the things **

**I want to say sometimes **

**There's no one here but you and me **

**And that broken old street light **

**Lock the doors **

**We'll leave the world outside **

**All I've got to give to you **

**Are these five words tonight?**

He stared intently into her eyes

**[Chorus:]**

** Thank you for loving me **

**For being my eyes **

**When I couldn't see **

**For parting my lips **

**When I couldn't breathe **

**Thank you for loving me **

**Thank you for loving me **

Mercedes felt the tears falling from her eyes

**I never knew I had a dream **

**Until that dream was you **

**When I look into your eyes **

**The sky's a different blue **

**Cross my heart **

**I wear no disguise **

**If I tried, you'd make believe **

**That you believed my lies **

_I mean every word Mercy he thought_

**[Chorus:]**

** Thank you for loving me **

**For being my eyes **

**When I couldn't see **

**For parting my lips **

**When I couldn't breathe **

**Thank you for loving me **

**You pick me up when I fall down **

**You ring the bell before they count me out **

**If I was drowning you would part the sea **

**And risk your own life to rescue me **

**[Solo]**

**Lock the doors **

**We'll leave the world outside **

**All I've got to give to you **

**Are these five words tonight?**

**[Chorus:]**

** Thank you for loving me **

**For being my eyes **

**When I couldn't see **

**You parted my lips **

**When I couldn't breathe **

**Thank you for loving me **

**When I couldn't fly **

**Oh, you gave me wings **

**You parted my lips **

**When I couldn't breathe**

** Thank you for loving me**

Sam finished the song and grabbed Mercedes hands

"Thank you Mercy for trusting and loving me." Sam said

He grabbed her and pulled her to him for a sweet and loving kiss.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Up next it Back To School Senior Year**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Back To School

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. More SamCedes love all around. To all my new followers and favorites you are incredible. To all those who review you are AMAZE BALLS! You light up my day with your kind words. I started writing this for me but I find myself more and more writing this for you guys. And your suggestions lead me into what I end up writing so keep them coming and THANK YOU. Just so you know there is no Shane in my story because he does not exist in my world.**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_Back To School_

Summer was coming to an end and as much as Sam and Mercedes enjoyed their summer they missed their friends. They pretty much stayed separated from their friends for most of the summer just wanting to have some alone time. Now it was time to get back to McKinley and glee club. Mercedes was going to meet up with Kurt and Tina to do some back to school shopping and swap what we did over the summer stories. She was about to head out when she got a text from Sam

**Hey babe what are you doing? ~Sam I Am**

**About to head out to do some back to school shopping ~M**

**Ok well I need to do some back to school shopping myself, would you mind if I tag along? ~Sam I Am**

**Of course I wouldn't mind especially since I have not seen my boo in a couple days. I miss you ~M**

**I miss you too Mercy and I hated having to work those late nights especially when your parents went out of town to see your brother off to school ~Sam I Am**

**Yeah I was so lonely ~M**

**Well last night was my last night at the pizza parlor so we will have plenty of time to spend together ~Sam I Am**

**I am so happy for you boo. So you want me to come pick you up? ~M**

**Yeah that's cool I'm ready whenever you get here ~Sam I Am**

**Ok BTW we are meeting up with Kurt and Tina you know ~M**

**No, I didn't know, but I guess that's cool even though Kurt won't let us have anytime alone ~Sam I Am**

**Probably not but you can help me pick out some cute outfits for school ~M**

**You know I like you best when your naked ~Sam I Am**

**Sam! You are so nasty ~M**

**Yeah but you love it ~Sam I Am**

**Yeah I do love it and I love you ~M**

**Yeah I love you too ~Sam I Am**

**I should be there in 10 min ~M**

**I'll be waiting ~Sam I Am**

After finishing his conversation with Mercedes Sam shot Blaine and Mike a text

**Hey meet me at the mall in 30 min ~Sam I Am**

**Why? ~B.A**

**What's up? ~Ninja**

**I want to hang with Mercy and your boyfriend/girlfriend will be there blocking so I need you two to come so they won't feel like they need to block ~Sam I Am**

**So you want me to be a distraction? ~B.A**

**So you want me to take Tina off your hands? ~Ninja**

**Exactly ~Sam I Am**

**Ok I'll be there I got some shopping to do anyway ~B.A**

**Ok ~Ninja**

Sam did a fist pump in the air. _Now I can have my Mercy all to myself._

Mercedes came to pick Sam up and they were off to the mall. They met up with Tina and Kurt.

"I didn't know you were coming Sam" Kurt said giving Mercedes a death glare

"Yeah I needed to pick up a few things myself so I decided to tag along" Sam said "I hope it's not a problem."

"No it's not" Kurt replied "I just wish Diva would have given us a heads up so we won't feel like the third and fourth wheel."

Just then Sam's phone buzzed

**Where are you guys I'm here ~B.A**

**At the food court ~Sam I Am**

**Ok on my way ~B.A**

Sam smiled because he knew Kurt was upset with him being there but he knew he would calm down when he see Blaine.

"You guys are not third or fourth wheels" Mercedes said "and we will do everything we planned to do even if Sam is here."

"Hey guys" Blaine said

"Blaine" Kurt squealed "what are you doing here?"

"I had some shopping to do and since you guys are here you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" Kurt said

"Oh great now I'm the third wheel" Tina said

"You're not a third wheel Tina" Mike said

Mike came up behind them.

"Mike you're here" Tina said

"Yeah I just missed you" he said

"So are we going to just stand here and gush over each or are we going to get our shop on?" Mercedes asked

"Yes let's shop" Kurt said

Mercedes pulled Sam to the side

"You set this up didn't you?"

"Why would you think that?" Sam said trying to look innocent

"I know you Evans and them showing up here is not a coincidence. It has Sam Evans written all over it."

"Well maybe I might have asked them to come so I could maybe have some alone time with my girlfriend."

"Well I think its sweet" she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Everybody went from store to store and bought several outfits. Sam helped Mercedes pick out some outfits and she in return helped him pick out some outfits. He especially enjoyed the fashion show she would put on for him in the dressing rooms. After a few hours of shopping everybody met at the food court for lunch.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Blaine asked

"It was good" Tina said "especially since we didn't have to go to Asian camp this year."

"I know right" Mike said "don't get me wrong I like being with the kids but I would much rather spend the summer with my girl."

"Aw Mike you're so sweet" Tina said

"I know what you mean" Sam replied squeezing Mercedes hand.

"I don't know about anybody else but I really want to know how you two's summer went" Kurt said pointing at Sam and Mercedes "because we haven't seen or heard much from either of you since school let out."

"Yeah you guys went MIA" Tina said.

"Summer was good" Mercedes said.

Bitch, if you don't give me more than that I'm go jump across this table on you" Kurt said

Mercedes cracked up laughing she knew how to make Kurt crazy.

"Ok Kurt damn, calm the hell down Sam and I spent a lot of time together this summer. We even took a little road trip."

"Ooh where did you go?" Tina asked

"We went to the lake" Sam said

"Sounds romantic" Kurt said

"It was we had a good time" Mercedes said _we had a REALLY good time she thought _"so what about you two?" pointing at Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine was working at King's Island so I was spending a lot of time alone writing my Broadway show Pip Pip Hoorray: The Pippa Middleton Story."

Everyone laughed continued to eat lunch. After they finished they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Mercedes drove Sam home and they sat outside his house gettin their make out on.

"I missed kissing you" she said

"I missed touching you" he said

"I missed being in your arms"

"I missed seeing that smile"

"I missed those eyes"

"I missed dat ass"

"Sam!"

"What? It's the truth"

She laughed "I missed waking up in your arms I have not slept as good since the lake."

"I was about to say the same thing to you."

They both laughed

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah I am, I miss playing football and baseball and I miss glee."

"Yeah I miss glee too. I'm excited about the possibilities of Senior Year. I want to be able to shine more this year, maybe even get a solo at a competition."

"If anybody deserves it it's you Mercy" he said

"Yeah I'm glad someone besides me thinks so."

"A lot of people in glee think so. It's just Schue can't get out of Rachel's ass to let anybody else do anything."

"Well he did that one time he let you, Quinn, and Santana take lead at Sectionals. How was it?" she asked

"It was nice" he said "I was nervous having all eyes on me like that but I liked it."

"You and Quinn were awesome."

"You and I would have been AMAZING."

Mercedes smiled at the thought of singing a duet with Sam at a competition.

"Well hopefully we will get the chance this year" he said

"Yeah well I have to go" she said "do you want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"Yeah" he said

"Ok call me later."

"Sure will" he said

One last kiss and she was off. The next day Mercedes was very excited to get back to school. She got up early so she could make sure she looked perfect for the first day. This was her year to show off the new more confident Mercedes Jones. No more shy, quiet, take whatever she can get Mercedes, this year was going to be her year. She had the confidence, her new slimmer yet curvaceous body and she had the hot boyfriend who loved her, she was ready to show McKinley what she was all about. Her outfit of choice was a red off the shoulder shirt that showed off her ample cleavage and black skinny jeans that hugged her ass perfectly. A pair of red peep toe wedge sandals that looked like converse tennis shoes. (A/N: I have a pair of those, so cute) She made sure her hair and makeup were perfect. She grabbed her breakfast and headed out the door to get Sam. She shot him a text in the car

**On my way ~M**

**Ok I'll be ready ~Sam I Am**

She got to Sam's house and he came out the house wearing his black jeans and red smedium t-shirt, black converse and his letterman jacket. _Must he always look so damn good? She thought. Is it just me or does his arms look bigger?_

"Hey babe" Sam said getting in the car "you look amazing."

"Thanks boo"

"I guess great minds think alike" Sam said pointing at their outfit.

"I guess so" she said laughing "you know people are going to think we planned this."

"Yeah but we can't help it that we are on the same wave length."

"I guess you're right."

The drive to school was a comfortable silence between the two. They held hands the whole way. As they pulled into the parking lot Mercedes felt a knot build in her stomach. As ready as she was to show everyone at the school the new her, she was still a bit nervous.

"Mercy you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she said

"Because you are squeezing the hell out of my hand" he exclaimed.

Mercedes didn't even notice she was squeezing his hand

"I'm sorry Sam I guess I'm a bit nervous about today."

"Why are you nervous?"

"As excited as I am about this year I am still concerned about how people will treat us. You know how the food chain at this school is and I am at the bottom. You on the other hand are closer to the top and have the potential to be at the very top."

"Mercy I don't care about what those people say or think about you and me. I love you and if people don't like you with me then they can go fuck themselves for all I care. Because while they hatin on us I'll be sexin my hot ass girlfriend."

"Mmm I love it when you get all gangsta on me" she said laughing "thank you for making me feel better."

"I got you boo" he said "we are going to walk in there hand and hand and let everybody know who the hottest couple in McKinley is."

"Yes we are" she said "look out McKinley here come SamCedes,"

"SamCedes?" he asked

"That's what Tina calls us."

"I like it" he said "let's go we don't want to be late on the first day."

"You're right."

They got out the car and they were walking in the school when Sam stopped.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I am just lookin at how hot you look today. Come on do a spin for me."

Mercedes laughed but did a spin for him.

"Damn! I got the hottest, sexiest girlfriend at McKinley High" he yelled

"You are insane Sam Evans."

"And you are so beautiful" he said "I love you."

"I love you too."

So they walked in school hand and hand and of course they got some looks from some of the students, mostly the girls. Sam walked Mercedes to her homeroom and then ran to his. After first period was over Mercedes was ambushed by Jacob Ben Israel

"Mercedes Jones the glee clubs Diva. My sources tell me that you are dating hottie football player Sam Evans. Can you confirm the rumors?"

"As much as I like to keep my private life private I will say I am very happy."

"So is Sam Evans making you happy?"

"Yes I am dating Sam and yes he makes me happy."

Just then Sam walks over and wraps his arms around Mercedes waist

"Mercedes makes me very happy as well" Sam said "and you can quote me on that."

They sealed it with a nice long, lingering kiss.

"Well you heard it here folks. This is Jacob Ben Israel signing off."

"Who knew we were news" Sam said

Mercedes laughed "I sure didn't."

"What class are you heading to now?" Sam asked

"English with Mrs. Foster" she said

"Me too" he said

"We have a class together" she said smiling

"Good that way I can cheat off you" he said smirked

"I don't think so Evans, but we can do homework together."

"I can deal with that" he said "but we better get to class I hear Mrs. Foster is tough."

The rest of the day was pretty non-eventful. Sam and Mercedes didn't have any more classes together but they did have lunch together which was great for them. Sam met Mercedes at her locker after school so they could walk to glee together. They were the last two to arrive.

"SamCedes is here" Tina said

Mercedes started to blush

"Really Tina" Sam said

"What I think it's cute" she said "and look they even dressed alike how cute."

"We did not plan this" Mercedes said

They took the remaining seats in the back row. Mr. Schuester came in welcoming everyone back to glee.

"First we want to welcome the newest members of the New Directions Blaine Anderson and Rory Flanagan. I hope everyone had a great summer and that is also your assignment for the week is to pick a song that best described your summer" he said "I want solo's people no duets this time. This is also to see how much you have grown vocally."

"Mr. Schue as co-captain of this group I have to applaud your assignment and that you have made it strictly solo's is outstanding. It gives me another opportunity to show everyone how practice pays off" Rachel stated.

"We have not been here five minutes and I already want to punch her" Santana said

"Pay up suckas" Artie said "I told ya'll she would get on everyone's nerves in less than ten minutes."

"Damn" Puck said giving Artie a twenty.

"You couldn't last ten minutes Berry" Mike said sliding Artie his twenty.

To Rachel surprised Finn got up and gave Artie his money.

"Finn, you were in on this?" she whined

"Sorry babe, I at least gave you fifteen minutes" he said.

Everybody in the room was cracking up laughing.

"Oh sit down Hobbit you know you're annoying" Santana said.

"Ok that's enough" Mr. Schue stepped in "you have your assignments and so for now I will let you go early today so you can get to work."

Everybody got up to leave.

"Mercedes are you going straight home?" Sam asked

"That was my plan" she said "what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could stay around and wait for me after football try-outs so I could catch a ride because I know I would be too tired to walk home after that."

"Sure babe I can do that."

Mercedes watched Sam from the bleachers. She tried to do homework but she was too distracted watching her man run up and down the field. She smiled so bright. _When did I become this girl? The girl with the jock boyfriend, who sits at his practices, when did this become my life? It's just so surreal. _She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard some commotion down on the field. She looked to see Sam fighting with some guy. She watched the guys pull Sam off the guy and he stormed off to the locker room. Mercedes tried to catch up to him but he didn't stop, after practice was over Mercedes waited for Sam to come out of the locker room. Puck came out first

"Puck" she said

"Hey Sexy Mama" he said "what's up?"

"Where's Sam?"

"He's still in the locker talking to Coach Beiste."

"Puck what happened out there? Why was Sam fighting that guy?"

"I think you should talk to Sam about that."

"Puck I'm talking to you and I need to know what's going on so I know how to talk to him. Sam likes to close himself off from me sometimes and I need to come at him the right way and you know sometimes my attitude gets me in trouble. I need to know what happened."

"I'll just say that the guy said some disrespectful things about you."

"What did he say?''

"I have to let Sam tell you that Hot Mama."

"Ok Puck thanks."

Sam finally came out of the locker room and Mercedes was right there waiting for him.

"Sam you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's get out of here."

Mercedes didn't press the issue. They got in the car and drove off. They rode in silence for about ten minutes. Mercedes could see Sam clinching his jaw. They pulled up to his house and she turned the car off.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Don't really want to talk about it."

"I know you don't but I also know it had something to do with me."

"How did you know that?"

"Puck told me."

"Dammit Puck I didn't want you to know that."

"Don't be mad at Puck I kind of made him tell me what happened. You know how bossy I am."

Sam laughed slightly

"Was that a smile?"

"Don't make me laugh I want to be mad right now."

"You can't be mad around me."

"You're right because you always make me smile. I am so glad you were here today."

"I'm here whenever you need me. Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

"He was just saying some rude things about you."

"What did he say Sam? It's ok you can tell me I can handle it."

"He asked me if I was doing charity work since me and my family finally got out the motel. At first I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he said it again so I asked him what he was talking about. He said I was doing charity work dating you, then he said I downgraded from Quinn and Santana to you. And that's when I jumped on him."

Mercedes sat there in silence. She was a little hurt by what was said but Sam's reaction made her feel a little better.

"Mercy he was an asshole. Please don't be sad.'

"I'm not Sam. Look I knew people would see us together and wonder why you were with me, but it's like you said this morning it doesn't matter what people think as long as we love each other they can go fuck themselves."

"You're right I did say that I guess I'm pretty smart."

"Yeah I guess you are" she laughed "now if you would get your temper under control you would be even smarter. You don't have to fight everyone who says mean things about me."

"It just pisses me off Mercy to hear people say those things about you. They don't even know you."

"That's why you don't need to get so upset" she said "they don't know me. The only person I care about how they feel about me is you. As long as you love me Sam who cares what they think."

"I love you so much Jones."

"And I love you Evans."

He leaned in and kissed her. The make out session lasted for about ten minutes when Sam saw his mom in the window of the house.

"I better get in there my mom has peaked out the window three times now."

"Yeah I have been ignoring my phone for five minutes now I know it's her calling me."

She pulled out her phone to confirm three missed calls from her mom.

"Call me later" he said

"You can count on it" she said.

One last kiss and Sam jumped out the car and Mercedes drove off.

**A/N: I hope you like all the SamCedes love not being afraid to show the world how they feel about each other, up next more love and summer songs. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Getting Real

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: Hey I'm back again. Thank you to all my new followers you are awesome and to my motivators who review I BOW DOWN TO YOU! Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. I hope you enjoy this chapter some more SamCedes love and some more haters. The songs are Long Hot Summer by Keith Urban and You Make It Real by James Morrison **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_Getting Real_

The week went pretty smoothly for Sam and Mercedes after the incident. They had their routine down. Mercedes would pick Sam up for school in the mornings and study in the library after school until Sam was done with football practice, then take him home. Sometimes they would study and have dinner at one anothers house. It was going pretty well for them. They were in Sam's room doing homework

"So have you finally picked your song for glee yet?" Sam asked

"I am having a hard time with this assignment for some reason" she said "I mean I had a great summer and all you know that but I can't find the song that embodies the whole summer since so much happened."

"Well maybe you just need to pick one significant part of the summer and sing about that. Tomorrow is the last day to sing it you know" he said

"Yeah I know but what part?" she said "I had a lot of significant moments happen."

"Well Mercy I can't pick it for you. You just have to think about what was most important to you and find a song."

"Yeah I guess your right I got some thinking to do when I get home. Have you picked your song yet?"

"Yup I picked mine a few days ago."

"What are you singing?"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine I will wait but I am going to go home early tonight I got some work to do."

"Well if you must go I'll just take my kisses now."

"Who said I'm going to kiss you?"

"Oh you are going to kiss me and that is a promise."

"Whatever Evans I kiss when I'm ready to kiss and right now I don't feel like kissing you"

Sam knew this was a challenge he was not about to let her win. He also knew that the best way to win a challenge with her was to take her by surprise.

"Fine" he said "I don't want to kiss you anymore" and he grabbed his notebook and started drawing.

"Sure you don't" she rolled her eyes at him

"I don't so since you need to go home I guess you should go." he continued to draw in his notebook looking as serious as he could.

Mercedes looked at him for a while to see if he was joking around or not but his expression was unreadable. She started gathering her things and was getting ready to leave. She turned to Sam who was still drawing.

"Sam"

"Yes"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm great are you?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Good, call or text me later ok."

"Ok I'll do that."

"See ya later."

"Ok bye."

She grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She was confused by what just happened. _Did he just ice me? He didn't even want to kiss me. Wait why didn't he want to kiss me? One thing Sam Evans always wants is some Mercedes Jones kisses. He knew I was just joking about not wanting to kiss him. Or did he? Oh my God what if he didn't? I could have just hurt his feelings. Wait he had to know right? I'm just going to go back and tell him I was kidding. _She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his voice through the door.

"Mercedes"

"Yes Sam"

"How long are you going to stand outside my door wondering if you should come back and kiss me?"

"I don't know"

Sam opened the door to see Mercedes standing there with the cutest shy look on her face._ She is so cute. God I love her so much._ She looked up at him to see that smug look on his face._ I hate when he gives me that look because he know it makes me crazy. He is so cute. I am so in love with him._

"So are you going to kiss me now?"

"Yes, only because I love feeling your lips on mine Trouty."

"Oh we got jokes, come here." He said pulling her to him kissing her and kicking the door closed behind them. He pinned her to the wall and kissed her neck and collarbone. Mercedes moaned and tilted her head to give him better access. He came back up to her lips and began sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned even more. Swiping her tongue across his bottom lip he quickly granted her entry. Their tongues danced for domination in their mouths. Their hands were roaming each of their bodies like they were on a mission. Mercedes quickly removed Sam's shirt so she could get a better feel of the chest that made her knees get weak.

"Have I told you how sexy you are?" she said

"No but I hope you will show me" he said

"Oh I'll show you but I'm also going to tell you. Sam Evans you are one sexy man."

She kissed him again before he could even respond. He removed her shirt as well kissing the top of her breast. He removed her bra in one swoop. Stepping back taking a look at the beauty standing before him

"Thank you father for those heavenly mounds"

Mercedes laughed "Sam you are crazy."

"Yes I am" he said "crazy about you."

He started kissing her again and thing were getting really heated when his mother called from the top of the stairs

"Sam and Mercedes when you two stop mauling each other come up for dinner."

"Mom we're not mauling each other we're studying"

"Sure Sam just be up here in five minutes."

"Ok mom, well I guess you're staying for dinner."

"I guess I am" she couldn't help herself from laughing.

"What's so funny?'

"I am laughing at how we could have gotten caught by your mom while we're standing here half naked."

"Yeah that would have been pretty embarrassing" he said "I guess we need to be a bit more careful."

"Yes definitely" she said "we only need to get this caught up when we're alone because if we get too far neither one of us will be able to stop."

"You are so right" he said still staring at her half naked body. His little head started to take control "um Mercy could you put your shirt on please."

Not even realizing she was still standing there topless "OH my bad" _Oh My Goodness look at me being all comfortable around him naked even. _"Well it's only fair if you do the same please."

"Yeah I'll do that" _I can't believe how comfortable she is around me. That means so much to me. _"Well I guess we better get up stairs." He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

Dinner was lovely as usual. Mercedes always loved dinner with the Evans family because they always laughing and goofing around. She liked seeing how Sam was around them. He was relaxed and loving with his siblings, helpful with his mother, and fun loving with his dad. _Is this what our family's going to be like? I hope so she thought. _

"Penny for your thoughts" Sam whispered in her ear.

"I was thinking about you and me" she said smiling.

"Good things I hope" he said

"All good" she said winking at him.

Mercedes headed home after dinner. She did her nightly routine of showering, getting her clothes out for the next day and sending her goodnight text to Sam. She began searching for her song to do in glee again when she had an epiphany.

"I got it" she said "I know exactly what song I am going to sing."

She made a quick call to Puck and Finn about help with her song. They agreed they could help and then it was off to bed. The next morning was like all mornings her and Sam strolled the hallways of McKinley hand and hand still getting crazy looks but not caring. He walked her to class and kissed her as he left. They met for English class at his locker and went together. Ate lunch together with Tina and Mike, and they met up later for glee. Mr. Schue came in class settling everyone down.

"Ok we had some really good songs this week and we got the last few numbers to get through today."

Artie went first explaining that his summer was chill just the way he liked it and he sang _The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. _Then it was Sam's turn.

"So as everybody knows I have been going through some issues with my family but everything is turning around for us."

Everybody started clapping and cheering.

"So much so that I was actually allowed to have a great summer, and not have to work all the time. I spent most of my summer with my girl Mercy and this song reminds me of how awesome this summer was with her. He grabs his guitar and gives her a quick wink. He starts to play:

**I can't sleep**

** Ain't no sleep a'coming**

** I'm just lying here thinking 'bout you**

** I'm in deep**

** Falling deep into the picture in my mind of everything we're gonna do**

He made his way right over to Mercedes so he could look in her eyes when he sang this next part.

**Over at the lake and down by the river**

** You can feel it start to rise**

** Wanna jump in my car, go wherever you are **

**'Cause I need you by my side**

**It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together**

** With your feet up on the dashboard now**

** Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound**

** And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out**

** When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down**

Puck took over playing the guitar. Sam grabbed Mercedes hand pulling her to him and they danced as he sang to her

**I wanna see your brown skin shimmer in the sun for the first time**

** I try to be the one who knows just what to do to you to get me that smile**

** One chance of meeting, you were walking by me on the street and I said hi**

** And that was the beginning of my heart spinnin' like these wheels in my head tonight**

He gave her a spin back to her seat

**It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together**

** With your feet up on the dashboard now**

** Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound**

** And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out**

Sam busted out his body roll that Mercedes taught him. Mercedes cracked up laughing. The rest of girls whooped and cheered.

**When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down**

**The only place that I wanna be is where you are**

** 'Cause any more than a heartbeat away is just too far**

**It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together**

** All I really want is more than this moment right now**

** And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out**

** And when you hold my hand and I look into your eyes**

** I swear it looks like you're waiting for the sun to go down, the sun to go down**

**I swear it's like you're waiting for the sun to go down**

** Waiting on the sun to go down**

**Hey, yeah**

** Oh, I'm loving thinking 'bout you**

Sam walked over sat next to Mercedes and sang the last part to Mercedes laying his head on her shoulder.

**I can't sleep, I'm just lying here thinkin' 'bout you **

Everybody clapped Mercedes leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was great Sam it was right on the money with this assignment." Mr. Schue chimed in

"Very typical if must say." Rachel said

Everybody turned to look at Rachel and gave her the 'shut the hell up look'.

"I'm just saying that we knew Sam was going to sing a country song to Mercedes. Since he sings all his songs to his girlfriend whomever she is this week."

"Oh HELL TO THE NO" Mercedes snapped "Rachel what the hell is your problem? You are not going to sit there and insult me or my man like that."

"I don't have a problem Mercedes I'm just pointing out that some of these performances are getting typical" she said "just like I know you're going to grace with another R&B ballad with huge notes. And I'm not insulting you or your _man_ I'm simply stating facts."

"Just like we know you Hobbit will sing something from Broadway or Barbra" Santana said "so shut the hell up."

Mercedes was fuming

"Mr. Schue is it my turn?" Mercedes asked without taking her eyes off Rachel.

"Yes it is Mercedes"

Mercedes, Puck, and Finn took their positions and started to play:

**(Ooh) There's so much craziness surrounding me,**

** There's so much going on it gets hard to breathe**

** When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me,**

** You make it real for me**

Mercedes was looking Sam right in the eye

**When I'm not sure of my priorities,**

** When I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be**

** And like holy water washing over me,**

** You make it real for me**

She grabbed his hand so he knew just how much he meant to her

**And I am running to you baby,**

** You are the only one who saves me**

** That's why I've been missing you lately,**

** 'Cause you make it real for me**

**When my head is strong, but my heart is weak,**

** I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty**

** When I can't find the words, you teach my heart to speak,**

** You make it real for me**

Sam could feel the emotion she gave with each note and a tear rolled down his cheek

**And I am running to you baby,**

** You are the only one who saves me**

** That's why I've been missing you lately,**

** 'Cause you make it real for me**

** Everybody's talking in words I don't understand,**

** You've got to be the only one who knows just who I am**

** And you're shining in the distance,**

** I hope I can make it through**

** 'Cause the only place that I want to be is right back home with you**

** I guess there's so much more I have to learn,**

** But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn**

** You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can run,**

** You make it real for me**

** And I am running to you baby,**

** 'Cause you are the only one who saves me**

** That's why I've been missing you lately,**

** 'Cause you make it real for me**

** You make it real for me**

Everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering after she finished singing. Well everyone except Rachel.

"Well Berry not so typical huh?" Mercedes said.

"Well you didn't sing an R&B song but it had nothing to do with the assignment."

Moans and groans rang out throughout the choir room.

"I have to agree with Rachel" Mr. Schue said "what does song have to do with summer Mercedes?"

"Well Mr. Schue as you heard from Sam we spent a lot of time together this summer. By the way that was a great performance babe."

"Thanks baby" Sam said

"Anyway I have not had any summers like this where I was excited to wake up in the mornings and go out and do stuff. That idea of summer was never real to me but this summer was different and Sam made it real for me. So that's why I chose that song."

Kurt and all the girls, except Rachel, let out aww's and gasps at the sweet words that Mercedes said. Tina even started crying.

"Well Mercedes when you put it like that" Mr. Schue said "it was the perfect song for this assignment."

"Thank you Mr. Schue" she said taking her seat next to Sam. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Hey I don't have practice today and my house is empty" he whispered in her ear and smiled.

All she could do was smile and give him a wink.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Rachel looks like she is going to be a problem. See what happens in the next chapter. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. No Directions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: Hey all I would have had this up sooner but I was watching the Super Bowl GO RAVENS! LOL to all my new followers I thank you for reading and to all who review your words are my MOTIVATORS! Anyway I hope you enjoy the SamCedes love in this chapter. The song in this chapter is Invisible by Jennifer Hudson**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_No Directions_

The school play was coming up. Everybody in glee was excited about actually performing a show since they couldn't perform Rocky Horror for anybody last year. Mr. Schue announced they were going to do West Side Story.

"Well of course I'll be playing Maria and you guys can fight over all the less important roles" Rachel said

"There will be auditions right Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked glaring at Rachel

"Yes there will Mercedes" he said

"Good because I think it's time Miss Mercedes Jones gets what she always deserves."

"And what's that DIVA" Kurt asked

"The spotlight" Mercedes said and she and Kurt did their secret handshake.

"You don't mean you're going to try out for Maria are you?" Rachel asked

"Yes I am, do you have a problem with that?"

"No I just don't want you to get embarrassed that's all."

"And how would I get embarrassed?"

"When you don't get the part because you don't well how can I say this nicely, you don't look the part Mercedes."

"Wow Rachel I knew you were a lot of things but I didn't think you we're heartless. Usually comments like that would break me but I'm much stronger now and not you or anybody else is going to break me with words."

"Ladies let's save it for the stage" Mr. Schue said as he went on discussing the play. How Artie was going to direct so he can put all his focus on Sectionals. He also told everyone he was going to bring back Booty Camp for the ones he felt needed help with their dancing and it was mandatory. Rachel and Mercedes glared at each other all through the rest of glee club. After glee was over Mercedes went to the library to do homework but she could not focus because she was so mad at what Rachel said. _How dare she say that I don't look the part. Who says a curvy girl can't play Maria? _She was so into her thought she almost missed her phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Mercy where are you?" Sam asked

"In the library what's up?"

"Practice is over and I was looking for you."

She looked at the clock on the wall "crap" she whispered "I am so sorry Sam I totally lost track of time. Stay put I'm on my way."

"Ok"

She quickly grabbed her things and headed to her car. She drove around the school to see Sam standing there waiting for her. She smiled when she saw him because he was looking really good. His hair was still damp from his shower. He got in and leaned over and kissed her.

"You smell good" she said smiling

"Well my girlfriend bought me this shower gel and shampoo/conditioner set that makes me smell like this. "

"Well you must have a real smart girlfriend."

"The smartest, I mean so smart she left me standing out here because she was studying in the library."

"Sam I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"Its ok babe it happens."

"To be honest I couldn't really concentrate on studying because I was so angry."

"Why were you angry?"

"Just can't get what Rachel said out of my head."

"Mercy now don't you pay Rachel no mind. You know why she said that right?"

Mercedes smiled at how his southern drawl slips out from time to time. "Why did she say that?"

"It's obvious that she is jealous of you and your talent."

"Yeah right Sam, why would she be jealous of me. She has a great voice and she gets all the solos."

"Do you see how she has to fight to get respect from people, respect that people naturally gives to you. She can sing yes but she has to practice so hard to sound the way you sound just waking up in the morning. Mercy you scare her."

"How do I do that?"

"Because she knows that you are the one person that can take everything that she has worked so hard for away. If you audition for Maria she knows you can take it from her. So are you going to audition?"

"Yes I'm going to audition."

"For what part?"

"Maria."

Sam fist pumped in the air "Yes, that's my girl you are going to kill that audition and get the spotlight because you deserve it baby."

"Sam you are the best boyfriend a girl can ask for."

"Only because I have such a talented, sexy, and beautiful girlfriend, she makes it easy for me to be a good boyfriend."

"Thank you for supporting me you will never know how much that means to me." She leaned in and gave him such a passionate kiss. She had an idea so she pulled away started the car and sped off.

"Mercy why are you driving so fast?" he asked with a slight look of panic in his eyes.

"We have three hours until my parents get home and I want to show my man how much supporting me really means to me" she said with a smirk.

"Oh well I never say no to alone time with you but we need to make a stop at the store because I'm all out of condoms" he said laughing.

"No need" she said "I have plenty at my house" giving him a wink.

The look that came on Sam's face was priceless "you have plenty? That's it you have to marry me woman. We can just go do it right now."

"Sam you are insane, we're not getting married right now."

"I just love you so much. You don't even know how sexy you are right now."

Mercedes laughed at how Sam was acting "do you think you are the only one to think about protection. I don't want to end up pregnant but I know I love being with you so I do what I got to do."

"Man you are the best girlfriend in the world."

They pulled up to Mercedes house and literally ran to her room. The make out session was cut short when they heard the door close and her mother calling out to her.

"Mercedes you home."

"Yes mom I'm upstairs"

"Can you come down please I got some news to tell you."

"Ok be down in a sec"

Both of them looked so distraught about not being able to finish what they started.

"Don't worry babe we'll have plenty of time to get our loving on" she assured him "now come on before she gets suspicious."

They went downstairs to see her mother at the dining room table looking through the mail. She looked up and saw Mercedes and Sam walk in.

"Oh hi Sam I didn't know you were here" Mrs. Jones said.

"Yeah mama we were studying and he was helping me pick out a song for my audition for the school play. We're doing West Side Story this year." Mercedes said

"Oh that's sounds good baby. What part are you auditioning for?"

"Maria."

The lead, well I say you go baby. I know you will do great and your father and I will be right there cheering you on."

"Thanks mommy. So what is your news?"

"I should go and let you guys talk" Sam said

"You're not staying for dinner?" Mercedes asked with a small pout forming on her face.

"Well we were actually going out for dinner to celebrate but you are more than welcome to join us Sam."

"I don't want to intrude on family celebrations" he said.

"Boy stop you are family" Mrs. Jones said

"Thank you Mrs. Jones" Sam said smiling _he liked the sound of that._

"You can call me Mama J, Kurt and Quinn do."

"Ok Mama J" he said.

"So mom what are we celebrating?"

I have been selected to go do Doctors without Borders. And I go to Peru in two weeks."

"Wow mom that is amazing" Mercedes said getting up to hug her mom "you are going to be able to help so many people."

"Yeah that is why I wanted to do this. I love the fact that I'll be able to go to an area where they can't afford proper health care and give it to them. The best part is that your dad is going with me for a week and doing some dental work as well."

"Oh my goodness mom you and dad, that is amazing. I am very proud of the both of you."

"Thank you baby we are excited about this."

"That's awesome Mama J" Sam interjected.

"So were going to meet your dad at Breadstix so we better get going."

"Let me go freshen up" Mercedes said "Sam can you help me."

Her mother gave her a knowing look "let's not take all day you two."

"Yes mom."

They ran upstairs to freshen up and Sam called his parents to let them know he was eating dinner with Mercedes.

"Sam did you just hear what my mom just said?"

"Yeah I heard her Mercy I think it's great that she's going to do that in Peru."

"I'm not talking about that I'm talking about the fact that she and my dad are going to be gone a whole week" she said.

"Oh yeah I heard that too" he said "and I was thinking about how we could recreate our time at the lake" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" she said wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

"Well I guess we have some planning to do" he said against her lips.

"Yes we do. Now come on before my mom thinks were up to no good."

"I wish."

"Come on crazy man" she led him downstairs and she drove to the restaurant.

Dinner was a good and they talked about the Doctors without Borders program and about the school play.

"Do you plan on auditioning Sam?" Mr. Jones asked.

"I'm thinking about it I just don't know yet. I'm still trying to fight for that quarterback spot, and with school work and glee I am not sure if I want to add something else to my plate."

"I think you can handle it Sam" Mercedes assured him "you're smart."

"Thanks Mercy" he said grabbing her hands into his.

After dinner Mercedes drove Sam home and they talked and made out for a while before heading home. Before she fell asleep her phone buzzed it was a text from Sam:

**Hey I got an idea ~Sam I Am**

**What's that? ~M**

**I was thinking about how we go recreate the time at the lake ~Sam I am**

**So what's your plan? ~M**

**I think I am going to have a very important project with Mike that week and we might have to work on it late ~Sam I Am**

**That could work ~M**

**And then on another night I might have a bro's night at Puck's ~Sam I Am**

**I have the smartest boyfriend in the world ~M **

**Well you have to do me favor though ~Sam I Am**

**What is that? ~M**

**Wear those Captain America pajamas ~Sam I Am**

**LOL Ok I'll wear mine if you wear yours ~M**

**LOL Deal ~Sam I Am**

**Love you goodnight ~M**

**Love you too goodnight ~Sam I Am**

The next week was crazy at school with Booty Camp. Mercedes hated it. She knows that Mr. Schue does it to help the group dance better and all but she just don't like the way he runs it. He likes to single her out for some reason and it pisses her off. Last year she took it because she wanted to be a team player but this year she refused to be his whipping girl.

"Come on Mercedes you're not trying." Mr. Schue barked

"I am trying, I just can't get it" she snapped

"You can get it if you practice" Mr. Schue said.

"I have been practicing."

"Well I can't tell" he said "you don't look any better from the first day."

"She has been practicing Mr. Schue" Sam jumped in

"Look Sam I know you are trying to defend your girlfriend but this is none of your business" Mr. Schue said

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Look Mercedes you have got to try harder" Mr. Schue said turning his attentions away from Sam back to Mercedes.

"Why are you picking on me?"

"I'm not picking on you I'm trying to help you get better."

"No you are singling me out trying to embarrass me and I thought this was mandatory?"

"It is"

"So where's Rachel huh?"

"Rachel practices" Finn said

"So does Mercedes" Sam said clinching his fist.

"Look I just want to know why she's not here if we all have to be here?" Mercedes said.

Mr. Schue just stood there with his arms folded.

"So you have nothing to say? Ok fine then if you can't tell me why she doesn't have to be here then I don't have to be here. I'll see you in class" she turned around and walked out. Sam was going after her when Finn grabbed his arm.

"Hey man can you try to calm her down please."

Sam gave him a 'get the hell out of my face look' and snatched his arm away and walked away. He caught up with Mercedes at her car. He could see she was crying.

"Babe don't cry, he was wrong."

"I have been trying so hard Sam and he acts like I'm the worst dancer in there." Tears were streaming down her face. Sam grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Mercy I know you practice and if Schue can't see that then he is crazy."

"He never sees anything I do. He is so concerned with Rachel and Finn nobody else seems to matter. I don't know if I can deal with this another year Sam."

"So what do you want to do Mercy? Do you want to quit New Directions?"

"No I don't want to quit but if this is how it's going to be I don't think I have a choice."

"Well you know I will support any decision that you make."

"Thank you Sam for defending me with Finn and Mr. Schue and for being here with me right now."

"I'm always on your side boo no matter what" he gave her that lopsided grin.

She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. They left and Mercedes took Sam home she went home because she had a lot to think about. The next day school was the same as always. Mercedes wasn't sure how things were going to go for her in glee since she walked out on booty camp. Her questions were answered quickly when she walked in the choir room. Mr. Schue didn't even look her direction.

"We seem to have a problem with a few members in the group not agreeing on how I run booty camp. So let me start by saying this I chose the people who needed to come to Booty camp by their dancing abilities. That is the whole point of doing this. It's not to embarrass anyone it is to help."

Mercedes was getting so upset because she could not believe he was calling her out like this. Sam grabbed her hand trying to calm her down but he was getting mad too.

Mr. Schue continued "we are a team and we are only as strong as our weakest link."

If looks could kill Will Schuster would have been worm food from the look Mercedes and Sam were giving him.

"So what are you trying to say Mr. Schue? Are you saying I'm the weak link?" Mercedes said

"I never said anyone's name"

"You didn't have to but the fact that we had a problem yesterday in Booty camp and today you're addressing said problem and saying that we are only as strong as our weakest link then I know you are talking about me."

"Mercedes look-"

"No I don't want to hear it Mr. Schue it's obvious that you don't see me."

"I see you Mercedes" he said

"No you don't see me or how valuable to this group I am. All you see is the girl you can trot out on stage at the end of the song and belt out that glory note. I am so much more than that. And I'm about to show you."

"Mercedes what are you doing?" Mr. Schue asked

"What we always do in here we sing out our emotions and I got a song for you."

The music started to play:

**Seems like I'm not here**

** It's like I don't mean nothing**

** Like glass unclear**

** Almost like you can see straight through me**

** I got questions but no answers**

** So tired of being confused and I**

** Don't wanna stay right here and I**

** Gotta find my wings and fly**

**[Chorus:]**

** I gotta find me another way**

** Cause I don't wanna stay another day**

** Time for a change in my mind**

** I've opened my eyes I'm changing my life**

** And now I'm gonna live my life for me**

** Cause this ain't how it's supposed to be**

** No more standing in the back of the line**

** Cause I'm invisible for the last time**

Looking directly at Mr. Schue

**Why can't you see me?**

** Do I really even matter?**

** You changed me completely**

** And I remember how it used to be**

** I got question what's the lesson**

** I'm tired of being confused and I'm**

** I'm gonna take my chance and fly**

** I'm taking back my life**

**I gotta find me another way**

** Cause I don't wanna stay another day**

** Time for a change in my mind**

** I've opened my eyes I'm changing my life**

** And now I'm gonna live my life for me**

** Cause this ain't how it's supposed to be**

** No more standing in the back of the line**

** Cause I'm invisible for the last time**

**This can't be it for me**

** This can't be all I'm made for**

** And all my time wasted in this life**

** It's my time to shine**

** No more feeling insufficient**

** I'm gonna make my own decisions**

** It don't matter what you can or cannot see**

** I'm doing this for me**

**I gotta find me another way**

** Cause I don't wanna stay another day**

** Time for a change in my mind**

** I've opened my eyes I'm changing my life**

** And now I'm gonna live my life for me**

** Cause this ain't how it's supposed to be**

** No more standing in the back of the line**

** Cause I'm invisible for the last time**

**Can you see me?**

** I know you see me**

** No more stand in the back of the line**

** Cause I'm invisible for the last time **

"I'm done" she turned and walked out of the room.

Everyone was stunned by what just happened. Sam grabbed Mercedes bag and his bag and stood to leave.

"Sam we still have rehearsal" Mr. Schue said.

"Do you see what just happened? You just lost your best singer because you refused to see her worth and her talent and you expect me to stay here."

"Dude I know she is your girl but-"

"Finn don't you even finish that sentence, if she was wrong I would tell her she was wrong but this time she is so right. She has been in this club from the beginning and she has never had a solo in a competition. Hell even I had one and I know she is better than me. So no I am not going to stay for rehearsal today or any other day I'm done too" and he walked out.

He found Mercedes at her locker on the floor sobbing. He helped her up walked to her car and put her in the passenger's side got her keys and drove to her house. He took her inside and up to her room. Laid her on the bed and he laid next to her. Never saying a word he just held her.

"You don't have to say a word babe until you're ready" he said.

She just cried until she fell asleep. While she was sleep her parents came home and saw Sam still there and he explained to them what happened and they agreed to let him stay because they knew Mercedes needed him at that time. He also talked to his parents and let them know what was going on and told them he would come home early in the morning to change clothes. He was not going to leave his Mercy not tonight.

**A/N: I know I went away from the timeline from the show but I needed this to happen first. Up next the Troubletones are here.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: So I was having some issues about writing this chapter. Didn't really know where to go but with the help of some fabulous readers who gave me some great suggestions. So S/O to Samcedes4eva and** **amari. for the idea of where this chapter has headed. LOVE to all my new followers and favorites. BLESSINGS to all who take the time to review.**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_New Beginnings_

Mercedes woke up with Sam's arms wrapped around her waist. She loved the feeling of his arms around her then she realized that she was in her room. All the memories of yesterday came flooding back. She was no longer in New Directions, she walked out. She felt the tears start to form in her eyes again so she slid out of the bed so she wouldn't wake Sam up. Once she was in the bathroom the tears began to freely flow. _What was she going to do? Music is her life. If she couldn't sing then what would she do?_ She heard a knock on the door

"Mercy, you ok?" Sam asked

She tried to hide the fact she was crying "yeah I'm ok Sam."

"No you're not you're crying."

"I'll be ok Sam I just need to shower and get myself together."

"Mercy let me just see your face so I know for myself that you're ok."

"Sam I'm fine."

"Ok well let me see for myself open the door Mercedes."

She knew by his tone he was not going to go away until she opened the door. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door. She flashed him the best smile that she could muster. He saw right through that fake smile.

"See I'm fine."

Sam just pulled her into him and held her as tight as he could. She felt all the emotions coming out again.

"Sam what am I going to do? If I am not singing then what will I do?"

"Mercy just because you are not in New Directions anymore does not mean you have to stop singing. You can sing at open mic nights, and you sing in the church choir and you still have West Side Story to audition for."

"Yeah but it's not the same Sam. Glee club was a huge part of my life and now it's gone my senior year and it's gone."

"Mercy I don't know what's going to happen next but I know whatever happens I am going to right by your side every step of the way."

"Thank you baby I know you mean that too. Even though this cuts some of the time I get to see you in school."

"What do you mean?"

"When you're in glee I won't be able to see you."

"I'm not in glee."

"What do you mean you're not in glee?"

"I quit glee right after you did."

"Sam I can't let you quit glee because of me. I know you love glee and music is your therapy. You have to go back to the New Directions."

"1. I decided to quit on my own. I did not like the way they treated you and I don't want to be a part of that. 2. I do love glee and music helps me through my dark moments but I love you more and you help make my dark moments seem small. We will just have to sing together on our own now."

Mercedes began to cry again but they were not sad tears. She was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Sam I love you so much. You make me so happy even when I don't want to be" she cupped his face "thank you for everything."

"I love you too Mercy and I will always be here for you. That smile is what makes me happy so when it's not there I have to do everything I can to get it back on your face. We will be alright without New Directions."

"Yeah you're right, we will just sing to each other."

"I like the sound of that but I need to run home and change for school."

"Just take my car and then come back and pick me up."

"Ok that makes sense. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good Sam you better go and get back here so we won't be late."

Sam kissed her one last time grabbed her keys and jetted out the door. Mercedes showered, dressed, and ate breakfast and waited for Sam. He made it back to pick her up in thirty minutes and honked for her to come out. Mercedes walked out of the house to see Sam getting out of the car.

"You drive today" she said.

"Ok" Sam said going over to open the passenger side door for her.

The drive was quiet for the first five minutes until Mercedes broke the silence.

"Sam, how did you get our parents to allow you to stay over last night?"

"I told them the truth about what happened and how upset you were over quitting glee. They understood my intentions were good and I was not going to try anything."

"Wow we got really cool parents."

"Yeah but we can't tell them that" he laughed "so have you heard from anybody in glee?

"I haven't checked my phone yet."

Mercedes grabbed her phone out of her bag to see she had 12 missed calls and 15 text messages.

**Mercy call me I can't believe what happened today ~Q**

**Cedes I am so mad at Schue for what he did to you call me boo ~Artie**

**DIVA you have got to call me and let me know you're ok ~K**

**Mercedes you can't quit I need you with me ~T**

**"Wheezy that was fucked up what Schue did call me ~Snixx**

**Hot Mama just know I got yo back ~Sex Shark **

Mercedes showed Sam all the messages she got and he showed her all the messages he got.

"You got people who got your back baby" Sam said as they pulled into the parking lot at school.

"I guess I do" she said "I'm nervous Sam."

"I know you are" he grabbed her hand "I'm here always."

"Can we have lunch off campus today? I really don't want to have to explain my actions today."

"Yeah baby we can do that. Meet me right here at lunchtime."

"I love you" she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you back" he said kissing her on the top of her head.

The rest of the day was a blur for Mercedes. She did everything she could to avoid her glee friends. After school she was going to go to the library and study till Sam was done with practice, when she heard Principal Figgins welcoming Mrs. Cochran as the new glee club teacher. _Was Mr. Schue fired? _She waited on her to leave the principal's office so she could get to the bottom of this.

"Excuse me Mrs. Cochran" Mercedes walked over to the woman "did I hear correctly you're taking over the glee club?"

"No I am not taking over the New Directions" she said "I was hired to start a new glee club."

Mercedes face lit up. A wave of excitement came over her. She did not even have to think about her next move.

"My name is Mercedes Jones and I would love to be a part of your group."

"Aren't you in the New Directions?" Shelby asked

"Not anymore. Mr. Schue did not see my talent and I could not be a part of a group who didn't see my worth."

"I remember you and I often wondered why you weren't used more than the glory note girl. Well believe me if we ever get more members I will utilize my strongest voices."

"Well I can work on getting us some very strong voices" Mercedes said "is there anyone in the group now?"

"Besides you yes" she said "Sugar Motta her dad is the reason I am here."

"Oh well ok that's cool so when do we start?" Mercedes asked.

"Well we need members first so if you get some meet me in the auditorium on Monday after school."

That gave Mercedes five days to recruit some new members and she knew right where to start.

"Ok Mrs. Cochran I will see what I can do by Monday."

Mercedes was so excited about what just happened. She could not believe the new beginning that just landed on her lap. Just this morning she was devastated about being out of New Directions and by the end of the day she was part of a new glee club. She could not wait to tell Sam. She got to her car and drove around to the football field to wait for Sam. She leaned up against the hood of the car waiting for Sam to emerge from the locker room. When she saw him the smile that she already had grew even bigger. Sam walked over towards her and before he could say a word she grabbed him and kissed him so fervent and deeply not caring who was around. Sam was caught off guard at first but quickly got engulfed in the passion Mercedes was throwing his way so he lifted her onto the hood of the car and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss was getting more and more heated when the cat calls and wolf calls from the football team interrupted them.

"Wow Mercy that was-"

"Amazing" she finished

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but what was that for?" he asked.

"Sam I am so happy right now and you wanna know why?"

"Because you have a great boyfriend who lets you have your way with him in school parking lots" Sam smirked

Mercedes laughed "besides that, I was on my way to the library after school when I heard that Shelby Cochran was starting up a new glee club."

"Wait what about New Directions?"

"They are still there but she is starting a new group. You remember Sugar Motta the girl who tried out for New Directions?"

"The girl with the horrible voice."

"Yeah her, well apparently she really wanted to be in glee club so she got her rich daddy to give the school a lot of money to start a new glee club so she can be in it."

"Wow what rich people do with their money."

"Tell me about it, but anyway so I joined Shelby's group I'm in glee again."

Sam loved to see her so excited and smiling again.

"Babe I am so happy for you."

"No Sam don't you see I'm happy for us. You can join Shelby's group with me and we can do some duets finally."

"I would like to sing with you and if this new group is going to give us that opportunity to do so then of course I'll join with you babe."

Mercedes squealed and pulled him in for another kiss only to be interrupted by Puck

"Damn Hot Mama you never kissed me like that."

"That's because you never gave me a reason too" she said "Puck I am glad you're here I have a proposal for you."

"Yes Hot Mama I will marry you" he said turning to Sam giving him a pat on the shoulder "sorry Sam it was just a matter of time before she came back to Puckzilla."

"Don't flatter yourself Puck" she said "I am VERY happy with Sam."

"Very happy" Sam said glaring at Puck.

"Well then what is this proposal?" Puck asked

Mercedes explained the situation to Puck about the new glee club that was getting started and asked him if he was interested in joining?

"After what Schue and Berry did to you I'm all about sticking it to them. I would have walked out with you yesterday but I wanted to see what he was going to do once you left." Puck said "I was pissed when they tried to go on like nothing happened. So were a few others. You might be able get some of them to join too."

Mercedes squealed again "this is great I can't believe this is really happening right now. Just this morning I was super sad and now nothing can bring me down."

She got that look in her eye that Sam knew all too well and knew what time it was.

"Puck we gotta go" Sam said grabbing Mercedes hand.

"Where you guys going?" Puck asked.

"We have some celebrating to do" Mercedes said never taking her eyes off Sam.

"I want to celebrate too" Puck replied.

"Well you ain't go celebrate with us" Sam said getting really agitated with how clueless Puck was being right now.

"Why not bro? We can go grab some food and hang out it will be fun."

Sam was about to snap when he felt a warm small hand grab his. She pulled him close to her and whispered in his ear "calm down boo I got this" she turned her attentions to Puck "Sam and I are going to celebrate alone he has a magic trick to show me" biting her bottom lip thinking about her "magic stick" made a smile creep up on her face.

"Dude I didn't know you did magic" Puck said

At this point they had enough of Puck. Mercedes knew she just had to be upfront with him.

"Puck for someone who claims to be a sex shark you are completely clueless when someone is trying to go and have sex."

Sam and Puck jaws dropped at how blunt she was being. This was Mercedes Jones she was not the type to say things like that. Sam liked how she was coming out of her shell.

"So now we" pointing at her and Sam "are going to go now" she said tossing Sam her keys "you drive" getting in the car.

"Damn I am going to have to change your name from Hot Mama to Sexy Mama" Puck said "Sam you are one lucky, lucky, man."

"I know" Sam said smiling at his Mercy. He jumped into the car and looked at her "your place or mine?" he smirked.

"Yours is closer" she said smiling.

Sam turned on the car and sped away.

**A/N: So I punished myself by watching Glee last night and was so upset what they are doing to my Sam. As some may know I really hate bram and I think it's just stupid and random that they are together and that foolishness that Sam is going to fight for her is insane to me but whatever. I had to update some SamCedes love after that. So I hope you like this chapter and next update coming soon already halfway done. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. The Gang's All Here

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND **

**A/N: So I have to say I love where this story is going. Thank you all for the nicest and sweetest reviews. S/O to amari. for the idea of who else to bring into the group. The song in this chapter is Let's Make Love by Faith Hill & Tim McGraw.**

**100 REVIEWS! OH MY GA GA! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I have received more reviews, followers, and favorites for this story than my first story Life Is Short. I thank you guys so much you will never know how much that means to me. **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_The Gang's All Here_

Sam and Mercedes lay in Sam's bed wrapped around each other quite content. Sam traced his finger up and down Mercedes shoulder while Mercedes laid in Sam's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I love this" Sam said

"Me too" Mercedes replied

"These moments are priceless."

"Yeah this is when I feel the safest wrapped in your arms babe."

"I could hold you like this forever."

"Promise."

Then they heard the door upstairs close and Sam's family came home.

"I guess forever is over" she said laughing and getting up to put her clothes back on.

"Yeah I guess so" he agreed grabbing his clothes. "So have you thought about how you were going to get more members to this new glee club?"

"I just thought I'd ask and see who'd come. The worst they could say is no" she said putting her bra back on.

"Well we know there is no point in asking Finn cause he's Rachel's puppet" Sam said pulling up his jeans.

"I wasn't going to ask him anyway" she said pulling her shirt over her head "not after the way he treated me."

"Yeah I wanted to punch him in the face when he tried to "reason" with me to stay" he said putting his shirt on. "Like you were wrong and unreasonable please, if I would have stayed I would have punched myself."

Mercedes laughed putting her pants on "Sam I'm glad you didn't punch yourself and I appreciate you defending me."

"I'll do it any and every time you need me too."

"Sam you down there?" his father yelled.

"Yeah dad I am."

"Is Mercedes down there with you?"

"Now he knows you down here because he saw your car outside" Sam whispered to Mercedes. "Yeah dad she's here."

"Hello Mercedes" Mr. Evans said.

"Hi Mr. Evans" she said

"Are you staying for dinner dear?"

"If it is not too much trouble sir I would love too."

Sam rolled his eyes at that whole exchange between the two of them.

"Samuel stop rolling your eyes son."

_How did he know? Sam thought_

"Your mother says dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Thanks dad we'll be there. So we have twenty minutes so what should we do?" he said wagging his eyebrow.

"We should figure out what song we're going to sing for Mrs. Cochran to show that we're her strongest singers and to show our chemistry so she would consider us for duets in the future."

"Not what I had in mind but I guess we could do that" he pouted

"I know what you had in mind nasty boy but your family's home and we won't be able to finish what we start."

We can make it quick."

"Boy stop let's find a song please."

"Alright should we pick a song that is already a duet or make a song a duet?"

"Whatever we pick it needs to show off both of our vocal abilities and not outshine each other."

"Well you know you outshine me in your sleep."

"Sam you have a great voice I need you to know that. You could be a great country singer."

"You really think I could?"

"I definitely think you can if that's what you wanted to do. You already look the part girls would go crazy over you."

"As long as you go crazy over me, that's all that matters."

"I'll always go crazy over you boo. Now let's pick a song."

After choosing a song and having dinner Mercedes said her good nights and went home. The next day at school Mercedes was on a mission to get her friends to join the new glee club. Up first was her bestie Kurt.

"Diva how are you? I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"I'm good Kurt I have a proposal for you."

"I'm listening."

"I don't know if you heard that Mrs. Cochran has been hired to start a new glee club."

"No I haven't heard that. When was this?"

"I found out yesterday and I asked her if I could join."

"Wow Cedes you move fast I was hoping you would decide to come back to New Directions."

"I can't go back there Kurt, Mr. Schue does not respect me or my talent. I was suffocating in there."

"I understand sometimes I feel that way too."

"That is why I wanted to see if you wanted to join the new glee club with me. I think we can make it so much better than the New Directions."

"That's a lot to think about, we would be starting from scratch. Who else is in this group?"

"Well so far it's me, Sam, Puck, and Sugar but I plan on asking more people to join. With your voice and fashion skills we would look and sound great and maybe you can get Blaine to join as well."

"I have to admit I am a bit intrigued by this proposal and I absolutely hated how Schue treated you. Do I have time to think about it?"

"Yes you have till Monday and if you decide to join meet me in the auditorium Monday after school. Also ask Blaine if he would be interested as well. Oh and Kurt if you decide not to join I understand and no love lost."

"Thank you I will keep that in mind. Bye Diva."

"Bye Kurt."

Mercedes and Sam met up after school to go see Mrs. Cochran.

"Hi Mrs. Cochran" Mercedes said.

"Mercedes hi" she replied "and who might this be?"

"I'm Sam, Sam I Am and I do not like green eggs and ham."

"Well Sam I Am" she laughed "it's a pleasure to meet you I am Shelby Cochran." She extended her hand to shake his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Cochran" he shook her hand "I was interested in joining your group."

"You were, I thought you were in the New Directions."

"Not anymore, Schue does not know how to spot and utilize true talent" he said looking at Mercedes.

"Well can you sing?" Mrs. Cochran asked

"Oh yes" Mercedes interjected "very well and he can play the guitar. As a matter of fact we wanted to sing for you right now to show you what we can do if that's alright."

"That is perfectly fine with me."

"We asked a few members of the band to help us out" Sam said picking up his guitar.

**~Mercedes~**

**Baby I've been drifting away**

** Dreaming all day**

** Of holding you**

** Touching you**

** The only thing I want to do**

Mercedes was looking directly into Sam's eyes. _This song is exactly what I do all day thinking about Sam she thought._

** Is be with you**

** As close to you**

** As I can be**

**~Both~**

**Let's make love**

** All night long**

** Until all our strength is gone**

** Hold on tight**

** Just let go**

** I want to feel you in my soul**

** Until the sun comes up**

** Let's make love**

** Oh, baby**

**~Sam~**

**Do you know what you do to me?**

** Everything inside of me**

** Is wanting you**

** And needing you**

** I'm so in love with you**

_I am so in love with her he thought._

**Look in my eyes**

** Let's get lost tonight**

** In each other**

**~Both~ **

**Let's make love**

** All night long**

** Until all our strength is gone**

** Hold on tight**

** Just let go**

** I want to feel you in my soul**

** Until the sun comes up**

** Let's make love**

**Let's make love**

** All night long**

** Until all our strength is gone**

** Hold on tight**

** Just let go**

** I want to feel you in my soul**

** Until the sun comes up**

** Oh, until the sun comes up**

** Let's make love**

**Oh baby, let's make love**

** All night long**

** All night long**

** Let's make love**

They stood frozen after the song ended looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow you two have chemistry shooting off you." Mrs. Cochran said. "That was amazing and I felt a little dirty watching it. It felt like a private moment that I should not be watching but that is what was needed for that song and I can appreciate the delivery."

"Thank you Mrs. C" Sam said "so am I in?"

"Of course you're in" she said "I can finally get excited about where this could go. We just need a few more members."

"Well I am working on that" Mercedes said.

Later that evening Sam and Mercedes were on a mission and they were meeting The Unholy Trinity at Breadstix.

"So what is this about?" Quinn asked "not that I don't enjoy hanging out with you guys."

"Well I don't know if you guys heard about the new glee club that is being started at McKinley" Mercedes said.

"I might have heard something about that" Santana said "what about it?"

"Well Sam, Puck and I joined and we wanted to see if maybe you guys wanted to join with us and compete against the New Directions at Sectionals?"

"Why would we do that?" Brittney asked.

"So you can shine because none of you ever will if you are in the 'Finchel Show' and you know it" Sam said.

"Do you actually think we could beat them?" Quinn asked.

"I know we can, with Mrs. Cochran's know how and our great voices and moves it's no doubt in my mind."

"So you want us to just say yes or no right now?" Santana asked.

"No you have till Monday to make a decision and if you decide to join meet us in the auditorium on Monday after school." Sam said

"If you decide to stay in New Directions I will understand and there is no love lost at all" Mercedes said.

"That is good to know because I don't want to ever lose you as my soul sister" Quinn said.

"That will never happen" Mercedes assured.

Later that night Mercedes had a group Skype chat with Mike, Tina and Artie and explained the entire situation to them.

"I'm in" Artie said.

"Just like that no need to think about it" Mercedes said

"Hell to the No the way Schue treated my future wifey I can't be a part of that" he said.

"Artie you are too much for me to handle" Mercedes laughed.

"I know boo but I always got your back" he said.

"Well Mike and I will have to think about it" Tina said.

"Yeah I love you Cedes and I love New Directions so I just need time" Mike said

"You guys it's alright you have till Monday and if you want to join come to the auditorium on Monday after school and if you stay in New Directions then its ok there is absolutely no love lost between us."

"Thank you for saying that Cedes" Mike said "I never want to break up this friendship."

"Neither do I" Tina said.

"Well we won't ever have to worry about that" she said "well I will see you guys at school goodnight."

"Night Cedes" they all said.

She quickly grabbed her phone and called Sam

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey handsome"

"How you doing"

"I'm great how you doing"

"Better now that I'm talking to you."

"We got one more for the group."

"Let me guess Artie."

"How did you know?"

"He is obsessed with you. He calls you his future wifey."

"I never knew that until today."

"Yeah I am going to have to watch him around you."

"Boy you're crazy"

"I am so serious babe. He loves to taunt me in the locker room about how much he loves your ass."

"Are you serious?"

"So serious and I can't hit him because he's in a wheelchair and I like the dude."

"Artie's harmless and you have nothing to worry about. He may stare at it but you are the only one to touch it."

"Damn straight."

Well I'm going to bed now I will see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too forever."

"And always."

**~Monday~**

Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Sugar, Artie, and Mrs. Cochran sat in the auditorium.

"So you think anybody else will show up?" Sugar asked.

"I don't know" Mercedes said nervously.

Sam noticed how nervous Mercedes was and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Mercedes phone buzzed and she saw the text from Tina

**Hey Cedes Mike and I decided to stay with New Directions because Mike is really loyal to Schue and helping with booty camp and all. I don't want to leave him there alone. Good luck with the new group I love you. ~T**

**I understand Tina I love you too ~M**

"Well Mike and Tina are staying with New Directions" she said.

"Well we don't know about the rest of them" Sam said.

"Well if they don't show up I'll have some slushy's waiting on them tomorrow" Puck said.

"NO Puck" Mercedes snapped "they're still our friends no matter what."

"Alright Sexy Mama" Puck said "only because you say so."

Just then the doors swung open

"DIVA I am here" Kurt yelled "and I brought along back up"

"Kurt and Blaine I am so glad you guys came" Mercedes said going over to greet them.

"Well when Kurt told me about your proposal it was a no brainer for me. Mr. Schue was dead wrong for what he did and I didn't like it one bit."

"Well we are glad to have you" she said.

"The Unholy Trinity is in the building" Brittney said.

"You guys came." Mercedes said.

"We told you we got your back Cedes" Quinn said

"Always Aretha you know that" Santana said.

"Well I want to welcome you all to the group" Mrs. Cochran said "I hope you are all ready to work because we have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time if we want to win Sectionals."

Everybody cheered and clapped.

"First we need a name" she continued.

"The Unicorns" Brittney said

"The Avengers" Sam said

"The Bad Asses" Puck said

"Something that represents us as a group" Mrs. Cochran said "who are we?"

"Who we are, are trouble for the other teams" Mercedes said.

"I got it" Mrs. Cochran said "The Trouble Tones."

Everybody agreed.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. The next few chapters are going to bounce around a bit not in the order of "that show who shall remain nameless until they bring back my s3 Sam and not this s4 stupid Sam." but I digress.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. When The Cat's Away

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I was going back and forward trying to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter. I rewrote this chapter three different times but I finally got it to where I like it. To all my new followers and favorites I say WELCOME and THANK YOU! To all those who review I say YOU THE BEST MAN! I love to see reviews come in and it makes my day. The songs in this chapter is Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars and You by Chris Young. **

**As I See It**

_When The Cat's Away_

"Bye Mom and Dad have a good trip" Mercedes said dropping her parents off at the airport.

"Now MJ I will be back on Sunday evening" Mr. Jones said.

"I know daddy at 7:45pm Gate 7."

"We left money and an emergency credit card for you" Mrs. Jones said "we trust that we don't have to tell you how we feel about overnight guest."

"I know mom you made it clear that Sam was not to stay overnight." _That didn't mean she was going to follow that particular rule she thought._

"Just know we have eyes everywhere watching you" Mr. Jones said.

"I know daddy." _She knew her neighbor Ms. Smith was their eyes and she like to tell them everything but I already know how to get around her just park in the garage and go inside from there. _"This not my first time home alone and I'll be way to busy getting ideas for the Trouble Tones I won't have time for anything else."

"We trust you MJ and we know you'll be fine" Mrs. Jones said hugging her daughter "I love you and I will see you in two weeks."

"I love you too mom, go save some lives."

"I'll see you next Sunday" Mr. Jones said hugging his daughter.

"Ok dad, fix some smiles."

"I will do that sweetie."

After Mercedes left the airport she headed straight to Sam's house. She was about five blocks when she saw Sam running down the street. She smiled so bright at the sight of her man gettin his work out on. She pulled up next to him rolled down her window and gave him a few cat calls

"Hey sexy you lookin real good to me."

Sam smiled and decided to play along.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah I'm talking to you sexy, what I got to do to get wit you?"

"I'm sorry but I am not a piece of meat."

"Oh you got some meat I want to get my hands on."

Sam was about to lose it she was being so sexy right now but he continued to play along.

"I'm sorry Miss but I have a girlfriend."

"She won't ever have to know."

"I'll know and I love her too much to ever hurt her."

_I love this man so much he always knows what to say to make me all warm and tingly inside._

"I can't even go on with this, you are the best boyfriend ever get in this car boy."

Sam smiled and happily jumped in the car and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"You always break me down" she said laughing.

"I'm just telling the truth" he said trying to look innocent.

"I just dropped my parents off at the airport" she smirked.

"Oh really, well I think we need to put our plans into action."

"Yeah we do but first I think we need to go and just hang out because the visions that popped in my head at the sight of you running down the street all sweaty and glistening like that mmmm."

Sam's cheeks went beet red. He loved the fact that she was being more vocal about her feelings and what she wanted with him but he still got embarrassed sometimes when she said things like that. He was used to being the one who was flirty and saying things to make her blush but the new Mercy was not going to let him have all the fun.

"What kind of visions?" he asked.

"I think I should take to you to my place and show you."

"Drive" he said with force behind his voice.

She happily did what she was told. They pulled into the garage of her house which shocked Sam because they never do that.

"Why are we pulling into the garage?"

"My parents think I don't know they have my nosy neighbor looking out to see who I bring in and out of the house. I have known about her since my sophomore year and I figured a way to sneak people in and out without her knowing. So this week when you're here we go in and out through the garage."

"You're a sneaky one Jones."

"Well when you got parents like mine who think they are CIA agents you have to be a little sneaky."

"So who else have you been sneaking in here?"

"Just friends" she said

"Guy friends?"

She knew where he was going with this line of questioning.

"One boyfriend my sophomore year."

"Oh really, you never told me about that." _I should have never asked this question I really don't want to know about other boyfriends he thought. _

"Yeah it was Puck."

"Wait you dated Puck?" he said almost yelling. _Please don't tell me Puck was all up on my Mercy._

"Yes I dated Puck for a short minute and before you ask we just made out never going past second base."

"Ok that's good to know" _As long as he has not seen "my" heavenly mounds he thought._

"So can we go inside now?" she asked.

"Yes we can"

They went inside and Sam immediately grabbed her and pulled her in for a long deep kiss. She melted into his body and wrapped her hands around his neck. Then she started to pull away. He noticed the weird look on her face.

"What's wrong Mercy?"

"When I had all those visions about you it was something I failed to realize."

"What's that?"

"You stink."

Sam cracked up laughing which caused Mercedes to laugh too.

"I had been running for a while before you got to me and not to mention the fact I was running from the gym where I was working out before that." He sniffed himself "I am a little rank."

"A lot rank."

"Ok so I smell bad, why don't I go jump in the shower then."

"Please do that and I will wash those stinky clothes of yours."

"So what do I wear while my clothes are washing?"

"I'll find something for you."

Sam went and jumped in the shower in Mercedes room and was shocked to see that she had bought the same shower gel and shampoo he uses for him to have it there as well. _She is so considerate, thinking about me like this. _Mercedes brought him a towel. When he walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel he was greeted with Mercedes sanding there in a red bra and red boy shorts. The look of shock and awe grew on Sam's face. He just stood there frozen in that one spot.

"So I guess you like what you see?" she said.

He had no words so he just nodded.

"So are you going to just stand there and stare at me?"

"I'm afraid if I move my knees are going to give out."

"Well then I just need to come to you then."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mmmm you smell so much better now."

"Thank you for having my gel and shampoo for me."

"Well if you were going to be here a lot this week which I hope you will be then you were going to eventually have to shower and I don't think you want to use my body wash."

"Yeah as much as I like the smell on you I don't think I want to walk around smelling like vanilla."

She laughed and began to kiss him again this time more passionate than before. Their hands began to explore each other's body. Mercedes tugged the towel wrapped around Sam's waist and let it hit the floor. Sam made quick work of removing Mercedes bra (and yes giving thanks) and shorts. They made their way to the bed and he gently laid her down on the bed and hovered over her just taking her in.

"You are so beautiful" he said

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too Mercy"

He began kissing her neck and collarbone and down over her breast. Sucking and licking her nipples as she held them in her hands as if she was serving them to him eliciting moans from her. He kissed down her stomach and down to her thighs. She was preparing herself for some good lovin when her phone rang.

"Ugh" she yelled grabbing her phone.

Sam chuckled because usually it was him getting frustrated when they get interrupted.

She answered the phone in a huff "HELLO."

"Hey Aretha"

"Santana can I call you back I'm kinda busy."

"Is Froggy Lips over there?"

"Yes Sam is over here."

"Wanky! Ok well I'll make this quick party at your house this weekend."

"What makes you think I'm going to have a party?"

"You know the rule when someone's parents are away they host the party."

"Fine whatever tell Puck to do what he do and we will make it happen."

"Cool it's on then now you and guppy can get back to gettin yo freak on."

"Thank you and we will."

"Bye Santana" Sam yelled grabbing the phone from Mercedes hanging it up and tossing it across the room. "Now where was I?"

"Right here" she said pushing his head back in between her thighs.

"Oh yeah this is where I was" he smiled.

He swiped his tongue along her lips and began sucking on her clit. She let out a moan that excited him even more than he already was. He slid two fingers in her opening.

"Baby I love the way you get so wet for me."

He started thrusting his fingers in and out of her warmth. Causing her to rock her hips to get him to go deeper inside he felt her tightening around his fingers and knew she was getting close. He began to hum while sucking her clit in a low growl. The vibrations from his voice drove her completely over the edge and he licked up all her juices. He came back up her mouth and she pulled him in for a deep kiss so she can taste her on his lips and tongue.

"You like how you taste?" he asked

"On your lips I do."

"I need to be inside you Mercy"

"Then what are you waiting for boo."

He slid over to the nightstand to grab the gold packet out of the drawer. Opened it and slid it on. Made his way to her opening and slowly entered inside her. She moaned feeling him enter her body. As always he waited for the green light for him to move and when he got it he began to slide in and out of her body. They quickly found their rhythm and began to move at ease with each other. She grabbing his hair and giving it a tug while he nips at the skin around her cleavage leaving little love marks. The noises from both of them became more loud as Sam's thrust became faster and harder per Mercedes request. He felt her coming close to the edge when he slid his thumb down and put pressure on her clit that sent shivers through her body

"Saaaaaammmmmm!"

Was all she could get out, hearing and feeling her cum sent Sam right over the edge with her.

"Oooooh FUCK MERCY!"

He collapsed on top of her and just laid there for a few. After a while he finally got up and discarded the condom and went and got back in the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sam that was-"

"Amazing" he finished.

"Beyond amazing" she said "you sir don't even know what you do to me."

"I'm guessing the same thing you do to me Mercy."

Sam started singing;

**_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_**

**_ Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_**

**_ And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

Mercedes cracked up laughing. Then started singing the next part;

**_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_**

**_ For too long, for too long_**

**_ Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_**

**_ For too long, for too long_**

Then Sam joined in;

**_Oh, yeah, yeah_**

**_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_**

**_ Ooh!_**

**_ Oh, yeah, yeah,_**

**_ Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_**

**_ Ooh!_**

They were doubled over in laughter at this point.

"You are so silly" she said.

"Well what does that make you since you joined right in with me?" he retorted.

Mercedes paused for a brief moment "I guess I'm just as silly as you."

"And I love that about you. I can be silly, goofy, nerdy me around you and you just go along with me."

"Because I love all that about you babe I also love the creative, athletic, sweet, sexy side of you too. You are man of many layers and talent and that is what draws me closer to you."

"Wow nobody has ever said anything like that to me ever. I was always the dumb dyslexic blonde kid who would play sports or maybe model when he gets older because he is not smart enough to do anything else."

"Sam whoever said those awful words to you are wrong on so many levels. You are smart and don't let anybody convince you otherwise. You are talented in so many different things that you have plenty of choices in what you want to do in your life."

"You really think so?"

"I do Sam I believe in you."

Sam was just so overwhelmed with emotions hearing her say those words at that moment made him feel like he was on top of the world. He did not even realize a tear fell down his cheek.

"Don't cry Sam" she said wiping the tear off his cheek.

"Can you say it again Mercy?"

"I believe in you Sam."

"I am going to make you proud of me Mercy I promise."

"I'm already proud of you Sam."

"Well I will keep making you proud of me."

"I know you will."

They laid there on the bed wrapped in each other's arms until they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. After a couple of hours of sleep, finishing Sam's clothes, dinner and a movie Mercedes drove Sam home.

"What day are you going to stay over?" she asked.

"I was thinking we would do Tuesday night so it would look believable that we got this project Monday and then Tuesday I go to "Mike's" to work on it."

"Ok and I was thinking we can turn this party Friday night into a sleepover with everybody so we can party hard and not have to worry about driving home that night."

"That sounds good as long as I get to sleep with you."

"Of course who else would sleep with me, Puck?"

"Mercedes, why you got to bring up Puck right now?"

_He called me Mercedes she thought_

"Because I love seeing that jealous look creep up on your face" she said giggling.

"Whatever" he said

_He is really angry with me._

"Come on Sam don't get mad."

"I'm not mad" he said leaned over kissed her on the cheek and got out the car.

Mercedes jumped out the car "Sam can you wait please."

Sam stopped and turned towards Mercedes.

"I'm sorry babe I was joking around" she said.

"I know you were but it's still aggravates me and please don't ask me why because I really don't know why but it does."

"Well if it aggravates you then I won't say it again I promise."

"Thank you Mercy."

_I'm his Mercy again everything is alright again._

He leaned down and kissed her one last time before going in the house. She walked to the car happy he wasn't still upset with her because that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She got home and texted him to let him know she made it home.

**I made it home ~M**

**Good did you lock all the doors? ~Sam I Am**

**Yes daddy ~M**

**Mmm I like it when you call me daddy. Who's yo daddy ~Sam I Am**

**LOL OMG Sam you are such a freak ~M**

**I only get freaky with you baby ~Sam I Am**

**You Damn Straight and don't you forget it ~M**

**Well I'm going to bed we got an early practice tomorrow so you don't have to pick me up in the morning ~Sam I Am**

**Ok will you meet me in front of the school in the morning? ~M**

**Of course babe I'll be there ~Sam I Am**

**Ok boo I'll see you tomorrow I love you Sam ~M**

**I love you too my Mercy goodnight ~Sam I am**

**~Tuesday~**

Mercedes got to school that morning and saw Sam standing in front of the school as promised talking to a few guys from the football team. She smiled at seeing him looking like he was having a good time. She loved seeing him smile. A few girls came over to join the group and one particular girl looked familiar to her. She could not place where she knew her from but this girl was really friendly towards Sam. The girl was real touchy feely with Sam and that was not sitting to well with Mercedes. _Here we go again. Ok calm down Mercedes Sam loves you and those basic bitches don't even faze him. Why is he letting her rub up on him like that? Did she just slide her hand up and down my chest? Like Santana says that belongs to me. I'm not going to sit here and watch him flirt with another girl in my face. _She got out the car and walked right passed Sam without even acknowledging his presence.

"Mercy, hey wait up" he said running after her.

She didn't stop walking and actually sped up. Sam was quick though and he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her towards him.

"Mercy, why did you run from me?" 

"I was not running from you, I was just walking to my locker."

"Ok so why didn't you wait for me?"

"You looked busy and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt what I was just talking to the guys, I was waiting on you."

"Oh and in waiting on me you just felt it was cool for you to be flirting with that girl?" she slightly raised her voice at this point.

"Flirting with what girl?" he was shocked at how she was acting right now.

That was all she could stand, she was pissed off now "Don't stand in my face Sam Evans and act like you don't know what I am talking about. I saw you and that girl rubbing all up on you and you did nothing but stood there smiling and laughing."

Sam was trying to play back in his mind what happened while he was outside then it dawned on him the new girl who came over to them. She remembered him from the gas station this summer. He didn't even realize she was flirting with him or vice versa.

"Mercy look I was not flirting with that girl. She is new here and she recognized me and if you looked at her you would have recognized her as well."

"Like I care who she is" Mercedes said with her hand on her hip "all I care about is that my boyfriend was standing there letting some chick rub on m-his chest and he did nothing to stop it. I gotta get to class." With that she turned and left him standing there.

He was upset that she accused him of flirting with some girl. What else does he have to do to prove she is the only girl for him? He walked to class upset about the whole situation. He sat in his seat not paying attention to anything around him when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey we got the same homeroom."

Sam looked up to see the same girl who caused this blow up with Mercedes in the first place.

"Hey"

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied.

"You seem different from earlier and the way you ran after that girl I guess she had something to do with your sudden change in mood."

"First of all "that girl" is my girlfriend Mercedes and like I said I'm fine."

"Ok then sorry for asking" she said sitting back in her seat.

Sam felt bad for snapping on this girl because he was not really mad at her but he was frustrated with the situation.

"Look I'm sorry for being short with you I just had a disagreement with my girl and I am frustrated but I don't need to be rude to you."

"It's ok I understand but if you want to _talk_ about it I'm here."

"No I think talking to you is what got me in trouble in the first place."

"So she's the jealous type?"

"No she is not."

"You can't have female friends?"

"I can just not ones that rub up on me like you did." Sam was starting to see what Mercedes was talking about. _This girl was going to be trouble if he let her be. Mercy was the only girl he wanted but he had to remember she still had some insecurities about him picking some "skinny heffa" over her one day. He promised her that he would always make her feel secure in knowing there was nobody else for him and he was going to keep his promise._

"I was just admiring how good you looked" she said coyly.

"Well like I told you this summer and I should have reminded you just now I have a girlfriend and I love her very much. So there is no need for you to "admire" me anymore."

"Fine but when you get tired of your little girlfriend hit me up." She handed him a card with her phone number on it.

He knew this type of girl won't get the point unless he made a grand gesture.

"Thanks" he took the card and ripped it up in front of her "but no thanks" and put the pieces on her desk. A few students were watching the interaction go down and cracked up laughing.

"Guess you know to step off my girls man" Santana said from two seats over "oh you know I was watching that Trouty."

"Yeah I know Satan" he laughed.

He tried texting her but she would not respond. In English class she barely looked his way. She didn't come to lunch and that really pissed Sam off. _She never shut me out like this before. I don't know why she just won't talk to me. I am not about to have her mad at me this week when we supposed to be "booed" up tonight. I just got to make it right._

He knew she would never skip out on Trouble Tone rehearsal so he was going to try to talk to her there. She was not at her locker after school where they always met to walk to glee club together so he went straight there to see her sitting there already in between Sugar and Santana.

_She did not even save me a seat he thought. I have got to make this right._

"Good Afternoon everyone" Mrs. Cochran said walking in the classroom "we have to get started right away and figure out a set list for sectionals. So let's brainstorm ideas and if you have songs prepared feel free to share."

"I got a song" Sam and Mercedes said in unison.

They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Ok well who wants to go first?" Mrs. Cochran said

"I do" they both said.

"Sam I would like to go first" Mercedes said

Sam knew he could not let her go first because she was angry and she always sings songs from her heart and he had to show her how he felt first so she won't stay angry.

"Mercy I really need to go first."

"Wheezy let the boy go first" Santana said giving Sam the 'make it right' face.

He winked at Santana.

_He "needs" to go first she thought. _"Fine Sam you can go first."

"Thank you Mercy."

He grabbed his guitar and began to play with the rest of the band.

**The bluest skies don't seem so blue**

** And the stars seem to be a little dimmer too**

** Now that you're around you put 'em all to shame**

** Let me break it down cause what I'm trying to say is**

He walked right in front of her so she would have no doubt at what he was saying.

**No one gets me like you when you kiss me**

** Girl you rock me harder than some downtown band**

** I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue**

** I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you**

**Gotta whole new direction it seems these days**

** I used to rush off to work and get home late but**

** Now I show up late and rush back home**

** My priorities are different, I can't leave you alone**

**No one gets me like you when you kiss me**

** Girl you rock me harder than some downtown band**

** I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue**

** I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you**

He was staring right into her eyes when he sang this next part to her.

**Girl if you ever get to guessing if I'm thinking about you**

** Just remember that**

** No one gets me like you when you kiss me**

** Girl you rock me harder than some downtown band**

** I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue**

** I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you**

** You you you, youuuuu, whoa you **

Everybody clapped and cheered for his performance.

"That was good Sam" Mrs. Cochran said "we could definitely add some country to our repertoire.

Sam never took his eyes off Mercedes waiting to get some kind of acknowledgement from her. She looked him at him and smiled and nodded. He knew she was on the path to forgiving him.

"Ok so Mercedes you had a song" Mrs. Cochran said

"Um I think I need to work on it a bit more."

"Ok who's next?"

Mercedes glanced back at Sam to see he was staring right at her. He waved his phone at her so she grabbed hers and turned it back on. To see all the text she missed throughout the day. She looked at the one from Santana first from earlier.

**Girl your man loves you he just straight embarrassed this chick who was trying to push up on him in class I have to give mad props to Sam and yes I called him Sam ;P ~Snixx**

Then she saw Sam sent her six messages

**Mercy I was not flirting with that girl you know I love you ~Sam I Am**

**Mercy please talk to me I love you ~Sam I Am**

**Ok I see what you mean now that girl was flirting and I did not do anything to stop her I'm sorry babe just talk to me ~Sam I Am **

**Mercedes why won't you even look at me you know I need to see that smile to get me through this boring class ~Sam I Am**

**Where are you? You didn't come to lunch. Are you that mad at me? ~Sam I Am**

**I hope you got what I was trying to say in the song it's only YOU I want I love you forever ~Sam I Am**

She smiled and finally replied back to him

**And Always :) **

When he felt his phone buzz he looked at it and smiled. _Thank God she forgave him cause tonight it's go be on._

After glee club was over he waited for her right outside the door. When she walked out he grabbed her and pinned her against the locker and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had. Shocked at first she quickly melted into his kiss wrapping her hands around his neck slipping her fingers through his hair only breaking apart because their lungs were in need of oxygen.

"Do you realize this is my first time kissing those lips today? I don't ever want to go that long again without kissing you babe" he said.

"I'm sorry boo, I was so angry but I should not have shut you out like that. I get on you for doing it to me and I turn right around and do it to you" she said.

"We both have to get better at not doing that to each other."

She pulled him down for another kiss. Puck and Santana came out of the class to see the full blown make out session going on in the hallway.

"Damn bro you go suck her face off" Puck said

"Wanky"

"What do you guys want?" Mercedes asked

"We wanted to talk to you about the party?" Santana said

"Ok what about it?"

"Do we invite the New Directions or is this just a Trouble Tones thing?"

"They are still our friends so I say we invite them."

"Finn and Rachel too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah them too" she said.

"Ok it's your party" Santana said.

"I will have all the drinks to your place Thursday night Sexy Mama" Puck said

"Ok I'll meet you at your house and load it in my car and I'll take it home you know if my nosy neighbor sees you coming to my house she will flip out."

"Good old Mrs. Smith still looking out for you to keep you away from the likes of me when she should be looking out for Sammy boy here because he the one gettin it in."

"Puck" Mercedes blushed.

"What? He is the one blowin yo back out."

"Again I say Wanky" Santana said.

Sam said nothing just stood there with that goofy grin on his face. He really could not argue with what he was saying because it was true.

"Sam has to go the same route as you did Puck because my parents have already warned her about him."

"They did huh?" Sam asked

"Yes they did" she said "So we will discuss details later on this week ok guys."

"Ok" they both said and walked off.

"Now we need to go because I want to see you in those Captain America pajamas" Sam said wagging his eyebrow.

"Well let's go because I want to see you out of yours" she said giving him a wink.

He stood there shocked by what she said.

"You're going to be the death of me woman."

.

**A/N: There you go I hope you liked this chapter. Up next we will have a TT/ND party and then Sectionals before the holidays. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. New Trouble

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND**

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! I wanted to post this chapter right after "that show we will never mention" Just in case you happened to watch that train wreck of a show still here is some SamCedes love for you. To new followers and favorites YOU'RE AMAZING and to all who review NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU. The song in this chapter is Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home) by Usher **

**As I See It**

_New Trouble_

**~Friday~**

Mercedes went to pick Sam up after football practice and he literally ran to the car and jumped in smiling from ear to ear. He just grabbed her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow that was nice. What was that for?" she said.

"I have great news" he said

"Ok what is it?"

"I got it."

"You got what?"

"I got starting quarterback."

"Oh babe that is awesome I'm so proud of you." She leaned in and gave him another kiss. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks baby."

"We need to go tell your parents."

"I can wait till tomorrow since we got to go get the house set up for the party."

"Are you sure because we got time?"

"I am, we got a lot to do at your house for tonight."

"Ok but I want to be there when you tell them I want to see their faces."

"I want you there."

They went to her house to get everything ready for the party. Cleaned up the TV room where most of the party will take place, and the kitchen and dining room. They ran to the store to get some last minute items for the party. Mercedes had decided to make her famous brownies since Sam, Puck, and Kurt practically begged her to make them.

"Sam are you going to help me make these brownies or just sit on your rump and watch TV?"

"I think I'll sit on my rump."

"Ok that's fine I'll just make sure you don't get any of my brownies." She smirked.

Sam was about to be alright with getting no brownies when he realized it was some double meaning behind that phrase.

"Wait which brownies we talking about?"

"You get none of MY brownies" she said pointing to herself with a devilish grin.

"You are evil Jones" he said making his way to the kitchen. She was very proud her victory.

They started making the brownies and the rest of the snacks for party.

"Now you remember you're going to go pick the guys up in my car and bring them back here through the garage."

"Yeah Mercy I got it."

"Go the opposite way of her house so she can't see you driving."

"I got it Mercy. So why are we doing this again?"

"My neighbor won't say anything if she sees girls or Kurt coming through the front door and I just want to make sure everything goes according to plan and I don't get busted."

"Everything will fine babe just calm down. Now I am going to go jump in the shower and get dressed so I can leave in the next 45min."

"Ok boo" she said.

She set all the food out and drinks that she got from Puck. Sam had gotten dressed in his black jeans, blue t-shirt and blue converse tennis shoes and was out the door to get all the guys. Mercedes then went to get ready for the party herself. She showered and got dressed in her black and silver wrap dress that fit her perfectly showed off her cleavage and her magical ass. She wore silver strappy heels and silver accessories. Light makeup and lip gloss and she straightened her hair. She was putting on her perfume when the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs to open the door.

"DIVA you look fabulous" Kurt said.

"Well thank you Kurt and of course you look mighty dapper yourself come on in guys."

Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Sugar, Rachel and Tina came inside. A few minutes later the side door swung open and Mike, Puck, Blaine, Artie, Rory, Finn and Sam came in.

"Let's get this party started" Puck said.

Artie acted as the DJ and kept the music pumping all night and Puck was the bartender keeping the drinks flowing. Everybody was dancing and having a good time. Rachel was sitting off to the side not really looking like she was having a good time so Mercedes walks over to talk to her.

"You ok Rachel?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm a little surprised you even invited me though."

"Well I still consider you all friends even though we are competing against each other."

"Well I hope you still feel that way when we beat you."

Mercedes had to laugh because she did not expect anything less from Rachel.

"I will Rachel but I hope you can be as gracious as I am when we beat you."

"I'm always gracious Mercedes."

"Sure you are Rachel, now come on and stop being a wall flower and enjoy the party. Go dance with your man or something. As a matter of fact I think that's what I'm going do myself" she said looking at Sam.

Mercedes got up and walked over to Sam who was talking to Mike and Blaine.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if I could get a dance with the new starting quarterback."

Sam smiled bright when Mercedes approached him to dance. _She looks so beautiful right now. I am a lucky man._

"I would love to dance with you" Sam said "wait one second stand right there I'll be right back."

Sam ran over to Artie and whispered something to him. Whatever it was Artie agreed and smiled. Sam walked back over to Mercedes.

"You ready to dance?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied.

Sam led her out to the dance floor and the music changed;

**Baby, I just wanna get your attention**

**I really wanna be all up in yo head **

** Cause when I got you're gonna wanna get some yeah**

** But girl that's only if you ain't scared**

Mercedes cracked up laughing when she recognized what song this was. Thinking back on their text messages earlier that week she looked at Sam who was challenging her with his eyes.

"You ain't scared are you Mercy" he whispered dancing up on her.

**And I won't knock or ring no bells**

** You just poke that bottom up in the air**

** I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well**

** And when I'm walk in, all that I wanna hear**

"I'll show you who's scared" she whispered "try to keep up Evans."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and started rockin her hips from side to side. Sam put his hands on hips keeping it pretty tame at first.

**Is you say Daddy's home, Daddy's home for me**

** And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day**

** You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), and it's time to play (so it's time to play)**

** So you ain't got to give my loving away**

** So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy**

** Hey hey hey daddy**

** So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy**

** Hey hey hey daddy**

Then she turned around and started grinding her ass against Sam. She would do a fast, fast, slow grind on his crotch. Sam was enjoying every moment of it.

**I ain't gotta do a lot of flexin'**

** Shorty you already know what it is**

** And girl tonight we're gonna do a lot of sexin'**

** Can't nobody do your body like this ohh**

She was droppin it and poppin it and rollin it back up. Everybody was cat callin the spectacle that was SamCedes on that dance floor.

**I won't knock or ring no bells**

** You just float bottom up in the air**

** Said I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well**

** and when I walk in all that I wanna hear**

Of course Sam had to bust out his body roll and Mercedes joined right in with him.

**Is you say Daddy's home, home for me**

** And I know you've been waiting for this lovin' all day**

** You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), it's time to play (so it's time to play)**

** So you ain't got to give my loving away**

Santana and Brittney came over and joined in with them making a Brittana/Samcedes sandwich.

"Oh can you handle all this sexiness boo?" Mercedes whispered in Sam's ear.

"I can handle anything I'm Superman remember" he said twirling her around giving her a tap on the ass.

** So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy (daddy know what you like)**

** Hey hey hey daddy**

** So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy**

** Hey hey hey daddy**

** Poke it on out poke it out right there**

** I'm a fall back while you work that chair**

** Do that damn thing let the neighbors hear**

** Poke it on out poke it out right there**

** I'm a fall back let you work that chair**

** Do that damn thing all I wanna hear**

Everybody had gotten out on the floor to dance by this time.

**Is you say Daddy's home, home for me**

** And I know you've been waiting for this lovin' all day**

** You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), it's time to play (so it's time to play)**

** So you ain't got to give my loving away**

** Daddy's home, home for me**

** And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day**

** You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), it's time to play (so it's time to play)**

** So you ain't got to give my loving away**

** So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy**

** Hey hey hey daddy (call me daddy babe)**

** So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy**

** Hey hey hey daddy**

** Hey daddy know what you like yeah **

"Damn Sexy Mama" Puck said "Evans again I say you are one lucky man."

"I know" Sam said kissing Mercedes on the forehead.

"I don't think I said it tonight but I have to now Wanky!" Santana said.

"Artie what's wrong with you?" Blaine asked.

Everybody turned to see Artie sitting there with this blank stare on his face.

"I'm in a trance" he said "dat ass has put a spell on me."

Everybody cracked up laughing.

"Artie you are crazy" Mercedes said.

"It is magical" Blaine said "and I'm gay and I've been tempted to touch it myself."

More laughter erupted

"We should play a game" Tina said "we all go around the room and say what each person best feature is to you. One can be non-sexual and the other has to be what makes them sexy."

"I'm not telling a dude what's sexy about him" Puck said.

"You don't have too" Tina said "you only have to do opposite sex unless you're comfortable doing same sex. As a matter of fact we will draw names and we will have two hats one with girl's names and one with boys."

So they got everything set up for the game.

"Mercedes as hostess you draw first" Tina said

"Ok" she drew the first name "Blaine ok well his eyes are gorgeous and what is sexy about him is he has a nice butt it's the tight pants" she laughed.

All the girls agreed with her.

"Ok Blaine you are next."

He drew "Brittney well her innocence is cute but her moves are downright sexy" he said.

The guys and Santana agreed.

Brittney drew "Artie his eyes are just beautiful and his voice is super-duper sexy, when he sings I have vocal orgasms.

Again all the girls agreed 100% and fanning themselves.

"Damn AA you got the girls fanning over your voice that is some playa shit right there" Puck said

"Who knew" Artie said as he drew "Rachel has a nice smile and what's sexy about her" he paused for a second "when she's not flapping them her lips are pretty sexy."

Some of the guys started to look not really noticing how sexy her lips were.

"They are pretty sexy" Rory said.

Rachel blushed "Ok my turn" she draws "Kurt well of course his fashion sense and what makes him sexy is not going to be something physical not that you are not physically sexy Kurt-"

"Would you just get on with it Rachel" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Ok anyway I find his confidence really sexy. The fact he comes in everyday knowing it is some mean people in school and he walks the halls with his head held high it's kind of sexy."

All the girls had to agree with Rachel

"That is kind of Hot" Quinn said.

"Ok Kurt your next" Tina said

Kurt drew "Tina is super sweet and she has a sexy body in general."

"Can you be more specific?" Finn asked.

"Well she has sexy legs, hips and ass."

"Damn straight she does" Mike interjected

Laughter rang out throughout the room

"My turn" she drew "Puck well his eyes for one are gorgeous and his arms are so very sexy."

"Yes they are" Sugar said.

The girls agreed

Puck drew Santana "well you know her badass attitude is always a plus for me but that apple bottom is sexy as hell."

All the guys agreed

Santana drew Sam

"This should be interesting" Sam said.

"Well he does have mesmerizing eyes but as we all saw in Rocky Horror he seemed to be very blessed-"

"Santana" Mercedes yelled "don't you even go there."

"What I was going to say he was blessed in the abs department. What did you think I was going to say?" she said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Never mind" Mercedes said "Sam it's your turn."

When Sam drew a smile crept on his face "Mercedes" he said "well of course I say her eyes are beautiful and her smile lights up a room and what is sexy, it has been said before and I can't agree more it is quite magical."

"Dat Ass" Puck and Artie said in unison.

"Oh my Goodness" Mercedes said blushing "you guys are absolutely insane."

"What just speaking the truth boo" Artie said.

"Admiring the masterpiece" Puck said

"Praise" Sam said waving his hand in the air.

Everybody laughed.

"Ok Cedes it's your turn again" Tina said

She drew "Finn has a nice smile and what is sexy about him is his eyes sometimes he stares at you with such an intense look in his eyes it's like you're the only one in the room."

"Sometimes that's creepy" Santana said

"No it's not" Rachel said "I know exactly what Mercedes is saying and it is sexy."

"I agree" Quinn said

"Ok Finn you're up"

He drew "Quinn her eyes are my answer for both because they are beautiful and sexy at the same time."

"Right to the point" Tina said "ok Quinn your up."

"Mike" she said "he's so sweet and helpful to anyone who needs it and what is sexy about him is the way he moves and of course the abs."

"Of course the abs" the girls said in unison.

Mike drew "Sugar is super cute and what is sexy about her is her legs she has great legs.

"He's right I do" Sugar said

"Last but certainly not least Sugar you get Rory: Tina said.

"Well Rory has a great voice and I find his accent very sexy even if you can't tell what he's saying sometimes."

The party continued with more drinking, more dancing, and drunk games. By the end of the night most people had coupled up and was making out. Some had already passed out. Everyone pretty much found a spot to crash in the family room. Sam and Mercedes went to her room to sleep. The next morning Mercedes got up and showered went downstairs early to make everyone breakfast. Sam followed suit and came to help her.

"You could have stayed sleep boo" she said

"I was not going to let you cook all this food by yourself" he said.

"Well thank you so let's get started cause we need to have a TT meeting after breakfast."

"What about?" he asked

"I saw online what the theme for sectionals is and I was thinking we could get a jump on a set list so by Monday we can present our ideas to Mrs. Cochran and get to work."  
"Wow babe you are taking this real serious, I'm very impressed."

"I am and because the theme is in ND's wheel house we are going to have to work extra hard."

"What's the theme?"

"I'll tell you when all the ND members are gone."

"Ok"

They cooked breakfast and the smell of food got everybody stirring. Hangovers were not bad this time cause nobody over did it with drinking last night. Mercedes still had aspirins handy for anybody that needed it. She grabbed her phone and shot out a mass text to The Trouble Tones;

**Stay behind we need to have a quick TT meeting I got some info on sectionals. ~M**

After breakfast people got showered and dressed.

"Well I hate to start kicking people out my house but it's about that time" Mercedes said.

"Wow Cedes you really kicking us out?" Tina said

"Yup I love you but you gotta go. You ain't gotta go home but you gotta get the hell up outta here. We also need to have a meeting so ND's you gotta bounce."

"Oh this is a glee meeting?" Rachel asked

"No it's a TT meeting" Sam said "so it does not concern you."

"Ok we understand" Tina said "come on Mike let's go."

"Alright see you guys later" Mike said "Rory you need a ride?"

"Yeah thanks guys. I had a great time Mercedes thanks for inviting me."

"No problem Rory. Finn and Rachel are you guys ok?"

"Yeah were ok" Finn said "I just hate it has to be this way. Come on Rachel let's go."

"Fine I'll go but I hope you all know we plan on winning at Sectionals and when that happens we might consider taking some of you back."

"Well when we beat you at Sectionals then we won't consider taking you with us" Quinn said.

"Please you will never beat us" Rachel spat.

"I guess the party's over" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Look Rachel I have been very patient with you inviting you to my home but now my patience has run out with you so I am asking you as calmly as I can to please leave."

"Come on Rachel let's just leave them to their meeting" Tina said.

Rachel turned and stormed out with Finn chasing behind her.

"Sorry guys" Mike said "see ya'll later."

Tina, Mike, and Rory left.

"Mercy you are amazing" Sam said

"I would have slapped the taste out of her mouth" Santana said.

"We got bigger things to worry about" Mercedes said "I saw the theme for sectionals online and it is right in their wheel house."

"What is it?" Artie asked.

"Broadway."

Groans and 'damn' was echoed throughout the room.

"And here we are going against Miss Broadway herself" Brittney said.

"All is not lost because as you can tell by the silly grin on his face we have Kurt who knows just as much about Broadway as Rachel. And let us not forget Blaine here" Mercedes said.

"Yes Trouble Tones we are going to win sectionals and do it with grace and dignity befitting a Broadway stage" Kurt said.

"I was thinking we could try to come up with a set list that we can present to Mrs. Cochran on Monday so we can get to work" Mercedes said.

"That sounds like a good idea" Sam said "but I don't know too much about Broadway."

"That's why we all need to do some research so here is my suggestion everyone got laptops" she said "you go get them, bring them here, and we all do research and come up with the best set list possible."

Everybody agreed and left to get their laptops and be back to Mercedes house in thirty minutes. Mercedes took Sam home.

"Are you going to tell your parents about quarterback while you're here?"

"Yeah"

"Cool I can't wait to see their faces and Stacy and Stevie's too. They are going to be so excited for you."

"I think you're more excited than I am."

"That is because I am proud of my man. You worked hard for that position."

"I did and I really wanted it."

"You got it because you deserved it."

"Thanks babe for being so supportive."

"I am only doing what my wonderful boyfriend does for me every day."

They pulled in front of Sam's house and went inside.

"Mom, Dad, Stacy, Stevie come down here I need to tell you guys something."

The Evans family all came into the living room.

"Sam what are you hollerin' about?" Mr. Evans said.

"I got some news."

"Oh My God is she pregnant?" Mrs. Evans said looking at Mercedes.

"MOM NO" Sam yelled.

The look of horror that spread across Mercedes face was priceless.

"Oh ok then" she said "that's a relief." trying to calm herself down.

"Since your mother has once again overreacted" Mr. Evans laughed "why don't you just tell us the news Sam."

"I made starting quarterback."

"Wow that's great Sam" Mr. Evans said.

"That is awesome Sam" Stevie said "now we can cheer for you every game and not every other game like last year."

"Yup" Sam said mussing Stevie's hair "I'll be starting every game this year."

"I am proud of you son" Mrs. Evans said.

"Thanks mom but we got to go we have a Trouble Tones meeting in a few minutes."

"But you just got here" Mrs. Evans said.

"I'll be back before dinner" Sam said.

"Ok son go enjoy being a teenager" Mr. Evans said with a smirk.

"Thanks dad I think."

Sam went to his room to grab his laptop.

"Mercedes I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions" Mrs. Evans said "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok."

"Just know if something like that did happen we would be very supportive. Not that we want it too."

"I understand and know I don't want it to happen either just yet but I thank you for telling me you will be supportive."

Sam came back upstairs.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup let's roll."

Sam kissed his parents and was out the door. They got in the car and before Mercedes could start the car Sam stopped her.

"Mercy I am so sorry about what my mom said."

"It's ok Sam I understand where she was coming from."

"Well I was completely mortified."

"I was too but she is only looking out for you. She did in fact tell me that if that did happen that they would be supportive."

"She did, well I will tell you if it did happen before we get married I will be there for you always."

"Well how about we hold off on babies and marriage till after I win my first Grammy."

"Sound like a plan" he said and leaned over a kisses her.

"Now we better get back before everybody else does" she said.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you may have wanted more confrontation between Mercedes and Rachel. But Mercedes has more class and grace so I can't have her stoop to Rachel's level….Yet up next Sectional. And just so you know it was ok for the guys to use the front door that morning cause Mercedes already had a plan if her parents asked her about it. LOL "Sneaky Teenagers" **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Sectionals

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND**

**A/N: First I must say HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEEKEND TO THE BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED AMBER RILEY AND THE HANDSOME AND TALENTED CHORD OVERSTREET! Without you two I would have nothing to write about LOL. So now here is Sectionals. The songs in this chapter is Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You from Jersey Boys, I'm Here from The Color Purple, and You Can't Stop The Beat from Hairspray. (And I know they sang that on "that show" but I used the movie version)**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**As I See It**

_Sectionals_

All the Trouble Tones were sitting around Mercedes family room with their laptops doing research on Broadway musicals.

"Did the rules say anything about doing songs from the same musical or can they be from different plays?" Blaine asked

"It never said so I guess it can be from different plays" Mercedes said

"Well we need a ballad that will blow whatever Rachel sings out of the water" Kurt said.

"And a kick ass group number" Puck replied.

After a couple of hours of intense research and a few disagreements they finally came up with a set list that they could agree on. That Monday they presented it to Mrs. Cochran and she was so impressed with their selections she agreed to use it. They worked non-stop on choreography, vocal arrangements, and costumes for the next month. With the help of Mr. Motta they were able to get costumes that looked very Broadway. Kurt really appreciated that since he was over costumes. By the time sectionals rolled the Trouble Tones were ready.

_Today is the day _Mercedes thought looking at her reflection in the mirror in her bathroom _our first competition as the Trouble Tones. I know were ready for it but I am so nervous. What if the judges don't like the song selections? What if they don't like me? What if Mr. Schue was right and I screw up? What if Rachel was right and I don't look the part? _She was jolted out of her thoughts by the buzzing of her phone. She walked over to her nightstand to retrieve her phone to see a text message from Sam;

**Hey Mercy just wanted to tell you that you are going to be AWESOME today. You are going to blow the judges away with your beautiful voice and your beauty. I can't wait to see you shine on that stage today. I'll be the loud guy cheering for you :-) I believe in you and I love you forever ~Sam I Am**

She smiled as tears fell from her eyes after reading the text. _He always knows what to say. How did he even know I was freaking out? I guess he just knows me. I love him so much. _She replied back;

**And Always :-) **

After showering and getting dressed she grabbed her things and went downstairs.

"Mom, Dad I'm heading out" she yelled.

"Ok baby we will be there. It starts at 3 right?" Mrs. Jones said

"Yes so get there early so you can get a good seat."

"Ok we will break a leg baby."

"Thanks mom."

She jumped in her car and headed to go pick up Sam. When she pulled up she was surprised to see Sam already sitting on the porch waiting. He ran to the car got in and kissed her.

"Babe, why were you sitting outside?"

"I was just excited and nervous and I needed to clear my head."

"I understand that. My stomach feel like it's doing cartwheels."

"We both need to calm down" he said grabbing her hand "we're ready and we're going to do fine."

"Yeah we are and we will do great today. Win or lose we are just going to go out there and give them our best."

"Exactly" he said.

Backstage was complete chaos, people everywhere. Singing could be heard all throughout the space as everyone tried to warm up. The Trouble Tones took the Broadway theme seriously. Kurt had them doing costume changes and everything. The choreography Brittney put together was high energy and fast paced. Mercedes had the biggest costume change. It was all very exciting. The New Directions were first. They had some band members fill in for the members that left. They started with Rachel singing Defying Gravity from Wicked and they all had to admit she was amazing.

"Damn" Santana said "she was good."

"I never doubted for a second that she wouldn't" Mercedes said.

"You'll be better" Sam said

Then they went into (Just Like) Paradise / Nothin' But A Good Time from the musical Rock Of Ages and it was also good. They got a standing ovation for their performance. The Trouble Tones were in the dressing room and to say they were nervous was an understatement. Mrs. Cochran came in to give them a pep talk.

"You guys look great" she said "I know you are nervous but I have all the confidence in the world that you guys are going to do phenomenal. I have watched you work hard and become an actual contender to win this thing. Nobody expects us to win. They say no way can a group who has only been together a few months come in and win their first year, but they haven't met the Trouble Tones. I have coached Vocal Adrenaline and we won championships but I can honestly say I have never felt so content in a group actually winning this than I do right now with you guys. I believe in you guys and I hope you believe in yourselves. Now let's get out there and win this. Bring it in guys.

"Here Comes TROUBLE!" they yelled.

Standing behind the curtain the guys all lined up in their black and white tuxedo jackets looking so handsome. Mercedes ran over to give Sam a good luck peck.

"You're going to do great" she said

"So are you" he said "if you get nervous I'll be standing right over there just look at me."

"I will. I love you Sam forever"

"And always and by the way you look amazing."

"Thanks babe."

They announced the Trouble Tones and as the curtain was raised the set looked like an old Hollywood club with the band and podiums. Each guy had an old microphone stand. The music started;

**~Sam~**

**You're just too good to be true **

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

**You'd be like heaven to touch**

**I wanna hold you so much**

**At long last love has arrived**

**And I thank God I'm alive**

**You're just too good to be true**

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

The choreography was like the guy groups of the 60's

**~Blaine~**

**Pardon the way that I stare**

**There's nothing else to compare**

**The sight of you leaves me weak**

**There are no words left to speak**

**So if you feel like I feel**

**Please let me know that it's real**

**You're just too good to be true**

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

They did a series of side steps, slides, and spins.

**~Artie~**

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right**

**I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**

**I love you baby, trust in me when I say**

**Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray**

**Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay**

**And let me love you baby, let me love you**

**~Kurt~**

**You're just too good to be true **

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

**You'd be like heaven to touch**

**I wanna hold you so much**

**At long last love has arrived**

**And I thank God I'm alive**

**You're just too good to be true**

**Can't take my eyes off of you **

**~Puck~**

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right**

**I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**

**I love you baby, trust in me when I say**

**Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray**

**Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay**

**And let me love you baby, let me love you**

~**All~**

** You're just too good to be true**

The crowd applauds. The stage goes black and the spotlight comes up to Mercedes standing center stage in a beautiful full length black strapless dress with crystals on the corset. The dress fit her to perfection. It was sheer and flowy on the bottom around her legs. She wore black shoes with silver sparkles on the heel. **  
**

**I DON'T NEED YOU TO LOVE ME,**

**I DON'T NEED YOU TO LOVE.**

**I GOT . . .**

**I GOT . . .**

**I GOT MY SISTERS.**

A picture of all the girls in the Trouble Tones laughing flashed behind Mercedes

**I CAN FEEL THEM NOW,**

**THEY MAY NOT BE HERE, BUT THEIR STILL MINE.**

**I KNOW THEY STILL LOVE ME.**

**I GOT MY CHILDREN.**

Another picture with Mercedes reading to some of the children at the hospital came up.

**I CAN'T HOLD THEM NOW,**

**THEY MAY NOT BE HERE, BUT THEY STILL MINE.**

**AND I HOPE THEY KNOW I STILL LOVE THEM.**

**I GOT MY HOUSE.**

**IT STILL KEEP THE COLD OUT.**

**I GOT MY CHAIR**

**WHEN MY BODY CAN'T HOLD OUT.**

**I GOT MY HANDS**

**DOIN' GOOD LIKE THEY S'POSE TO,**

Picture of all the Trouble Tones flashed

**SHOWIN' MY HEART**

**TO THE FOLKS THAT I'M CLOSE TO.**

**I GOT MY EYES.**

**THOUGH THEY DON'T SEE AS FAR NOW,**

**THEY SEE MORE 'BOUT HOW THINGS**

**REALLY ARE NOW . . .**

The lights went off and when they came back up Mercedes was standing there with a shorter version of the dress on. The bottom was tear away.

**I'M GONNA TAKE A DEEP BREATH.**

**GONNA HOLD MY HEAD UP.**

**GONNA PUT MY SHOULDERS BACK,**

**AND LOOK YOU STRAIGHT IN THE EYE.**

A picture of Sam and Mercedes flashed behind her where she looked as if she was flirting with him.

**I'M GONNA FLIRT WITH SOMEBODY**

**WHEN THEY WALK BY.**

She looked at Sam and gave him a wink

**I'M GONNA SING OUT . . .**

**SING OUT.**

**I BELIEVE I HAVE INSIDE OF ME**

**EVERYTHING THAT I NEED TO LIVE A BOUNTIFUL LIFE.**

**WITH ALL THE LOVE ALIVE IN ME**

**I'LL STAND AS TALL AS THE TALLEST TREE.**

**AND I'M**

**THANKFUL FOR EVERYDAY THAT I'M GIVEN,**

**BOTH THE EASY AND HARD ONES I'M LIVIN'.**

**BUT MOST OF ALL**

**I'M THANKFUL FOR**

**LOVING WHO I REALLY AM.**

**I'M BEAUTIFUL.**

**YES, I'M BEAUTIFUL,**

**AND I'M HERE.**

Her voice rang out on that last note and caused the audience to leap out of their chairs. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. She quickly walked off the stage to go change. Sam grabbed her for a quick hug. The music started for the group number. The set was transformed into a colorful dance hall with all the Trouble Tones dressed in colorful 60's outfits.

**~Santana~**

** You can't stop an avalanche **

**As it races down the hill **

**You can try to stop the seasons, girl**

** But ya know you never will **

**And you can try to stop my dancin' feet**

** But I just cannot stand still **

**Cause the world keeps spinnin'**

** Round and round **

**And my heart's keeping time **

**To the speed of sound **

**I was lost till I heard the drums **

**Then I found my way**

**~Quinn & Artie~**

** Cause you can't stop the beat**

** Ever since this old world began **

**A woman found out if she shook it**

** She could shake up a man **

**And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it **

**The best that I can today**

**'Cause you can't stop **

**~Sugar & Puck~**

**The motion of the ocean **

**Or the sun in the sky **

**You can wonder if you wanna **

**But I never ask why**

** And if you try to hold me down **

**I'm gonna spit in your eye and say **

**That you can't stop the beat!**

**~Mercedes~**

** You can't stop a river **

**As it rushes to the sea**

**~Sam~**

** You can try and stop the hands of time**

** But ya know it just can't be**

**~Mercedes~ **

**And if they try to stop us, Sammy,**

**~Mercedes & Sam~**

** I'll call the N Double A C P**

**~Mercedes~**

** Cause the world keeps spinning **

**Round and 'round (Sam: Round and 'round)**

** And my heart's keeping time **

**To the speed of sound (Sam: Speed of sound yeah) **

**I was lost till I heard the drums **

**Then I found my way**

**~Mercedes & Sam~**

** Cause you can't stop the beat**

** Ever since we first saw the light**

** A man and woman liked to shake it**

** On a Saturday night **

**And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it **

**With all my might today**

**'Cause you can't stop **

**The motion of the ocean **

**Or the rain from above **

**You can try to stop the paradise**

** We're dreamin' of**

** But you cannot stop the rhythm **

**Of two hearts in love to stay **

**Cause you can't stop the beat!**

**~Brittney~**

** You can't stop my happiness **

**'Cause I like the way I am **

**And you just can't stop my knife and fork **

**When I see a Christmas ham **

**So if you don't like the way I look **

**Well, I just don't give a damn!**

**~Brittney & Trouble Tones~ **

**Cause the world keeps spinning**

** Round and 'round **

**And my heart's keeping time **

**To the speed of sound **

**I was lost till I heard the drums **

** Then I found my way**

** 'Cause you can't stop the beat**

** Ever since this old world began **

**A woman found out if she shook it**

** She could shake up a man **

**And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it **

**The best that I can today**

**Cause you can't stop**

** The motion of the ocean**

** Or the sun in the sky**

** You can wonder if you wanna**

** But I never ask why**

** And if you try to hold me down **

**I'm gonna spit in your eye and say **

**That you can't stop the beat!**

Brittney started breakin it down with her dance solo then everyone joined in

**~Mercedes~**

** Oh oh oh**

** You can't stop today**

** As it comes speeding down the track**

** Child, yesterday is hist'ry**

** And it's never coming back**

**~Mercedes & Trouble Tones~**

** 'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day**

**~Mercedes~**

** And it don't know white from black**

**~Trouble Tones~**

** Yeah!**

**~Mercedes & Trouble Tones~ **

**'Cause the world keeps spinning**

** 'Round and 'round **

**And my heart's keeping time **

**To the speed of sound **

**I was lost till I heard the drums **

**Then I found my way **

**'Cause you can't stop the beat**

**ALL**

** Ever since we first saw the light **

**A man and woman liked to shake it**

** On a Saturday night **

**And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it **

**With all my might today**

** 'Cause you can't stop **

**The motion of the ocean **

**Or the rain from above **

**They can try to stop this paradise**

** We're dreaming of **

**But you cannot stop the rhythm**

** Of two hearts in love to stay **

**You can't stop the beat!**

**Aah, aah, aah **

**Aah, aah, aah **

**Aah, aah, aah**

**ALL**

** Ever since we first saw the sun **

**A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done**

** But we're gonna shake and shimmy it **

**And have some fun **

**For today!**

** Cause you can't stop **

**The motion of the ocean **

**Or the rain from above**

** You can try to stop the paradise**

** We're dreaming of **

**But you cannot stop the rhythm**

** Of two hearts in love to stay **

**'Cause you can't stop the beat!**

** You can't stop the beat! **

**You can't stop the beat!**

** You can't stop the beat! **

**You can't stop the beat!**

The crowd was on their feet from beginning to end. After they got off stage they ran to the dressing room cheering and so excited about their performance.

"I don't care what happens today we murdered that performance guys" Quinn said

"That was absolutely amazing" Kurt said "and Diva you made everybody in the building cry."

"Yes you did boo" Artie chimed in "you sang the hell outta that song."

"And you looked amazing" Sam said kissing her on the forehead.

"We all did so great guys" Mercedes said "win or lose we were awesome today."

Everybody cheered and clapped. They made their way to the stage for the awards ceremony.

"In third place The Minors."

"And the winner of the Ohio Show choir Northeast Sectionals from McKinley High School…. The Trouble Tones.

They were so excited. Tears were flowing; high fives and hugs were going all around. Mr. Schue walked over and congratulated Ms. Cochran. Rachel stormed off crying with Finn right behind her. Tina, Mike, and Rory came over to congratulate everyone. They decided to go to Breadstix for a celebration dinner.

"I still can't believe we won" Brittney said.

"So I have to say this" Santana stood "we were freakin awesome today. Britt the dancing was amazing. Kurt the costumes were fantastic. Artie the set design was ridiculous. And Mercedes the vocal arrangements were masterful. And Sugar thanks to your dad for backing us. We were destined to win."

"I agree" Puck said "were the Trouble Tones dammit and we brought the pain today."

Everyone cheered.

"Did you see Rachel run off the stage crying?" Sugar asked.

"I did and I hope she's ok" Mercedes said.

"The Hobbit will be fine but what we really need to discuss is if we are going to let any of them join us for regionals?" Santana said.

"Well first we need to see if any of them want to join" Quinn said.

"I think Mike, Tina and Rory might" Sam said "and we should definitely let them."

Everybody agreed.

"What if Rachel and Finn want to join? Blaine asked.

Everyone went silent and was looking at Mercedes.

"Why are you all looking at me? I don't make the decisions for the group" she said.

"Yeah but Cedes they hurt you the most and you got this group together" Quinn said.

"And if my future wifey ain't down with them in the group then they ain't in" Artie said.

Sam shot Artie a death glare.

"Listen I am good no matter what as long as it does not turn into New Direction 2.0" Mercedes said "but let's talk about that later let's just celebrate our victory."

They agreed and enjoyed their meal when they were interrupted by Rachel and Finn standing in front of their table.

"Do you have something to say or are you just going to stand there and stare?" Santana said

"We wanted to come by and say congratulations" Finn said "you guys were really good."

"Thanks Finn" Kurt said "is that all?"

"Yeah we'll go now. Come on Rachel."

They turned to walk away when suddenly Rachel snapped back around.

"We were better and you all know it" she spat "the only reason you won was because you had Sugar's daddy's money to buy you good costumes and sets."

"First of all hobbit Kurt designed and made the costumes and we made the props for the set" Santana said

"And we won because we sounded better than you" Quinn said.

"Yeah our song selection was just better" Blaine said.

"Not to mention Mercedes killed our ballad" Sam said

"Oh please" Rachel said "My ballad was so much better than hers."

"Well the judges didn't agree" Puck said.

"They felt sorry for her" Rachel said "it's no wonder you picked that play."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mercedes asked

"The play was about an ugly woman who nobody wanted it seems to fit if I say so myself" Rachel said

"RACHEL" Finn said

Oh hell no rang out throughout the group and Santana was ready to go LHA on her until Mercedes stood up and looked Rachel dead in the eyes.

**SLAP!**

"I am done letting you talk to me anyway you want too. I am done allowing you to try and diminish my self-worth. I know now that you are threatened by me and today proved that I am better than you. So from this day forth you are no longer to speak to me and I will never feel the need to speak to you. Guys I love you all but if I don't leave now I am not sure what I might do to her."

"It's ok Mercedes we understand" Blaine said.

"Yeah Diva call me later" Kurt said

"Sam you can stay if you like" Mercedes said

"Please Mercy if you go I'm going."

"Ok then you drive" she said tossing him the keys.

The ride was silent for most of the way to Sam's house. Mercedes just looked out the window. Sam decided he was not ready to go home so he made a detour.

"Sam where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere only we know" he sang.

She smiled "really"

"Yeah"

They pulled up to the park and went and sat on one of the park benches.

"I'm proud of you" he said.

"Why? What did I do?" she said

"I remember a time when you would have let those ugly words that Rachel said break you but you didn't this time. You stood up for yourself and for that I am proud of you."

"I am a new person now and I think having you in my life had something to do with that."

"If that's the case then I can't wait to see the woman you become in the future since I plan on being around. But I have to ask how it felt?"

"How what felt?"

"To finally slap Rachel Berry."

She cracked up laughing "I have to admit it felt good, really good."

"Well you sure slapped her good" he said "I bet she won't ever step out of line with you again."

"If she knows what's good for her she won't."

They sat there and laughed and talked and made out for a couple hours till it was time to go.

**A/N: So if course I was going to make the Trouble Tones win, and gave you a small confrontation with Mercedes and Rachel. I changed the words in I'm Here to "sisters" so it can fit the mood I wanted fir the scene. Did you like the set list? Did you enjoy the slide show scenario? I hope you all enjoyed it. Up next I'm jumping to Christmas and New Year's. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. ChristmasNew Year

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND**

**A/N: So here's another chapter. Full of SamCedes fluffiness and cuteness along with some SamCedes sexy talk I hope you enjoy it. Songs in this chapter is; See about a Girl by Lee Brice, My Best Friend by Tim McGraw, and Knocks Me off My Feet by Donell Jones. **

**MUCH LOVE!**

**As I See It**

_Christmas/New Year's_

Mercedes and Sam were lying on her bed trying not to think about the fact that in a few short hours Sam would be on the road to Tennessee with his family for two weeks.

"This is going to be very difficult for me" Sam said.

"Yeah me to babe" Mercedes said "we have not been apart this long since we got together."

"I usually love going back to Tennessee for the holidays to see my grandparents but this year I don't want to leave you."

"If were being honest I really don't want you to go. The Jones clan can get a bit unbearable after a few days and I need my handsome blonde distraction."

"I'm a distraction?"

"Yes a great distraction because it feels like no one is around when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way when I'm with you."

"So how are we going to manage these two weeks apart?" she asked.

"Call and text every day and maybe get in a few Skype calls" he replied.

"Yeah I guess that's what we have to do but I will miss you like crazy."

"I will miss you too Mercy but I got something for you."

"I got something for you too."

They both jumped up to retrieve their gifts for each other. Sam handed her what looked like a CD case.

"This is the first part if your gift I had a little help from Artie and made this for you."

"Can I listen to it right now?"

"If you don't mind can you wait till I'm gone?"

"Ok I'll wait, so what is part two?"

"This" he handed her a box that had been beautifully gift wrapped.

"It looks too pretty to open" she said smiling but quickly tore into it. It was a leather bound book the title of it was "My Mercy" she opened to the first page and saw a picture he drew of her from prom. Tears were already forming in her eyes. She flipped to the next page and it was a picture of them standing in front of the Apollo Theater.

"Sam you drew this?"

"Yeah"

"This is absolutely incredible baby. I love it thank you."

"You're welcome boo. I wanted something like a scrapbook of our time together but not like a lame one with cut outs and stuff like that. I wanted something as awesome as SamCedes is."

"Well mission accomplished because this is awesome and I can't wait to take the time to really go through it."

She grabbed him into her and kissed him like she never wanted to let go _that's because she really didn't want to let him go._ When their lungs screamed for oxygen is when they finally broke apart.

"So what do you have for me?" Sam asked

"I guess we kind of had the same idea but since I can't draw I had to go the old fashion route."

She handed him a gift bag. He first pulled a silver picture frame. It was their prom photo with the inscription _The Beginning_. He smiled at the thought of that night.

"It's more in there" she said.

He reached back in the bag a pulled out a photo album. She had taken all the pictures from her phone of them and made them into actual photos. She wrote little phrases and random I loves you's throughout the album. The pictures ranged from the lake trip, candid shots at the house, or in glee, in the park with Stacy and Stevie, and in New York.

"This is so nice babe you know I am going to look at this the whole way to Tennessee."

"I know you will and I am going to look at my book all day thinking about you."

"Kiss me now" he said.

She happily did as she was told and they kissed with such desire for each other only to be cut off by Mercedes mom.

"Sam your parents are here."

Mercedes sighed as the tears started to well up in her eyes.

"No babe you can't do that" he said

"Do what?" she said trying not to cry.

"You can't cry it will break my heart if you cry."

"I'm just going to miss you that's all but I won't cry" she said not letting go of him.

"I have to go now Mercy."

"I know Sam" she said tightening her grip around his waist.

"So are you going to let me go?"

She finally released him and they both got up and went downstairs.

"Here give these to Stacy and Stevie and these are for your parents."

"Mercy you did not have to get them anything."

"I know I wanted to."

He pulled her in for another hug "I love you Mercy."

"I love you too Sam."

"I'm going to text you on the way there."

"You better as long as you're not driving."

"Ok I gotta go."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Mercy."

One last quick kiss and he was out the door. She ran upstairs and locked her door finally letting out the tears she was holding in. Her phone buzzed;

**No tears Mercy ~Sam I Am**

**I'm not crying ~M**

**Liar LOL ~Sam I Am**

She started laughing he knows me too well.

**Ok so maybe I am I miss you already ~M**

**I miss you too but the quicker I'm gone the quicker I'll back ~Sam I Am **

**I just wish you were going to be here on New Year's I don't want to go my parent's party alone again this year ~M**

**I want to be there with you so bad you have to send me a picture because I know you're going to look HOT ~Sam I Am**

**Damn Straight I will but I will send you a few pictures ~M**

**Can some be naked? ;-p ~Sam I Am**

**SAM! You have a one track mind ~M**

**I can't help it you're just so sexy and you never answered the question ~Sam I Am**

**Bye Sam :-) **

**Bye Mercy**

**Maybe ~M**

**I just did a fist pump I want you to know that ~Sam I Am**

**I know you did crazy ~M**

**Crazy about My Mercy ~Sam I Am**

**I'm crazy about My Sam ~M**

She grabbed Sam's first gift and put it in her laptop. It was a DVD he made her.

He was sitting on the stage at school with his guitar;

"Hey Mercy I wanted to give you something to show you how I felt about you. As you know I am no good at saying how I feel so I thought I would do it the best way I knew how. I was going to do this with my shirt off to give you some "sexy" but Artie said no."

"Damn straight I did" Artie said off camera.

"But anyway here it is and I hope you like your concert."

He began to play;

** Well me and the boys are feelin' alright**

** Raisin' some hell, sippin' on whiskey and 'shine, yeah**

** Bob Dylan on the juke box, shooting' some pool**

** Telling' some stories and stretching the truth and lies**

** Yeah, I feel my cell phone start buzzing in my pocket **

**Boys, you keep on rocking' but I gotta roll, roll, **

**Point this Silverado down the road, road**

** Yeah, I know the beer's here are cold**

** But I've got something' warm waiting for me at home**

** Boys, I gotta go see about a girl**

**Ain't nothin' you can say, so don't even try**

** The second she call that little girl made up my mind, **

**Yeah, she did**

** Don't' buy me no shot, don't bring me no drink**

** Don't go wasting' your money on me, bye, bye**

**Boys, you know I gotta roll, roll, **

**Point this Silverado down the road, road**

** Yeah, I know the beer's here are cold**

** But I've got something' warm waiting for me at home**

** Boys, I gotta go see about a girl**

**If you ever find a girl like mine,**

** Boys you'll know why**

**I got to roll, roll**

** Point my Silverado down the road, road**

** Yeah, I know the beer's here are cold**

** But I've got something' warm waiting for me at home**

** Boys, I gotta go see about a girl**

** Sorry Boys, I gotta go see about my girl**

** Ooh ooh oh yeah**

** Ooh ooh oh **

"I hope you like that one Mercy because you know I would come running anytime you call me. The next song simply says what you are to me and that is my best friend.

**I never had no one**

** I could count on**

** I've been let down so many times**

** I was tired of hurtin'**

** So tired of searchin'**

** 'Til you walked into my life**

** It was a feelin'**

** I'd never known**

** And for the first time**

** I didn't feel alone**

**You're more than a lover**

** There could never be another**

** To make me feel the way you do**

** Oh we just get closer**

** I fall in love all over**

** Every time I look at you**

** I don't know where I'd be**

** Without you here with me**

** Life with you makes perfect sense**

** You're my best friend**

** You're my best friend, oh yeah**

**You stand by me**

** And you believe in me**

** Like nobody ever has**

** When my world goes crazy**

** You're right there to save me**

** You make me see how much I have**

** And I still tremble**

** When we touch**

** And oh the look in your eyes**

** When we make love**

**You're more than a lover**

** There could never be another**

** To make me feel the way you do**

** Oh we just get closer**

** I fall in love all over**

** Every time I look at you**

** And I don't know where I'd be**

** Without you here with me**

** Life with you makes perfect sense**

** You're my best friend**

** You're my best friend**

**You're more than a lover**

** There could never be another**

** To make me feel the way you do**

** Oh we just get closer**

** I fall in love all over**

** Every time I look at you**

** And I don't know where I'd be**

** Without you here with me**

** Life with you makes perfect sense**

** You're my best friend**

** You're my best friend (my best friend)**

** You're my best friend (my best friend) **

"Ok one more and I promise I'm done. This song I actually heard you singing it one day I was at your house and I liked it so much and it said everything I felt about you and more so I am going to attempt to sing it. Don't laugh because I know I won't sound as good as you."

The music started and Mercedes gasped when she heard it because this was one of her favorites and she could not believe he was going to sing it to her.

**I see us in the park strolling the summer days of imagining's in my head **

**And words from my heart told only to the wind **

**Felt even without being said **

** I don't wanna bore you with my troubles (yeah)**

** But there's something 'bout your love **

**That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet **

**There's something 'bout your love **

**That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet **

**Knocks me off my feet **

** I don't wanna bore you with it **

**Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you **

**I don't wanna bore you with it **

**Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you **

**More and more**

** We lay beneath the stars under a lover's tree **

**That seems through the eyes of my mind **

**I reach out for the part of me that lives in you **

**That only our two hearts can find **

**I don't wanna bore you with my troubles (yeah)**

** But there's something 'bout your love **

**That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet **

**There's something 'bout your love **

**That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet **

**Knocks me off my feet**

**I don't wanna bore you with it **

**Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you **

**I don't wanna bore you with it **

**Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you **

"I love you Mercy Forever and Always"

He blew her a kiss and then the screen went black. She was sobbing at this point. She grabbed her phone and called him. He picked up after the second ring;

"Hey Mercy"

"Sam I love you, I love you I love you" she sang

"So I see you watched it" he said smiling

"Yes I did and I loved it so much and you sounded amazing. I think I got a new way of going to sleep."

"I think I got the better deal on that one" he said.

"Sam thank you so much for that you are the best."

"Only because I got the best."

"I'm got to go because Kurt and Blaine feels like I need to get out or as Kurt says so I won't lock myself up until you get back even though I had no intentions of doing that."

"I don't know why our friends think we would be miserable because were not together Mike and Puck called to see if I was still breathing."

She laughed "I guess they think we can't be ok apart from each other."

"I mean I miss you like crazy right now and I am at my happiest when I'm with you."

"Same here" she said.

"But it's only two weeks I think we can survive."

"I could not agree more. So I should go."

"Ok Mercy I will talk to you later."

"Alright Sam I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye"

"Bye"

_Silence_

"Sam, are you still there?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you hang up?"

"Why didn't you hang up?"

"Ok were going to go now" she said.

"Ok bye" he said.

"Bye"

_Silence_

"Mercy"

"Yes"

They both cracked up laughing

"We are as bad as our friend's say we are" Sam said

"We can never tell them about this" Mercedes replied.

"No not ever" he said

They finally said their goodbyes and got off the phone. Christmas was normal for Mercedes and Sam spending time with family and having lots of good food. That was the best part of the holidays to each of them. It was obvious to their families that they had someone special in their lives. Mercedes aunts would tease her about how she was smiling more and looked like she had slimmed out some but her hips looked fuller. She ignored the last comments because she knew what they meant by that and she was not going to talk about her sex life with her family. She showed them the book Sam made her and they told her she needed to hold on to that man because he obviously loved her. Mercedes could not agree more.

Sam on the other hand was getting a lesson on treating his woman right from his grandpa, uncles, and dad. They gave him all kind of advice about women. Some he listened to and some he brushed off. His grandpa told him he knew he was in love the minute he walked in the door because of that dopey grin he had plastered on his face. Sam showed them the album and they all admitted that if she made him look and feel like that then she was a keeper. And Sam could not agree more

Sam called Mercedes on CHristmas

"Hey babe" Mercedes said. All she heard was him playing his guitar then she heard him singing;

**Mercy, I seem to think of you everyday**  
**And ever since I've gone away I just have to say that you've**

**Blown my mind in two hours time**  
**And I'm so weak and unable to picture**  
**You with someone other than me. So i'm glad I asked you out.**

Mercedes started crying again "Sam you remembered that?"

"Of course I do" he said "that was the first time you sang to me and for me. I listened to that song for two weeks straight."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you Mercy"

They talked for a couple hours until Mercedes mom said she had to help with dinner.

.

The closer it got to New Years the more restless Sam got in Tennessee. He missed Mercedes and he wanted to go home. His grandpa surprised Sam with a new truck for Christmas and he had a plan but he knew he would have to do some heavy convincing to his parents.

~New Year's Eve~

"Mercedes you look fabulous" Quinn said

"Thank you so do you Q. I am so glad you are coming to this party tonight because I did not want to be bored again."

"I know right all the old people talking about 'my how much you grown' I mean really do they expect us to stay twelve."

"Right or you get the old creepy men talking about 'how much you filled out' I mean so gross. I wish Sam was here."

Quinn looked at her watch "a whole ten minutes."

"What are you talking about Q?"

"You only went ten minutes before you had to talk about Sam."

"You're timing me now?"

"Just wanted to see how long you could go without talking about him and as we see its ten minutes."

"Whatever Quinn I can't help it I miss my boo."

"Oh Cedes I am happy that you and Sam are in love because lord knows you both deserve it."

"Thanks Q, so what is going on with you and Puck?"

"Nothing" Quinn said "I can't do that again. It seems no matter how many times we try we just can't get it right. This time he broke it off with me because he said I was being too icy and he couldn't deal."

"Were you being cold towards him?"

"Probably I just seem to have an issue warming up to him."

"Well I am no expert on love seeing that Sam is my first love but if you want to warm up to Puck you will but if you don't you won't."

"Maybe I just need to find someone to warm me up like Sam does to you. I heard about your little celebration."

"Damn Puck talks too much" Mercedes said "what about it?"

"So I want details?"

"You dated Sam so you must know how he operates."

"Sam and I only ever kissed" Quinn said.

"You never saw or felt what he was working with?"

"I might have felt something when we were making out once but it was quick because I would move away. So come on Cedes tell me."

"Well Sam is very blessed in the lower areas so I have to say sex is AMAZING."

"Wow, are you serious?"

"Oh my God Q you know I would never be so bold and vocal about my sex life but this man just make me want to tell everybody how happy I am."

"I have to ask because Puck said something about Sam doing magic tricks what is that about?"

Mercedes cracked up laughing "we were just trying to get away from clueless Puck trying to join in our celebration and I was trying to be subtle but Puck did not get it."

"So what's up with the magic tricks?"

"Well I call Sam's you know my 'magic stick' because it is magical along with his tongue mmm."

"Come back Cedes" Quinn snapped her fingers

"See why you get me talking about this now I miss him even more."

"Damn if I knew Sam was all that I should have stayed with him or at least gave him some."

"Too late now Fabray because that 'magic stick' says property of Mercedes Jones all over it."

"I feel you girl" Quinn said throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Now do me a favor take a few pictures so I can send them to Sam."

Down at the party Mercedes and Quinn stuck together like glue. There was nobody else there close to their age.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked

"11:45" Mercedes said

"Good I am so outta here at midnight."

"Me too I would rather be at home in my bed watching the ball drop on TV."

"You would rather be in your bed with Sam's balls deep-"

"Quinn!" Mercedes yelled "as true as that may be I don't want all these people to hear that."

"Child ain't nobody listening to us."

They laughed as someone said the countdown was at thirty seconds.

"You ready to bring in the New Year Cedes."

"I'm ready Q."

10 "No more New Directions" Quinn said.

9 "No more Rachel Berry drama" Mercedes said

8 "Trouble Tones winning regionals"

7 "Even winning Nationals"

6 "Getting into the colleges we want"

5 "Being happy"

4 "Staying Happy"

3 "Enjoying our Senior Year with friends"

2 "Having great family time"

1 "Being in love"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR QUINN"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR MERCEDES"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR SAM WHEREVER YOU ARE I LOVE YOU"

"I'm right here Mercy and I love you too" Sam said from behind Mercedes.

She turned "SAM" she jumped into his arms.

"Baby can I please get my New Year's kiss I drove six hours for it."

"Yes baby" she grabbed him and kissed him with every ounce of passion and desire she had in her body. After they broke apart "Sam I can't believe…you…..how? ...when?"

"Come on let's get out of here and I'll explain everything" he said.

"Bye Q" Mercedes said smiling from ear to ear.

"You going to the magic shop?" Quinn said.

Mercedes laughed and looked at Sam "Oh yeah definitely."

"Have fun" Quinn said.

They walked out and Sam led Mercedes to his new truck.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

"Yup my grandpa got it for me."

"Sam that is awesome. So now you can come pick me up in the morning."

"That's right baby. Would you like to take a ride back to my house right now and before you ask my parents are still in Nashville not due back for two more days."

"That is an awesome idea."

So they left heading to Sam's house.

"What's the magic shop?" Sam asked

"You" Mercedes said giggling.

"Me" he said "what is that about Mercy?"

"Babe what do I call your dick?"

"Oh" he gasped "and you told Quinn."

"I didn't plan on telling her but Puck told her about our celebration and mentioned you doing magic tricks and she asked me what that was about. I had to tell her."

"That's just weird that my ex is talking about us having sex. What if she starts thinking about what could have been?"

"Wow aren't we feeling ourselves."

"I'm just saying if you were telling her how amazing the sex is between us, because it is, then she might want to get up on this."

"She won't for two reasons. 1. She would never do that to me because we are sisters. 2. I already told her that 'the magic stick' has the property of Mercedes Jones all over it" she said rubbing the bulge in his pants.

"DAMN MERCY" he hissed "you told her that?"

"I did"

"Well as soon as we get in the house I am going to make sure my neighbors know who Mercedes Jones belongs too."

"You and only you Sam."

"Damn straight" he said.

**A/N: I hope you liked this. Did you enjoy Sam's concert? Did they do good on Christmas gifts? What did you think about QuinnCedes? What about Sam showing up at midnight? So I need ideas about a theme for regionals so review it or PM me and let me know your ideas and I will give you full credit if I use your idea. The song Sam sang was a sni[et of Chai Tea Latte the song Mercedes sang to him before new York.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Future PlansWest Side Story

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND**

**A/N: Hey all I'm back! I hope you like this chapter it is sort of short but still full of SamCedes love. Song in this chapter is All the Man I Need by Whitney Houston. **

**Still need ideas for themes for Regionals so PM me or review. **

**MUCH LOVE!**

**As I See It**

_Future Plans/West Side Story_

Mercedes and Sam were sitting at their favorite spot in the park.

"Sam"

"Yeah"

"Have you thought about which college you're going to choose?"

"I've been thinking about it but I think I have narrowed it down to three."

"What are your choices?"

"I was thinking about University of Tennessee, Syracuse or UCLA."

"Are you only considering UCLA because you know that's where I want to go?"

"Yes and you know that."

"Sam I want you to go to a school that is best for you and your talents."

"And that is why I am considering these schools. All three has offered me a full scholarship and I can play football as well as major in Art and creative writing."

"Yeah UCLA does have a great arts program."

"I know babe I am taking all this very serious but know that your decision to what school you go to is a huge part of my decision. I want us to be together."

"That's what I want to boo. So we decide together agreed?"

"Agreed so are you ready for your audition tomorrow?" he asked.

"I am" she said "I think I picked a great song."

"Whatever you sing you will kill it I know it."

"I am glad you think so."

"I know you will baby, I believe in you" he said smiling "it is so your time to shine. Good things happen when you do like us beating the New Directions."

Just the mention of that made her smile because it showed everyone that ever doubted her that Mercedes Jones was an asset and was worthy to be out front. She was happy when Mike, Tina and Rory wanted to join the Trouble Tones and was shocked when Finn apologized to her for the way he treated her and asked if he could be a part as well.

"Thank you babe and I am just going to do my best and see what happens. So are you auditioning too?"

"I was going to audition for a small part so I can commit to the play as well as baseball."

"That's smart and after just getting over all the football games I went to now I have to gear up to go to all the baseball games too" she said smiling.

"Yup you do" he said "because you know I can't play without seeing your beautiful face in the stands."

"You know I will be there screaming the loudest for my number seven."

"Well I better get you home you got a big day tomorrow."

"Sam it's just an audition."

"Yes and I want you well rested and at your best."

"Ok fine I am a little tired since someone had to go for round three in his truck."

"Hey you were a willing participant in that."

"Yeah I was" she said smiling.

They got in Sam's truck and he drove her home. With a few more kisses she finally went in the house. Getting her things ready for the next day she showered and put on her pajamas. She heard her phone buzz and saw a text from Sam;

**Made it home ~Sam I Am **

**I'm glad are you coming to get me in the morning? ~M**

**Of course ~Sam I Am**

**Cool well I'll try to be ready when you get here this time ~M**

**You know you won't be ready ~Sam I Am**

**Ok so I probably won't be ready LOL ~M**

**I'll always wait for you Mercy ~Sam I Am**

**You're so good to me baby I love you forever ~M**

**And Always :-) ~Sam I Am**

**Goodnight ~M**

**Goodnight ~Sam I Am**

Mercedes was excited about today. She was ready for her audition and she was not going to let anybody distract her from her goal not even Rachel. After the incident after sectionals Mercedes hadn't talked to Rachel. She would not acknowledge her presence in the hallway or in class and she had plan on keeping it that way. Rachel on the other hand had a different plan. Mercedes and Sam were walking down the hall when Rachel approached them.

"Mercedes, Sam how are you guys doing?"

"Were fine Rachel" Sam said.

"Mercedes are you going to say something?"

Mercedes just rolled her eyes and was getting ready to walk away.

"Mercedes wait I just wanted to see if you had still plan on auditioning for Maria?"

"Yes she does" Sam said.

"Are you going to be answering for her this whole time Sam? Are you her mouthpiece now?"

"I will answer for her until she decides she wants to talk to you. And no I am not her mouthpiece I'm her man."

Mercedes looked at her man with so much pride and love the smile that crept on her face was a mile long.

"So what do you want Rachel? Mercedes and I have better things to do than to be standing here talking to you."

Rachel was obviously taken aback by Sam's word's and attitude but Mercedes has seen this Sam before and 'ain't shit' Sam has no patience for Rachel and her mess.

"I just wanted her to re-think the whole thing."

:"And why would she do that?"

"This is my part. I was made for this part. Also I am better than her."

Mercedes was about to speak when Sam put his index finger to her lips and looked at Rachel.

"You are clearly delusional right now because where I stand she proved how much better than you she was at sectionals when we beat you. And furthermore you coming over here to try and mess with her head is rather pathetic of you. I guess you know that the only way to get the part is if she chokes and we all know that's not going to happen. So we're going to go now because talking to you has been a waste of our time. Come on baby it's time for your audition."

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and they began to walk away from a stunned Rachel and headed to the auditorium.

"Sam"

"Yes Mercy"

"I love you so much."

"Forever and Always Mercy."

"Listen to the song I sing for my audition it is all for you."

"Ok"

She went backstage to get herself together. Artie called her onstage.

"Ok Mercedes what role are you auditioning for?" Artie asked.

"Maria"

"Ok great well whenever you're ready."

She looked over to Sam who had made his way to the side of the stage and gave him a wink. Nodded to the band to start playing;

**I used to cry myself to sleep at night **

**But that was all before he came **

**I thought love had to hurt to turn out right **

**But now he's here **

**It's not the same, it's not the same **

**[Chorus:]**

** He fills me up **

**He gives me love **

**More love than I've ever seen **

**He's all I've got, **

**He's all I've got in this world **

**But he's all the man that I need **

_This is going to be how it is in the future when she's onstage and I'm watching her off stage he thought. She looks so beautiful_

**And in the morning when I kiss his eyes **

**He takes me down and rocks me slow **

**And in the evening when the moon is high **

**He holds me close and won't let go **

**He won't let go **

** He fills me up **

**He gives me love **

**More love than I've ever seen **

**He's all I've got, **

**He's all I've got in this world **

**But he's all the man that I need**

Everyone in the auditorium cheered and applauded,

"Wow Mercedes that was amazing" Coach Bieste said.

"You look stunning as well" Ms. Pilsbury said.

"I just wanted to show you who I feel I really am" Mercedes said.

"And what's that?" Artie asked

"A leading lady." She replied

She ran offstage into the waiting arms of Sam who just hugged her so tight. He cupped her face and gave her the sweetest kiss possible.

"Your all I need too Mercy please know that."

"I know Sam."

**Cast List**

**Maria: Mercedes Jones**

**Tony: Blaine Anderson**

**Bernardo: Mike Chang**

**Riff: Sam Evans**

**Anita: Santana Lopez**

**Velma: Brittney S. Pierce**

**Officer Krupke: Kurt Hummel **

**Diesel: Finn Hudson**

**Chino: Noah Puckerman**

**Rosalia: Tina Cohen Chang**

** Graziella: Quinn Fabray**

**Consuelo: Rachel Berry**

**Baby John: Rory Flannigan**

**Anybody's: Sugar Motta **

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas for Regionals Themes PLEASE let me know PM me or review it. Up next Valentine's Day/Regionals. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Valentines' Day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE FINCHEL SWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND**

**A/N: So this is what no sleep gets you another update. What can I say I had insomnia so I wrote this I think it makes sense…LOL you read it and let me know :-) I hope you enjoy it. As always I am thankful all the new followers and favorites. And to my MIGHTY MOTIVATORS who review I LOVE YOU MAN! Sorry for all the songs in this chapter but blame Pandora ;-) The songs are:**

**Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson**

**Wanted by Hunter Hayes**

**Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera**

**My First Love by Avant featuring KeKe Wyatt.**

**Never Felt This Way/Butterflies by Alicia Keys **

**MUCH LOVE!**

**As I See It**

_Valentines' Day_

Valentines' Day was rapidly approaching and to say Mercedes was excited was an understatement. This was her first Valentines' Day with a real Valentine. She wanted this to be extra special for her and Sam. Sugar was having a Valentines' Day Party and invited everyone. Sam was also excited about everything. He had also planned a few things during the week. Sugar had asked the Trouble Tones to be the entertainment for the night. Mercedes and Sam were lounging in the TV room at Mercedes house discussing their upcoming plans for valentines' day.

"So Mercy what are you going to sing at the party?" Sam asked.

"Not really sure, I got a few ideas but I am trying to narrow it down to one good song. What about you?" she said.

"No not yet still figuring things out. I got two songs that I'm going back and forth on. I was thinking whichever song I don't do for the party I will do it in glee since they both go along with this week's assignment."

"I thought the same thing. So do you want to do anything special for Valentines' Day besides going to Sugar's party?"

"I had an idea of spending the day with you if you would be interested."

"I definitely would be interested. What did you have planned?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could go back to the lake?"

"In February"

"Yeah but we don't have to be outside we can go in the lake house."

"Oh so you wanted me to get the keys again, without my parents knowing?"

"If you think you could."

"I think I could do that but this surprise better be worth it."

"You know I will always make it worth it."

"Ok I believe you, so are we going to need the house for the night?

"Oh yeah we need it all night. I plan for us to have the best valentines' day ever."

"That's exactly what I wanted as well."

"I could give you a little preview of what I got planned right now" he said sliding closer to Mercedes.

"Hmm I would love a preview" she said wagging her eyebrow.

Sam pulled her onto his lap and placed his hands on his favorite magical place. He kissed her gently on the lips and deepened the kiss swiping his tongue across her bottom lip quickly getting access to her mouth. Their tongues battling it out for domination their hands roaming up and down each other's bodies. Things were heating up very quickly when Mercedes phone rang.

"UGH" Mercedes yelled "how come every time we about to get our sexy on somebody call my phone."

"Don't answer it babe" Sam said still kissing her neck.

"You know what I'm not going to answer if they need me they will leave a message" she said going back to making out.

It stopped for a second than it rang again.

"Whoever it is keeps calling, so you might need to answer it babe."

"Hello" Mercedes huffed.

"Hey Cedes its Sugar and I need a huge favor from you and Sam."

"Ok what do you need from Sam and me?"

Sam perked up hearing his name.

"Wait Sugar I'll put you on speaker Sam is here."

"Oh My Goodness Sam is there so I must have….did I just….oh you guys I'm sorry I could call back if you guys were busy 'celebrating' this can wait."

Mercedes and Sam were blushing.

"No Sugar its ok and how did you hear about our celebrating?" Sam said.

"From Puck" Sugar said.

"Damn Puck" Sam huffed "anyway what do you need?

"I wanted to see if you guys would do a love duet at my party I want it to be my spotlight dance when I show off my new boyfriend."

"Sugar I did not know you had a boyfriend" Mercedes said.

"We just started going out and this party we are making it official."

"Well that is so sweet Sugar and we would be honored to sing for your spotlight dance" Mercedes said.

"Great I am so happy" Sugar squealed.

"May I ask why us?" Sam asked

"Because you guys are so in love and I know that whatever song you sing is going to be dripping with love and that is the emotion I want for this dance."

Mercedes and Sam just looked at each other with a look of awe. It was so good for them to know that other people recognize their love was real and true.

"We will do our best to do your dance justice Sugar" Sam said.

"Thank you guys I know it will be amazing."

"Is there any particular song you want us to sing?" Mercedes asked.

"I will let you guys decide as long as it is slow and about love I'm ok with it" Sugar said.

"We will find one" Mercedes answered.

"Thanks again guys I love you both."

"We love you too Sugar see you later" Sam said.

"Bye"

"Wow" Mercedes said "that was unexpected."

"Totally" Sam said "I never knew she saw us that way."

"I know right she just seem so into herself that she doesn't pay attention to anybody else."

"I have to admit I have gained a new respect for Sugar Motta" Sam stated.

"Me too" Mercedes replied "I think we need to find a great song for this dance. We owe her to give her the best spotlight dance a girl could have."

"I agree" Sam said "I even think we should get on it right away and I am shocked at the words coming out of my mouth when I still got this hot, sexy, chick sittin on my lap right now."

Mercedes cracked up laughing "You are so cute babe. We should get started though."

"By the way I am going to kill Puck" Sam said.

"This time I am not going to stop you he talks way too much" Mercedes said.

Just then Sam's phone rang

"It's my mom" he said "Hey mom what's up? I'm at Mercedes. Oh really? Ok I'll be home in 10. Ok bye. Mom got called into work so I got to go watch the kids."

"You want some company?"

"No actually I need to get some studying done and with you there I won't be studying anything that's going to help me pass Biology."

"Ok I understand I actually need to do my Calculus homework anyway. Can you call me later and we can discuss songs?"

"Of course baby I will call you as soon as I put the kids to bed."

"Sounds like a plan. Can I have one more kiss before you go?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Sam smirked.

One kiss turned into a five minute make out session. Sam realized he really needed to go and got his stuff together and ran out the door.

The next day at school everybody was excited about the assignment for the week because it was to sing a song to your significant other or someone you would like to be your significant other. Puck asked what if you didn't have someone you wanted? Ms. Cochran said just sing a song about being happy or sad you're alone which made everyone laugh.

"Cedes" Quinn ran up "I need your help with my song for glee."

"Ok Q I would love to help."

"Can you meet me during lunch on the auditorium to practice?"

"Yeah that's no problem."

"Great see you then."

Mercedes opened her locker and a note fell out. She picked it up and opened it.

_To my beautiful Mercy,_

_I wanted this Valentines' Day to be extra special for you so I wanted to start off by giving you this small token from my heart and I hope you know I will always love you. _

_Love Sam_

_P.S. Turn around :-)_

Mercedes turned around to be greeted by six Jr. Varsity football players with two roses each. She could not believe her eyes. The tears instantly began to fall as each guy gave her their flowers. She waited for Sam to show up but he never did. The bell rang so she went to class with the biggest smile on her face and flowers in hand. She could not concentrate in class so she text Sam;

**You have got to be the best boyfriend ever ~M**

She waited on a reply and several minutes later;

**I hope you liked it ~Sam I Am**

**I loved it there was only one thing missing ~M**

**What was that? ~Sam I Am**

**You, I wanted to thank you properly ~M**

**You'll have plenty of time for that ;p Will I see you in lunch? ~Sam I Am**

**I am helping Q with her song for glee and we are practicing during lunch sorry babe ~M**

**It's cool :( I'll just see you in glee ~Sam I Am**

**Ok I love you boo ~M**

**I love you too ~Sam I Am**

Quinn and Mercedes met to practice Quinn's song and it was a great choice.

"I think everyone is going to be surprised to hear this song coming out of you" Mercedes said.

"I hope they like it but I also hope it gets my message across" Quinn said.

"I think it will if not then somebody was not paying attention."

"I think I am going to have to make it obvious what I am trying to say."

"I think that is a great idea."

Later on that day in glee everybody was waiting on Ms. Cochran to get to class so they can start on their songs. She finally came running in.

"Sorry I'm late guys I had some last minute business to take care of but I think you guys will be happy to see what I made happen. Meet the newest members of the Trouble Tones former students of mine Sunshine Corazon and Joe Hart."

Everybody greeted them.

"Guys I want you to meet Mercedes Jones she is the captain of the Trouble Tones" Ms. Cochran said.

"It's so nice to meet you both and we hope you enjoy your time with the Trouble Tones" Mercedes said.

"I know I will if it means I can see you every day" Joe said giving her a kiss on the hand.

Mercedes politely moved her hand away from Joe and continued "I'm sure you guys can sing since Ms. Cochran was your teacher."

"Oh yeah baby we were her best singers" Joe said with a wink.

Sam was getting very annoyed with this Joe guy flirting with his Mercy but he promised Mercy he would work on his temper. He was tightening his jaw and clenching his fist trying to stay calm. Puck noticed Sam's reaction and leaned into him;

"Bro calm down that dude doesn't know you and sexy mama together. Let her handle it" Puck whispered.

Sam just nodded.

"Let me introduce you both to the Trouble Tones" Mercedes said. "Over there is Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittney, Rory, Sugar, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Finn, Puck and that cute blonde guy is my boyfriend Sam" looking right at Joe so he could get the message.

Sam gave Joe a 'back the hell up look' quickly followed by a 'thank you look' to Mercedes.

"So now that we got all the introductions out of the way" Ms. Cochran said "let's get to the assignment and I believe Quinn your up."

Quinn got up and took her position in front of the class.

"This song says how I feel about someone who I have been pushing away for a while now and trying to be Quinn-dependent, but I realize I can be independent and be loved too so Puck this is for you. I need a little help from our resident diva.

Puck could not believe what he was hearing his eyes were almost bugged out of his head.

Mercedes came and got behind Quinn and nodded for the music to start;

(**Bold=Quinn **_Italics=Mercedes)_

**Miss independent**

** Miss self-sufficient**

** Miss keep your distance**

** Miss unafraid**

** Miss out of my way**

** Miss don't let a man interfere, no**

** Miss on her own**

** Miss almost grown**

** Miss never let a man help her off her throne**

** So, by keeping her heart protected**

** She'd never ever feel rejected**

** Little miss apprehensive**

** Said ooh, she fell in love**

**What is the feelin' takin' over?**

** Thinkin' no one could open my door**

** Surprise...It's time**

** To feel what's real**

** What happened to Miss Independent?**

** No more the need to be defensive**

** Goodbye, old you**

** When love is true**

Quinn walked over right in front of Puck.

**Misguided heart**

** Miss play it smart**

** Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no**

** But she miscalculated**

** She didn't want to end up jaded**

** And this miss decided not to miss out on true love**

** So, by changing her misconceptions**

** She went in a new direction**

** And found inside she felt a connection**

She looked right into his eyes

** She fell in love.**

**What is the feelin' takin' **_over?_

** Thinkin' no one could open my door **_(open my door)_

** Surprise...It's time **_(yeah)_

** To feel**_(to feel)_** what's real **_(what's real)_

** What happened to Miss Independent?**

** No more the need to be defensive**

** Goodbye **_(goodbye)_**, old you **_(old you)_

** When love, when love is true**

_When Miss Independent walked away_

** No time for love that came her way**

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

** What happened to miss no longer afraid?**

_ It took some time for her to see_

** How beautiful love could truly be**

_ No more talk of why can't that be me_

**I'm so glad I finally see...**

**What is the feelin' takin' **_over?_

** Thinkin' no one could open my door **_(Oh yeah)_

** Surprise **_(surprise)_**, it's time **_(yeah)_

** To feel **_(to feel)_** what's real**

** What happened to Miss Independent? **_(oh yeah)_

** No more the need to be defensive**

** Goodbye **_(goodbye)_**, old you **_(old you)_

** When love, when love is true...**

**Miss Independent.**

Puck still looked stunned by what just happened. Quinn grabbed his hands and knelt down in front of him;

"Puck I know I have been cold towards you and not given you a chance to actually show me the new you like you asked but if there is still a chance for me I would love to meet the new you and also show you the new me. Maybe they will like each other."

"Quinn I would like that very much" Puck said.

Puck leaned down and gave her a kiss. Aww's and cheers rang out throughout the class.

"That was very nice Quinn" Mrs. Cochran said "let's keep the love going with one half of our resident love birds Sam Evans your up."

"Thanks Ms. C. of course this for My Mercy. It's easy to sing about love when you have someone as good as I do. I just want her to always feel wanted by me."

He nods to the band to begin;

**You know I'd fall apart without you**

** I don't know how you do what you do**

** 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**

** Makes sense when I'm with you**

Sam wanted this to be just about Mercedes so he sat on the stool directly in front of her and sang directly in her eyes. And he planned on staying that way the entire song.

**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**

** But it's more than one and one makes two**

** Put aside the math and the logic of it**

** You gotta know you're wanted too**

**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**

** Wanna kiss your lips**

** I wanna make you feel wanted**

** And I wanna call you mine**

** Wanna hold your hand forever**

** And never let you forget it**

** Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah**

** And you get that all the time, I know you do**

** But your beauty's deeper than the make-up**

** And I wanna show you what I see tonight...**

**When I wrap you up**

** When I kiss your lips.**

** I I wanna make you feel wanted**

** And I wanna call you mine**

** Wanna hold your hand forever**

** And never let you forget it**

** 'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**As good as you make me feel**

** I wanna make you feel better**

** Better than your fairy tales**

** Better than your best dreams**

** You're more than everything I need**

** You're all I ever wanted**

** All I ever wanted**

**And I just wanna wrap you up**

** Wanna kiss your lips**

** I wanna make you feel wanted**

** And I wanna call you mine**

** Wanna hold your hand forever**

** And never let you forget it**

** Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**

** Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**You'll always be wanted**

Applause and cheers rang out through the choir room. Tears were streaming down Mercedes face and Sam just began wiping them away once the song ended and giving her that signature grin that makes her heart melt.

"You do make me feel wanted and I love you for that" Mercedes whispered in Sam's ear and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That was beautiful Sam" Ms. Cochran said "now we will hear from the other half if she can stop crying, Mercedes are you ready?"

"Yes" Mercedes giggled "I can get it together." She got up and went before the class. "Woo I knew I should have gone first, but I'm ok. I need my ladies to help me out with this one. I just wanted my boo to know that there ain't no other man but him."

She nods for the music to start;

(**Bold=Mercedes, **_Italics=Ladies)_

**Heeeeeyyyyy**

_Do your thang honey!_

** I could feel it from the start,**

** Couldn't stand to be apart.**

** Something about you caught my eye,**

** Something moved me deep inside!**

** Don't know what you did boy but you had it **

**And I've been hooked ever since.**

** I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends**

_ I told the others,_** (others)**_ my lovers,_** (lovers)**_ both past and present tense_**. (All right)**

** That every time I see you everything starts making sense.**

_ Do your thang honey!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_ Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

** (What you do).**

_ You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._

_ You got soul, you got class._

_ You got style with your bad ass -_** oh yeah!**

_Ain't no other man but you._

**Never thought I'd be all right. **_No, no, no!_

** Till you came and changed my life. **_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

** What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!**

** You're the light that I needed.**

_ You got what I want boy, and I want it!_

** So keep on givin' it up!**

_Tell your mother,_** (mother)**_ your brother,_** (brother)**_ your sister, and your friend._** (Sister and friend)**

_And the others,_** (uh) **_your lovers,_** (lovers) **_better not be present tense._

** Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!**

**Oooooooo, oh!**

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you _**(to you)**

_ Ain't no other man_** (Ain't no other man no)**_ on the planet does what you do_

** (doooo).**

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds _**(a girl finds)**_ in a blue moon _**(hey)**

_ You got soul, _**(soul)**_ you got class _**(class)**

_ You got style your bad ass _**– yeah yeah yeah!**

_ Ain't no other __**man its true**_

_ Ain't no other man but you._

**Break it down now!**

**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (Other)**

** Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!**

** Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!**

** Ain't no other man but you!**

**Ohhhh!**

**You are there when I'm a mess**

** Talk me down from every ledge**

** Give me strength, boy you're the best**

_You're the only one who's ever_** passed every test**

_Ain't no other man,_** (whoo)**_ can stand up next to you _**(next to you)**

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_** (oh yeah)**

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._

** (You're the kinda guy, a girl finds yeahh)**

_You got soul_** (yeah) **_you got class_** (yeah)**

_ You got style_** (oh) **_with your bad ass_** - oh yeah!**

** Ain't no other man its true **

** Ain't no other man but you.**

**And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you ooooh**

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

** (What you do).**

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._** (baby, baby, baby, no)**

_ You got soul;_** (yeah)**_ you got class._

_ You got style your bad ass – _**don't you know!**

_ Ain't no other man its true –_** (ooh)**

** Ain't no other man but you.**

Mercedes made it a point to look Sam in the eye.

"That was a great performance Mercedes and friends. You guys are amazing. I have no doubt that we can do some big things for regionals" Ms. Cochran said "I think we are going to leave it there for today."

"Babe that was awesome" Sam said "you amaze me every time you get up there and perform."

"Thank you baby" Mercedes said "You were quite amazing yourself." She got on her tip toes and wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Excuse me for interrupting" Joe said "I wanted to come tell you bro I meant no disrespect man I didn't know she was your girl."

"It's cool dude" Sam said extending his hand to Joe "just don't let it happen again." _Oh I'm very serious he thought I might be smiling but I'm so serious_

"I feel you man" Joe said shaking his hands then throwing his hands up in surrender and he turned and walked away.

"That was nice of him" Mercedes said.

"Yeah it was" Sam said.

"Maybe he felt the daggers you were throwing at him earlier?"

"I was not throwing daggers."

"Boy stop if you stared at him any harder his head might have exploded."

"He lucky I didn't jump up and punch him in the face but I told my girlfriend I would work on my temper."

"And your girlfriend is very proud of you. Now let's go get ready for Sugar's party and the lake house."

"Yes tonight and tomorrow are going to be epic."

**~At Sugar's Party~**

Everything was decorated with pink and red hearts and cupids streamers and balloons everywhere. Everyone dressed in red or pink as ordered by the hostess. The music was pumping and everyone was dancing having a great time. The Trouble Tones provided the live music. Artie sang _P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)_ with the dance styles of Mike Chang. Santana sang _Love You Like A Love Song. _Sunshine sang_ Always Be My Baby. _So the DJ announced that it was time for the spotlight dance. Sugar stepped out on the dance floor and extended her hand and Artie came out on the floor. She sat in his lap and they were both all smiles.

"This song goes out to Sugar and her new love Artie" Mercedes said.

(**Bold=Sam, **_Italics=Mercedes_)

**Silhouette, of a perfect frame**

**Shadows of your smile, will always remain**

_(Will always remain)_

**Beginners love, soon fades away, ah baby**

**We go on, I will long as**

_(Long as I live)_

**Long as I live, you will be my**

_(My first love)_

**Oh baby, you and only you**

_(Long as I live)_

**Long as I live, you will be my, **

_ (My first love)_

**You will be my first love**

** And I choose you again**

Sam looked at Mercedes and she glanced back at him and winked.

_I'm keeping no Candy-Coated Valentine_

_Memories of you, you when you were mine_

_A tarnished ring on a tarnished chain_

_Times keep changing come sun or rain_

**(Long as I Live)**

_Long as I live, you will be_

**(My first love)**

_My first love and my only love, love_

**(Long as I live)**

_Long as I live_

** (My first love)**

_Ohh, you will always be my_

_Oh, be my first love_

**See as long as I live**

_ (Long as I live)_

**I like it baby, sing to me**

_(My first love)_

_Oh, you'll always be my first love_

**You'll be mine and I'll choose you again**

**Ooh oh**

Sam and Mercedes danced with each other

_Ooh oh_

_A tarnished ring_

_On a tarnished chain, oh_

**Times keep changing**

**Come sun or rain**

_(Long as I live)_

**Long as I live, baby yeah**

_You will always be_

_(My first love)_

**I'll always love you, baby**

**My first love**

_(Long as I live)_

_For the rest of my life_

_You will always be_

**My my**

_ (My first love)_

**Oh lady, yeah**

_ (Long as I live)_

_Yeah yeah_

**Oh yes**

**(My first love)**

The crowd cheered for Sugar and Artie as he gave her a sweet kiss. Sugar ran to the stage and grabbed the microphone;

"I want ya'll to give it up for Sam and Mercedes for that beautiful song. Thank you guys so much. Now let's enjoy the party."

"You sounded sexy boo" Mercedes said.

"So did you" Sam said in his husky voice "I wanted to take you right there on that stage but I didn't think Sugar would appreciate that."

Mercedes laughed "I'm sure she wouldn't."

"So can we get outta here?"

"No not yet I got a surprise for you so sit here and I'll be right back"

Mercedes walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello everybody I'm Mercedes Jones for those who do not know. I wanted to do something special for my valentine Sam Evans who has made this week so special for me. I just wanted to express how he makes me feel. I love you boo."

The music starts and Quinn and Santana takes their place behind her.(**Bold=Mercedes, **_Italics=Quinn and Santana)_

**ahhhh...**

** ahhhhhhhh...**

**There will never come a day**

** You will ever hear me say**

** That I want **

**Or need to be without you**

** I wanna give my all**

**Baby just hold me**

** Simply control me**

** Because your arms, they keep away the lonelies**

** When I look into your eyes**

** Then I realize**

** All I need is you in my life**

** All I need is you in my life**

**Cause I never felt this way about lovin ...Nooooo**

** Never felt so good..baby**

** Never felt this way about love**

** And it feels so good **

**HuMmMmM...**

** Lately when I look into your eyes **

**Baby I fly, you're the only one I need in my life**

** Baby I just don't know how to describe, **

**How lovely you make me feel inside **

**You give me butterflies**

** Have me flyin so high in the sky**

** I can't control the butterflies**

** You give me butterflies**

** Have me flyin so high in the sky **

**I can't control the butterflies**

**It seems like the likely thing?**

** From the start you told me **

**I would be your queen**

** But never had I imagined such a feeling**

** Joy is what you bring**

** I wanna give you everything **

**You give me butterflies**

** Got me flyin so high in the sky**

** I can't control the butterflies**

** You give me butterflies**

** Got me flyin so high in the sky **

**I can't control these butterflies**

**You and I...**

** Are destiny**

** I know that**

** You were made for me.**

**OoOoOh...oh**

** I can't control it.**

** It driv-en me**

** It's taken over me and I**

** OoOoOh...**

**You give me butterflies **

** Got me flying so high in the sky**

** I can't control the butterflies **

** You give me butterflies**

** Got me flyin so high in the sky**

** I can't control these butterflies**

**You give me butterflies **_(butterflies)_

** Got me flying so high in the sky**

** I can't control the butterflies **_(butterflies)_

** You give me butterflies**

** Got me flyin so high in the sky**

** I can't control these butterflies**

**(Mercedes sings chorus as Quinn and Santana sings bridge)**

_You give me something I just can't deny_

_ Something that's so free_

_ I just can't control the way I feel_

_ And I don't?_

_ You give me something I just can't deny_

_ Something that's so free_

_I just can't control the way I feel_

** Oh I never felt like this.**

Mercedes walked over to Sam and he just grabbed her and pulled her out the door

"Yeah it's definitely time to go now" he said.

Mercedes agreed and ran to the car.

"Lake house here we come" she said smiling.

**A/N: So this chapter got longer than I thought and I still have to break it into two chapters but I hope you enjoyed it. I had to put Sugar with Artie because my Artie loving heart makes me want to see him with someone all the time. What do you think about my addition of Sunshine and Joe? What do you think of Joe not being teen Jesus? If you have any ideas for Regionals Themes PLEASE let me know PM me or review it I am still taking ideas. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. The Lake House 20

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE **

**A/N: So here it is folks a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. To my new Followers and Favorites ****_YOU'RE AWESOME. _****And to all who review ****_I THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY SAMCEDES HEART :-) _****The songs in this chapter are:**

**My Valentine by Martina McBride**

**That's When I Knew by Alicia Keys**

**Motivation by Kelly Rowland**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**As I See It**

_The Lake House2.0_

Sam drove like a man on a mission to the lake house.

"Babe you can slow down we got all night and I'm not going anywhere" Mercedes said with a smile on her face.

Sam was so focused on driving he did not even realize how fast he was going.

"Sorry Mercy I was just excited to show you all I have planned but I'll slow down" he said.

"I'm excited too because I have a few things up my sleeve as well."

They arrived at the lake house in good time and got everything turned on and set up. Mercedes went and showered as Sam requested giving him time to set up. She wanted him to give him all the time he needed and she wanted to get her gifts set up as well. She wore a floor length red silk robe and red pumps. Underneath she had on the matching red lace bra and boy shorts. She grabbed her bag and went to the door.

"Sam can I come out now?" she asked.

"Yeah Mercy I'm done."

She walked out to see he had candles all over the living room and rose petals spread out on the make shift bed he had made in front of the fireplace which he had on. Strawberries and whipped cream were on display with a bottle of champagne which he scored from Puck. Sam finally turned around to see what Mercedes was wearing and his jaw dropped."

"Y-you l-look amazing." He said stammering over his words.

"I'm glad you like, I had you in mind when I bought it. I have to say everything looks amazing babe. You really went all out."

"It's all for you Mercy. So come sit and let's get this evening underway."

"Ok so what does my sweet, sexy man have planned?"

"First thing is this" he leaned in and kissed her passionately on her lips causing her to let out a slight moan against his lips "yup" he said smacking his lips "tonight is going to be epic."

"You are so silly" she said "So I have some things for you."

"I have something for you and I would like to go first if you don't mind."

"By all means I'm getting excited to see what you got" she said.

"I'm excited too but not at what gift you got" Sam wagged his eyebrow "unless the gift is under that robe."

"Would you just get on with it crazy?"

"Ok so I wanted to spend this time showing my valentine how special she was to me. Also I wanted to give her this."

Sam handed Mercedes a rectangular box with a purple bow around it. She smiled and opened the box and gasped.

"Oh Sam it is beautiful."

It was a gold heart shaped locket with a purple stone in the center.

"Open it" he said.

She did as she was told and let out another gasp.

"The pictures we took at the carnival" she said.

"Yeah we had a great time that day and I wanted you to always remember that day because it was the day you told me you loved me for the first time. That was a moment I would never forget."

"Neither would I baby" she said trying to hold back her tears. "I love this and I love you." She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

Sam took that opportunity to pull her in closer to try to deepen the kiss but Mercedes pulled away.

"Why are you stopping me babe?" he asked.

"Because Sam I have to give you my gifts first" she said.

"Can't that wait till I give you the rest of my gift" he said grinding his erection against her body.

"Sam that is not fair" she whined "I have to give you my gifts and then we can both get the ultimate gift."

"Ok babe, whatever you say as long as endgame is you and me screaming each other's name in pure pleasure."

"That is a definite" she said. "Now this is your first gift."

She handed him a square box wrapped with a bow. He opened it and saw a CD with her picture on it called "Sam's Lullaby's."

"I had this professionally made for you so you can sleep at night. It has all the songs I have ever sung to you and a few I added."

"Wow you did that for me?"

"Yeah and you have the only copy so if I ever see it on e-bay I know you put it up there" she said with all her diva sass.

"Never" he said "this is mine."

"And since you gave me a mini concert for Christmas I wanted to give you a live show tonight."

"Seriously" he said.

"Yeah so sit back and enjoy."

She started the music and he smiled when he realized what song she was about to sing because he introduced her to this artist.

**If there were no words**

** No way to speak**

** I would still hear you**

** If there were no tears**

** No way to feel inside **

**I'd still feel for you**

**And even if the sun refused to shine**

** Even if romance ran out of rhyme**

** You would still have my heart until the end of time**

** You're all I need, my love, my Valentine.**

**All of my life**

** I have been waiting for**

** All you give to me**

** You've opened my eyes**

** And shown me how to love unselfishly**

**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before**

** In my dreams I couldn't love you more**

** I will give you my heart**

** Until the end of time**

** You're all I need, my love, my Valentine**

**And even if the sun refused to shine**

** Even if romance ran out of rhyme**

** You would still have my heart until the end of time**

** 'cause all I need is you, my Valentine**

** You're all I need, my love, my Valentine **

"I love you Sam and thank you for being my Valentine" she said

"I love you to Mercy."

"So my next gift is this."

She hands him another smaller box. He opens it and smiles.

"It's a little cheesy I know" she said.

"No babe I love it" he assured her.

It was a silver ID bracelet.

"Read the inscription" she said

Sam looked at the bracelet and read it and the smile on his face grew as he was trying to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat.

"I believe in you" he read. "Mercy, thank you so much you will never know how much that means to me."

"Just like you will never know how much you loving me mean to me. So this song is about that moment I knew."

**Right there**

** In the middle of a conversation**

** Wasn't anything special you said**

** It was just there**

**Right then**

** I didn't have time even to overthink it**

** I looked at you and all of a sudden**

** I was all in**

**It's like my knees are all weak and them butterflies**

** They were dancing and taking all of my air**

** From that moment on it was very clear**

**That's when I knew I fell in love**

** That's when I knew you were the one**

** That's when I knew you stole my heart away from me**

** That's when I knew that I was sunk**

** That was the moment that I knew I was in love**

** That's when I knew**

** That's when I knew**

** That's when I knew**

**That day**

** I didn't know we were going where the night would end**

** I didn't know there was something brewing and if it was**

** I didn't know how much I care**

**That touch**

** When you barely held my hand I was overcome**

** With feelings I don't understand**

** Not in a million years I didn't think that we'd be here**

**It's like my knees are all weak and them butterflies**

** Got me dancing and taking all of my air**

** From that moment on it was very very very very clear**

** That's when I knew I fell in love**

** That's when I knew you were the one**

** That's when I knew you stole my heart away from me**

** That's when I knew that I was sunk**

** That was the moment that I knew I was in love**

** That's when I knew**

** That's when I knew**

** That's when I knew**

** Don't you know it?**

** Hey**

** That's when I knew **

** That's when I knew**

** That's when I knew **

** Baby**

**You know when you know**

** You know what you feel**

** And there's no denying**

** That love is for real**

** There is nothing to do**

** Just let it in**

**Gotta surrender**

** That's when I knew I fell in love**

** That's when I knew you were the one**

** That's when I knew you stole my heart away from me**

** That's when I knew that I was sunk**

** That was the moment that I knew I fell in love**

** (That's when I knew)**

** (That's when I knew)**

** (That's when I knew)**

** That's when I knew with that minute**

** That's when I knew it was that beautiful**

** Sometimes you get it, sometimes you get it**

** That's when I knew it baby**

** Yeah, that's when I knew**

** That's when I knew we fell in love **

"Mercy that was amazing" Sam said "I don't think I can take anymore."

"Just one more and I think you will like this one."

Mercedes grabbed a small bag and handed it to him.

"This is a gift that I got a little help with from Santana and Brittney. I wanted you to have this and it is just for your eyes only. Nobody else better see this Sam."

Sam opened the photo album and his eyes almost bugged out of his head as he was looking at the sexiest pictures of Mercedes that he has ever seen.

"M-Mercy….Oh my…..I-I don't…."

"Shh don't talk Sam just watch. Artie ain't here to stop the sexy this time."

Mercedes turned on her last song.

**Go, go, go, go**

** Oh lover, don't you dare slow down**

** Go longer, you can last more rounds**

** Push harder, you're almost there now**

** So go lover, make mama proud**

Mercedes started to untie her robe, swaying her hypnotic hips from side to side. 

**And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**

** And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby**

** But you can't stop there, music still playing in the background**

She started doing slow body rolls as she completely dropped the robe.

** And you're almost there**

** You can do it, I believe in you, baby**

** So close from here**

**Baby I'm a be your motivation**

She straddled his lap and began grinding on him.

** Go, go, go, go**

** Motivation**

** Go, go, go, go**

Sam shocked her by doing the rap part and knowing every word. But she kept dancing for him.

** Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest**

** Rain on my head, call that brainstorming**

** Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper**

** Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers**

** It go green light, go Sammy go**

** I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low**

** But hold up wait, new position**

** I put her on my plate then I do the dishes**

** She my motivation, I'm her transportation**

** Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy**

** Then I just keep going going like I'm racing**

** When I'm done she hold me like a conversation**

** Sammy, baby**

She continued giving him a lap dance 

**But you can't stop there, music still playing in the background**

** And you're almost there**

** You can do it, I believe in you, baby**

** So close from here**

She started to remove her bra and Sam was freaking out at this point at how sexy his woman was.

**Oh lover when you call my name**

**No other can do that the same No**

**I won't let you get up out the game No**

**So go lover so go and make me rain**

She wrapped her legs around him.

** And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**

Made him put his hands on her ass

** And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby**

** But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background**

** And you're almost there**

** You can do it, I believe in you baby**

** So close from here**

** Baby I'm a be your motivation**

Sam stood up with her wrapped around him and laid her down and climbed on top of her.

"You are the sexiest woman in the world and I am damn lucky that you are mine."

Mercedes giggled "I am only yours Sam."

"Damn right."

"I didn't know you liked Lil Wayne" she said

"Oh yeah I told you i got skills shawty."

"Mmmm my boo going gangsta on me again, I like it. Now kiss me."

He crashed his lips on hers and they kissed feverishly. Sam kissed her neck and collarbone leaving love bites along the way. He cupped her breast and began sucking on her hard nipple which caused Mercedes to let out a moan. Sam began flicking her nipple and sucking harder and let his free hand travel down to relieve her of her boy shorts which she happily allowed. He slid his two fingers inside her already wet core which caused a louder moan from her.

"Mmm baby you are so wet for me."

"Sam-" was all Mercedes was able to get out. Feeling his fingers inside of her summing her like she was his guitar and she loved the song he was playing. He slid in between her legs so he can get a taste of her sweet love. Swiping his tongue along her slit and sliding it in and out of her core drove her crazy. She began riding his fingers stoke for stroke. Sam knew she was coming close to the edge and began to thrust faster and faster and sucking her clit with more fever. She was coming so close her leg started to shake.

"OOOOH SAM I'M CUMMING"

"Cum for me Mercy"

A few thrust and licks later Mercedes love was pouring out on Sam's fingers and mouth and he sucked up every ounce of her juices but he did not even let her come off her high before he was already inside her warmth. And he went it fast and hard.

"Oh Shit Sam" Mercedes screamed "Yesss baby fuck me."

"MMMM I love it when you talk like that baby."

He pounded her pussy with so much intensity. He went faster and faster per her request, having her scream out his name and other incoherent words. Mercedes was reaching that point again as Sam felt her walls tightening around his dick as she came again. After she came down from her high Sam pulled out and Mercedes knew exactly what he wanted and she laid him down and went right to his dick. She began to lick up and down the shaft and sucking the head before engulfing it with her mouth.

"SHIT MERCY you feel so good" he growled.

"MMMM I love the way I taste on your dick baby" she moaned.

Mercedes continued sucking his dick while massaging his balls in her hands. She began to hum to relax her throat and that just drove Sam even crazier. She felt Sam coming close to his climax and began to go faster and suck harder. Sam was saying some things she didn't understand probably in Na'vi but when he came she heard him as clear as day.

"FUUUCCCKKK MERCY I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH."

She sucked every ounce of love that Sam had and enjoyed all of it. When Sam could coherently speak again he kept telling her over and over again that he loved her. Mercedes laid on his chest and smiled at hearing him say that.

"I think you have ruined me Mercy" he said "Nobody else can make me feel the way you do."

"Good" she said "because I don't plan on letting another woman get near my magic stick."

"You don't ever have to worry about that baby."

Sam pulled the blankets on them and wrapped his arms around Mercedes very tightly kissed her on top of her head and they both drifted off into a deep and comfortable sleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Lake House 2.0 I wanted to make as good as the first one if that was at all possible. But coming up next is Regionals.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Decision TimeRegi9onals

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS **

**A/N: So here it is FINALLY! I had a hard time writing this chapter because I wanted Regionals to be just as good as Sectionals. So I hope I did it justice you be the judge. S/O to Diva33829 for coming up with the theme Disco and I added Funk to it as well. And no I did not use Disco Inferno, as much as I wanted to the Trouble Tones is a group where everyone gets to shine so it was someone else's turn. The songs in this chapter is Last Dance by Donna Summer, Dancing Machine by the Jackson 5 and Give Up the Funk by Parliament (I used the glee version)**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**As I See It**

_Decision Time/Regionals_

Today was the day, it was signing day for all student athletes. If you were being recruited to colleges and were star whatever on your team all eyes were on you today. The media was packed in the school gym to see which school you chose to attend. For Sam it was a huge day and to say he was excited was an understatement. His parents were so proud of him and were excited to finally be able to talk about which school their son had chosen. It was the talk of the town, star quarterback Sam Evans who led McKinley to their back to back championships and was heavily recruited to some major Universities, where was he going to go? It was a decision that he didn't take lightly. He thought about who had the better Art and Computer Graphics curriculum since that was what he wanted to major in, but his ultimate choice was based on one girl;

**~Last Week~**

"Sam I want to show you something."

"Ok Mercy what is it?

"I got a few letters to come in this week from colleges."

"Oh really which ones?"

"Ohio State, NYU, UCLA, and University of Tennessee."

"Have you opened them?"

"No I wanted to open them with you, we agreed to do this together right?"

"Yeah we did so let's see what they say."

"Ok let's start with the one I least want to go to Ohio State."

Mercedes opens the letter and starts to read;

"I got in."

"Ok well it's an option but let's move on to NYU."

Sam opens the letter and begins to read;

"You got in."

Mercedes smiled at that because being in New York would be awesome and she would still be able to have Kurt there as well.

"On to Tennessee" she said.

She opened the letter and Sam bit his bottom lip;

"I got in."

"Wow we could go to Tennessee together and you could meet my family and old friends."

"Is that what you want to do babe?"

"It's a good school and the football program is pretty good."

"Well with Sam Evans there he can make it great" she said

"I don't know about that."

"I do" she said "my man is a great football player and can make any program become great."

Sam laughs "and you say I'm crazy."

"If knowing my man has talent and is a great football player is crazy then yes I am the craziest person in the world. I am downright loco because I believe in my man and know he is going to do great things in this world.

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her.

"You know how talking like that gets me all hot and bothered woman."

"Well calm down for a few minutes we still got one more letter to open and it's the big one."

"Ok let's do this UCLA time."

"So do we still agree on what we said?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said "the plan is still on."

"Ok let's do this."

Mercedes opened the letter;

**~Present Time~**

"You ready son?" Mary Evans asked as she fussed over his clothes.

"Yes mom I am and stop fussing over me I look fine."

"Ok" she said "you're right you're practically a grown man."

"Thank you."

Mercedes came running down the hall to make it to his big announcement.

"I am so glad I didn't miss it" she said "can you believe Mrs. Foster was not going to let me out of class to come here, but I told her that there was no way I was not going to be in this gym when my man gives his big announcement OH HE-"

She stopped herself when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Evans standing there. Sam was biting his bottom lip to try to stop from laughing at his girl going all diva in front of his parents.

"I'm sorry ma and pop I was just a bit annoyed at Mrs. Foster for trying to keep me away."

"It's ok Cedes" Mr. Evans said "You should have told that teacher off trying to make you miss this I think the whole family should be here for Sam and it would not have been complete without you."

Sam smiled seeing how much his parents loved Mercedes and how much she loved them.

"Babe you ready?" she asked fixing his tie.

"Yeah I am but I am nervous about having all those cameras in my face."

"You'll do great babe just do what we practiced. There you look great."

"Thanks baby."

Mary Evans noticed how willing he was to let Mercedes fuss all over him and fix his clothes with no complaining. She just smiled at her son. So it was time for the big announcement. Sam and Coach Beiste sat at the table with two hats in front of him University of Tennessee and UCLA.

"We're ready to start this press conference" Coach Beiste said "as you all know Sam Evans was our co-starting quarterback last year when we won our first championship and this year he was our only quarterback and he led us to another championship. He has shown that he is an awesome talent on the field. His throwing accuracy is spot on and he is not afraid to take a hit if necessary which is great for a quarterback. He is also just a great kid with a kind heart and a great work ethic so whichever school he chooses to go to I know he will be a great asset to their football program and to that campus. So I'm going to stop talking and let him get on with it."

Mercedes and Sam's parents were standing off to the side smiling at the kind words that Coach Beiste had to say about Sam.

"Thanks Coach I am going to keep this short and just get right to the announcement. I have decided to attend the University of California Los Angeles" he said putting on his UCLA hat.

Cameras flashed at a rapid pace and the reporters started to ask Sam questions;

"What made you decide to go to UCLA?" the first reporter asked.

"Well I want to major in Art and Computer Graphics and they have a great program for that."

"How are you going to feel being so far from home?" another reporter asked.

"I'm sure it will be hard but my parents always told me to never be afraid to follow my dreams and my dream is going to be in LA so I need to be there as well" he said glancing over at Mercedes.

She saw the look and made sure she gave him a wink back.

"Do you plan on going pro?" a reporter shouted.

"That would be a dream and if God see fit to allow me to go to the NFL then I would love that opportunity."

"We thank you all for coming out" Coach Beiste said "this concludes this press conference."

Sam walked over to his parents and Mercedes and his mom hugged him;

"We are so proud of you son."

"Thanks Mom."

"You done good boy."

"Thanks dad."

He walked right over to Mercedes and into her arms.

"You were amazing baby" she said "you looked like you have been giving interviews all your life."

"I was so nervous babe I thought I was going to pass out."

"I couldn't tell from where I was standing."

"So both of you going to UCLA?" Mary Evans asked.

"Yup that's the plan" Sam said.

"I am just so proud of you both for working so hard and getting into the school of your choice."

"Thank you Mama Evans" Mercedes said "I am just glad that I will have friends there in LA with me and I don't have to figure that crazy city alone."

"You will never be alone Mercy, as long as I got breath in my body" Sam said.

"Oh the things you say Evans" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "but we got to get going we have regional rehearsal in about five minutes."

"You're right Jones let's go" he said "I'll see you guys at home."

"Ok bye son."

Mercedes and Sam headed to the auditorium to meet with the rest of the glee club. Shelby was already there putting people into their places on stage when they walked in.

"Finally you guys decided to show up" Shelby said.

"Sorry Mrs. Cochran we were at Sam's press conference" Mercedes said.

"Yeah it ran later than we thought" Sam stated.

"We don't have time to talk about reasons you're late so just get in your positions for the last number."

Sam and Mercedes knew not to cross Shelby this close to competition so they just quickly got in their places and went through rehearsal. Shelby was a great teacher but when it came to competitions she was very serious about giving your best all the time. Rehearsals would be longer and harder. She only wanted everyone to give 100% so when they get off that stage they can truly say win or lose they gave it their all. Since regionals were only a week away they were putting the final touches on choreography and costumes. After rehearsal was over everyone was pleased with what they came up with and was excited about regionals.

"So today is the day. It's time for the Trouble Tones to go do their thing again. Another performance that we get to show the world how hard we worked and how talented we are" Mercedes said looking in the mirror "this is our time and we will cease this opportunity and go out there and shine."

"Mercy baby who you talking too?" Sam asked coming up behind her.

"I'm doing my affirmations babe."

"Oh ok I was just checking on you. By the way you look beautiful."

"Thank you boo" she gave him a quick peck on the lips "you don't look so bad yourself."

"So you ready to go out there and get our groove on" Sam said doing his Windy City.

Mercedes started laughing "you are so insane."

"What you know you love it."

"Come on Trouty Mouth we got to meet in the choir room" Santana said walking up behind them "Aretha your man is crazy."

"I know but I love it" she said with a smile.

"Only you would say that" Santana said.

They both laughed and they all went to meet the rest of the Trouble Tones.

"So we are going to go out there and give our all and leave it all on that stage" Shelby said "We have come a long way from not even being contenders to being favorites and I think we have the goods to win this. Now it won't be easy because The Warblers will be tough to beat and we know that but I have faith in you guys so let's bring it in."

"HERE COMES TROUBLE!"

Everyone was backstage getting into their positions as they were waiting to be announced.

"And from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio here is The Trouble Tones."

Santana was standing center stage in a silver flowing knee length dress (like Mercedes Disco Inferno dress) music starts;

**Last dance**

** Last dance for love**

** Yes, it's my last chance**

** For romance tonight**

** I need you by me**

**Beside me, to guide me**

** To hold me, to scold me**

** 'Cause when I'm bad**

** I'm so, so bad**

The lights come up to show Quinn, Finn, Tina, Rory, Sugar, and Kurt on stage girls wearing various colors of the same dress as Santana and the guys are wearing black slacks and shirts matching their dance partners dresses.

** So let's dance the last dance**

** Let's dance the last dance**

** Let's dance this last dance tonight**

The stage is set like a disco club.

** Last dance**

** Last dance for love**

** Yes, it's my last chance**

** For romance tonight**

** Oh-ho, I need you by me**

** Beside me, to guide me**

** To hold me, to scold me**

** 'Cause when I'm bad**

** I'm so, so bad**

** So let's dance the last dance**

** Let's dance the last dance**

** Let's dance the last dance tonight**

** Oh-ho, I need you by me**

** To guide me, to guide me**

** To hold me, to scold me**

** 'Cause when I'm bad**

** I'm so, so bad**

They are dancing around Santana

** So, come on baby, dance that dance**

** Come on baby, dance that dance**

** Come on baby, let's dance tonight **

Lights go down and when they come up Sam, Blaine, Joe, Artie, and Puck are center stage in bell bottoms and very colorful shirts with huge collars and the music starts;

**~All~**

**Dancing, dancing, dancing**

** She's a dancing machine**

**~Sam~**

** Ah babe**

** Move it baby**

Brittney and Mike come out for their dance solo they are the dancing machine.

** Automatic Systematic**

** Full of color self-contained**

** Tuned and gentle to your vibes**

** Captivating Stimulating**

** She said you sexy lady**

** Filled with space age design**

**~Puck~**

** She's moving**

** She's grooving dancing until the music stop now**

** yea**

**~Blaine~**

** Rythmetic acrobatic**

** She's a dynamite attraction**

** At the drop of a coin she comes alive**

** Yeah**

** She knows what she's doing**

** She super bad now**

** She's geared to blow your mind**

**~All~**

** Dancing, dancing, dancing**

** She's a dancing machine**

**~Artie~ **

**Ah babe**

** Do it baby**

**~All~**

** Dancing, dancing, dancing**

** She's a dancing machine**

**~Artie~ **

**Ah babe**

** Move it baby**

**~All~**

** She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine**

** Watch her get down, watch her get down**

** As she do, do, do her thing**

** Right on the scene**

** She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine**

** Watch her get down, watch her get down**

** As she do, do, do her thing**

** Right on the scene**

**~Artie ad libs~**

** Come on babe**

** Come on babe**

** babe**

** babe**

** Shake it baby**

** Shake it babe**

** babe**

** babe**

** babe**

** Dance**

** Dance**

** Dance**

** Dance**

** I like it**

** I like**

** I love you**

**~All~**

** She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine**

** Watch her get down, watch her get down**

** As she do, do, do her thing**

** Right on the scene**

** She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine**

** Watch her get down, watch her get down **

The lights go down again and when they come back up the entire group is on stage with the girls wearing various kinds of hot pants or shorts and tube socks with funky loud tops and sunglasses and hats and sneakers while the guys have on their various kinds of shades hats funky shirts and sneakers. The music starts;

**Bold=Trouble Tones **_Italics= Mercedes_

**Tear the roof off, were gonna tear the roof off the motha sucka, tear the roof off the sucka (4x's)**

**You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down**

**There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round**

**You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down**

**There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round**

**We want the funk**

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk**

**We gotta have that funk**

**We want the funk**

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk**

**We gotta have that funk**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na**

**Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, oww**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na**

**We're gonna turn this mother out**

**We're gonna turn this mother out**

**You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down**

**There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round **_(Rhythm going round)_

**You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down **_(Yeah yeah getting down now)_

**There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round **_(Whoo yeah)_

**You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down**_ (hey yeah)_

**There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round**_ (rhythm going round and round and round)_

**We want the funk**

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk**

**(Let us in we'll turn)**

**We gotta have that funk**

**(This mother out)**

**We need the funk**

**(Let us in we'll turn)**

**We gotta have that funk**

**(This mother out)**

The choreography was a lot of pop lock stuff and doing the bump. A lot of disco moves were included as well.

**We want the funk **_(get funky now)_

**Give up the funk**_ (get funky)_

**We need the funk **_(get funky now)_

**We gotta have that funk **_(get funky)_

**We want the funk **_(gotta have that funk)_

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk**

**We gotta have that funk **_(gotta have that funk)_

**We want the funk **_(Ow)_

**Give up the funk **_(Heyyyy)_

**We need the funk **_(wooo)_

**We gotta have that funk**

**We're gonna turn this mother out**

**(We want the funk, give up the funk)**

**We're gonna turn this mother out **_(turn this motha out)_

**(We need the funk, we gotta have that funk)**

**We're gonna turn this mother out**

**(We want the funk, give up the funk)**

**We're gonna turn this mother out **_(we gon turn this motha out)_

**(We need the funk, we gotta have that funk)**

**We want the funk **_(hey)_

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk**

**We gotta have that funk**_ (gotta have that funk wooo)_

**We want the funk**

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk **_(we need it)_

**We gotta have that funk **_(hey)_

**We want the funk **_(hey)_

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk**

**We gotta have that funk **_(gotta have that funk)_

**We want the funk **_(weeee we want, want, want, give it up, give it up that funky funk)_

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk**

**We gotta have that funk**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na**

**Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, oww**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na**

**Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, oww**

**You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down**

**There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round **_(whole lot of rhythm going down)_

**You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down **_(a real type of thing)_

**There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round **

_(Yeah)_

They go into the soul train line and each couple goes down and dances.

**We want the funk**

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk**

**We gotta have that funk**

_(Funky)_

**We want the funk **_(Yeah)_

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk**

**We gotta have that funk**

**We want the funk **_(funky, funky)_

**Give up the funk **_(hey)_

**We need the funk **_(get down now)_

**We gotta have that funk **_(hey)_

**We want the funk**

**Give up the funk**

**We need the funk**

**We gotta have that funk**

_(Yeah)_

So the crowd was on their feet and the Trouble Tones were elated with their performance. Back in their dressing room the group cheered and hugged and congratulated each other on a job well done.

"I have to say Santana you killed it out there" Kurt said.

"Yes you did mama" Mercedes said.

"Well thank you, thank you" Santana said "I love showing you all how talented I really am."

"That you are Satan" Sam said as he turned to whisper in Mercedes ear "by the way, baby you are killin me in those hot pants."

Mercedes blushes "maybe I'll wear them for you later."

"Oh yes please" he said kissing her neck.

"Can you two pry yourselves off of each other long enough so we can see if we won?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Q" Mercedes scoffed "come on Sam I guess we have to go."

"Ok but remember that spot right there on your neck because I'm coming right to it later."

"You promise" she whined

"Most definitely" he said.

"And the winner of the Northeast Region Show Choir competition from McKinley High School the Trouble Tones."

They all hugged and cheered.

"This is incredible" Mercedes said to Sam as she hugged him.

"This is what you did babe" he said "you got us together and made us work as hard as you do and this is the outcome."

_Mercedes didn't have words for that. She has never thought of anything like this. She was the captain of a glee club that is going to Nationals and she has the best and hottest boyfriend in the world who loves her for her. Her life was really, really good. _

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Santana yelling "Breadstix HERE COMES TROUBLE."

**A/N: So there you have it. I hope you liked it. Some Samcedes fluff they are UCLA bound together and they are headed to Nationals. If you have theme ideas for Nationals I would love to hear them. A few more chapters to go on this story but I think up next might be Prom so you know that has to be super filled with Samcedes goodness because it is also their Anniversary according to Sam so let's see what he has planned. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Mashh-Ups

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE **

**A/N: So I know in the last chapter I told you Prom was next and I fully intended to do that but this idea popped in my head and it grew into its own chapter. It was supposed to be together with prom but it got long but I like it. Prom is going to be big and deserves a chapter on its own. So I hope you like this update a lot of interactions with other couples in this chapter. The songs in this chapter are Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone by Glee cast and Start Me Up/Livin on a Prayer by Glee cast. The one thing this show does extremely well is Mash-ups and I had to stick with their songs because I love them. **

**MUCH LOVE!**

**As I See It**

_Mash-up_

Glee club has become the best part of Mercedes day for several reasons. She loved the way Mrs. Cochran ran the class. Everyone had a voice and she allowed the students to have a major say so in what they sang for competitions. She realized that they sing better and work harder if they actually like the songs they are performing. She loved singing with her friends and everyone was happier and kind to each other. The 'glee drama' was kept to a minimum, which was very surprising. Her favorite part was singing with Sam. He was not shy about expressing his feelings for her through song and that made her feel more comfortable doing the same to him. Things seemed to be turning around for her even as far as how she was treated at school. She could not say when it happened but suddenly the dirty looks from girls were not as bad as they were before and the guys started noticing the change in her shape and some were even bold enough to make a comment on how hot she was looking these days, but never when Sam was around they saw how possessive he was of his girl and they did not want to deal with the wrath of Sam Evans. She could finally say that she was completely happy. On her way to glee club she caught up with Santana and Brittney.

"Hey ladies"

"Hey Cedes" Brittney said "you look extra pretty today and you are smiling from ear to ear."

"Thanks Britt" she said.

"Yeah that's because she gettin some on a regular now."

"Santana is everything about sex with you?"

"Not everything, just 98% of things is about sex that other 2% is the sweetness you have grown to love about me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her comment. "I am just in a good mood that's all."

"And no question Sam's guppy lips and magic stick put you in that mood."

"W-Who told you about….Q I'm going to kill her."

Brittney and Santana cracked up laughing at Mercedes face.

"Calm down Wheezy I'm happy you and Sam are as happy as you two are. Lord knows you both deserve it."

"Oh San there's that 2%" Mercedes said.

"Whatever" Santana said rolling her eyes.

The three walked into glee to find Shelby writing the word Mash-Ups on the board.

"Settle down everyone we are going to get started" she said "this week's lesson is going to be boys vs. girls Mash-Up's competition. And the winners will be featured at Nationals."

Everyone clapped and cheered hearing that news.

"So when the girls win we get a song for just us at Nationals?" Santana said.

"Whatever Santana the guys so got this" Blaine stated "and our song at Nationals will be just as-"

"Epic" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah" Blaine continued "just as epic as our Mash-Up."

"I will be the judge of that" Shelby chimed in "I just want you guys to work hard on this and I want you to go full out like this was Nationals."

"Oh you don't have to worry about us Mrs. Cochran" Mercedes said "we got this win all wrapped up in a pretty little bow ready to be delivered."

"Mercy you really think we just go roll over and let you girls beat us, think again" Sam said.

"Oh I don't think we're going to win, I know we are."

"Save it for the stage" Mrs. Cochran said "performances will be on Friday so break into your groups and figure out your mash-up."

So everybody broke into their groups discussing their songs choices.

"So I don't want any of you booed up bitches telling your man what we decide to sing or I will go-"

"All Lima Heights Adjacent on our ass" all the girls said in unison.

"As long as you bitches know and that includes you too Little Miss Sunshine."

Sunshine looked shocked "I don't have a boo."

"Bitch please. You and the Jolly Green Giant ain't foolin nobody Auntie Snixx can sniff out a hook up a mile away."

"That she can" Mercedes said thinking about how she sniffed her and Sam out last year.

Sunshine just sat silently with a small smirk on her face glancing at Finn.

"San you don't have to worry about any of us telling the guys what we're singing" Mercedes said.

"Yeah it's not like they have any magical powers over us to get us to tell them everything" Quinn said "well maybe Sam does."

The girls cracked up laughing so loud that the guys were looking over to see what was so funny.

"Quinn I am going to kill you" Mercedes said trying to keep from laughing but failing epically "you talk too much but you got it twisted because I have the magical powers in this relationship please believe me. And if you know what you working with so do all of you."

"Cedes speaks the truth" Tina chimed in "we hold the power ladies."

"We just let them think they do" Quinn said.

They laughed again causing the guys to wonder what they were laughing about.

"Well why don't ya'll use the power to find out what they're going to do so we can have an edge up on them" Santana said.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Sugar asked.

"I want to win so yes it is necessary."

"We will win no doubt about it" Mercedes said "the guys are so easily distracted and all we have to do is find ways to distract them so they can't get the proper time to rehearse."

"The woman is a genius" Quinn said "they would never suspect that we are trying to keep them from rehearsal."

"They will just think we want to be around them and want to love on them" Tina said.

"Exactly" Mercedes said blowing a kiss at Sam.

They started laughing loud again.

"I think they're laughing at us" Finn said.

"They are definitely laughing at us" Sam said looking at Mercedes and she blew him a kiss.

"I bet they plotting to try to weasel the song out of us" Puck said "we can't let that happen."

"Damn right we can't" Artie said "we have to be strong men."

"No matter what they throw at you never surrender" Mike said.

"Don't fall for their tricks" Sam said "they are sneaky."

"Even if they withhold sex don't give in" Kurt said

"OH HELL NAW!" Mike, Sam, Artie, Puck, and Finn said in unison.

"I am not go give up my goodies for no song" Puck said

"Truth" Artie said.

"I don't think it would go that far" Blaine said "but if it does you got to stay strong."

"That's easy for you to say Blaine" Mike said "you're not competing against your partner" pointing at Kurt.

"I'm not giving up sex with Mercy" Sam said "but I have to agree with Blaine I don't think it would go that far especially since I know she won't be able to not have none of this" pointing to himself.

All the guys rolled their eyes at him.

"Whatever Sam" Blaine said "we need to not say anything just come out and show the girls that we can beat them.

"I hate to be the one to bring this up" Rory chimed in "but you guys do realize that the girls just look better than us walking around, but now they will be dancing and gyrating around as well they are going to be tough to beat."

"Man's got a point" Joe said "but it's still possible to beat them. You guys with girlfriends need to first stay strong and not tell them what we're doing and second use your power of persuasion to find out what they're doing first."

"That could work and if not there is always plan b" Blaine said.

"What's plan b?" Finn asked.

"Kurt" Blaine said.

"OH NO" Kurt yelled "I am not going to spy on my girls so we can have an unfair advantage against them. We just have to be better than them."

"Come on Kurt" Puck "take one for the team."

"Unless any of you are willing to have diva sleepovers, shopping trips, and nightly lady chats with me it's not happening" Kurt said with his diva sass "My trust with the ladies will not be compromised over a song."

The guys groaned at Kurt but had to respect his wishes because none of them were down with nightly lady chats.

"Well let's pick a kick ass mash-up and show them we can be just as sexy as them" Puck said.

"Oh I think they know we can be sexy, well at least Mercy knows I can be sexy" Sam smirked.

"Dude we get it, you and Mercedes are gettin it in, you don't have to keep broadcasting it" Mike said.

"Leave him alone bro" Puck said "he just excited, it happens when you get yo first taste."

"Whatever Puck" Sam said.

So after glee was over everybody was leaving when Santana reminded the ladies of what they were now calling 'Operation Good, Good' and they just laughed and walked out of class.

"So you guys decide on a mash-up?" Sam asked.

"We have some ideas but nothing concrete. How about you guys?" Mercedes asked.

"Still trying to decide, we will rehearse tomorrow night."

"Oh ok."

Operation Good, Good will be on tomorrow night. The next day Mercedes sent out a mass text to all the ladies informing them of the guy's rehearsal tonight;

**Hey ladies OGG is on tonight. Be discreet about it and just ask if they want to hang out before they go to rehearsal and then make them as late as possible ;-P ~M**

All the girls replied with lol's and smileys. Mercedes walked over to Sam's locker;

"Hey boo" she said.

"Hey babe" he said leaning down for a kiss which she granted.

"So you wanna hang out tonight?" she asked.

"Well we got rehearsal tonight."

"Oh yeah I forgot well I mean you can come over before rehearsal can't you?"

"I don't know if I'll have time."

"Oh"

"What's wrong Mercy?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you for a little while. I kind of miss you."

"Oh babe I miss you too, I guess we can hang out for a while before I have to go to rehearsal."

"Good" she put her hands around his neck and pulled him to her and kissed him sweetly on the lips "I'll make it worth your while" she whispered in his ear.

"I have no doubt you will baby."

She turned to walk away and he gave her a quick swat on the ass and caused her to let out a slight squeal she turned and he gave her a quick wink as he turned to go to class. She got to class and sent out another mass text to the ladies;

**Part 1 of mission OGG is a success for me. I hope all is good for you guys. ~M**

She started getting replies instantly;

**This is too easy lol ~Q**

**Mission 1 successful over here ~T**

**Oh he will be late no problem ~Sugary Goodness**

**It's done :-) ~Sunny Girl**

Mercedes smiled and tried to concentrate on Calculus but not having any such luck. After school Mercedes and Sam was at her house in the midst of a heavy make out session both already half naked when Sam noticed the time;

"Damn"

"What's the matter babe?" she said still kissing his neck and chest.

"I-I have t-to g-go, babe can y-you stop doing that?"

"Doing what boo?" she said coyly going right back to kissing and grinding on his lap.

He threw his head back and bit his bottom lip "Damn Mercy that feels so good."

"Mmm it does baby. I told you I was going to make it worth your while boo."

"That you did babe but I have to go to rehearsal."

"Ok" she said sliding off his lap when she noticed his not so little friend was standing at full attention. "Babe you can't go to rehearsal like that and since I caused that problem I guess I will have to fix it."

Before he could even protest she had unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the magic stick out for her enjoyment. She started sliding her hand up and down his shaft.

Oooh Mercy you have to stop babe I have to go."

Mercedes ignored his pleas and began licking the tip of his dick making him moan even more. He almost lost it when she slid his dick in her mouth and began sucking it like she was a vacuum. She took as much of him in as she possibly could and massaged his balls with her free hand.

"SHIT MERCY THAT FEELS SO GOOD"

Sam was bucking his hips and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head. He loved every minute of this. _The hell with rehearsal he thought. _She took her time with him before she would get him to the edge. She sucked, licked, and stroked Sam and he was saying some things that were completely incoherent. When he was finally ready to cum he repeatedly screamed for Mercy;

"FUCK MERCY, MERCY FUCK."

She continued to stroke him as he came down from his high.

"You feel better baby" Mercedes said coyly.

"Shit Cedes" he said breathless "I feel so good right now." He looked at his watch "Fuck I'm so late." He jumped up and got dressed "the guys are going to kill me."

"I'm sorry babe I just got so carried away" she said "you just make me so hot for you I can't control myself."

"Its ok baby the guys will be alright but I really need to go." He gave her one last kiss and ran out the door. She had the biggest smile on her face and she grabbed her phone and sent a text;

**Mission 2 complete over here :-) he will be getting there very late ~M**

Replies came in instantly;

**Just like taking candy from a horny baby, again I say too easy. ~Q**

**He just left :-) ~ Sunny Girl**

**We just dropped him off ~Sugary Goodness**

**He's still here ;-p ~T**

**Good job everyone now we rehearse tomorrow none of ya'll bitches better be late ~Snixx**

Mercedes laughed Santana's text and went upstairs to get prepared for the next day.

Sam got to Blaine's an hour late and was surprised to see Puck just pulling up at the same time.

"Dude Blaine and Kurt are going to kick our ass for being so late" Puck said.

"I know I couldn't help it though I got caught up" Sam said.

"Yeah me too" Puck said giving Sam a knowing look and Sam returning the look they both smiled and gave each other a fist pump. Right before they were about to ring the bell Mike pulled up looking extremely happy.

"You guys just getting here?"

"Yeah" Sam said "why you so late?"

"I lost track of time hanging out with Tina" he said with a smile a wide long.

"Yeah I think we all got caught up with our ladies tonight" Puck said "I for one am not complaining."

""Neither am I" Sam said.

The door swung open and an upset Blaine appeared in front of them.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?"

"Sorry Blaine I lost track of time" Sam said.

"Yeah me too" Puck said.

"Sorry" Mike said.

"Whatever just get in here so we can have some kind of rehearsal."

The rest of their rehearsal was all business, no guy talk or jokes just singing and dancing because Blaine, Kurt, and Rory was very upset for being there on time and the rest of them were super late. They tried to apologize but they were not hearing it. After rehearsal Sam went home and showered and ate dinner. After he got settled he texted Mercedes;

**I hope you're happy ~Sam I Am**

**What are you talking about? ~M**

**The guys are mad at me for being late to rehearsal ~Sam I Am**

**I'm sorry babe I could not control myself, it's your fault for being so damn sexy ;-p ~M**

**I am not complaining :-) ~Sam I Am**

**I'm glad you liked it ~M**

**I loved it and I love you ~Sam I Am**

**I love you too Sam ~M**

**Goodnight My Mercy ~Sam I Am**

**Goodnight My Sam ~M**

The rest of the week was more of the same for the girls trying to make their men late for their rehearsals so they won't be as prepared. On Friday they were all excited and ready for their performances. The guys lost the coin toss and had to go first. So Blaine, Kurt, Artie, and Rory came in dressed in airmen jumpsuits, helmets, and aviator glasses and the music started;

**[Blaine:]**

**Revvin' up your engines**

**Listen to the howlin' roar**

**Metal under tension**

**Begging you to touch and go**

**[Blaine & the Trouble Tone Guys:]**

**Highway to the danger zone**

**Right into the danger zone**

Sam, Puck, Finn, Mike, and Joe slide in the room wearing a white button down shirt, socks and sunglasses. All the girls scream and cheer for the lack of wardrobe the five guys were sporting. _OMG Mercedes thought he would bring his sexy ass in here with no pants on give me strength. _

**[Sam (With the Trouble Tone Guys):]**

**Still like that old time (Rock n' roll)**

**That kind of music just (Soothes the soul)**

**I reminisce about the (Days of old)**

**With that old time (Rock n' roll)**

**Oh Ohh**

They had all their choreography down tight. Even Finn looked like he knew what he was doing.

**[Blaine:]**

**Heading into twilight**

**Spreading out her wings tonight (Trouble Tone Guys:] Old time rock n' roll)**

**She got you jumping off the deck**

**And shoving into overdrive (Trouble Tone Guys:] I like that old time rock n' roll)**

**[Blaine & Trouble Tone Guys:]**

**Highway to the danger zone (Rock n' roll)**

**Right into the danger zone**

They danced and flirted with the girls making them smile. They knew they had the girls eating out the palm of their hands.

**[Sam (Trouble Tone Guys):]**

**Still like that old time (Rock n' roll)**

**That kind of music just (Soothes the soul)**

**I reminisce about the (Days of old)**

**With that old time (Rock n' roll)**

**Still like that old time (Rock n' roll)**

**That kind of music just (Soothes the soul)**

**I reminisce about the (Days of old)**

**With that old time (Rock n' roll)**

**Still like that old time (Rock n' roll)**

**That kind of music just (Soothes the soul)**

**I reminisce about the (Days of old)**

**With that old time (Rock n' roll)**

**I'll take right to the rock n' roll **

The girls whooped and cheered for the guys.

"That was amazing guys" Mrs. Cochran said "How did you come up with that idea?"

"We just used the awesomeness of Tom Cruise as our inspiration" Sam said.

"And those songs are classics" Blaine chimed in.

"So ladies what did you think?" Mrs. Cochran asked.

"It was ok" Santana said trying to temper down the great performance she just witnessed.

"Just ok" Blaine said.

"OK it was amazing" she said.

"You guys were great" Mercedes said.

"Well ladies you got your work cut out for you so I will give you twenty minutes to get ready and we will see what you got."

The girls went to go get ready;

"OMG" Tina said "they were amazing."

"And sexy as hell" Mercedes said "where the hell did that come from?"

"I know right" Santana said "even my lady loins got excited with that performance."

"My man looked good" Quinn said "and he knew it too throwing me all those sexy looks."

"We have got to bring it ladies if we want to beat them" Brittney said "the vocals have to be tight and we definitely have to bring the sexy."

"Well I think we got sexy on lock" Sunshine said looking over at all the girls "we look amazing."

**~Meanwhile~**

The guys were changing as well;

"We were awesome" Puck said.

"We did do a great job" Kurt said "and nobody had to scheme."

"Except the girls" Sam said smiling.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Mike asked.

"Did you guys notice every time we had rehearsal our girls got extra lovey-dovey?"

"Yeah" Mike, Puck, Finn, and Artie said in unison.

"Well I did a little spy work and searched Mercy's phone and saw several text to the ladies about Operation Good, Good."

"What in the hell is that?" Artie asked.

"They were supposed to make us late every time we rehearsed so we wouldn't be prepared."

"So that is why you told us to tell them the wrong rehearsal days" Puck said.

"Exactly, we still get the good, good and still get in all our rehearsal time."

"Sam Evans you sir are an evil genius" Mike said giving him a fist bump.

"Thank you, thank you and Mercedes shall never know I searched her phone" he said taking a bow.

"That stays between bro's" Puck said "ok Kurt."

"Cedes will never hear it from me" he said "she may be my bestie but she was wrong this time."

"Good now let's get out there and see them try to top what we just did."

The guys got settled in their seats and Mrs. Cochran came in the room and introduced the ladies and the music started; each girl walked in wearing leather pants, black tank tops, leather jackets, and black stiletto boots, big diva hair and heavy sexy makeup.

**~All girls~**

**Start me up **

**Start me up **

**~Sunshine~**

**Tommy used to work on the docks **

**Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck. **

**It's tough, oh so tough **

Sunshine was looking directly in Finn eyes giving him her most sultry look. Then she and Santana were so close on each other they looked like they were going to kiss and that drove the guys crazy.

**~Sunshine & Santana ~**

**Oh we gotta hold on ready or not**

**~Sunshine~ **

**You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got **

**~All~**

**Start me up **

**We're half way there **

**Oh livin' on a prayer **

**Start me up **

**We'll make it I swear **

**Oh livin' on a prayer **

**~Mercedes (girls) ~**

**If you start me up (uh) **

**Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got **

**I can't compete (oh oh) with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah **

They start grinding up and down the microphone stand.

**~Mercedes & Santana~**

**I'll make a grown man cry,**

**I'll make a grown man give it a shot **

**~All~**

**Start me up **

**We're half way there **

**Oh livin' on a prayer **

**Start me up **

**We'll make it I swear **

**Oh, livin' on a prayer **

**~Sunshine~**

**Livin' on a prayer **

Brittney dances across the front of the stage and the other girls dance with the members of the band, swinging their hair

**[Instrumental break]**

**~All with Mercedes & Sunshine ad libs throughout~**

**Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not **

**You live for the fight when that's all that you've got **

**Start me up **

**Oh, we're half way there **

**Oh, livin' on a prayer **

**Take my hand; we'll make it I swear, **

**Oh livin' on a prayer **

**Start me up **

**If you start me up I'll never stop (I'll never stop) **

**Livin' on a prayer **

**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear **

**Oh, livin on a prayer **

**Oh, we're half way there **

**Oh, livin' on a prayer **

**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear, **

**Oh livin' on a prayer (we're almost there) **

**Livin' on a prayer **

**You gotta start me up **

They were in a straight line in front of the guys with their backs turned looking over their shoulders for their final pose.

Everybody cheered and clapped for their performance.

"Oh my goodness you ladies were also amazing" Mrs. Cochran said "I am so excited about the talent I have in this room. What did you think guys?"

"I think they were awesome" Sam said giving Mercedes a wink.

"They were hot as hell" Artie said "Oh my God."

The girls laughed;

"Yes I agree with Artie and Sam" Blaine said "you were amazing."

"I don't even know who to choose as the winner because you were both so good" Mrs. Cochran said.

"You know what guys" Mercedes said "I don't think there should be a winner. We were both so good and both deserve to win. We don't need to feature either boys or girls at nationals all of us are going to be featured."

"I agree with Mercy" Sam said.

"Of course you do" Puck said making whipping noises, Quinn elbowed him in the side.

"No seriously she's right" he said "we are all awesome and talented so we all need to be featured at nationals."

"Also we are good separate but together we are-"

"EPIC" Sam interrupted.

Everybody laughed at how animated he was being.

"You are such a dork" Mercedes said.

"Yeah and I'm your dork" Sam said.

"Yeah you are and I kinda love it."

"I kinda love you too."

Mrs. Cochran watched the two interact and remembered the chemistry they had when they auditioned for her and immediately knew whatever they decided to do for nationals a duet for Sam and Mercedes was going to be a part of their performance.

"I am so glad you all agree on me not picking a winner" Mrs. Cochran said "because honestly I had no idea who I was going to pick and I think that is a great dilemma to have."

Everybody agreed and was excited about preparing for nationals. Mrs. Cochran dismissed class;

"So who all down for some Breadstix" Santana said.

"Can we please go somewhere else" Tina said "I am so tired of Breadstix."

"How about Johnny Rockets" Joe said.

Everybody agreed to that.

"Let us go get changed and we can go" Quinn said.

"No, no, no" Puck said grabbing Quinn's arm "I think you should keep that on."

"What" she said "I am not going out like this."

"I agree with Puck" Sam chimed in "you guys definitely need to keep that on."

"Sam are you insane" Mercedes said "there is no way I am going in public like this."

"It's the least you can do for trying to sabotage our performance" Sam said.

All the girls straightened up with shocked looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Mercedes said trying hard not to sound guilty.

"I'm talking about Operation Good, Good" Sam said with smuggest look on his face.

All the guys were staring down their girlfriends at this point trying to read their expressions and all of them said guilt on them. Tina spoke up first.

"We were not trying to sabotage your performance, we were just…um….Cedes what were just trying to do?"

Mercedes side-eyed the hell outta Tina for throwing her under the bus like that "we were just….." she made the mistake of looking into Sam's eyes and she knew she couldn't lie to him "trying to sabotage your performance, we're sorry guys we just got caught up in the whole competition of it all and we wanted to throw you guys off your game."

"We knew how good you guys were going to be" Sugar said sitting in Artie's lap "and we wanted to win. We're so sorry."

"Do you forgive us?" Sunshine said to Finn giving him a pout.

"We'll forgive you" Sam said "if you wear those outfits to Johnny Rockets."

As reluctant as they were the girls decided to wear their costumes to the restaurant as an apology to their boyfriends.

"So how did you guys find out?" Mercedes asked.

"We have our ways" Sam said "but I have to tell you guys when we found out we would tell you the wrong rehearsal days."

"So you mean to tell me you knew what we were doing and you let us…" Quinn said

"Keep giving us the good, good" Puck said smiling big.

The girls wanted to be mad at the guys but they knew they really couldn't because they started it and the guys certainly did finish it.

"Well me and Britt don't have to wear ours since we had nothing to do with it" Santana said.

"Excuse me" Mercedes said "I do believe this was your idea."

"Yes Cedes I do think you're right" Quinn said.

"I'll wear mine" Brittney said "I like looking like a bad-ass."

"Alright" Santana huffed "I'll wear mine too besides I do look rather hot in it."

"That you do" Joe said.

"Not ever going to happen Dred's" Santana warned.

"Just a compliment Satan" Joe replied.

"So are we going or what?" Kurt asked

"Yes let's go" Blaine said.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Coming up next and I promise Prom. Expect lots of music for this one. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Prom Court

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS WHILE **

**A/N: So I started writing Prom and it got ridiculously long so I broke into two parts. And yes they are both done so I am going to be treating you guys with two updates up today. This chapter is full of SamCedes goodness and fluffiness and great friendships. I hope you enjoy this. To all my new followers and favorites I say WELCOME and THANK YOU. To all my MOTIVATORS who review YOU KNOW YOU MAKE MY DAY WITH YOUR WORDS. The songs used in this chapter are, Beautiful by Christina Aguilera, Perfect by Pink, Love Brings Change by Jamie Foxx. **

**I HAVE SAY I AM SO EXCITED I HAVE GOTTEN 200 REVIEWS! I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING. **

**MUCH LOVE!**

**As I See It**

_Prom Court_

"Attention McKinley High students Prom is just around the corner so if you haven't purchased your tickets yet then what are you waiting for? Please purchase your tickets in the main hallway during your homeroom period or in the cafeteria during the lunch periods. This year's theme is "If Only for One Night." And now it's time to announce the nominees for Prom King and Queen first the nominees for king: Rick "The Stick" Nelson, Finn Hudson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Sam Evans. Now the nominees for queen: Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, April Williams, and Mercedes Jones. Congratulations to all of our nominees."

Mercedes could not believe her ears. _Was I just nominated for prom queen? How is this even possible? This has got to be some kind of joke. _She was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing;

**Congratulations Aretha ~Snixx**

**Thanks San and congratulations to you ~M**

**Hey Cedes I am so happy for you ~Q**

**Thanks Q I am happy for you too ~M**

**What the hell? ~Sam I Am**

**I know right how did this happen? ~M**

**I don't know how you go from most hated on couple to nominated for prom king and queen ~Sam I Am**

**Exactly what I was thinking but I could see why you were nominated Mr. Star Quarterback and winning the championship :-) ~M**

**I guess and since my girl is so hot and sexy they felt like they should pity me and nominate me with her :-p ~Sam I Am**

**Whatever Sam you being nominated was definitely not out of pity ~M**

**Well whatever I guess we need to make posters or some crap like that, I remember Quinn saying stuff like that when we dated ~Sam I Am**

**I'm not too into all that but I think we should at least let our presence be known ~M**

**LOL! We'll figure it out I guess I'll see you in English ~ Sam I Am**

**Yeah love you ~M**

**Love you too ~Sam I Am**

Mercedes got several people congratulating her in the halls throughout the day. By the time she made to lunch she was tired of telling people thank you and smiling. She walked into the cafeteria and saw her friends sitting at their regular table she walked over to be greeted by Puck;

"Your highness, please grace up with your presence."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "whatever Puck I am not trippin about this whole prom queen thing."

"So you're not going to campaign?" Quinn asked.

"I might put up a poster or two but there is no way I am going to set myself up for disappointment."

"What are you talking about Wheezy? You have just as much of a chance to win as me or Q" Santana said.

"Yeah right, I'm not a Cheerio or the least bit popular and I am pretty sure the only reason I was even nominated was because my boyfriend is the quarterback."

"Mercedes stop it" Sam snapped "you know I hate when you talk like that. You were nominated because you're beautiful, smart, talented, sexy, and people like you and respect you."

"Sam you-"

"Don't you dare say I have to say that because I'm your boyfriend, because that too was a choice and if I didn't think any of those things I said were true then I would not be with you but I am because you are a wonderful, caring person who I love very much and finally people in this crazy school are seeing what I see in you and they nominated you for prom queen."

"I guess I just can't wrap my head around it" Mercedes said "I mean why now? Why not last year? I'm still the same Mercedes Jones."

"See that's where you're wrong" Quinn said "last year Mercedes Jones was moody, easily manipulated, and weak.

"I was not weak" Mercedes snapped.

"You let Rachel walk all over you last year" Santana said "weak."

"You took all of Schue's crap" Quinn said "weak"

"You sat in the background knowing you were way better than Berry and still you let her dim your light so she can shine" Brittney said "weak"

"Ok, ok I get it I'm weak."

"No" Quinn snapped "you were weak as in past tense but this year we have watched you grow into a stronger person that we personally like better."

"Yeah you always claimed to be a diva before but this year we actually saw the TRUE DIVA emerge" Santana said.

"The way you handled the whole New Directions foolishness and got the Trouble Tones together was true Diva" Tina said.

"And we going to Nationals baby" Artie said "you got us there."

"Last year you had to diva out to make your presence known" Sam said "but this year all you have to do is walk in a room and people take notice, that comes from within. Baby you have to know that you're amazing and that has nothing to do with me. It has been inside of you all along."

"I get it you guys" Mercedes said "thank you for saying all that nice stuff about me. It will just take a little time for me to get over the initial shock of all this, but I do appreciate you guys and I love you."

She stood up to leave;

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I got to go clear my head" she said as she turned and walked away.

"We have to help her" Quinn said "because I have seen her do this to herself before and believe me it is not pretty."

"What else can we do?" Santana said "we just sat here and told her how awesome she is and she still doesn't believe us."

"She believes we love her and will say anything to make her feel better" Sam said "but I know Mercy, it takes actions with her. She always tells a me that the words aren't always enough you have to show people you care."

"So let's show her then" Finn said "and it has got to be as Sam says epic."

"Very true" Sam said.

"And I have the perfect idea" Quinn said.

After school they all went to the choir room for glee club;

"Hey everyone" Mrs. Cochran said "before we get started I wanted to say congratulations to Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Finn, Sam, and Puck all of our prom king and queen nominees. Who knew the Trouble Tones were so full of royalty."

"Yeah we're pretty bad-ass" Puck stated.

"That you all are" Mrs. Cochran said "so let's get started, we need to start focusing on nationals. I understand some of you guys got songs you want to present today."

All the girls except Mercedes came down front;

"We girls wanted to do something special for our captain who for some reason doesn't always see how truly amazing she is and let's other people's views cloud her own. So we just wanted to show and tell her how beautiful we think she is" Quinn said.

The music starts;

**Don't look at me**

**~Santana~**

**Every day is so wonderful**

**Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe**

**Now and then, I get insecure**

**From all the pain, I'm so ashamed**

**~Sugar~**

**I am beautiful no matter what they say**

**Words can't bring me down**

**I am beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no**

**So don't you bring me down today**

**~Tina~**

**To all your friends you're delirious**

**So consumed in all your doom**

**Trying hard to fill the emptiness**

**The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone**

**That's the way it is**

Brittney walked right up to Mercedes and grabbed her hands

**~Brittney~**

**You are beautiful no matter what they say**

**Words can't bring you down**

**You are beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no**

**So don't you bring me down today...**

**~ (Sunshine) Trouble Tone girls~**

**No matter what we do**

**(No matter what we do)**

**No matter what we say**

**(No matter what we say)**

**We're the song inside the tune**

**Full of beautiful mistakes**

**And everywhere we go**

**(And everywhere we go)**

**The sun will always shine**

**(Sun will always shine)**

**And tomorrow we might wake on the other side**

**We are beautiful no matter what they say**

**Yes, words won't bring us down**

**We are beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no**

**So don't you bring me down today**

**Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah**

**Don't you bring me down ooh... today**

Mercedes was smiling with tears coming down "you guys are awesome thank you so much."

"It's not over yet Sexy Mama" Puck said as all the guys except Sam made their way down front "the guys wanted to show you some love too but we had to do it in a totally bad ass way. We hope you can excuse the language Mrs. C."

**~Kurt~**

**Made a wrong turn once or twice**

**Dug my way out, blood and fire**

**Bad decisions, that's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

**~Blaine~**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss 'No way, it's all good'**

**It didn't slow me down.**

**Mistaken, always second guessing**

**Underestimated, look I'm still around**

**~Artie~**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**~Puck (Artie) ~**

**You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)**

**About yourself you were wrong.**

**Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)**

**Make them like you instead.**

**~Joe & Finn~**

**So complicated,**

**Look how we all make it.**

**Filled with so much hatred**

**Such a tired game**

**It's enough, I've done all I could think of**

**Chased down all my demons**

**I've seen you do the same**

**(Oh oh)**

**~All~**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**~Mike~**

**The whole worlds scared so I swallowed the fear**

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

**So cool and line and we try, try, try**

**But we try to hard it's a waste of my time.**

**Done looking for the critics cause they everywhere **

**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**

**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**

**(Yeah! Oh!)**

**I'm pretty, pretty, pretty**

**~All (Blaine) ~**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**(You're perfect, you're perfect)**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me. **

"We know that you don't always think you are appreciated for being who you are Mercedes but please know that we think you are awesome and a true diva." Blaine said.

Mercedes was feeling overwhelmed by all this love and the tears would not stop coming. "Thank you guys I appreciate this so much."

"Can you take one more?" Sam asked.

"I guess I can" she said smiling.

"You said earlier that you were the same person you were last year and I wanted to let you know that is so not true. And I know I said your change had nothing to do with me but I was wrong because loving you changed me and you loving me changed you too.

He grabs his guitar and nods for Brad to play;

**Maybe the world doesn't see you and maybe they don't understand.**

**Just cause you don't see the footprints don't mean that there not in the sand.**

**I know your surrounded by strangers it feels so alone in your heart. **

**But when everyone stands in the darkness no one can tell them apart.**

**Now everyone has their own stories and nobody's ends quite the same. Our love for the days in the sunshine, are born from the nights in the rain.**

The guys back him up

**But love brings change**

**(Love brings changes)**

**Love brings change**

**(Love brings changes) **

**Oh love brings change when you need it**

**(Love, love, love brings change)**

**When you look eye to eye with and angel, don't mean that it's always the end.**

**Sometimes it's the start of a new blessing that comes in the form of a friend.**

**Now we all live in fear of when that day will come when memories are all we can hold.**

**The fire that burns is a natural love and it keeps us both warm when it's cold.**

Sam looked directly in her eyes

**Now all I wanna do is see ya laugh again and see that same joy in your eyes. **

**I know that you're trying you just keep on smiling and everything passes with time.**

**Cause love brings change.**

**(Love brings changes)**

**Oh love brings change**

**(Love brings changes)**

**Love brings change it's a fact**

**(Love, love brings change)**

**Love brings change**

**Be still (be still) wait on it (wait on it)**

**On the blessings girl (on the blessings girl)**

**In the morning time yeah (Oh)**

**Be still (be still) wait on it (wait on it)**

**Change is gonna come oh, oh **

"Your true self has come out Mercy and you deserve everything that comes along with it."

"Thank you" she said with tears in her eyes "thank you all I am done throwing my pity party and you're all right I have changed and for the better if I say so myself. So can we move on from this and focus on nationals please."

"You heard your captain" Mrs. Cochran said "let's get to work."

After class was over Mercedes waited for Sam by his locker.

"Are you waiting for me?" Sam said.

"I am" she said "I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too Mercy."

"I love you so much Sam and you loving me changed me for the better and I want to thank you so much for being in my life."

"You make it so easy to love you babe."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down to kiss his lips. They kissed each other so passionately and deeply. Mercedes let all the emotions she was feeling from earlier till now out in that kiss. She wanted Sam to feel the way he made her feel while singing that song to her. When their lungs beg them to separate they broke apart.

"Wow Mercy if that was a thank you kiss, I need to do whatever I did to deserve that more often" Sam said trying to catch his breath.

Mercedes laughed

"So let's get out of here and go work on prom posters because I think we deserve to win" Sam said.

"Really, you want to actually campaign for this?" she asked.

"Yes, I can't see a better queen than you. This school would be lucky to have you as their queen."

"Well I'm grateful you're my king."

"And you are my queen." He kissed her one more time "let us now go your highness."

_**A VOTE FOR **_

_**Mercedes and Sam=EPIC **_

_**PROM KING AND QUEEN**_

_**BE AWESOME**_

_**VOTE**_

_**SAMCEDES **_

_**FOR PROM KING AND QUEEN!**_

**A/N: So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All the Samcedes love and great friends did my heart good. Prom is next. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Prom

**A/N: So here is the actual Prom. So full of SamCedes goodness and sweetness you might get a cavity. I love you all for reading and reviewing. I truly hope you are enjoying this journey with me. The songs in this chapter are, Someone Like You by The Summer Set, Crazy in Love by Beyoncé, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction (I used the Glee version) That Girl by Justin Timberlake. **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_Prom_

Prom is just a week away and the excitement levels were at a fever pitch around McKinley High. Girls were going on and on about their dresses and the guys were focused on getting lucky after prom. This was the first prom that it was just Sam and Mercedes and they were both excited about it. Sam was excited because this was their anniversary of when they fell in love (according to him) even though Mercedes say their anniversary of when they fell in love would be at nationals.

The girls and Kurt were at Mercedes house for a 'prom dress & song selection' sleepover.

"Did Mike ask you to the prom or did you all just assume you were going together because you're dating?" Mercedes asked.

"No he never asked" Tina said "I guess we just assumed."

"Oh, I was just wondering if just because you were in a relationship you just know you're going to prom with that person and they don't have to ask."

"I would still like to be asked" Quinn said "but I am sure Puck won't ask."

"Well ladies if you want the guys to ask you to the prom then tell them" Kurt said.

"Then we look like were desperate" Sugar said "begging our boyfriends to ask us to the prom."

"Yeah" Sunshine said "my relationship is pretty new and I don't want to do anything to mess it up."

"I don't think asking your boyfriends to properly ask you to the prom is going to mess up your relationship or is considered desperate" Kurt said.

"I think I just wished that Sam would want to properly ask me to prom" Mercedes said "especially since Rachel and I asked him to last year's prom."

"Mike just told me to be ready at seven last year" Tina said.

"Wow you broads are depressing me" Santana said "but you do have a point and I for one don't want my baby to talk about me like you guys are talking about your guys" she turned to Brittney "sweetie would you do me the honor of being my date to the prom?"

"Of course I will" Brittney said giving Santana a kiss.

"See that's all I want" Quinn said.

"Me too" Mercedes, Tina, Sunshine, and Sugar said in unison.

"There's that 2% again Santana" Mercedes said.

Kurt discreetly grabbed his phone and shot a text to the guys;

**EMERGENCY MEETING in 30min at the Hudson-Hummel home your relationships depend on it ~K**

"Ladies I hate to cut this sleepover short but I just got news and I need to go handle it right away" Kurt said.

"Is everything alright with your family? Do we need to go with you?" Mercedes asked.

"No everything is fine with my family this is prom business and it needs to be taken care of right away."

"If you want to ditch us for some sweet Blaine kisses Kurt we understand" Santana said.

"It's not that Satan, but it is good to know that you would understand if it was. I'll see you ladies tomorrow at school."

"Bye Kurt" they all said.

"Yeah he going to get him some" Santana said.

"And there's the 98%" Mercedes said.

~Meanwhile~

The guys were sitting in the Hudson-Hummel living room;

"What's this all about Kurt?" Puck said "you can't just call a sex shark out of the blue and expect him to be at your beacon call; I could have been busy if you know what I mean."

"Please Puck I know for a fact all ya'll were sitting at home either playing video games or playing with yourself because I was in the midst of all of your beautiful girlfriends, which is why I called this meeting. You gentlemen have some disappointed girlfriends right now."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked "when I left Mercy earlier I made sure she was very happy" he smirked licking his lips.

"I am not talking about sex you idiot. I am talking about prom."

"What about it? I plan on doing it big for Quinn" Puck said.

"Yeah you know I gots to come correct with a girl like Sugar" Artie said.

"The question is; have any of you even asked them to go to the prom?" Kurt asked.

"Why do we need to ask our girlfriends to go to the prom?" Mike said "they should just know that we're going together."

"Yeah it's a given" Finn said "who else would they go with?"

"They could be asked by someone else and since their so called boyfriends hadn't properly asked them they could say yes" Kurt said.

"They wouldn't do that, would they?" Puck asked.

"What's stopping them" Blaine said "listening to Kurt, it seems they really want the whole prom experience and you guys seem to be robbing them of that."

"By not asking them to prom?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes Sam, think about it, last year Mercedes was not even going to prom until we had to sing and she was forced to go. Then so she and Rachel wouldn't have to go alone they asked you. Don't you think for once she would want to be asked to the prom?" Kurt said.

"I guess you're right" Sam said "I never even thought about it that way."

"Well you should think about it, as a matter of fact you should all think about it" Kurt said "because I just left a sleepover with your women and they were not happy divas."

"So we need to ask our women to the prom" Artie said "guess I got some more sugary game to spit."

"We all got to spit some game" Mike said "I say we do it the best we know how."

"I feel you bro" Puck said "we have to ask our ladies to the prom Trouble Tone style."

The guys went to the basement to start planning and left Blaine and Kurt in the living room.

"I think it's so great what you're doing for the girls" Blaine said "but I'm confused to why I'm here."

"Because I did not want to be a clueless boyfriend and I wanted to ask you properly; Blaine Anderson will you go to the prom with me?"

Blaine gave Kurt the sweetest smile "well Kurt since you did ask me last year and this is my prom too I only think it's fair that I ask you so Kurt Hummel would you go to the prom with me?"

"I would be more than honored to go with you Blaine."

School the next day was typical and uneventful. In glee the Trouble Tones were focused on Nationals and Prom.

"Mrs. Cochran we have a song prepared" Sam said.

Mercedes looked over at him wondering what this was about. _Sam only sings when he needs to express himself about something and it's usually about me. I don't know what this is about because everything is good between us right now, extremely good. _Quinn looked over to Mercedes as Mike, Puck, Sam, Finn, and Artie took their positions and mouthed to her "what is this about?" Mercedes just gave her the Kanye shrug.

"It has come to our attention that we have not been very good boyfriends" Sam said looking at Mercedes.

"That changes today" Mike stated looking at Tina.

"We want to always show you that we don't take you for granted" Puck said looking at Quinn.

"That we appreciate the fact that you allow us in your world" Artie said looking at Sugar.

"So this song is for you we hope you like it" Finn said looking at Sunshine.

**~Artie~**

**You got a price tag hanging on the back of your dress,**

**You got your shoes undone and your hair is a mess,**

**But no one sees you like I do**

**~Mike~**

**You roll the windows down when it's starting to rain, yeah,**

**Everybody else might think you're insane,**

**But no one sees you like I do**

**Cause the little things don't mean much to me**

**~All~**

**My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you**

**Oh, oh, no matter where I go, oh, oh,**

**My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,**

**You know that it's true, oh, oh, no matter what you do**

**I'd cross the world for someone like you**

**Someone like you; a girl like you**

**Someone like you**

**~Finn~**

**You love the sing along when you don't know the words,**

**You lock your keys in your car right next to your purse, yeah,**

**No one sees you like I do**

**~Puck~**

**You only show up right out of the blue,**

**Then 20 minutes late, 5's early for you, yeah,**

**No one sees you like I do**

**Cause the little things don't mean much to me**

**~All~**

**My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you**

**Oh, oh, no matter where I go, oh, oh,**

**My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,**

**You know that it's true, oh, oh, no matter what you do,**

**I'd cross the world for someone like you**

**~Sam~**

**Yeah, you're perfectly imperfect, my love**

**Oh, I'll be waiting up all night because you're little things, all the stupid things,**

**Oh, the little things, don't mean much to me**

**My girl, I'd cross the whole world, for someone like you**

**Oh, oh, no matter where I go, oh, oh, **

**My unpredictable girl, **

**~All (Sam ad lib) ~**

**I'd cross the whole world for someone like you**

**Oh, oh, no matter where I go, oh, oh,**

**My unpredictable girl, impossible girl,**

**You know that it's true, oh, oh, no matter what you do,**

**I'd cross the world for someone like you**

**Someone like you; a girl like you**

**Someone like you**

**I'd cross the whole world**

**A girl like you**

**Someone like you**

They all stand in a straight line with signs;

Artie- Will You

Mike- Go To

Finn- Prom

Puck- With

Sam- Me?

The girls were so shocked at the effort their guys made for them that they could at each other, and got up and walked over to their boyfriend and gave them a sweet peck on the lips;

"Yes" they all said.

"By the way thanks Kurt" Mercedes said "for getting our boyfriends to ask us to the prom."

"How do you know we didn't come up with the idea ourselves?" Sam asked acting shocked. Mercedes just gave him the 'boy please' look "ok it was Kurt."

"You're welcome divas."

"How very sweet" Mrs. Cochran said shaking her head "now can we focus on Nationals."

_**~Prom Night~**_

The night was finally here and Mercedes was so excited. A lot of first were going on with Mercedes tonight; she had a boyfriend as a date to the prom. Not a friend or a 'three-way prom on a budget' but a boyfriend whom she loved and he loved her too. He asked her to the prom, she didn't have to ask him, he asked her. She was going to prom with her friends in style thanks to Mr. Motta getting the Trouble Tones a limo for the evening and throwing them an after party at their lake house (which was much bigger than Mercedes family's lake house) this was definitely going to be a night to remember. All the girls were getting dressed at Mercedes house.

"Tonight is going to be awesome" Brittney said fixing her hair "I just have a really good feeling."

"I agree" Sunshine said outing on her dress "this is my first prom and I got a boyfriend."

"This is my first prom with a boyfriend" Mercedes chimed in putting on her makeup "who by the way is sexy as hell, just had to put that out there."

The girls cracked up laughing.

"We are going to have the best time tonight" Quinn stated "I am not stressing over prom queen this year I could care less if I win or not because this year I am going to the prom with the man I love and I am just going to enjoy that."

"That sounds like an awesome idea" Tina said "let's just enjoy the night."

"My driver just called and told me he just picked up the guys so they will be here in ten minutes" Sugar said.

"Well we better hurry and finished getting dressed" Mercedes said.

The guys arrive at the Jones' home waiting for their dates to downstairs.  
"I knew they wouldn't be ready when we got here" Puck said "I told ya'll there was no reason to rush."

"Man calm down" Sam said "beauty takes time, that's why it takes me so long to get ready" he laughed.

"Yes Samantha does take a long time to get dressed" Mike said.

Sam punched Mike in the arm "I got yo Samantha."

"Guys please calm down before you break something" Blaine said "Sam that will not leave the best impression with Mercedes parents."

"Mama J and Pop Jones love me" he said "our parents practically have us married already."

"And I bet you don't mind that at all" Finn said.

"Dude if I could I would marry Mercy right after graduation" he said "but she has a vision for her life and I respect that and I am willing to wait until she is ready for marriage. I know that I will be right by her side until that day comes."

"Coming from you Sam I believe that you will" Kurt said "even though you are taking her away from me going to LA and all, you couldn't pick a school in New York?"

"That was Mercy idea" he said "I had a school in New York picked out if she chose to go there but the agreement was if she got into UCLA then that's where we'd go."

"Well it is her dream to be in LA" Kurt said "but you better take care of her Sam."

"I will Kurt I promise."

They were interrupted by Santana clearing her throat. They turned to see Santana and Brittney coming down stairs looking gorgeous. Brittney was wearing a short black dress with a hot pink sash around her waist with a flower on the sash, hot pink straps on the shoulder the bottom was a flirty flare out poof dress. She accented the dress with hot pink pumps silver and hot pink bangles and silver and hot pink earrings. Santana wore a strapless black and silver slinky dress with a flower pattern and a slit to mid-thigh. She wore silver pump with a strap that wraps around the ankle and silver bangles and earrings.

"Ladies you look lovely" Kurt said "I approve."

"Why thank you Kurt" Brittney said "you guys are going to be blown away at how great your girls look."

"Yes" Santana said "they almost look as good as me and Britt."

"Well then they must look beautiful" Sam said "you two look amazing."

"Aw thanks Sam" Brittney said "Cedes looks extra gorgeous tonight."

"I can't wait to see her."

Just then Sunshine and Sugar came down. Sunshine wore a purple short halter dress with a flirty flare out bottom, a rhinestone embellishment in the center of the dress. She wore silver strappy heels and purple bracelets on each arm and purple earrings. Sugar wore a soft pink short flare out dress with lace embroidery around the top of the bust and down the bodice and goes under the bust line. She wore silver heels and silver earrings and silver bangles.

Finn walked over to Sunshine and helped her down the remaining stairs "you look incredible babe."

"Thank you babe, you look extremely handsome yourself."

Artie's jaw was on the floor at the sight of Sugar "you look sexy as hell."

That was the reaction I wanted" Sugar said laughing walking over and sitting in his lap.

Quinn and Tina came down next. Tina wore a short strapless black and white flare out dress. The top was a black bodice with a white sun pattern on the side that goes into the white bottom with two black stripes around the dress. She wore black heels and black bracelets and earrings. Quinn wore a full length spaghetti strap aquamarine blue dress with a plunging neckline. A diamond bracelet and earring set.

Mike went and helped Tina down the stairs "I have the hottest date tonight."

"So do I" she replied giving him a kiss.

Puck went to Quinn and extended his arm out to her "I didn't think it was possible for you to be even more beautiful."

"Aw Puck you are so sweet and you look hot" she said wrapping her arm in his.

Sam stood there getting more and more excited when each girl came down. He was ready to see the love of his life, he knew she was going to be beautiful but he was not ready for the vision that came down those stairs. She looked like an angel, a very sexy angel, but an angel no less. Mercedes had on a red strapless floor length dress with rhinestone embellishments at the top of the bust going diagonally across the front ending underneath the bust, a slit up to mid-thigh and a sheer flowy train in the back. She wore red shoes with rhinestone straps and heel and red bracelets on each arm and red earrings. Mercedes smiled so bright when she saw Sam looking extra handsome in his black tux that fit him perfectly and white shirt and black tie. Sam had to add his own flare and wore black sneakers. He walked over and stuck his hand out to help her down the stairs;

"I have no words for how stunning you look. You are breathtakingly gorgeous"

"Aw boo you are too sweet but I must say you on the other hand look downright sinful. Why must you be so damn rude?"

He laughed "well I wanted to be worthy to walk in with you because I knew you were going to be so sexy and you know how much I love you in red" he leaned over and whispered in her ear "you look good enough to eat and I plan on doing just that later on tonight."

Mercedes shivered feeling his breath on her skin and thinking about the promises he was making for later on "I'm going to hold you to that."

The parents came over to the Jones' house to take plenty of pictures of the group. Joe and Rory showed up with their dates to join the rest of the group. After they were done with pictures they all filed into the limo and were on their way. Sugar popped opened a bottle of sparkling grape juice and poured everybody a cup.

"Let's toast everybody" Sugar said "this is going to be the Best Prom Ever."

Everybody cheered and toasted;

"Go on and say it Sam I know you want to" Mercedes said looking at the silly expression her boyfriend had on his face.

"This prom is going to be EPIC!"

Everybody laughed and cheered as Sugar turned up the music and turned on the party lights.

When they arrived at the prom the gym was transformed into a beautiful Garden of Eden. Lights and trees were everywhere it was very beautiful and serene. They went and took their pictures as soon as they got there so they would look fresh in their photos because they plan on performing hard that night. They wasted no time getting to the dance floor. They danced together in a big group and broke off into couples as the song went on.

"Aretha it's almost time for us to perform, if you would pry yourself from guppy lips for just a few minutes."

"It'll be hard, but I guess I can let him go for a few to entertain my fellow students" she said with a small pout.

"I'll be counting the minutes till you return my love" Sam said.

"Ugh you guys make me sick" Santana scoffed as she walked away.

"We love you too Satan" Sam said "I love messin with her."

"Me too" Mercedes laughed "I got to get ready I think you're going to like this performance."

"Ok I'll be watching" he said giving her a quick kiss.

The guys were standing around getting something to drink.

"So does anybody know what the girls are performing?" Puck asked.

"Not me" Sam said "I was just told that I would like it."

"Yeah same here" Artie said.

"I know what it is" Joe said with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Mike asked

"Wait how do you know what it is?" Sam asked.

Joe was about to say something when Principal Figgins interrupted him to introduce the ladies, the guys made their way to the front of the stage to see their girls perform.

"Attention students I am pleased to introduce to you the ladies of the National bound Trouble Tones."

The music started and the ladies came out in different color flowy baby-doll dresses and heels to match. Joe grabbed the microphone;

**Yes! So crazy right now**

**Most incredibly **

**It's your girl Cedes**

**It's your boy Joe **

**History in the makin **

**[Part 2]**

Mercedes made sure she sang this part directly to Sam.

**I look and stare so deep in your eyes**

**I touch on you more and more every time**

**When you leave I'm beggin you not to go**

**Call your name two, three times in a row**

**Such a funny thing for me to try to explain**

**How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame**

**Yeah, cause I know I don't understand**

**Just how your love can do what no one else can**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now**

**Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now**

**(Your love)**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now**

**(Your touch)**

**Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's**

**Got me hoping you save me right now**

**Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin**

**Got me lookin so crazy your love**

The girls line up across the stage to do the "uh oh" dance. The crowd goes crazy and their men love it.

**When I talk to my friends so quietly**

**("Who he think he is?") Look at what you've do to me**

**Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress**

**You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress**

**It's the way that you know what I thought I knew **

**It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you**

**Yeah, but I still don't understand**

**Just how your love can do what no one else can**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now**

**Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now**

**(Your love)**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now**

**(Your touch)**

**Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's**

**Got me hoping you save me right now**

**Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin**

**Got me lookin so crazy your love**

**I'm warmed up now**

**Let's go **

Mercedes was dancing next to Joe while he was doin his thing.

**Young Joe**

**Ya'll know when the flow is loco**

**Cedes and the r-o-c uh oh**

**O-G, big homie**

**The one and only**

**Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony**

The rest of the girls came around Joe and danced up on him.

**Soprano the roc handle**

**Like van Exel**

**I shake phony's man, you can't get next to **

**A genuine article, I do not sing tho**

**I sling though, if anything I bling yo**

**Star like Ringo**

**War like a green Berret**

**You're crazy bring your whole set**

**Joe in the range**

**Crazy and deranged**

**They can't figure him out **

**They're like hey is he insane?**

**Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth**

**My texture is the best fur, I'm chinchilla**

**I've been ill of the chain smokers**

**How you think I go the name hova**

**I've been reala'**

**The game's over**

**Fall back young ever since**

**I made you change over to platinum**

**The game's been a wrap **

**One**

**Got me looking so crazy, my baby**

**I'm not myself lately**

**I'm foolish, I don't do this**

**I've been playing myself**

**Baby I don't care**

**Cuz your love got the best of me**

**And baby you're making a fool of me**

**You got me sprung and I don't care who sees**

**Cuz baby you got me so crazy**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now**

**Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now**

**(Your love)**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now**

**(Your touch)**

**Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's**

**Got me hoping you save me right now**

**Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin**

**Got me lookin so crazy your love**

The crowd cheered and applauded for the ladies. Sam caught Mercedes before she went to change clothes.

"Baby that was amazing" he said "you looked almost too good out there, I had to stop myself from running up there and having my way with you right on that stage."

"Wanky" Santana said from behind them "is it like that trouty?"

"Go away Satan" he said.

"I'm gone" she said.

"You two are crazy" Mercedes said "but I need to go change so I don't miss the sexiest man in the room perform" she kissed him.

"I won't sing a note until I see the love of my life standing right in front of the stage."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too My Mercy."

The girls changed back into their prom dresses and made it just in time to see the guy's performance. The guy's hit the stage and the music starts;

**[Joe:]**

**You're insecure**

**Don't know what for**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the d-o-o-or**

**Don't need make up**

**To cover up**

**Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough**

**[Rory:]**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**[Artie and Joe with Rory, Mike & Sam:]**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh, Oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**[Joe with Rory, Mike, Artie & Sam:]**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh, oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh, oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**[Mike:]**

**So c-c-come on**

**You got it wrong**

**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**

**I don't know why**

**You're being shy**

**And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes**

**[Rory:]**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**[Artie with Rory, Mike, Joe & Sam:]**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else ([Joe:] nobody else)**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh, oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**[Joe with Rory, Mike, Artie & Sam:]**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh, oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh, oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**[Sam with Artie, Joe, Rory, and Mike:]**

**Nana, Nana, Nana, Nana**

**Nana, Nana, Nana **

**Nana, Nana, Nana, Nana**

**Nana, Nana, Nana **

Sam walked over to where Mercedes was standing and sang it to her.

**[Sam:]**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**[Rory with Artie and Joe:]**

**You don't know**

**Oh, Oh**

**[Joe:]**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**[Artie and Joe with Rory, Mike & Sam:]**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else ([Joe:] nobody else)**

**The way that you flip your hair ([Joe:] come on!) gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground ([Joe:] ground) it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh, oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful ([Joe:] ful)**

**[Joe with Artie, Rory, Mike & Sam:]**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Artie:] desperately)**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh, Oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh, oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh, oh**

**[Joe:]**

**That's what makes you beautiful. **

The crowd went nuts over their performance. The girls certainly enjoyed it. More of the Trouble Tones performed throughout the night, Puck sang _Suit & Tie by Justin Timberlake. _Sunshine, Tina and Brittney sang _For All Time by Soluna. _Finn sang _Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. _The prom was in full swing and everybody was having a great time with each other. Principal Figgins came on stage to announce the winners of prom king and queen.

"Attention students it is now time to announce this year's prom king and queen. First let me introduce the prom court: Rick "the stick" Nelson, Finn Hudson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, and Sam Evans, April Williams, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Mercedes Jones. This year's Prom King is…Sam Evans."

Sam looked shocked that he won, he looked at Mercedes and mouthed the words 'what the hell?' She laughed at his reaction but was very happy for him. He stepped forward and got crowned.

"Now for the queen, this year's Prom Queen is…..Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes was frozen in her spot. _There was no way he said her name she thought. _Santana and Quinn literally had to push her forward to get crowned. Sam's reaction was priceless. He jumped up from the throne he was sitting in and did a fist pump in the air and was cheering the loudest. The Trouble Tones were screaming for her and so was the student body. She walked forward and received her crown and tears were forming in her eyes. Sam walked over to her with the biggest smile on his face.

"McKinley High your King and Queen, bow down to your new leaders."

Sam took Mercedes hand and led her to the dance floor;

"Mercedes you look beautiful" Sam said "can I have this dance?"

"Yes Sam" she said smiling.

Santana and Quinn sing _Take My Breath Away._

"Is this really happening right now?" Mercedes asked "this is crazy Sam."

"It is crazy babe" Sam said "honestly I didn't think we had a chance."

"Can I be really honest right now?"

"Yeah babe"

"I knew you were going to win."

"How did you know that?"

"Sam you are the star QB and you won the championship this year, and the baseball team which you pitch for went to the championship."

"And we lost."

"But you went, you are hella hot and all the girls want you."

"You're the girl that got me."

"Damn straight. I say all that to say I knew you were going to win but I was prepared to watch you and Quinn dance this dance."

"You prepared yourself?" he asked.

"I had to; you know how I am about other women all up on you. I did not want to feel like snatching up my sister" she said laughing.

Sam laughed "you're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm glad you think so. I am still in shock right now Sam. I don't know how this happened."

"People voted for you Mercedes" he said "like I told you people are finally seeing what I see that you are extremely amazing, incredibly talented, hella sexy, and breathtakingly gorgeous."

"I love you Sam you always know the right things to say to get me to calm completely down."

"I love you to my queen."

"You have always treated me like a queen so being one 'officially' doesn't seem that different. You have always been my king."

The song ended and everybody came over to congratulate them.

"Diva we're both queens" Kurt said hugging Mercedes "but you got the better looking king."

"That I did" she said giving Sam a wink "this is still sort of crazy right now."

Mercedes and Kurt was so deep in conversation they did not see Sam slip away. Sam had made his way to stage with Puck, Artie, Blaine, and Finn.

**~Puck~**

**Hi, how ya'll feeling tonight?**

**Thank ya'll for coming out to the McKinley High Prom**

**First act up**

**All the way from Nashville, Tennessee**

**Show him some southern love**

**Sammy and the Tennessee Kids**

**Come on! Give it up!**

The girls grab Mercedes and pull her to the front of the stage.

**[Sam:] Thank you for having us out tonight**

**We're Sammy and the Tennessee Kids**

**1, 2, 3**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**This is for you Queen Mercy**

**[Verse 1]**

**Didn't have to run, I knew it was love from a mile away**

**But I had to catch you, running through my mind all day baby**

**They all say I'm crazy, cause anybody even when your father say**

**That I can't be with you, I don't hear what they say**

**[Hook]**

**Cause I'm in love with that girl**

**So don't be mad at me**

**Cause I'm in love with that girl**

**So don't be mad at me**

**So what you from the other side of the tracks, so what if the world don't think we match**

**I'll put it down like my love's on wax, guess what**

**I'm in love with that girl**

**And she told me, she's in love with me**

**[Verse 2]**

**Now we didn't have to fall, but fell in love to the bottom babe**

**No one's there to catch us when we fell from heaven that day**

**People always staring, but I don't even care nothing about it babe**

**Since I saw your face, I've been staring just the same.**

**Cause I'm in love with that girl**

**So don't be mad at me**

**Cause I'm in love with that girl**

**So don't be mad at me**

**So what you from the other side of the tracks, so what if the world don't think we match**

**I'll put it down like my love's on wax, guess what**

**I'm in love with that girl**

**And she told me, she's in love with me**

Sam jumped off the stage and took Mercedes hands and began to dance with her.

**[Break]**

**My pretty lady**

**You'll always be my baby, baby, baby**

**It's so amazing**

**How you became my baby, baby, baby**

**My little daisy**

**Come here let me rock you like a baby, baby, baby**

**Pretty lady**

**Don't you know, you'll always be my baby, baby, baby**

**[Bridge]**

**Now don't it seem like these days**

**That everybody's got something to say**

**But I don't pay attention to the talk baby**

**And I don't really care if they stop and stare**

**Because they see my number one**

**My number one girl**

**I told you I'm in love with that girl**

**So don't be mad at me**

**I'm in love with that girl**

**So don't be mad at me I don't care**

**So what you from the other side of the tracks, so what if the world don't think we match**

**I'll put it down like my love's on wax, guess what**

**I'm in love with that girl**

**And she told me, she's in love with me**

**[Outro]**

**I'm in love yes, I'm in love with that girl**

**I don't care what people say**

**Cause I'm in love with that girl**

"Happy Anniversary baby I love you with my whole heart" Sam said.

Mercedes forgot that anyone was around at that moment when she pulled her man in for a passionate kiss. She deepened the kiss and Sam melted into the kiss. They only realized that it was other people were around when they heard Santana;

"Wanky!"

They laughed against each other's lips, but they never broke their hold on each other.

"That was amazing baby, you are so talented I am head over heels in love with you" she said "Happy Anniversary boo"

"Well now we really have to go" Sugar said "because it is time to go get our party on and celebrate SamCedes anniversary."

Everyone was heading out to the limo to head to Sugar's party. Sam pulled Mercedes as close as he could in the car and whispered in her ear;

"Tonight has been epic"

She laughed "you're such the dork."

"That's king dork to you, and you love it" he said

"I do love my king dork" she said "forever-"

"And Always" he said.

**A/N: So there you have it PROM. What did you think? Let me know. I am moving on to the after party at Sugar's so I think it's going to be a wild, good time. So stay tuned. I am still taking suggestions for Nationals themes so PM me or put it in your review. If you want to see the dresses the girls were wearing I will put up the links in my profile.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. After Party

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS **

**A/N: So here is Sugar's party. It is going to be wild, sexy, and a bit drama worked in. It wouldn't be a Trouble Tone party without it. I want to say WELCOME and THANK YOU to all my new followers and favorites. To all my MOTIVATORS who review YOU GIVE ME LIFE TO WRITE. Thank you all for continuing this journey with me. The song used in this chapter is Love, Sex, Magic by Ciara & Justin Timberlake **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_After Party_

The Trouble Tones made their way to Sugar's lake house all excited and ready to party. Once they arrived to the house everybody took a minute to just look around at how big the house was.

"This place is huge" Puck said.

"Incredible" Mike replied.

"Come on in guys everything is ready" Sugar said "we got plenty of rooms so if you want to change or sleep or whatever you can do that."

"Or whatever" Santana said "Wanky."

Everybody went inside and went and changed clothes so they could be comfortable. Sugar had gone all out for this party. She had a DJ and had the food catered. The house was decorated almost like the prom but better so it was like they never left prom. She even went so far as to have a photo booth set up so everybody could take away a few memories of the evening. Everybody appreciated all the effort she went through for them to just have a great time. The girls had changed into matching jogging suits that said Trouble Tones Divas on them.

"Why did we not know about the matching outfits?" Sam said.

"This was a ladies thing" Mercedes said.

Then Kurt came down with his on.

"And a Kurt thing" Mercedes laughed.

"Well whatever you look hot babe" Sam said.

"Thank you boo, we got something for you guys as well" she said passing out t-shirts that said 'Trouble Tone Studs' on them.

"These are great babe" Sam said pulling off his shirt to put on his new shirt as all the guys followed suit. The girls did a little cat calling as all the guys stripped down.

"Mmm who knew all this sexiness was in this room" Joe's date Cara said looking at Sam.

"Well you know" Joe said "like the shirt says were studs."

"Yes you are" she said again with her eye on Sam.

Quinn, Tina, and Santana saw the whole situation transpire and gave each other knowing looks.

"Enough talking let's get our dance on" Mercedes said.

"I'm right behind you" Sam said.

The music was pumping and all the Trouble Tones were on the dance floor getting their dance on. Puck decided to spike the punch at the party just like prom so they could all loosen up a bit.

"Diva where is your crown?" Kurt asked.

"I left it upstairs" Mercedes said "why Kurt?"

"You are the Queen and you must wear your crown."

"I don't want to wear that thing all night."

"Come on Cedes" Quinn chimed in "you earned it now flaunt it."

"Really not you too Quinn" Mercedes whined.

"Queen Mercy your subjects request you wear your crown" Sam said "you wouldn't want to let them down now would you?"

"I'll wear mine if you wear yours" she said.

"Deal" he said.

They both went to retrieve their crowns and came back downstairs and all their friends started clapping and cheering."

"All hail the King and Queen of McKinley High" Blaine shouted.

"You guys are crazy" Mercedes said.

"I think our royal couple should lead us in a song" Artie said "and not them same old love songs from the prom I mean a true SamCedes song and dance."

"I agree" Puck said "and I got the perfect song." He ran over to the DJ and whispered in his ear and the DJ nodded;

"What song and dance are you talking about?" Mercedes asked.

"You'll see unless you scared" Puck said giving them a sneaky look.

"We ain't never scared are we boo?" Sam said

"No we ain't scared" she said "bring it on Puck."

The song started to play; they both dropped their head and laughed when the music started but they couldn't back down after being so bold. They looked at each other and gave each other the 'let's do this' look.

**[Sam]**

**1, 2, 3..go..uh, yeah**

**Mercy**

**Sex**

**Mercy**

**Here we go**

**Talk to me**

**[Mercedes - Verse 1]**

**Touch is so magic to me, the strangest things can happen**

**The way that you react to me I wanna do somethin you can't imagine, imagine**

Mercedes was singing in Sam's ear

**If it was a million me talkin sexy do you like that**

**Give you an end though boy, if I give you my space and I need you to push it right back**

Sam was standing behind Mercedes and they were rocking their hips back and forth

**[Mercedes- Pre-Chorus]**

**Baby show me, show me what's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me**

**And I'll volunteer, and I'll be goin and goin till clothing disappears to nothin but shoes on me, Oh Baby**

Sam patted her ass to the beat

**[Mercedes & Sam - Chorus]**

**I'll make sure it's just you in the crowd doing tricks you never seen**

**And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic**

The body roll made an appearance.

**So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean**

**Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic**

**[Sam - Verse 2]**

**Everything ain't what it seems, I wave my hands and I got you**

**And you feel so fine assisting me, but now it's my turn to watch you, ain't gone stop you**

**If you wanna grab my neck talk sexy do me like that**

**Just do what I taught you girl when I give you my heat, and I need you to push it right back**

**[Mercedes - Pre-Chorus]**

**Baby show me, show me what's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me**

**And I'll volunteer, and I'll be goin and goin till clothing disappears to nothin but shoes on me, Oh Baby**

Mercedes shook her ass to the beat

**[Mercedes & Sam - Chorus]**

**I'll make sure it's just you in the crowd doing tricks you never seen**

**And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic**

**So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean?**

**Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic (Breakdown)**

**[(Mercedes) Sam]**

Sam wraps his hand around her waist and she wraps her hand around his neck and they dance together

**Now...this is the part where we fall in love (Oh, Oh, Oh, sugar)**

**Let's slow it down so we fall in love (Oh, Oh, Oh), but don't stop whatcha doin to me**

Again Sam pats her ass to the beat and they grind up on each other.

**Uh...Mercy...Uh...Bring it back**

**[Repeat Chorus x2] Uh!**

**Uh, yeah, Uh, Uh, Uh, yeah I see you on the floor**

**Get it girl, Luv, Sex and Magic**

**I see you on the floor, you know what I mean**

**Get it girl, I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic, Ow!**

**I see you on the floor, Get it girl..**

Everybody cheered their performance.

"I am going to kill you Puck" Mercedes said.

"What that was hot" Puck said.

"Yes it was" Blaine said

"And we all know Sam do magic" Quinn laughed.

Mercedes gave Quinn a look of death.

"Sam I mean no disrespect to you when I ask this and maybe it's because I've had a few too many cups of punch but I have to ask." Blaine said.

"Ask what Blaine?" Sam said

Blaine walked over to Mercedes and knelt down in front of her "Cedes can I feel the magic?"

"What magic Blaine?" Mercedes asked confused.

"That magical ass" he slurred out.

Everybody cracked up laughing except Sam. Mercedes was blushing

"Kurt come and get your man" Sam spat.

"Come on Blaine" Kurt said coming to retrieve his drunk boyfriend "we don't want Sam to blow a fuse because you trying to feel up Cedes."

"It's just so magical" Blaine said as Kurt dragged him away.

"I know, I know" Kurt said shaking his head.

"Hey I can't blame the man" Puck said and Quinn punched him in the arm "I love you." She just rolled her eyes at him.

More songs were sung and everybody was having a great time dancing and acting silly. As the night went on more and more making out was happening in several corners of the house. Joe and his date Cara was sitting around in the living room area talking. She was looking a bit annoyed with everything that was going on around them.

"Joe, why didn't you tell me that this was a couple's party?"

"It's not it is just so happens everybody in the group are coupled off, I didn't think it would be a big deal. Rory's not coupled off his date had to go home."

"Yeah but now I feel uncomfortable because you and I are just friends and now that people are making out all around us it's a bit weird" she said.

"Cara you don't have to feel weird" he said "we can just go upstairs and watch TV if that makes you feel any better."

"I guess that's ok" she said.

They got up to go upstairs and she seemed to hesitate when she was walking pass Sam and Mercedes sitting on the couch. Mercedes flashed her and Joe a smile and Sam gave Joe a smirk and nodded. Joe just shook his head and led her upstairs. Quinn and Tina watched this exchange and looked each other and knew they needed to talk to their girl.

"Cedes can we speak to you for a moment?" Quinn said.

"Yeah guys what's up?" Mercedes asked.

"We need to speak to you alone" Tina said looking at Sam.

"Ok fine I get it" Sam said giving Mercedes a quick kiss "I got some things I need to take care of anyway."

"So what is so important that you two interrupted me loving on my man?" Mercedes asked.

"You need to watch your man around that Cara chick" Tina said.

"What? Joe's date why?"

"She has been drooling over Sam since prom" Quinn said "at first I was trying to pass it off as her trying to get to know Joe's friends but the only person she wants to get to know is Sam."

"Did you notice how she always ended up sitting next to you guys every time we got in the car" Tina said.

"Or how when we all dance in a group she was always right behind Sam" Quinn said.

"Not to mention when you two were singing she was giving you the ugliest look she could muster" Tina said.

"Really I have not noticed any of that" Mercedes said "and ya'll know I always notice when some chick is eyeing my man."

"We know that is why we wondered why you hadn't noticed" Quinn said "maybe you were just to engulfed in the magic of the night that you missed it but that is why we are here to have your back."

"Are ya'll talking about that chick Joe brought up in here salivating all over Sam?" Santana asked walking up to them.

"You noticed to?" Mercedes said "damn I must be slippin."

"You know Snixx can see a sneaky bitch from a mile away."

"Yeah it takes one to know one" Quinn said.

"You damn straight" Santana spat "and that is why I know she is up to no good."

"I guess I should be glad that she and Joe went upstairs then" Mercedes said.

"I still would keep Sam in my sights if I was you" Tina said.

"Ok thanks guys."

Mercedes got up to look for Sam but he was nowhere to be found. She asked Puck and Mike and they told her they think they saw him go upstairs. She went to look for him upstairs and made it to the room they put their stuff in and walked in and gasped at the sight that greeted her. Sam had decorated the entire room with candles and flowers and had romantic music playing.

"I've been waiting on you" he said in a low sexy voice.

"Well I had to come find you first since you didn't tell me where you were going."

"I knew you would find me."

"I always do" she said walking over to him wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

"I have something for you" Sam said.

"What is it?"

He handed her a beautifully wrapped box. She grabbed it smiling and unwrapped it. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Sam it's beautiful I love it."

He got her a charm bracelet with an S and M charm and two heart charms.

She pulled him in for another kiss, that kiss quickly deepened and Mercedes made quick work of Sam's shirt. She was kissing his chest when the door flew open and Cara was standing there in tears. Both Sam and Mercedes jumped and turned to the girl to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Sam yelled.

"I'm so sorry" she said "I thought this room was empty."

"Well it's not" Mercedes said with her hand on her hips.

"I'll go" Cara said crying more.

"Wait" Sam said "what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to interrupt you guys."

"You already have" Mercedes said sounding irritated "so you might as well tell us what's wrong."

"Joe and I got into a fight because I wouldn't have sex with him."

"That does not sound like Joe" Sam said.

"I thought the same thing" she said crying sitting in between Sam and Mercedes "he never been so forceful with me before."

"What do you mean forceful" Mercedes said "are you saying he tried to force himself on you?"

"No" she said "he just yelled at me when I refused to sleep with him. I tried to tell him that we were just friends but he told me to get out." She started crying more and leaned on Sam's shoulder.

Mercedes quickly wrapped her arm around her and pulled her off of Sam and onto her shoulder. _This chick must think I'm crazy. I may be pretty but I ain't dumb she thought. _"Sam why don't you put your shirt back on and go check on Joe."

"NO!" Cara yelled "I mean he will probably not want to talk to him because he told me that you two weren't that close and that he knew Sam didn't really like him."

"That's not exactly true" Sam said "we didn't start off on the right foot but were cool now, so I thought."

"He told me that Mercedes was the one that made him feel the most welcomed in the Trouble Tones" she said "maybe you can go talk to him?"

Mercedes was getting annoyed with this girl with every passing moment. Quinn and Tina's warning raced through her head "look Sam and I were in the middle of something and we do not have time to fix your problems so I suggest you go to Joe and fix whatever you need to fix."

"Mercy" Sam yelled "you don't have to be so mean. She doesn't know anybody here and I'm sure she did not mean to interrupt. Like she said she thought the room was empty."

"No she's right I should just go."

"Go where?" Sam asked "back with Joe so you guys can fight again."

"Where else can I go?" she asked.

Sam turned to Mercedes "Mercy you need to talk to Joe and figure out what's going on with him."

"Are you serious Sam?" she said "you are going to send me away to go try to fix her problem. You know what I'll go talk to Joe so we can get their situation fixed and get back to work on our situation."

She got up to leave but before she did she grabbed her phone and called Quinn and told her the situation and asked Quinn to get Tina and Santana down to their room pronto. Within seconds of hanging up Quinn, Tina, Santana, and Kurt were coming in Sam and Mercedes room.

"What's going on here?" Cara asked looking nervous.

"You didn't think that I was going to actually leave you here with Sam by yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked

"It means that you need a girlfriend to talk to and Sam is cool for advice but you need a woman's perspective. So my girls are going to help you. And Sam is going to go with me to talk to Joe."

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes you are" she said "we can kill two birds with one stone, fix them and the situation between you two."

"Ok I guess" he said walking out of the room.

"Talk to her ladies" Mercedes said giving them a knowing look.

"Oh we will Cedes" Quinn said.

Mercedes walked out and met Sam in the hallway.

"Now we can get the real truth from you" Quinn said.

"What real truth?" Cara said.

"The real truth on why you trying to push up on my girls man" Santana said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said.

"Like hell you don't" Kurt said "we have watched you all night try to find any excuse to be around him, or touch him on the sly, bitch we see you and we are not going to let you come between them on their anniversary."

"Like I told them I thought the room was empty, I did not mean to interrupt."

"Was that before or after you stood outside the door and listened to see who was in here" Santana said "yeah bitch I saw you"

Cara stood there stunned at what Santana said.

"I saw you standing there but I just knew you were not dumb enough to actually come in here, but I guess I was wrong."

"I cannot believe you would do that" Tina jumped up "we about to have a hoedown ladies and Kurt because I'm about to beat this ho down."

"Tina calm down" Quinn said "I think we should save her for Cedes I think she deserves first crack at her."

**~Meanwhile~**

"Mercy what is going on?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I see if her story is true or not "she said "which I doubt it is."

"Wait why don't you believe her?"

"Because she has been drooling over you all night and all of a sudden just when we're alone and gettin our "love on" she bust up in our room after having a "fight" with Joe and needs to cry on your shoulder, please."

"Mercy please don't tell me you are jealous of her?"

"Hell no I'm not jealous Sam. I don't trust her and that is a big difference."

"So do you trust me?" he asked.

"You know I do."

"So you know that I would never do anything with her, especially tonight on our anniversary."

"I know that Sam" she said "let's go talk to Joe first and then I will explain why I feel how I feel."

Mercedes started off down the hall with Sam behind her. She knocked on the door and Joe opened it.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey Joe we wanted to talk to you about your fight with Cara" Sam said.

"Fight, what fight?" he said.

"Cara came bursting in our room crying saying you two had a fight."

"We didn't have a fight" he said "we were watching TV and I fell asleep and you two just woke me up."

"WHAT?" Sam yelled "why would she say you guys had a fight and came in our room crying interrupting our anniversary celebration?"

"I know why" Mercedes said folding her arms looking at Sam.

"You think she interrupted us on purpose?"

"Duh Sam" Mercedes said "she apparently did not want us to be together so she made it happen. So instead of us celebrating our anniversary properly we are sitting here trying to solve a non-problem."

"I knew that she might have been attracted to you Sam but I did not think she would go that far" Joe said.

"How did you know she was attracted to me Joe?" Sam asked.

"She asked me a lot of questions about you at prom and once we got here but she was asking about everybody so I thought she was just trying to get to know who everybody was, but a lot of her questions were about you and Cedes."

"That's all I need to know" Mercedes said turning on her heels heading back towards the room. She reached her room and walked in to see Tina in Cara face.

"So you want to tell me the story of how you and Joe got in a fight again" she said folding her arms.

Sam and Joe came running in.

"Ok so we didn't have a fight" she said with a smug look on her face "I was trying to stop a travesty."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mercedes asked.

"Something as fine as he is should never stoop so low to be with someone like you" she said.

"OH HELL NO" Santana said "I'M ABOUT TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT ON HER ASS!"

"THIS BITCH IS CRAZY" Quinn said.

"LIKE I SAID IT'S TIME FOR A HOEDOWN" Tina said

Mercedes stood there looking at this girl in her face trying to insult her and she started to laugh.

"Mercy" Sam came up behind her "are you ok?"

Mercedes started to laugh even louder and that confused everybody in the room.

"What are you laughing at?" Cara said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm laughing at you. I'm laughing at how pathetic you are."

"Excuse me" Cara said.

"You heard me you're pathetic and sad. Apparently you were not paying attention to anything at the prom tonight because if you were you would have seen MY man sing ME a song for OUR anniversary about how in LOVE he was with ME" she said walking closer to Cara "did you miss that well if you did then let me point out another reason you're pathetic. Look around you again MY MAN set up this room so WE could have a romantic anniversary having some SWEET, HOT, STEAMY SEX.

"Wanky" Santana said.

"Wait let me rephrase that" Mercedes said "we would not have had sweet, hot, steamy sex, we would have been MAKING SWEET, HOT, STEAMY LOVE TO EACH OTHER because he loves me and I love him and there is nothing you could have done tonight to stop that from happening.

"Well I did" she said.

Tina jumped at her again but Sam caught her.

"Calm down Tina I got this" Mercedes said "you might have postponed it but please believe boo, boo you haven't stop anything. Because once you're gone we will continue what we started and not even give you another thought. Because you are an NON MOTHER FUCKING FACTOR! Oh and by the way you did say one thing right" she grabbed Sam and pulled him to her "he is fine and he's MINE so can someone please get this sad little girl out of my face so Sam and I can get back to celebrating our anniversary."

"Gladly" Kurt said "come on TRICK." He grabbed her up and dragged her out of the room. All the girls followed behind them.

"Sorry guys" Joe said.

"It's not your fault Joe" Mercedes said "you had no idea she would do something like that."

Joe shook his head and walked out.

"Mercy" Sam said closing the door behind Joe then pulling her to the bed.

"You don't have to say anything Sam."

"Yes I do, I am sorry for thinking you were jealous."

"Look I understand why you would think that" she said "I have been known to get a bit jealous when it comes to girls around you, but in my defense I have not been wrong yet."

"That's true" he admitted "so how did you know she was lying?"

"First of all my girls were the ones who noticed her staring at you this time, I completely missed it."

"Really, you must be slippin."

"That's what I said" she laughed "anyway when they told me I started paying attention to her and for her to bust in this room, the room at the complete end of the hallway was crazy. Then I knew she heard the music through the door because that's how I knew you were in here when I came to find you earlier so there was no way she thought the room was empty."

"That makes sense" Sam said "now you know I don't hit girls but I wanted to punch her when she said what she said about you, but you handled it like a pro baby."

"I have made it to the point in our relationship that I don't have to worry about if people think we go together or not because my fine boyfriend shows me every day that he loves me no matter what people think and I believe him."

Sam grabbed her and kissed her so passionately.

"I love you so much Mercy and I am so proud to have you as my lady. I am a better man because of you."

"Sam I love you too with all my heart and I am done worrying about what people think about us it about you and me. Now I have to be true to my word."

"What's that baby?"

Mercedes straddled his lap "we have an anniversary to celebrate and I don't want to spend one more moment speaking about that sad chick."

"That sounds like a plan to me" Sam said as he began to kiss her lips but he stopped abruptly "wait just one more thing."

"What Sam?"

"I wanted to laugh so hard when you told her she was a non- mother fucking factor." Sam and Mercedes were cracking up laughing.

"I just wanted to let her know the truth and she is irrelevant right now."

"Yes she is and Mercy you were right I am yours and only yours."

"Damn straight" she smiled pulling him in for a kiss.

That kissed led to more kisses and a great night of celebrating for them.

**~The next day~ **

Sam and Mercedes came downstairs to meet the rest of their friends when they heard Santana recapping the events of last night.

"Then Cedes told that skank that she was a non-mother fucking factor and I damn near passed out."

Everybody was laughing so hard.

"That was my favorite part too" Sam said.

They all turned to see Sam and Mercedes standing in the doorway.

"Sexy Mama I can't believe that you went off on her like that and I missed it" Puck said.

"I know right" Artie said "I would have loved to see that,"

"It was almost as good as when she slapped Rachel" Tina said.

"So where is she anyway?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh I sent her on her way" Sugar said "Joe decided to go with her but he wanted me to tell you both he was sorry."

"It wasn't his fault and what do you mean you sent her on her way?" Sam asked.

"Well when I heard what she did I woke her ass up bright and early and had my driver take her home because this breakfast is for Trouble Tones and I only allowed her to come here because she was with Joe but when you disrespect one of us your ass is out" Sugar stated.

"I know that's right baby" Artie said "my girl don't play."

"So did we have a good anniversary night after all the drama" Santana asked smirking.

"Yes it was lovely thank you" Mercedes said biting her bottom lip trying not to smile.

"Oh we heard how lovely it was" Quinn said laughing.

"Yeah we all heard" Mike said.

"I would usually be embarrassed by that comment" Mercedes said "but I'm not this time because I hope Ms. Non-factor heard."

"Oh she heard" Sugar said "she made a big stink about this morning talking about how Sam was too good for you."

"Yup and that's when Sugar slapped the taste out her mouth" Blaine said.

"You slapped her?" Mercedes said.

"Hell yeah I did" Sugar said "no one talks about my friends like that."

"Her face was beet red" Brittney said "it was hilarious."

"I said the Trouble Tones are bad asses" Puck said "and we prove it every day."

Everybody nodded and agreed.

"Everybody dig in the car should be back in a few hours to take us home" Sugar said "and thank you guys for making this prom, Sam"

"EPIC!" he yelled.

Everybody laughed and began eating breakfast.

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed that. I know some of you were expecting some SamCedes smut but this chapter got so long but we still have Nationals anniversary. Don't worry Cara is no longer a factor so Mercedes won't have to deal with her again. She is in the pit I throw all those who try to mess with SamCedes and get dealt with. (Ex. Rachel, Mr. Schue, gas station girl, Jr. Cheerios, guys at Terrence's party) they no longer exist in my world…LOL Up next Nationals. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Nationals Pt!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS **

**A/N: So here comes Nationals part 1. I broke this up into two chapters because it got so long. This chapter is full of SamCedes goodness and love. I hope you like it. Thank you to all my New Followers and Favorites for taking the time to read this. To all who review YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! And I thank you for taking the time to drop me a line. The song in this chapter is Beautiful Surprise by India Arie **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_Nationals pt.1_

Nationals were a three days away and the Trouble Tones were hard at work getting ready for the biggest competition of their lives thus far. Mrs. Cochran had worked out the vocal arrangements and choreography for all the songs and the group was pleased and excited about their set list.

"You guys have got to get this routine down." Shelby said "this is the best of the best show choirs in the country and we cannot get on that stage with the way this routine is looking right now."

"Come on guys" Mercedes said "we have got to pick it up. Let's start from the top of the last song."

Everybody got back into position and started the routine again. After they went through it a couple more times Mrs. Cochran finally felt like they had it.

"That was great guys" Shelby said "We only have one more rehearsal until we are off to Chicago and I want to show all the doubters that the Trouble Tones are a contender to win. I want you guys to know that I had talked to a few of my former colleagues and some directors who have choirs competing this year who have told me that we don't stand a chance of even placing this year. But I told them that they don't know the talented group that I have been blessed to coach who works super hard and have the drive and talent to go all the way to the top."

"I like the fact that they doubt us" Sam said "I hope they all underestimate us so when we do beat them it will be even sweeter."

"Let them doubt us" Puck said "apparently they don't know how bad ass the Trouble Tones are, but they will find out soon enough."

"That's right guys" Shelby said "you guys are bad ass and I have complete faith that you guys will go out there and leave it all on that stage and no matter if we win or lose we will know that we did our very best. Let's bring it in guys."

"HERE COMES TROUBLE!" they all yelled.

"Sam, Mercedes I need to see you for a minute" Shelby said.

"Yes Mrs. C" Sam said.

"I wanted to talk to you about Nationals. I first wanted to say that I love the way this set list have come out and I thank you guys for your input."

"No problem Mrs. Cochran" Mercedes said "I appreciate you actually listening to our ideas and actually implementing them."

"I also wanted to say that I think of you two as co-captains of the group and I wanted to ask you guys to help me keep the spirits up in the group. I have seen once groups get to the actual competition sometimes they get nervous and loose the fire that was inside them and I don't want that to happen to these guys because you all deserve it."

"We will do our best to keep them motivated" Sam said.

"That is also why I put you two first I wanted you two to set the tone for the entire performance. I need the judges to see the chemistry I saw the first time I saw you two sing together."

Mercedes and Sam were so excited to be singing together at Nationals. They had numerous discussions about that very thing over the summer and to finally have their talents showcased at a competition was a dream come true.

"Mrs. Cochran, Sam and I will do our very best to make you proud of our performance and we will rehearse till we get it right"

"I am already proud of you" Shelby said "and I want the performance to be natural not rehearsed the judges will see right through that. I picked you two because you have a natural chemistry that oozes off of you. I just want that "SamCedes" love to take over the entire auditorium."

"You can count on us Mrs. C" Sam said smiling.

"I know I can" she said "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Mercedes walked over and sat down and put her head in her hands. Sam followed behind her.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"She has so much faith in us."

"Yeah and that's a problem?" he asked confused.

"What if we let her down? What if we choke? What if we can't be the leaders that she wants us to be?"

"Mercy baby calm down you are freaking out over nothing" he said "you are already a great leader and the entire glee club respects and loves you. And if we go out there and do our best we will not let her down. I need you to just calm down because you are an amazing singer and you know as well as I know that Mercedes Jones never chokes, it's not in her DNA to choke. We are going to go to Chicago and win Nationals with you leading the way."

"No Sam" she said.

"No what Mercy?" he said.

"We are going to Chicago and win Nationals with us leading the way" she said grabbing his hands "thank you boo for always being here for me."

"You know I got your back always."

She pulled him in for a kiss and he melted into it.

**~Two days later~**

Mercedes was in her room packing for Chicago when her phone started buzzing;

**Are you packed yet? ~Sam I Am**

**Not yet still trying to figure out what outfits to bring ~M**

**I'm sure you look good in whatever you wear ~Sam I Am**

**You damn straight ~M**

**So can I ask you something? ~M**

**Sure babe ~M**

**Can you sit with me on the bus tomorrow? :-) ~Sam I Am**

**LOL Sam you are adorable :-) ~M**

**Is that a yes? ~Sam I Am**

**Of course I will sit next to you on the bus ~M**

**Great, goodnight baby sweet dreams ~Sam I Am**

**Goodnight I will dream about you and they will be sweet :-) ~M**

**My dreams about you are never sweet always hot and sexy ;-p ~Sam I Am**

**Goodnight crazy ~M**

**Night love ~Sam I Am**

The next day everybody was excited as they loaded the bus for nationals. Mercedes and Sam sat across from Quinn and Puck and Mike and Tina sat behind them.

"This is an awesome bus" Puck said.

"Mr. Motta truly came through for us again with this bus" Mike said.

"Sure beats that uncomfortable school bus" Quinn said.

"There are TV's and Blu-Ray players on this bus" Tina said.

"This is going to be a very comfortable four hours" Mercedes said.

The rest of the Trouble Tones shared their approval for their mode of transportation. Mrs. Cochran gave them their final instructions and they were on their way.

"Diva" Kurt yelled from a few rows back.

"Yes Kurt" Mercedes answered.

"I have to say that this has turned out to be quite a senior year for us."

"You know what Kurt this is what we always talked about and never thought would happen."

"What are you two talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Were just talking about how we used to think about how our senior year would turn out" Kurt said.

"Our view on senior year was very bleak" Mercedes said "we never thought it would be like this."

"Who would have thought the two of us would have two cute boyfriends" Kurt said.

"Correction Kurt we have two HOT boyfriends" Mercedes said giving Sam a quick peck.

"Very true" Kurt said giving Blaine a kiss "we're both prom queens."

"Never in a million years did we think that would happen" Mercedes said.

"And we're going to Nationals without Rachel Berry" Kurt said.

Everybody clapped and cheered at that revelation.

"Now you know we never imagined that" Mercedes said "we are not in the New Directions anymore, not swaying in the background for Rachel, and not listening to Mr. Schue tell us how much of a weak link we are" rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you were so weak that you totally kicked their ass at sectionals" Sam said "No offense Mike, Tina, Finn, and Rory."

"None taken" Finn said "you guys did kick our ass at sectionals and Mercedes had a lot to do with that. I'm sorry again Cedes for being a jerk to you."

"Finn it's cool I forgave you the minute you came in the choir room and asked to join the Trouble Tones" Mercedes said "and we won sectionals because we all were amazing."

"She's right" Ms. Cochran said "you all were amazing and we are going to win Nationals if you all give 100% on that stage."

"The rest of those choirs won't even know what hit em when we hit the stage" Puck said.

The rest of the ride was mostly everybody talking amongst themselves. Mercedes was laying against Sam's chest while Sam rested his head on hers.

"Mercy"

"Yeah Sam"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah are you?'

"Yeah" he said "I want this to be perfect."

"Yeah me too" she said.

"I know I told you that you won't choke but, what if I do?"

Mercedes sat up and turned to look him in the eye. She cupped his face "Sam you won't choke, you never choke. It's not in Sam Evans DNA to choke" she said smiling "and you have a secret weapon."

"What's that?"

"Me" she said.

"You're my secret weapon" he said.

"Yup and you know why I'm your secret weapon?"

"Why?"

"Because I believe in you Sam Evans and I am going to tell you every chance I get. You are so talented and there is no other person I would want to share that stage with. You are going to be great and I am already so proud of you."

He pulled her in for a kiss and deepened the kiss, when he finally pulled back "Mercy you know I told you how talking like that gets me all hot and bothered."

"Why do you think I keep saying it" she smirked.

He laughed "Thank you baby I was really having a mini freak out moment."

"Well that's what I'm here for, to keep you calm when you freak out."

"I'm here for you too for whatever you need."

"Well right now I need you to be my pillow so I can get some sleep."

"One pillow coming up" he said wrapping his arms around her "just no drooling on me."

She playfully hit him in the chest "whatever Sam.

They made it to their hotel and got checked in. The Trouble Tones were excited when they found out that they didn't have to share two rooms this year that Mr. Motta had given them enough money to allow them to have two people to a room.

"I am going to give you the room assignments" Shelby said "and I trust you to be responsible young adults. I had hard enough time convincing Principal Figgins to allow you all to have your own rooms like this but, I gave him my word that you guys will behave yourselves and in his words no one comes back pregnant."

"You can trust us" Mercedes said.

"We will be on our best behavior" Quinn chimed in.

"I can guarantee that I won't come back pregnant" Santana said smiling.

Everybody laughed at Santana's comment.

"That's good to know Santana" Shelby said "So Santana you are rooming with Sugar.

"Wait why can't I room with Britt?"

"I am not allowing couples to room together straight or gay it's only fair."

"Whatever" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Quinn your with Sunshine, Brittney your with Tina, and Mercedes a perk of being captain you get your own room."

"What really" Mercedes said smiling "that is awesome thank you Ms. Cochran" glancing at Sam and he had a huge grin on his face.

"You're welcome but I don't want you and Mr. Evans to get any bright ideas your room is an adjoining room to mine so I will hear everything."

The smile that was on Sam's face had faltered into a frown.

"Now Kurt your with Rory, Puck with Joe, Finn with Artie, Blaine with Mike, and Sam as co-captain you also get your own room."

That smile came back on his face.

"You too will have an adjoining room with our other chaperone so no bright ideas."

"What other chaperone?" Sam asked.

Just then Mr. Schuster walked into the lobby.

"Wait he's the other chaperone?" Sam spat.

"Who is that?" Sunshine asked Finn.

"Our old glee teacher" Finn said.

"Why is everybody looking at him like he is a monster?" Joe asked.

"Let's just say that he and the Trouble Tones are not on the best terms right now" Quinn said.

"Yes Sam I am a chaperone, just because I am not your teacher anymore does not mean I don't care about you guys."

"When did you ever care about us" Mercedes muttered.

"Did you say something Mercedes?" Will asked.

"I said when have you ever cared about us?" she repeated.

"That's not fair Mercedes I have always cared about you guys" he said.

"Oh well maybe it's just me you didn't care about" she said trying to fight back the tears that were trying to form in her eyes.

Sam came over and wrapped his arms around her to try to calm her down "its cool babe, you don't need to waste your energy or time on him" he gave an evil look to Mr. Schue.

"You two may not believe me when I say this but I am truly sorry for how things went down."

Mercedes and Sam rolled their eyes.

"You're right we don't believe you" Sam said "if you were truly sorry you would not have waited for so long to try and rectify the situation. You would have been fairer to Mercedes and everybody else in this group."

"I know-" Will started to say but was immediately interrupted by Sam.

"Do you see how easy it was to get the other's to leave your group? They felt as stifled as Mercedes did in New Directions and that's your fault. We didn't have to beg any of them to leave as a matter of fact Mercedes made it a pressure free invitation and as you see they accepted. Then to top it off we beat you at sectionals and you still could not congratulate Mercedes for forming this group and winning. I guess you could not face the fact that you were wrong for pushing your star to the back and not allowing her to shine as well as all the other stars you had in the group. You focused on one or two people that you thought were going to lead you to the top but what you failed to realize is that a constellation has several stars and that is why it shines so bright."

Mr. Schuster stood there shocked at how Sam just read him. He knew deep down he was right.

"You're right Sam, I did not use the talents I had in this group to the best of their abilities and I see that now" he turned to look to Mercedes "I am sorry Mercedes for not seeing you, I'm sorry to all of you for not utilizing your talents."

Mercedes didn't know what to feel at that moment she wanted to forgive him because that was the type of person she was but she was still so angry.

"I really can't right now with this" she said "my focus should be on winning Nationals and nothing else, so can I have my key please Ms. Cochran."

"Yeah Mercedes here it is" Shelby said handing her the keycard "I am sorry I did not know this was a problem, we needed a second chaperone."

"It's not" Mercedes said "I just need time to process this" she started to grab her bags and Sam stopped her and grabbed them from her.

"I got it babe" he said "can I have my key too Ms. C?"

"Yeah sure Sam" Ms. Cochran said "remember the rules Sam" she warned.

"I got it Ms. C" he smiled.

Sam took Mercedes by the hand and led her to her room.

"Babe are you ok?"

"Yeah Sam I am. I just need to focus on Nationals and nothing else."

"Well I would hope you would focus on something else besides Nationals" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh boo I am always focused on you" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You promise?"

She kissed his lips "I promise. You know I am very impressed by you Evans."

"And why are you so impressed by me Jones?"

"The way you handled the whole Mr. Schuster situation, not only standing up for me but for the entire glee club that was very sweet of you."

"I told you I always got your back boo but those guys are my friends and I got that their back as well."

"And that is one of the reasons I love you so much" she said "you are the sweetest man I know next to my dad's."

"Your dad's? Are you and Rachel sisters now?"

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" she said "I meant mine and your dad are my dad's."

Sam cracked laughing at her diva sass "Oh well that make more sense and that is very sweet of you to say."

"I mean it Sam you always know when I am about to lose it and you step in and diffuse the situation every time and I truly appreciate that."

"You do that for me too Mercy, you make me calm in situations I know if you weren't there I would completely lose it."

"So what it sounds like to me is that we are perfect for each other" she said smiling.

"Exactly" he said leading her to the bed and sitting her on his lap "we fit together perfectly."

She turned around on his lap so she was straddling him "I love you."

"I love you too" he said kissing her lips.

Their kiss turned into a much deeper kiss and they made quick work of their shirts. Sam quickly flipped Mercedes on her back and was kissing her on her neck and collarbone removing her bra, massaging her breast flicking her hard nipples with his fingers eliciting soft moans from Mercedes as she raked her fingernails up and down his back. They then heard a knock on the door;

"Mercedes" Shelby said "I wanted to check on you honey to see if you're ok."

"Shit" Sam cursed under his breath and jumped up and grabbed his shirt and bag and was heading to the door.

"I'll text you later" she said putting her shirt back on.

"Ok" he said blowing her a kiss and headed out the door.

Mercedes went and opened the adjoining room door to see Ms. Cochran looking at her with a questioning look "hey Ms. Cochran" she said "I'm good thanks for checking on me."

"That's no problem" Shelby said coming in the room looking around to see if Sam was still there. She noticed his guitar case still there "what is Sam's guitar still doing in here? Is he still here Mercedes?"

"No Ms. Cochran" Mercedes said as innocently as she could "he left it because we were going to rehearse later on."

"Oh ok I know you guys are all "in love" but I need you to respect the rules on this trip."

"You have my word" she said.

"Good now we will meet in conference room b in an hour for a quick rehearsal. Let everyone know please."

"I'm on it."

Shelby left and Mercedes grabbed her phone and sent out a mass text;

**Rehearsal in conference room B in one hour ~M**

She unpacked her clothes and changed into her black yoga pants and white tank top with her Trouble Tones Diva jacket. She called Sam;

"Hey Mercy" he said

"Hey are you unpacked yet?" she asked.

"I'm not unpacking for a weekend trip."

"So you just go have wrinkled clothes all weekend."

"I have an iron in here" he said "I just don't want to unpack and then pack in two days."

"That is sad Sam."

"It's the truth."

"Well how do you like having your own room?"

"This is incredible babe I never thought I would get my own room."

"I know right, I guess the perks of being co-captains are pretty good" she said.

"Too bad they got us next to our chaperones that will be checking on us constantly to make sure we are not having any fun."

"We can still have fun Sam without sex."

"What's  
more fun than sex?" he said.

"I never said anything was more fun than sex" she said "I said that we can still have some fun."

"Ok I guess I'll take your word for it" he laughed.

"You left your guitar in here and Ms. Cochran went looking through the room to see if you were hiding in here but I handled it."

"Really, how did you handle it?"

"I just told her we were going to rehearse later and you just left it here."

"My girl's a genius" he said looking at his watch "we need to head downstairs to the conference room."

"Oh yeah we got five minutes, I'll see you down there."

They hung up the phone and both headed to the conference room just in time to meet up with the rest of the team. They spent the next two hours cleaning up their routine and going over any vocals that needed fixing. They all had a chance to change before meeting back in the conference room where Ms. Cochran had plenty of Giordano's Pizza on hand for everyone to eat. They enjoyed dinner and hanging out for a while before Ms. Cochran told everyone that they were to be in their rooms by ten o'clock and there will be a room check. It was eight thirty and Sam and Mercedes went to her room to rehearse so Mercedes wouldn't have lied to Ms. Cochran.

"I think we got it babe" Sam said "you sound amazing."

"So do you baby" she said "I love the way our voices sound together."

"Yeah me too" he said.

"By the way you are killing that guitar Mr. Evans; you play this song so good, I hope you consider playing it tomorrow."

"I really want to focus on singing with you instead of playing."

"You can do both" she said walking over to him sitting on his lap "even if you just play the beginning and then let the band take over."

"Why is it so important that I play?"

"Because I want everybody to see how talented my man is" she said giving him a quick peck "and I think it will impress the judges to see that there are real musicians in this group and not just people who can sing."

"Ok I will play the beginning."

"Yay" she squealed "I know that it is going to boost our chances of winning."

Ms. Cochran came into Mercedes room through their adjoining room door since Mercedes and Sam had to leave them opened at all times. "So I heard you guys rehearsing and you sound great" she said looking at Mercedes on Sam's lap "I think it's close to ten so Sam I think it is time to go to your room."

"Yes Ms. Cochran" Sam said. He packed up his guitar and was about to leave.

"Oh Ms. Cochran I convinced Sam to play the beginning of the song" Mercedes said.

"Great that will definitely impress the judges."

"That's what I said" Mercedes said walking over to Sam "I'll see you in the morning."

He leaned in to give her a kiss "I'll call you when I get to the room for some phone "fun" if you know what I mean" he whispered in her ear.

She started laughing "you are crazy, call me in ten minutes" she gave him a wink and he ran off to his room.

"You guys are cute" Shelby said.

Mercedes jumped she had forgotten Ms. Cochran was even in the room "oh thank you."

"You really love him huh?"

"Very much he has been such a light in my life I can't even imagine my life without him."

"I hope you two keep your priorities in order" she said "I mean you are both so talented and I have seen people let love derail them from where they were supposed to go in life."

"You sound like our parents" Mercedes said laughing "but Sam and I have our priorities in order and we both have dreams and goals we want to fulfill, so we know we won't be getting married or anything before we do exactly what we want for us in our lives. But like we told our parents if something was to happen and Sam and I decided we wanted to get married we know that we are mature and love each other to make that decision."

"I know you two will be alright" she said "I expect to see you two doing great things and by your ten year reunion I'll be happy to see Mr. and Mrs. Evans walk in the room looking fabulous."

Mercedes smiled at the thought of being married to Sam because she knew that is what she wanted as well "you'll get an invite to the wedding."

"I better" she said "well I got to go do room checks get some rest we got a big day tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight Ms. Cochran."

Mercedes went and jumped in the shower and as she was doing her nightly hygiene ritual her phone rang and it was Sam;

"Hey baby" she answered.

"Hey beautiful" he said "what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just doing my nightly hygiene ritual."

"So that means you just got out of the shower huh?"

"Yes I did now I am getting dressed and going to bed like you need to be doing."

"I'll go to bed soon I just need my sexy girlfriend to help me sleep."

"So you want me to sing?"

"Well I was thinking of something else but I'll take a song."

"You are so nasty."

"You like it."

"Maybe"

"So you go get nasty with me?"

"No, because you know I am not able to be quiet and I do not want Ms. Cochran to hear me so you are going to have to settle for a song."

"You're right you can't be quiet so I guess a song will do."

"Anything specific you want to hear?"

"Whatever you want to sing"

"Ok" she thought for a minute and then she began to sing;

**It's like yesterday**

** I didn't even know your name**

** Now today**

** You're always on my mind**

** I never could have predicted that I feel this way**

** You are beautiful surprise**

** Intoxicated every time I hear your voice**

** You've got me on a natural high**

** It's almost like I didn't even have a choice**

** You are a beautiful surprise**

** Whatever it is you came to teach me**

** I am here to learn it cause**

** I believe that we are written in the stars**

** I don't know what the future holds**

** But I'm living in the moment**

** And I'm thankful for the man that you are, you are, you are**

** You are everything I ask for in my prayers**

** So I know my angels brought you to my life**

** Your energy is healing to my soul**

** You are a beautiful surprise**

** You are an inspiration to my life**

** You are the reason why I smile**

** You are a beautiful surprise **

She heard Sam sleeping "I love you" she said as she hung up the phone.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that chapter if you did let me know, if you didn't let me know, part 2 on the way in mere minutes. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Nationals Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS **

**A/N: So here comes Nationals part 2. This chapter is full of SamCedes goodness and love. I hope you like it. Thank you to all my New Followers and Favorites for taking the time to read this. To all who review YOU ROCK! And I thank you for taking the time to drop me a line. S/O to** **Diva33829, and SamCedes1126 for giving me the theme for Nationals which is Fallen Stars and I of course chose my favorite entertainer of all times Michael Jackson. YES I had to go there so we all can reminisce together on how perfect that moment was between Sam and Mercedes. The songs in this chapter is Human Nature by Michael Jackson (Glee Version) Black or White by Michel Jackson (Glee Version) Wanna Be Startin Something by Michael Jackson (Glee Version) and He Heals Me by India Arie **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_National's pt.2_

The next day was chaotic and everybody was full of nerves. The Trouble Tones drew the number one spot and they were so very nervous. They sat in their dressing room putting on their finishing touches to their costumes.

"I feel like I am going to puke" Sunshine said as Finn rubbed her back to try to keep her calm.

"Me too" Brittney said "I don't think I have ever been this nervous in my life."

"I can't believe we're first" Santana said "that is like the death slot."

"We got this" Sam said "so what if were first that just means we set the bar and everybody else will have to get on our level."

"Sam is right" Mercedes said "we are the Trouble Tones and we make Trouble for anybody who tries to come against us."

"Right" Puck said "we kick ass and take names."

"So we are going to go out there and show them that the Trouble Tones are here to kick some serious show choir ass" Quinn said.

"Bring it in guys" Shelby said.

"HERE COMES TROUBLE!" everybody chanted.

Everybody went to get into position Sam pulled Mercedes to the side;

"I know I told everybody that we got this but I am so nervous" he said.

"You are going to do great" she said cupping his face "just sing to me, like there is nobody else in the room just you and me."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath "thank you baby."

"I believe in you Sam, you'll be great out there" she said giving him a hug and a quick kiss and went to get into her position.

"From McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio the Trouble Tones."

The front curtain was raised and Sam stood there center stage with his guitar wearing black button down shirt and black slacks. He took a breath and started playing; Mercedes walked in from the side of the stage wearing a knee length white dress with a v-neckline and white heels;

**[Mercedes:]**

** Looking out**

** Across the nighttime**

** The city winks a sleepless eye**

** Hear his voice**

** Shake my window**

** Sweet seducing sighs**

**[Sam:]**

** Get me out**

** Into the nighttime**

** Four walls won't hold me tonight**

** If this town**

** Is just an apple**

** Then let me take a bite**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, why, ([Mercedes:] does he do me that way)**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, why does he do me that way?**

He put his guitar on the stand and reached out for Mercedes hand.

**[Sam:]**

** Reaching out**

** To touch a stranger**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

** Electric eyes are everywhere**

**[Sam:]**

** See that girl**

** She knows I'm watching**

** She likes the way I stare**

They flirt with each other back and forth and dance around each other.

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, oh why, does he do me that way?**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, oh why, does he do me that way?**

**[Mercedes:]**

** I like livin' this way**

**[Sam:]**

** I like lovin' this way**

**[Mercedes:]**

** Oh why**

** Oh why**

**[Mercedes:]**

** Looking out**

** Across the morning**

** Where the city's heart begins to beat**

** Reaching out**

** I touch his shoulder**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

** I'm dreaming of the street**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, why, does he do me that way?**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, why does he do me that way?**

**[Mercedes:]**

** I like livin' this way**

**[Sam:]**

** I like lovin' this way**

**[Mercedes:]**

** Oh why**

** Oh why**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why.**

The crowd cheered and applauded as they stared deep into each other's eyes but they don't kiss because they learned from the whole Finchel debacle. So the lights go down and they exit the stage. The music started and the lights came up with the Trouble Tones on stage all the girls dressed in white and all the guys in black.

**[Artie:]**

** Ouh!**

** Ouh!**

** I took my baby**

** On a Saturday bang**

** Boy is that girl with you**

** Yes we're one and the same**

**[Sunshine:]**

** Now I believe in miracles**

** And a miracle**

** Has happened tonight**

** Hee!**

** Ah!**

**[Santana and Artie with Trouble Tones:]**

** But, if**

** You're thinkin'**

** About my baby**

** It don't matter if you're **

** Black or white**

**[Kurt:]**

** Whoo!**

** They print my message**

** In the Saturday sun**

** I had to tell them**

** I ain't second to none**

**[Mercedes:]**

** And I told about equality**

** And it's true**

** Either **

**[Mercedes and Santana:]**

** You're wrong**

** Or you're right**

**[Santana:]**

** Whoo!**

** Ahh!**

**[Quinn and Santana with Trouble Tones:]**

** But, if**

** You're thinkin'**

** About my baby**

** It don't matter if you're**

** Black or white**

**[Sugar:]**

** Hee!**

**[Kurt:]**

** Don't babe!**

**[Sugar:]**

** He he!**

**[Santana and Tina:]**

** I am tired of this devil**

** I am tired of this stuff**

** I am tired of this business**

** Sew when the**

** Going gets rough**

** I ain't scared of**

** Your brother**

** I ain't scared of no sheets**

** I ain't scared of nobody**

** Girl when the**

** Goin' gets mean**

**[Artie:]**

** Protection**

** For gangs, clubs,**

** And nations**

** Causing grief in**

** Human relations**

** It's a turf war**

** On a global scale**

** I'd rather hear both sides**

** Of the tale**

** See, it's not about races**

** Just places**

** Faces**

** Where your blood**

** Comes from**

** Is where your space is**

** I've seen the bright**

** Get duller**

** I'm not going to spend**

** My life being a color**

**[Kurt:]**

** Don't tell me you agree with me**

** When I saw you**

** Kicking dirt in my eye**

**[Santana and Brittney with Trouble Tones:]**

** But, if**

** You're thinkin'**

** About my baby**

** It don't matter if you're**

** Black or white**

** I said if**

** You're thinkin' of**

** Being my baby**

** It don't matter if you're**

** Black or white**

** I said if**

** You're thinkin' of**

** Being my brother**

** It don't matter if you're**

** Black or white**

**[Santana:]**

** Yeah yeah yeah!**

**[Sugar:]**

** Whoo!**

** Black or white!**

**[Santana, Artie and Sunshine with Trouble Tones:]**

** It's black, it's white**

** It's tough for you to get by**

** It's black, it's white, whoo**

** It's tough for you to get by**

** It's black, it's white**

** ([Santana:] Yeah yeah yeah!)**

** It's tough for you to get by**

** ([Mercedes:] Black or white!)**

** It's black, it's white, whoo**

** It's tough for you to get by**

** It's black, it's white, whoo**

** ([Santana:] C'mon!)**

** It's black, it's white, whoo**

** ([Santana:] Aah)**

** ([TT:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)**

** It's tough for you to get by**

** It's black, it's white, whoo**

** It's tough for you to get by**

** ([TT:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)**

** ([Artie:] Oouh!) **

The crowd was on their feet the entire performance. The lights went down again and when they came up Blaine was standing in the center of the stage with a sequin jacket and the Michael Jackson signature sequin glove as he hit his best MJ pose as the music started;

**[Blaine and New Directions:]**

** I said you wanna be startin' somethin'**

The Trouble Tones came dancing back on the stage wearing different Michael Jackson inspired jackets, hats, sunglasses, and they all wore the sequin glove.

** You got to be startin' somethin'**

** I said you wanna be startin' somethin'**

** You got to be startin' somethin'**

** Too high to get over ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** You're too low to get under ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** You're stuck in the middle ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** And the pain is thunder ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** Too high to get over ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** You're too low to get under ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** You're stuck in the middle ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** And the pain is thunder ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

**[Blaine:]**

** I took my baby to the doctor**

** With a fever but nothing he found**

** By the time this hit the street**

** They said she had a breakdown!**

** ([TT girls:] Aaah) Someone's always trying, to start my baby crying**

** ([TT girls:] Aaah) Talkin', squealin', lyin'**

** Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'**

**[Blaine with Trouble Tones:]**

** I said you wanna be startin' somethin'**

** But you got to be startin' somethin'**

** I said you wanna be startin' somethin'**

** But you got to be startin' somethin'**

** Too high to get over ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** You're too low to get under ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** You're stuck in the middle ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** And the pain is thunder ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** Too high to get over ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** You're too low to get under ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** You're stuck in the middle ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

** And the pain is thunder ([TT:] Yeah, Yeah)**

**[Blaine:]**

** You're A Vegetable ([TT:] you're A Vegetable)**

** You're A Vegetable ([TT:] you're A Vegetable)**

** Still They Hate You ([TT:] Still They Hate You)**

** You're A Vegetable ([TT:] you're A Vegetable)**

** You're Just a Buffet ([TT:] You're Just a Buffet)**

** You're A Vegetable ([TT:] you're a Vegetable)**

** They Eat Off Of You ([TT:] They Eat Off Of You)**

** You're A Vegetable ([TT:] you're A Vegetable)**

They had a choreographed routine they broke into

**[Blaine and Trouble Tones:]**

** Lift your head up high**

** And scream out to the world!**

** I know I am someone**

** And let the truth unfold!**

** No one can hurt you now**

** Because you know it's true**

** Yes, I believe in me**

** So you believe in you!**

** Help Me Sing It!**

They all lined across the front of the stage clapping getting the crowd more involved in the performance.

** Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!**

** Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!**

** Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!**

** Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!**

** Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!**

** Help Me Sing It, baby! **

** Hee Hee Hee!**

** Yeah! Sing to the world! Sing it out loud!**

** Help Me Sing It!**

They did different Michael Jackson dances at the break

** Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! [x8] **

The crowd was on their feet dancing and singing along with the Trouble Tones. At the end of the performance they took their bow and ran off stage. They immediately ran into their dressing area and screamed and cheered and hugged each other.

"That was amazing" Rory said.

"We killed it out there" Joe said.

"I am just so excited right now" Sugar said sitting on Artie's lap.

"We kicked ass" Artie said.

"Blaine you were phenomenal" Mercedes said "I almost lost track of my steps watching you."

"Oh thank you Cedes" Blaine said "and might I say you and your man almost gave me two cavities at how cute and sweet your duet was."

"I agree Aretha" Santana said "you and Trouty were really good out there and your voices together are almost as good as mine and yours."

"Thank you Blaine and Satan" Mercedes said "I was surprised how well our voices matched too but I guess that we just match in every way" she sat in his lap and gave him a kiss.

"You got that right baby" Sam agreed wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ugh please get a room" Mike said.

"We have two but we can't do anything in them with Mr. Schue and Ms. Cochran's ear to the wall" Sam pouted.

"Just be quiet" Puck said.

"You know Cedes is a screamer" Quinn said.

"We all know that" Tina chimed in.

"Oh wait I know you ain't tryin to call me out Quinn and Tina, because I know for a fact that you two are not quiet either" Mercedes said "if I am not mistaken I heard the two of you at the prom party as well."

Tina and Quinn buried their heads in their boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah you heard them" Santana said smirking."

Mike, Puck, and Sam were just sitting there with grins on their faces listening to the girls talk about their sexual encounters.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Mercedes said looking at Sam.

"Actually yes I am" he said "to see that you girls talk about sex like we talk about sex is amusing."

"I am used to hearing Quinn talk about sex with me in private but never out in the open like this" Puck said "I like it."

"Can we please stop talking about sex and focus on the fact that we just had an amazing performance" Kurt said.

"Yes you guys did" Mr. Shuster said as he and Ms. Cochran came into the room.

"You guys were amazing" Ms. Cochran said "I am so proud of you all. Blaine you were a star out there I was blown away, Sam and Mercedes you gave me everything I asked for and more there was nothing wrong with that performance."

"I agree" Mr. Schuster said " Blaine you killed it, Sam, Mercedes you two were perfect out there and I have to say again that I am sorry for not seeing you Mercedes and I will keep saying it until you believe me."

Mercedes got off of Sam's lap and walked over to Mr. Schue and looked him in the eye "I believe you Mr. Schue and I accept your apology" she gave him a hug.

"Thank you Mercedes" he said.

They went back out to enjoy the rest of the show. After all the choirs had performed it was the worst part of the competition when they had to wait for the results. It seemed like they took an eternity to come back with the results. You had to be in the top ten to move on and compete another day. When the list was up the Trouble Tones walked over to the board together. Ms. Cochran went up to the board and read the list;

She walked back over to the group with a solemn look on her face.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed" she paused "we won't be able to go sightseeing in Chicago because we have to compete tomorrow, we made the top ten."

Everybody screamed, yelled and jumped up and down.

"We did it baby" Mercedes said.

"Yes we did" Sam said giving her a kiss.

**~The next day~  
**The Trouble Tones performed their routine even better than they performed it the first time. The crowd cheered them on and gave them a standing ovation. A lot of the parents drove to Chicago for the second day to see the kids perform. The Jones/Evans families came together, along with the Hudson-Hummel's, Motta's, Abrams' and the Fabray's. When it was time to announce the top three choirs the group sat huddled up in their dressing room. If your choir was picked your light would flash on and off. They heard the first choir cheer then they heard the choir right next to them start cheering. They waited to hear the third choir cheer when their light flashed they went crazy cheering and screaming. They calmed down enough to go out on stage and get ready for the big announcement;

"We want to congratulate our three finalists for a job well done" the announcer said "they were all so good that the judges had a hard time choosing between the three. We will first give out the award for this year's MVP…From the Trouble Tones Sam Evans."

Sam was stunned and could not believe what he was hearing. He was frozen in his spot. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck "you did it baby" she whispered in his ear and pushed him forward to go get his award. The Evans/Jones' families were on their feet cheering for Sam. He accepted it and walked back over to the group and Mercedes grabbed his hand and was all smiles.

"In third place The C-Notes and the 2012 National Show Choir champions are…from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio the Trouble Tones."

The crowd erupted with cheers and the Trouble Tones screamed, jumped up and down, hugged each other, cried on each other's shoulder as the confetti fell all around them. Sam pulled Mercedes in for a hug and kiss.

"I love you Mercy" he said in her ear.

"I love you too. Forever and Always Sam" she said in his ear "Happy 2nd first Anniversary babe."

"Happy 2nd first Anniversary" Sam said smiling.

After the awards celebration they had a chance to spend some time with their parents.

"Sam we are so proud of you" Mary Evans said.

"Thanks mom but it's really no big deal" Sam said.

"It's a huge deal" Dwight Evans said.

"It is a big deal Sam" Maxine Jones chimed in "you were named MVP that is quite the achievement."

"We are proud of you son" Marvin Jones said.

"Thank you Mama J and Pop Jones" Sam said "I only got it by doing what Mercedes told me to do."

"Sam you got it because the judges were impressed by your musicianship" Mercedes said "they said it on our critique sheets."

"Well if you hadn't convinced me to play I never would have gotten it."

"Well that is true" she said smiling "but you did and you are now Mr. MVP again this year, first in football now in show choir."

"You're MVP in of my heart Mercy" he said.

"You always say the sweetest things Evans" she said pulling him in for a hug.

Their parents watched and smiled how cute their children were together.

The Show Choir Association had a mixer for the top ten teams. The Trouble Tones were shocked to find out this information since they were not invited to the party last year since they finished 12th. They were able to change into some more comfortable party attire and they all decide to wear their Trouble Tone Diva and Studs jogging suits and shirts. They made their way into the party that was in full swing. People were dancing all over the place. Some people came up and congratulated them on their victory. They decided that they were going to hit the dance floor as well. After a few dances Mercedes went to get her something to drink while she was pouring her a glass of punch a tall brown skinned brother came over to her.

"You're in the Trouble Tones right?" he said.

"Yes I am" she replied.

"You guys were good."

"Thank you."

"Your voice is amazing" he said "I for sure thought you were going to get MVP."

"Thank you for saying that" she said "but the guy who got MVP deserved it he was amazing."

"He was ok, but you were phenomenal" he said "a beautiful voice to go with a beautiful girl. I'm Trey by the way" he reached out to shake her hand.

"I'm Mercedes" she said blushing slightly shaking his hand "and I think Sam was better than ok, he deserved MVP."

"Well I don't want to talk about him I would rather talk about you Mercedes."

"So what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes she does" Sam said walking up behind Mercedes wrapping his arms around her giving him the stink eye.

"Wait you're actually with him?" Trey said.

"Yes I am" Mercedes spat.

"Wow" Trey said.

"Wow what?" Mercedes asked.

"Wow I can't believe you would sell yourself short like that."

"EXCUSE ME" Mercedes snapped.

"I'm just saying you can do better."

Sam was livid at this point he had his fist clenched and was ready to strike at any moment but he felt those soft hands that always calmed him down rubbing his fist.

"What's better than the best and Sam Evans is the best at everything he does." Mercedes said giving him a kiss. "Come on baby we need to get our dance on."

"I'm right behind you" he said giving her ass a tap.

"Ooh I love it when you do that boo" Mercedes said leading Sam to the dance floor.

"Thank you baby" he whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to thank me for speaking the truth" Mercedes said.

They danced a little while longer when Mercedes excused herself and found the Trouble Tone girls and the band members. She had a special surprise for Sam. She made her way to the stage followed by her girls;

"Can I have your attention please my name is Mercedes Jones and I am a part of the Trouble Tones."

Everybody clapped then you heard from the back "National Champs Baby" Artie stated which caused everybody to laugh. Sam sat up in his chair to see what she was doing up there.

"Yes National Champion Trouble Tones" Mercedes continued "but I wanted to do something special for a very special person in my life. You see we had our first date this time last year in New York at Nationals and it was that day I fell in love with him. Now I didn't tell him till a few months later because I didn't want to scare him away, but to my surprise he tells me he fell in love with me a week earlier when we went to prom together as friends so I thought."

"Damn right I did" Sam yelled from his seat.

Mercedes laughed "so I wanted to sing something to him for what we call our 2nd first anniversary. And since he surprised me with that bit of information back then I am going to surprise him right now with a little help from my girls and our wonderful band, I wrote this song for you Sam and I hope you like it."

She grabbed a guitar and began to play along with the band; Sam's eyes were as wide as he could get them. He could not believe what he was seeing Mercedes was playing the guitar.

**I told him my biggest secret **

** And he told me four. **

** He smiled at me and said that makes me love you more **

** And then he made me laugh **

** And I knew it was a sign **

** That he was a man, **

** That I wanted in my life **

** And with every passing day **

** I feel more and more of that way **

** He heals me **

** He knows the real me **

** And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

** He heals me **

** He knows the real me **

** And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

** He heals me, **

** He heals me **

Sam was sitting there looking at her with such love in his eyes and all the emotion she was conveying in the song he was feeling in his heart.

** I can play him songs, all through the night, **

** And he will listen to every line, **

** And even when I'm wrong, he is still kind **

** He chooses his words wisely when he tells me I'm not right. **

** And yes he is a beautiful man, **

** But he is also a beautiful friend **

A single tear rolled down Sam's cheek.

** He heals me **

** He knows the real me **

** And he accepts me, he never hurts me no **

** He heals me **

** He knows the real me **

** And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

** He heals me **

**He heals me**

** The moment that we met, he made me smile. **

** He has so much compassion in his eyes **

** I have no idea, how long he'll be here **

** A season or a lifetime, forever or a year **

** But for the first time in my life I'm not worried about the future **

** Because we have such a wonderful time when we're together **

** However things turn out, it's all right **

** Cause he's already changed my life. **

** He heals me **

** He knows the real me **

** And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

** He heals me **

** He knows the real me **

** And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

** He heals me**

**He knows the real me**

**And he accepts me, he never hurts me**

**He heals me**

**He heals me**

**He never hurts me**

**He heals me**

"Happy 2nd first anniversary Mr. MVP I love you forever and always."

The crowd applauded and cheered and some aww's rang out from some of the girls. She came off the stage to be greeted with a huge hug from Sam. She had a gift wrapped for him. When he opened it a huge smile came across his face.

"Mercy is this the song you just sang?"

"Yes I framed a copy of the sheet music for you."

"Baby I love it so much, you are incredible."

She just smiled looking at his reaction to her gift.

"Mercy when did you start playing the guitar?"

"I have been taking lesson every weekend for the last four months. I wanted to surprise you and start having jam sessions with you" she said smiling."

"Well mission accomplished because I am very surprised, that song was beautiful and I can't believe you wrote it for me, I loved it" he said "and I can't wait to have naked jam sessions with you."

"Boy who said anything about naked jam sessions."

"Mercy every time I'm around you all I see is naked" he smirked "hell you're naked right now to me."

"You are crazy and yes I kinda love it."

"I knew you did but I must tell you when we get home I am going to thank you properly for the song for now this is going to have to do."

He pulled her in close for a deep, passionate, toe curling kiss that left them both breathless;

"Wow Sam if this is just an appetizer for what is to come I'm ready to go home now."

"Me too" he said.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that chapter if you did let me know, if you didn't let me know. Up next is the final chapter in this Series Graduation. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS **

**A/N: So here it is Graduation. I had a serious case of writers block with this chapter but finally here it is. I so love writing this story and kind of sad it's coming to an end but I already got some ideas for the next part of the series and this update gives you a look on what's to come. The songs in this chapter are You Get What You Get by New Radicals (Glee Version) In My Life by The Beatles (Glee Version) In These Halls by Madilyn Bailey, I Was Here by Beyoncé and Glory Days by Bruce Springsteen (Glee Version) **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_Graduation_

The Trouble Tones made it back from Chicago with their 1st place trophy in hand to be greeted with a huge celebration from the McKinley High student body and faculty. Principal Figgins had arranged an assembly to celebrate their victory and they performed their first place winning performance. Walking down the halls was different for the Trouble Tones, people were congratulating them and giving them high fives and fist pumps. The same girls that were giving Mercedes dirty looks at the beginning of the year were smiling at her and asking her to sign their yearbooks. Sam met Mercedes at her locker to go to glee.

"How's your day going babe?" he asked.

"Very interesting" she said "I signed so many yearbooks today my hands are cramping up.

"Yeah so did I" he said "I didn't know half of the people's book I signed. I got tired of thinking of things to write so I just wrote Lu tanhì (Be a Star) Sam Evans."

"Well that's cute" she said laughing "I just wrote; Always be a DIVA, Mercedes Jones."

"That's good too" he said "but I hope you write more than that in mine."

"Oh babe I am going to have to take your yearbook home with me for the weekend to write all I want to say in yours."

"As long as you keep it clean Jones" he said "my parents might read it."

"Me" she said with her diva sass "you know you are the one who can't control himself anywhere we go."

"I so can control myself" he said.

"Really, so why is your hand on my ass right now?"

Sam just smiled that goofy grin and shrugged his shoulders "I guess I can't control myself" wagging his eyebrow.

"You are a mess Sam Evans, let's go to class."

On their way to the choir room they were approached by Rachel, Mercedes and Sam let out a sigh and rolled their eyes. Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and pulled her so they could walk around Rachel.

"Wait you guys I have something to say to you" she said.

"What is it Rachel?" Sam said.

"I just wanted to say that _Iwaswrongandcongratulations_" she said so fast that they could barely understand her.

"What was that?" Sam said.

"I said I was wrong and congratulations" she repeated.

Never in a million years did Mercedes ever think she would hear those words come out of Rachel Berry's mouth, especially not to her. She honestly had no words to say because she could not process what she was hearing.

"Well Rachel we appreciate what you had to say but we have to get to class" Sam said pulling Mercedes to the choir room.

"Wait Sam" she said turning to Rachel "I was very content with ending this year not ever speaking to you ever again, but at one point in my life you were my friend and I would like to end our senior year on a good note so I accept your apology and I wish you well in wherever life takes you."

"Thank you Mercedes, by the way you were great in your performance at the assembly and in West Side Story that part was meant for you" she said turning on her heels and walking down the hall.

Sam and Mercedes just stood there in awe of what just took place. Sam looked and saw a single tear fall from Mercedes eye and wiped it off gently with his thumb "you ok baby?"

"Yeah babe" she said "better than ok" she smiled that smile that made his heart melt "we should get to class."

"Wait" he said turning her to him and leaning in for a sweet, deep, and passionate kiss "now we can go to class."

"What was that for? Not that I mind" she said.

"For being your sweet, beautiful, loving self" he said.

"Thank you baby" she said.

They walked hand and hand to the choir room getting stopped a few more times in the hallway to sign a few freshmen's yearbook. When they finally made it to class they were confronted by Santana and Puck.

"Aretha, Trouty finally you guys made it we have a proposition for you."

"Ok what is it?" Sam asked.

"First let me tell you my good news" Santana said.

"What good news San?" Mercedes asked.

She handed Mercedes a letter and motioned her to read it. Mercedes mouth dropped opened after she read the letter and she looked at Santana with a huge smile on her face "OMG San you got into UCLA!" she was screaming and jumping up and down.

Santana was jumping up and down screaming with her "yeah I got a full cheerleading scholarship."

"So we all are going to be in LA together" Mercedes said.

"That's what it looks like" Santana said "I want you to be my roommate because I don't want to get stuck with someone who I can't stand and have to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their ass."

Mercedes started laughing "well you know I am getting an apartment off campus."

"Yeah I know and I already talked to the athletic department and they said I can live off campus."

"Wait you can live off campus?" Sam asked "I thought all athletes have to live on campus freshmen year."

"You need to talk to them" Santana said "because they said I could and they might say the same for you. The money they were giving me for room and board I was going to use for rent."

"I am going to have to make a call when I get home because if I don't have to live on campus Mercy we could get our place like we wanted."

"That is true" she said "so San are you saying you want to get an apartment with me and possibly Sam."

"Yes exactly what I am saying."

"Well I would love that" Mercedes said hugging Santana.

"So what does this have to do with you Puck?"

"Well I was thinking of going out to LA and start my pool cleaning business out there and I was thinking we could cut down on the rent and bills if we all get a place together."

"Wait you want all of us to share an apartment?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we could get a three bedroom since I suspect that you and Sexy Mama will share a room."

"Damn right" Sam said.

"And Santana and I will get the other rooms, but we could split everything four ways and we would be there for each other in that crazy city" Puck said.

"That sounds amazing" Mercedes said "I would love to have you guys with Sam and I in LA."

"Yeah me too" Sam said "I think we would have a blast."

"So are we really going to do this?" Santana asked.

"Well if I get cleared to live off campus then I am down" Sam said.

"So am I" Mercedes said "now I have to get this cleared with my parents and I don't know how they will react to me moving in with Puck and Sam but it might soften the blow with Santana moving in as well."

"We don't have to tell them the exact sleeping arrangements" Puck said.

"True" Sam said "we could let them believe that you and Santana will share a room and Puck and I will have the other two rooms."

"Yeah Aretha we know your parents are a bit strict but we can persuade them to this agreement" Santana said.

"As long as you guys talk to them with me" Mercedes said.

"We got your back babe" Sam said.

"Ok we'll talk to them after Sam finds out what he can do."

"Sounds like a plan" Santana said "then it is off to LA where the Trouble Tones will be spreading more trouble college style."

"That's even more bad ass then now" Puck said.

Ms. Cochran came in to get class started and everyone took their seats.

"So class this is it" she said "it's time for us to say good-bye to one another. Some of you will be going away to college and others will be going into the work force but whatever you decide to do with your life I want you to look back on these days as a Trouble Tone as some good times in your life. So I want the seniors to sing a song to say goodbye to the underclassmen and the underclassmen to sing a song to say good-bye to the seniors."

Everyone sat there with a sad look on their faces just thinking about saying good-bye to their friends. It wasn't something that they wanted to think about even though the time of them all being together was coming to a close fast. Everybody was going their own way. Kurt and Blaine were off to New York to NYADA, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, and Puck was off to LA, Mike was off to the Joffrey Dance Academy in New York. Quinn was off to Yale, Finn was off to Ohio State, and Brittney was off to the University of Louisville. They only had a week till graduation and it was all sinking in. Principal Figgins came over the intercom;

"Will Mercedes Jones please come to the principal's office?"

"What is this about?" she said getting up walking out to the office. Her mind was racing about what this could be about. when she arrived Principal Figgins welcomed her in and asked her to have a seat.

"Miss Jones I wanted to inform you that you are this year's Valedictorian congratulations."

"Are you serious?" she said looking shocked.

"Yes I am Miss Jones you have earned it."

"Thank you so much Principal Figgins" she said shaking his hand "I am so honored."

"Well now you have to get your speech ready" he said.

"Yeah" she sighed "I will do my best."

She walked out of the office heading back to the choir room still in shock of the news she just got she didn't even remember getting back to the choir room. When she walked in everybody noticed the look on her face and Sam immediately jumped up and ran to her side "babe are you ok? What happened?"

"I-I-I don't even k-know what to s-say right now" she said stammering over her words.

"Mercy what is it? You're scaring me" Sam said.

"No need to be scared Sam" she said "Principal Figgins just told me that I am this year's valedictorian."

"What!" Sam yelled picking Mercedes up in a hug and spinning her around "baby that is amazing."

"Thank you boo" she said hugging him tight around his neck.

The rest of the group cheered and got up to hug her and congratulated her on her accomplishments.

"Well I have to say this is the year of Miss Mercedes "Diva-licious Jones" Kurt said "first prom queen now valedictorian, you are on a roll."

"Let us not forget captain of the national champion Trouble Tones" Artie chimed in.

Mercedes smiled and nodded "yeah I have to admit this has been a great year but what made it extra special is having great friends like you guys to have my back and support me. I know I would have never made it through this year without all of you guys. I am going to miss you all so much."

"Oh diva don't you make me cry now" Kurt said sniffling "we will have plenty of time to do that at graduation."

"He's right Aretha" Santana said "we let's focus on the good times and the huge graduation parent free party Blaine is throwing."

"Yes I must say in the words of my friend Sam Evans this party is going to be EPIC!" Blaine said.

"That's the only kind of party I ever go to" Sam said.

"Oh my God" Mercedes said shaking her head "now you have turned Blaine into a dork. Sorry Kurt."

"It's ok" Kurt said "I kinda love it."

"Me too" Mercedes said giving Sam a wink.

The next few days were full of everyone sharing memories and some tearful goodbyes. Some were finishing up final exams and others were just waiting till that last day. The Trouble Tones had one last assignment to complete. The seniors went first with their song;

**[Finn:]**

** One, two**

**[Finn and Puck:]**

** One, two, three**

**[Finn:]**

** Wake up kids**

** We've got the dreamers disease**

** Age 14 we got you down on your knees**

** So polite, we're busy still saying please**

**[Sam and Puck:]**

** Frienemies**

**[Sam:]**

** Who when**

** You're down ain't your friend**

**[Sam and Puck:]**

** Every night**

**[Sam:]**

** We smash their Mercedes-Benz**

Sam looks over and gives Mercedes a wink

**[Sam and Puck:]**

** First we run and then**

**[Sam:]**

** We laugh till we cry**

**[Mercedes and Santana:]**

** But when the night is falling**

** You cannot find the light, ([Finn and Sam:] light)**

** If you feel your dreams are dying**

** Hold tight**

**[Finn and Sam with Trouble Tones:]**

** You've got the music in you**

** Don't let go**

** You've got the music in you**

** One dance left**

** This world is gonna pull through**

** Don't give up**

** You've got a reason to live**

** Can't forget**

** We only get what we give**

**[Finn:]**

** I'm coming home, baby**

**[Sam:]**

** You're the top**

**[Finn and Puck:]**

** Give it to me now**

**[Finn and Sam with New Directions:]**

** Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile**

** We're flat broke but hey we do it in style**

** The bad rich**

** God's flying in for your trial**

**[Finn (Mercedes):]**

** But when the night is falling (falling)**

** You cannot, find a friend (find a friend)**

** You feel your tree is breaking**

** Just then**

**[Finn, Sam and Brittney with New Directions:]**

** You've got the music in you**

** Don't let go**

** You've got the music in you**

** One dance left**

** This world is gonna pull through**

** Don't give up**

** You've got a reason to live**

** Can't forget**

** We only get what we give**

**[Puck with Trouble Tones:]**

** This whole damn world can fall apart**

** You'll be OK, follow your heart**

** You're in harm's way I'm right behind**

** Now say you're mine**

**[Sam and Finn with Trouble Tones:]**

** You've got the music in you**

** Don't let go**

** You've got the music in you**

** One dance left**

** This world is gonna pull through**

** Don't give up**

** You've got a reason to live**

** Can't forget**

** We only get what we give**

** Don't let go**

** I feel the music in you**

**[Finn and Mercedes:]**

** Fly high, high**

** What's real can't die**

**[Finn:]**

** You only get what you give**

**[Mercedes:]**

** You gonna get what you give**

** Oh, yeah**

**[Finn and Quinn with Trouble Tones:]**

** Health insurance rip off lying**

** FDA big bankers buying**

** Fake computer crashes dining**

** Cloning while they're multiplying**

** Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson**

** Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson**

** You're all fakes**

** Run to your mansions**

** Come around**

** We'll kick you down yeah!**

** Don't let go**

** You've got the music in you**

** Don't give up**

**[Trouble Tones:]**

** You've got the music in you**

** ([Mercedes:] (oooohh)**

** You've got the music in you**

The underclassmen clapped and cheered for the seniors.

"That was great guys" Ms. Cochran said "you will be terribly missed but you have given us a foundation to build on for next year. So now we will sing for you guys."

All the underclassmen went to the front of the class and took their seats and the music began to play;

**There are places I remember**

** All my life though some have changed**

** Some forever not for better**

** Some have gone and some remain**

** All these places have their moments**

** With lovers and friends I still can recall**

** Some are dead and some are living**

** In my life I've loved them all**

** But of all these friends and lovers**

** There is no one compares with you**

** And these memories lose their meaning**

** When I think of love as something new**

** Though I know I'll never lose affection**

** For people and things that went before**

** I know I'll often stop and think about them**

** In my life I love you more**

** Though I know I'll never lose affection**

** For people and things that went before**

** I know I'll often stop and think about them**

** In my life I love you more**

** In my life I love you more**

Everybody was in tears at this point.

"Well that was very emotional" Ms. Cochran said with tears in her eyes "I think we are going to end it here."

"Wait Ms. Cochran" Mercedes said "Sam and I wanted to do something for all the Trouble Tones especially the seniors. Being Co-captains of this group has been a dream for me as well as Sam and we wanted to show you guys how much we appreciate you and remember that what we learned in these walls will help us as we go out into the world."

"You guys are our best friends and we just want to say thank you for the memories" Sam said as he grabbed his guitar and began to play;

**So tell me what did you learn all these year?**

**Tell me what are you gonna take away from here**

** We spent 4 years growing up together**

** And the time it took felt like forever**

** We spent 4 years racing to this day**

** Now we're wishing that we hadn't**

** Wished all that time away **

**Now we're here, Waiting for our turn**

** As we wait, I'll tell you what I learned**

** I learned how to laugh, I learned how to cry**

** I learned to enjoy every moment as it's passing by**

**I learned how to live, I learned how to love**

**I learned how to work hard and never give up**

** And the rest is just luck**

** And I might have picked up a thing or two**

** From the books that I read **

** But don't tell anyone; I'll never admit that I did**

** But I learned that life begins outside these walls**

** Thanks for the memories that we had in these halls**

** So tell me what is running through your mind right now**

** Tell me how, how do we say good-bye to a town**

** We spent most of our lives growing up in**

** Where we went to school and we made our best friends**

** We spent 4 years trying to get out of this place**

** Now with time like an hourglass running out**

** There's not much of it left to waste**

** Now we're here, Waiting for our turn**

** As we wait, I'll tell you what I learned**

** I learned how to laugh, I learned how to cry**

** I learned to enjoy every moment as it's passing by**

** I learned how to live, I learned how to love**

**I learned how to work hard and never give up**

** And the rest is just luck**

** And I might have picked up a thing or two**

** From the books that I read**

** But don't tell anyone; I'll never admit that I did**

** But I learned that life begins outside these walls**

** Thanks for the memories that we had in these halls**

**So tell me what did you learn all these year?**

**Tell me what are you gonna take away from here**

**_~Graduation Day~_**

Sam woke up early so excited about finally being able to graduate. He sat on the side of his bed reflecting on how far he has truly come from not thinking he was even going to graduate to now having a full scholarship to UCLA, and to top it all off he is going with his girl. They won't have to have a long distance relationship or even be a couple of hours apart they are going to be at the same school, and they will have their friends with them. He couldn't help but laugh when he thought about the conversation he and Mercedes had with their parents about them living together;

**_~Flashback~_**

_"HELL TO THE NAW!" Mr. Jones said "you are not moving in together."_

_"Dad would you at least be open-minded and listen to our plan" Mercedes pleaded._

_The Jones and Evans family sat around the dining room table in the Jones home. Sam had found out that he could live off campus as a freshman and still play football. So Mercedes and Sam tried to have a civil conversation with their parents but it was not going so great._

_"It would not just be Sam and I in the apartment" Mercedes said "Puck and Santana are moving to LA as well and we were going to get a three bedroom and split the rent and bills four ways"_

_"Oh that is supposed to make us feel better that Puck and Santana are going to be there" Mrs. Evans said "well it doesn't."_

_"Did I hear you say three bedrooms?" Mrs. Jones said with a knowing look in her eye "so you two plan on sharing a room?"_

_"Again I say HELL TO THE NAW!" Mr. Jones said._

_"No sir" Sam said "Santana and Mercedes were going to share a room and Puck and I were going to get the other two rooms."_

_"Son I know you like I know me" Mr. Evans said "and Cedes I have come to know you as well this past year and there is no way I believe that you and Sam don't plan on sharing a room when you get there."_

_Sam and Mercedes both put their heads down and began to blush._

_"I won't say that I agree fully with this idea but you both are going to be eighteen by that time and by law you are adults and very capable of making your own decisions" Mr. Evans said._

_Mr. Jones was about to disagree with Mr. Evans but was cut off by Mrs. Jones "Dwight is right."_

_"WHAT!" Mr. Jones said._

_"Calm down Marvin" she said "these kids are grown and are heading off to college and we can't tell them what to do with their lives anymore. We have to trust that we raised them right and let them go. As hard as that is, Lord knows I don't want to let go of my baby girl, I have too."_

_"Maxine is right" Mary Evans said "I trust that our kids will make smart decisions and will do great things out in California."_

_"So we are going to let them move in together and…." Marvin Jones could not even get the rest of that sentence out of his mouth._

_"What Marvin" Maxine said "have sex?"_

_"Yes do that" he said._

_"Well it's too late to stop them from doing that" Maxine said._

_"Way too late" Dwight said._

_Mercedes and Sam were super embarrassed at that moment. They both wished that the ground would open and swallow them._

_"You mean to tell me that this boy has defiled my baby girl" Mr. Jones said glaring at Sam "When? Where?"_

_"And your baby girl was a willing participant" Maxine said "so you can stop glaring at Sam."_

_"I figure it happened New Year's" Mary Evans said._

_"No sweetheart I think it happened before school started" Dwight said "because that's when I noticed that 'I just had sex look' on Sam's face."_

_"Yeah Dwight I have to agree with you" Maxine said "it was definitely before school and I think it was the weekend we went to that conference because after that Mercedes was smiling and singing around the house more than usual."_

_"And she had the face to but I chose to ignore it" Marvin said still glaring at Sam. _

_"Marvin listen we both know Sam is a good man and I know that he did not push or pressure Mercedes into doing anything she didn't want to do. She is a Jones through and through and she is just as feisty as you so I know that she was just as eager as Sam" Maxine said._

_"Daddy I know that this is hard for you to hear but you know how I feel about Sam. You and I have had several conversations about my feelings for him and how I want us to be forever. I just want you to trust that Sam and I won't do anything to jeopardize our education."_

_"Sir I give you my word that Mercedes and I will finish college before we think about taking our relationship to the next level."_

_"Sam I know you are a good man and you come from a great family" Marvin said looking at Mary and Dwight "and as reluctant as I am I am going to have to trust you to take care of my baby girl. Because just like my wife said Mercedes is a Jones through and through and I know if I fight her on this she is just going to find a way to make it happen anyway."_

_"Thank you sir" Sam said "I promise to take good care of her"_

_"Not too good" Marvin said._

_Everybody cracked up laughing. Mercedes jumped up and hugged her dad and whispered in his ear "thank you daddy, I will always be your baby girl." He hugged her tight and single tear fell from his eye.  
__**~End of Flashback~**_

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Hey Baby" he said.

"Good morning boo did you sleep well?" she said.

"I did because I had my favorite dream."

"The one where you are Captain of the Enterprise?" she asked.

"No" he said "the one where I am sitting on a beach with you wrapped in my arms on our honeymoon."

"Were we naked?" she smirked.

"Of course were always naked in my dreams" he laughed.

"I like your dreams."

"One day we are going to make that a reality."

"I can't wait" she said "but first we have to graduate and take us one step closer to making that a reality."

"I like the way you think Jones" he said "so have you finished your speech?"

"Yeah I have and I am so nervous Sam I don't want to screw this up."

"You will be fantastic babe" he said "you always are."

"I know if I do get nervous or flustered I will just look at that beautiful face of yours and that will calm me down instantly" she said.

"Aww babe you think I'm beautiful."

"Of course you're beautiful, and handsome, and not to mention sexy."

"Oh stop babe your making me blush."

"I just wanted to hear your voice this morning babe but I have to go my mom made breakfast."

"Yeah mine too" he said "I will see you at school then."

"Yeah I will see you there. I love you baby."

"I love you more."

"Impossible" she said smiling.

"Well if not more than I'll just say I love forever."

"And always" she said.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have the great pleasure of introducing this year's valedictorian" Principal Figgins said "she has a 3.9 GPA; she is the co-captain of the National Champion Trouble Tones, she was this year's Prom Queen, and the founder of the God Squad. Ladies and gentlemen I present Miss Mercedes Jones."

The crowd applauded and the loudest cheers came from her parents, Sam, and the rest of the Trouble Tones.

"Thank you Principal Figgins. My fellow graduates we have made it to a point in our lives where we have many paths we could travel. Some of us will go into higher education and try to learn more things that will help us grow. Some of us will go straight into the work force and become an active member of their community. And some of us still are not sure what we're going to do, and that's ok as long as you take time to actually try and figure things out. When you're in high school we think we have all the time in the world to decide what we're going to do with our lives and before we know it four years has passed and we're sitting here graduating. You have to live your life to what is right for you. Some people may try to tell you that you're not smart enough, or pretty enough, or even talented enough to live out your dream, but you have to block them out and know for yourself that you can do whatever you set your mind to. I read a quote that Steve Jobs said and he said "Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice, and most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition." That is something that we as graduating seniors should keep in our hearts as we go forth in this thing called life. Make your mark in this world and let them know that you were here. I know that this may be unorthodox to do this but as Principal Figgins said I am co-captain of the Trouble Tones and we are encouraged to sing through our emotions so with some help from my friends Miss Tina Cohen-Chang and Miss Sunshine Corazon I wanted to sing a song for my fellow seniors."

She glanced at Sam to calm her nerves and nodded for the band to play;

**I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time**

** Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind**

** When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets**

** Leave something to remember, so they won't forget**

** I was here**

** I lived, I loved**

** I was here**

** I did, I've done, everything that I wanted**

** And it was more than I thought it would be**

** I will leave my mark so everyone will know**

** I was here**

**(Mercedes and Tina)**

** I want to say I lived each day, until I died**

** And know that I meant something in, somebody's life**

** The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave**

** That I made a difference and this world will see**

** I was here**

** I lived, I loved**

** I was here**

** I did, I've done, everything that I wanted**

** And it was more than I thought it would be**

** I will leave my mark so everyone will know**

** I was here**

** I lived, I loved**

** I was here**

** I did, I've done, everything that I wanted**

** And it was more than I thought it would be**

** I will leave my mark so everyone will know**

** I was here**

** I just want them to know**

** That I gave my all, did my best**

** Brought someone some happiness**

** Left this world a little better just because**

** I was here**

** I was here**

** I lived, I loved**

** I was here**

** I did, I've done, everything that I wanted**

** And it was more than I thought it would be**

** I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know**

_Tina and Sunshine_** (Mercedes) **

_I was here_

_I lived_** (I lived), **_I loved_

** (I was here)**

_I did_** (I did), **_I've done_

**_ I was here_**

**_ I _**_lived_** (I lived), **_I loved_** (I loved)**

**(I was here) **_oh_

** (I did, I've done)**

**(I was here)**

She got a standing ovation from her classmates and parents. She took her seat and looked over at Sam who winked and mouthed 'I love you' and she in returned blew him a kiss.

Principal Figgins got up to announce the graduating class of course with the help of the Trouble Tone guys;

** [Puck:]**

** I had a friend was a big baseball player**

** back in high school**

** He could throw that speedball by you**

** Make you look like a fool boy**

Blaine Anderson

Rachel Berry

**[Finn:]**

** Saw him the other night at this roadside bar**

** I was walking in, he was walking out**

** We went back inside sat down had a few drinks**

** but all he kept talking about was**

Michael Chang Jr.

Samuel Evans

**[Both:]**

** Glory days well they'll pass you by**

** Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye**

** Glory days, glory days**

Quinn Fabray

**[Sam:]**

** Well there's a girl that lives up the block**

** back in school she could turn all the boy's heads**

** Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by**

** and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed**

Finn Hudson

**[Blaine:]**

** Her and her husband Bobby well they split up**

** I guess it's two years gone by now**

** We just sit around talking about the old times,**

** she says when she feels like crying**

** she starts laughing thinking about**

Kurt Hummel

**[Both:]**

** Glory days well they'll pass you by**

** Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye**

** Glory days, glory days**

Mercedes Jones

**[Kurt:]**

** Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight**

** and I'm going to drink till I get my fill**

** And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it**

** but I probably will**

Santana Lopez

**[Mike:]**

** Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture**

** a little of the glory of, well time slips away**

** and leaves you with nothing mister but**

** boring stories of glory days**

Brittney S. Pierce

**[Both:]**

** Glory days well they'll pass you by**

** Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye**

** Glory days, glory days**

Noah Puckerman

** Glory days well they'll pass you by**

** Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye**

** Glory days, glory days**

"Ladies and Gentlemen William McKinley High Class of 2012"

The cheers and applause rang out throughout the auditorium and caps flew in the air. Sam grabbed Mercedes and kissed her and she returned the kiss right back.

"We did it baby" she said.

"We are no longer McKinley Titans" he said "we are now UCLA Bruins."

"I like the sound of that" she said

**A/N: So that was Graduation and I know I said this was the last chapter but this story has a mind of it's own and I had to have one more TT graduation party and good-bye's so that is next.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Final Hoorah

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID SAMCEDES WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN GLEE AND THEY WOULD GET ALL THE DUETS **

**A/N: So I have FINALLY finished this story and I am happy to get it out to you but I am sad to see it done because I have enjoyed writing it. To everyone who followed or favorite this story you are so FREAKING AWESOME and to those who review YOU KNOW YOU ARE AMAZE BALLS AND FABULOUS HUMAN BEINGS. Please read my end notes for an announcement. The songs in this chapter are DIVA by Beyoncé and Carry Out by Timbaland ft. Justin Timberlake. **

**MUCH LOVE! **

**As I See It**

_Final Hoorah _

Everyone arrived at Blaine's house to party it up for the last time in a long time that they would all be together. They decided not to dwell on that for the remainder of the party. Even Rachel came and they all welcomed her. She promised not to cause any trouble even though she was slightly annoyed seeing Finn all over Sunshine but it was a lost cause, because Finn was in deep with Sunshine. That was one of the reasons he chose Ohio State to attend so he would not be too far from her. Sam and Mercedes were in the basement sitting on the couch just observing all their friends dancing and having a good time.

"I am going to miss all of them" Mercedes said.

"Yeah me too" Sam replied "they treated me like family from the moment I got here and I will never forget how much they all helped me throughout my family situation."

"We are really blessed individuals Sam."

"Yeah I know I am" he said looking into her eyes.

"Can you believe that we are leaving Lima in few weeks heading to LA" she said.

"It seems so surreal" he said "I am going to college, who would have seen that coming."

"I did" she said "I knew you were going to go to college because you are smart Sam Evans and I had no doubt that you would find a way to make it there."

"I got there by playing football Mercy."

"The fact of the matter is you got there" she said "football got your foot in the door but your brain is going to keep you there and help you graduate. I believe in you Sam and if I have to tell you that every day for the next four years then so be it."

"I love you Mercy" he said laughing "you are truly a gift from God to me. I know that I would not have tried so hard for any of this if it wasn't for you and that is the truth. You make me want to be a better man for you and for that I am eternally grateful."

"All I ever need from you Sam is your love because that keeps me going and as long as I have that then I will be the happiest woman on the planet."

"Well baby then you will always be happy because you will always have my love, forever and always."

He leaned over pulling her in for a kiss which was of course interrupted by Kurt;

"Diva this is a party, you and Sam will have plenty of time to suck each other's faces off in LA but for now it's time for you to get on that stage and grace us with your voice one last time."

"OK Kurt" she said rolling her eyes "I will sing but I need a little help from my divas."

All the Trouble Tone girls were more than eager to sing and they made their way up to the stage. Mercedes got on stage and noticed someone was missing.

"Rachel, why are you still sitting there?"

"I thought this was a Trouble Tone thing" she replied.

"I said help from my divas and you are truly a diva" Mercedes said.

Rachel smiled and joined the rest of the ladies on stage and were greeted with hugs from all of them.

"So I think since we are all Divas then we should sing about it" Mercedes said "Hit it DJ."

**~Ladies (Mercedes) ~**

**I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)**

** I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva**

** I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva**

** I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di...**

**~Sugar~**

** Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...**

** Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...**

**~Mercedes~**

** Stop the track, lemme state facts:**

** I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back**

** Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it; **

**I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it**

**~Santana~ **

**How you gon' be talking shit? You act like I just got up in it;**

** Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!**

** I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,**

** Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)**

**~Ladies (Mercedes) ~**

** I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)**

** I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva**

** I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva**

** I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di...**

**~Brittney~**

** Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...**

** Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...**

**~Sunshine~**

** When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up,**

** Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler**

** Getting money, divas gettin' money,**

** If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothing fo' me**

**~Quinn (Ladies) ~ **

**Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)**

** Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)**

** I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)**

** What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)...**

**~Sugar~**

** Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...**

** Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...**

**~Tina~**

** Since 15 in my stilettos, been strutting in this game,**

** "What's yo age? " That's the question they ask when I hit the stage**

** I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she getting paid?**

** She ain't calling him to grade-up, don't need him, her best maid**

**~Rachel (Ladies)~**

** This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags and the money...)**

** We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "Where that money? ")**

** All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;**

** Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane...**

**~Ladies (Mercedes)**

** I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)**

** I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva...**

** This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)**

** Stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")**

**~All~**

** Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...**

** Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...**

** I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva... **

The guys cheered and whooped for the ladies.

"That was fantastic divas" Kurt said "you guys just get better and better every time you sing together."

"That is so true" Blaine replied.

"Well thank you guys" Quinn said "but I think since we got up here and put on a show for you guys it is only fair that you put on one for us."

"I agree with Quinn" Sunshine said "get up there and show us what you got."

"Oh you want to see what we got" Puck said wagging his eyebrow "come on fella's let's do this."

They all got up and got on stage;

**~Puck~**

Puck was singing to Quinn and flirting with her.

**Eh, eh, eh**

** Baby, you're looking fire hot**

** I have you open all night like an IHOP**

** I take you home baby let you keep me company**

** You gimme some of you, I give you some of me**

** You look good, baby must taste heavenly**

** I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe**

** So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you**

** I just can't get enough I got to drive through**

**~Artie~**

Artie went to the front of the stage and grabbed Sugar's hand and sang to her.

**Cause it's me, you, you, me, me, you all night**

** Have it your, way, foreplay**

** Before I feed your appetite**

** Let me get my ticket baby, let me get in line**

** I can tell the way you like, baby super-size**

** Hold on, you got yours, let me give mine**

** I aint leave until they turn over the closed sign**

** Check it**

**~Finn~**

Finn walked over to Sunshine and attempted to show her hi sexiest moves which she thought was so cute.

**Take my order cause your body like a**

** Carry out**

** Let me walk into your body until you hear me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you**

** Cut me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you**

** Cut me out**

** Take my order cause your body like a**

** Carry out**

** Let me walk into your body until its light's out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you**

** Cut me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you**

** Cut me out**

**~Sam~**

Sam walked over to Mercedes and put on his "Sam Swag" and of course he busted out the Windy City body roll for her which made her melt.

**Number one, I take two number threes**

** That's a whole lotta you and a side of me**

** Now is a full of myself to want you full of me**

** And if its room for dessert then I want a piece**

** Baby get my order right, no errors**

** Imma touch you on the right areas**

** I can feed you, you can feed me**

** Girl deliver that to me, come see me**

**~Joe~**

Joe was flirting with Rachel which made her smile.

**Cause it's me, you, you, me, me, you all night**

** Have it your, way, foreplay**

** Before I feed your appetite**

** Do you like it well done, cause I do it well**

** Cause I'm well-seasoned if you couldn't tell**

** Now let me walk into your body until you hear me out**

** And turn me on, my baby, don't you cut me out Say**

**~Rory~ **

Rory walked over Brittney and Santana and sang and flirted with them.

**Take my order cause your body like a carry out**

** Let me walk into your body until you hear me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you**

** Cut me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you**

** Cut me out**

** Take my order cause your body like a**

** Carry out**

** Let me walk into your body until its light's out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you**

** Cut me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you**

** Cut me out**

**~Mike~**

Mike danced around Tina and flirted with her.

**What's your name?**

** What's your number?**

** I'm glad I came**

** Can you take my order?**

** What's your name?**

** Girl, what's your number?**

** I'm glad I came**

** Can you take my order?**

**~Kurt (Blaine) ~**

They sang to each other.

** Come over here (what's your name?)**

** Come closer (what's your number?)**

** I'm over here (I'm glad I came)**

** A little closer (can you take my order?)**

** Come over here (what's your name?)**

** Come closer (what's your number?)**

** I'm over here (I'm glad I came)**

** A little closer (can you take my order?)**

**~All~**

They jumped off stage and started dancing with their girls.

** Take my order cause your body like a carry out**

** Let me walk into your body until you hear me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out**

** Take my order cause your body like a carry out**

** Let me walk into your body until its light's out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out**

** Take my order cause your body like a carry out**

** Let me walk into your body until you hear me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out**

** Take my order cause your body like a carry out**

** Let me walk into your body until its light's out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out**

** Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out**

** Don't you cut me out! **

The girls cheered and whooped for the guys, many of them giving their boyfriends a kiss.

"You guys were amazing" Mercedes said hugging Sam "I am so going to miss that."

"Yeah me too" Artie said "this has been a great year. I got a great girl in my life and we the NATIONAL CHAMPS BABY!"

"Aww baby you are so right" Sugar said "this has been a great year and I am going to miss you guys so much."

"It won't be the same next year" Tina said sniffling "all my girls are leaving me."

"Tina don't cry" Mercedes said "this just means you have to take control of the Trouble Tones and turn those new girls into divas."

"Yeah C-squared you are the top diva in charge now" Santana said "with you, Sunshine, and Sugar we know that the Trouble Tone diva status will still be intact next year."

"We will make you guys proud" Sunshine said "as long as you all promise to come back and see us sometime."

"Of course" Brittney said "and I think we should all make a pact."

"What kind of pact?" Finn asked.

"We all need to promise to come back home for Thanksgiving" she said.

"I'm down for that" Puck said.

"Yeah me too" Blaine said

Everybody agreed.

"I think that's a great idea unless I have a game" Sam said "then Santana, Mercy and I can't come."

"Wait why can't I come if you have a game?" Mercedes asked.

"Because you will be at the game with me" he said "you know I need you in the stands."

"Sam this is college football" she said "it is not like high school where I can just drive to your games. You are going to play teams in different states."

"I know but if it is over Thanksgiving break then you can just come to the game wherever it is and we can still spend Thanksgiving together" he said.

"We'll have to talk about that later. But I hope we all can come home for Thanksgiving."

"Alright let's cut this crying shit out" Puck said "we came here to get our party on so let's party."

"Yeah Puck is right" Santana said "crank up the music and let's dance."

Everybody jumped up and hit the dance floor except Rachel and Mercedes noticed and walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Rachel replied.

"I hope you know that we want you to come back as well" Mercedes said.

"Thank you for saying that even if you don't mean it."

"Rachel, when have I ever said things that I don't mean?"

"True" Rachel said "you have always been straight forward."

"So I would not change now. We really hope to see you at Thanksgiving."

"I'll be here" she said smiling "I'm going to hug you now."

"Come here" Mercedes said hugging her "now let's go dance with our friends."

The party went on into the wee hours of the morning. Everybody ended up crashing at Blaine's place.

~Three weeks later~

Everybody met at Mercedes house to say goodbye to Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and Puck. Sam and Santana were due on campus for practice in a week and so the whole Evans/Jones crew were going to take that cross country trip out to LA. As they loaded the last few boxes on the truck all the Trouble Tones were standing by the cars saying their good-byes.

"Diva I can't believe this is it" Kurt said "an end of an era."

"It's not the end Kurt" Mercedes said "it's the beginning of the next chapter of our lives."

"You better call or text me every day."

"Same goes for you. I'm going to miss my bestie" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No Cedes don't you do it" Kurt said sniffling "if you cry I will cry."

"I'm sorry Kurt you are just going to have to cry" she said with tears streaming down her face "because I am going to miss you so much and I can't help but to cry."

They hugged each other so tight and refused to let each other go.

"Sam you better take care of her" Kurt said.

"You got my word" Sam said.

"Well Cedes you better take care of Sam" Blaine said giving Sam a hug "make sure he remembers how great he is."

"I will tell him every day Blaine" she said walking over to hug Blaine "I promise."

"Yeah Mercedes you guys stay true to each other in LA" Brittney said "and do me a favor look out for Santana too."

"I will Britt" Mercedes said hugging Brittney "you kick butt in Louisville."

"I will" she said.

"Hey" Tina came over and grabbed Mercedes around her waist "please keep in touch."

"You know I will because I want to know everything that is going on with the Trouble Tones."

"I'll definitely keep you informed" she said crying.

"Oh T don't cry" she said hugging her "I love you girl and I am definitely going to miss you."

"Can I get in on this hug too" Mike said coming over to them.

"Yeah Mike get over here" Mercedes said.

"Have a great time in LA Mercedes" Mike said "and you can squeeze me in for a call or text whenever you can."

"I sure will" she said "and if you ever have the opportunity to come dance in LA please come see us."

"I will" he said "and if Sam gives you any trouble let me know and I will come kick his ass."

"Dude I thought you were my bro" Sam said.

"I am but this is Cedes we talking about."

"I understand."

"We love you Sam" Finn said "but we are entrusting you to care for this precious cargo and if you hurt her we will have to kill you."

"She is precious and I will never intentionally hurt her" Sam said wrapping his arms around Mercedes "if I did I know I will have to deal with Santana

"You damn right Trouty Mouth" Santana shouted "and just because we will be in LA please know that I will still go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass."

"There will be no need for that Satan" Mercedes said.

"Don't think this is one sided Cedes" Quinn said "if you hurt Sam we will get all up in that ass."

"I know Quinn" Mercedes said smiling "and I would never intentionally hurt him."

"You all look out for each other out there in LA" Rachel said "there are a lot of crazy and slick talking people out there. Don't let that city change who you are."

"We got each other's back" Puck said "we have grown to be a close knit family."

Sam smiled at the love his friends were showing each other. He never had a group of friends that were so close and loved each other so much.

"We are a family" Sam said "and I will miss you guys so much."

"Even me?" Joe asked.

"Yes Joe even you" Sam said pulling him into a hug "as long as you don't try to flirt with my woman."

"No I would never do that" Joe said laughing and throwing his hands up in surrender "I have learned my lesson."

Mercedes stood there and laughed at their exchange "Joe I am so glad to have met you and I want you, Rory, and Artie to keep the Trouble Tones studs status alive too."

"We will do our best" Joe said "is it ok if I give her a hug?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah it's cool bro."

Joe gave Mercedes a hug and they were joined by Rory "Mercedes you have always been kind to me and I really appreciate that."

"Rory it has been my pleasure getting to know you, and I will miss hearing you talk because I think your accent is very sexy" she said causing Rory to blush and getting a side eye from Sam.

"Ok kids we need to hit the road" Dwight said coming out with the last box to put into Sam's truck. Stevie, Stacy, Mary, and Dwight loaded in Sam's truck while Maxine and Marvin jumped in the U-Haul truck.

"Oh my I didn't think this was going to be this hard" Mercedes said crying "I can't believe this is it."

"Let's have one more group hug" Sam said.

Everybody came in for the group hug with tears in their eyes.

"I love all you guys so much please know that" Mercedes said "you all have made this one of the best years of my life."

"Thank you all for being my family" Sam said.

"Damn you guys for making me cry" Santana said "but I am going to miss you all, even you hobbit."

"Thank you Santana" Rachel said sniffling "I will miss you too."

"You guys are not going to turn me into a girl so I am going to break this love fest up" Puck said "just remember that we are family and we all need to keep in touch."

"Yeah Puck's right" Finn said "maybe we can set up a group Skype chat once a week or once a month or something."

"When everybody gets settled we can definitely do that" Mercedes said.

"I would love that" Quinn said.

Everybody agreed.

"Kids I hate to break this up but we do need to go" Maxine said.

"Ok mom" Mercedes said "well I guess this is it."

"Diva I love you" Kurt said "text me on the road."

"I love you too Kurt and I will" she said.

After one last hug from everybody Sam and Mercedes jumped in her car while Puck and Santana jumped in his truck. Mercedes couldn't hold back her tears and Sam grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's going to be alright Mercy" he said "Thanksgiving will be here before you know it."

"Yeah" she said looking out the window waving at her friends as they pulled out of her driveway. As they drove away she began humming a tune as more tears fell. It took a few bars of the song before Sam caught on to what she was singing but when he did he started singing with her;

_Although we've come to the end of the road still I can't let go._

_It's unnatural_

_You belong to me_

_I belong to you._

_"On to the next chapter_ in our lives babe" Sam said "and I am glad I get to take this journey with you."

"So am I Sam" she said "I love you so much and I thank you for making this year so special for me."

"I plan on making many more years special with you baby" he said kissing her hand.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Mercy."

"Always"

"And Forever"

**_The End_**

**A/N: So that's it. I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it. I will be starting on As I See It (College Years) in the next few weeks and I will hopefully have a few chapters done before I post. I will also be finishing up Endless Love soon and I have started on a new short story called Best Friends and I will post that soon. Thank you to;**

**Zeejack- **_You already know how I feel about you and your reviews and PM's. You are truly a motivator and awesome person. You kick ass...LOL and you make me laugh so hard with your reviews._

**Ngawai- **_You are such a talented writer yourself and the fact that you like my story amazes me. Blessings to you always and I wish you enough *wink*_

**Leeisme- **_Your reviews make me smile and laugh every time and I am grateful that you took the time to do it._

**Oxford- **_I want to thank you for your words of encouragement I looked forward to seeing your review._

**MrsRileyOverstreet- **_You are such a sweetheart and I loved reading your stories as well_

**Jujubee58-**_ Thank you for reading and reviewing every chapter I am so honored you did that._

**carebearcaryn21-**_ I loved seeing all you had to say it did my heart good._

**Bubblybubby- **_Such kind words to my little ideas kept me going thank you_

**Samcedes4eva- **_You are such a dear for all the nice things you said. Thank you._

**cr8ziigurl- **_You are a joy and I have enjoyed reading your words._

**Gdhill- **_I thank you for your kind words they make me laugh and smile._

**Kaybee80- **_I loved reading your stories and our reviews and I thank you._

**Haitianm- **_Thank you for your words it excites me that you like this especially because I love reading your work._

**Diva33829- **_Thank you for all your ideas that helped to make this story what it is. _

**TBlovestoread- **_You are so talented and I love your stories thank you so much for encouraging me to write mine._

**Sadhappygirl- **_Thank you for the kind words that brightened my day when I saw them. You are such a great writer._

**SamCedes1126- **_Thank you for all your suggestions and ideas that I had to use. You helped make this story good._

**NatashaBryant-**_ I so appreciate you taking the time to read my story and actually liking it because I love your stories. _

**mwalk82- **_Thank you for reading this little idea I had and actually liking it._

**greicecranberry- **_I so appreciate your words they kept me writing._

**ginbin13- **_Your words inspire me to keep writing so thank you._

**ToriJazz- **_I am so glad you liked this story and I appreciate your kind words._

**Cherish87- **_Thank you for reading and liking this story you helped me through it with your words._

**Alex B. Goode- **_I thank you for reading and taking the time to drop me a line._

**TaySwiftiefan97- **_I thank you for taking the time to read and review this little fic of mine._

**Jan- **_you are awesome for reviewingmy little story_

**Sharon- **_Thank you for the review and College Years are coming up soon so look out for it._

**Helen- **_I wish Glee would let me write for them…LOL thank you for the kind words. College Years is on the way._

**Saffiya- **_Thank you for such kind words you make me want to write more._

**Pam**_- I am so glad you liked this story and College is coming soon._

**Phoebe- **_You are amazing for taking the time to review so thank you._

**Tina-**_ Love, love, love you for reviewing my little story._

**Devin- **_Thank you for dropping me a line._

**Dani- **_I appreciate the love you showed this story._

**Roganjalex- **_Thanks for reading._

**Jp- **_Thank you for your kind words. _

**Jod- **_I am so grateful that you took the time to read and like this story._

**To Every Guest- **_I thank you all for your kind word and being motivators for me. You all helped me more than you know._

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
